Just Friends
by TheUltimateGambit91
Summary: Remy and Rogue have been best friends since they were children but so far, nothing more has come of that. But after one bad night, a few too many drinks and a few drunken kisses later, their lives are never the same again...ROMY
1. It Starts With the Phone Ringing

_**EDITED NOVEMBER 2012 – Expect to see some changes here and there. **_

_****_

Synopsis: Remy and Rogue have been best friends since they were children but so far, nothing more has come of the friendship. But after one drunken night, their lives and friendship is never the same again. 

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE MARVEL PROPERTY!**_

**Just Friends**

**By Ultimategammy91**

**Chapter One – It Starts With the Phone Ringing….**

The telephone rang another five times before a sleepy hand reached out for the bedside table. After feeling around for a few more godforsaken rings, the bed-bound figure gave a groan of irritation, grasped the phone and put it to her ear and hissed.

"Remy LeBeau, it is_ one_ in the _mornin'_! What could ya possibly want?!" 

On the other end of the call, Remy LeBeau gave an audible chuckle before he dared to speak again to his angry friend.

"_Désolé Roguey. Mais dis is important."  
_

_Roguey_ gave an irritable roll of her sleepy eyes as she massaged the bridge of her nose and sighed. She was obviously in no mood for _important_ conversations but nonetheless, he was her best friend and if it _was _important, she had to stand by him for that.

"_Shoot_ LeBeau. Before ah come ovah there an' pull the trigger mah self." 

There was the sound of light chuckling on the other end of the line. 

"_Har har. Did I leave those tickets to de Muse concert at y' place? I can't find dem et I have a date in about ten minutes."  
_

Rogue's eyes widened instantaneously as her mind screamed _"And that's what was so IMPORTANT AT ONE IN THE MORNIN'?!" _A growl managed to escape her lips as she clenched her teeth angrily and momentarily thought of driving over to her infuriating friend's apartment to ring his neck. Instead, she settled for hissing angrily into his ear.

"Remy. Ah have a seven in the morning meetin' with a client over the _phone._ He's callin' from _Australia. _Do ya know the time difference between _here_ and Australia?!"

Remy didn't gulp with fear like any _normal_ man with sense would at the warning in Rogue's voice. Grinning unapologetically, he _tried_ to sound sorry. But of course, he just couldn't convince her of that.

"_Would "Désolé" an' a breakfast at Margo's suffice for an' apology?"  
_

There was a pause of silence before Rogue spoke up.

"_You're payin'."_

He grinned triumphantly.

"Merci _chére_. Bonne nuit." 

And with that, she hung up, set the phone down and tucked herself back under the bed covers. He, in turn, set himself back into the comfort of his living room couch and turned up the volume on the TV.

_**The next day…**_

Margo's café wasn't a terribly flashy place. There were days when you could find more people in a funeral home. On other days there wasn't even enough room to fit another coffee mug on the tiny little coffee tables between the couches. It wasn't flashy, it wasn't spectacular but it was enough for the pair of friends who sat at one of the tables by the window; looking out to the busy streets of New York City as they ate, drank and talked.

Rogue, who had had her fill of breakfast, to Remy's expense of course, gave a small sigh of content as she sat back in her seat with her eyes turned to the window. A hot mug of coffee was cupped between her hands, fending her fingers from the morning chill while the smell of fresh coffee weakened the pull of sleepiness she suffered from the night before. Remy, who was a night owl by nature, made no indication of tiredness. He took a slip from his black coffee, no milk or three packets of sugar like his friend before him, and sat back in his own chair. The chair legs creaked slightly under his weight with the extra helping of bacon and eggs that he'd devoured not minutes ago. Rogue, catching the sound, turned her gaze away from the window only to give him an amused smile. He returned it, a gesture he'd turned into a habit, before asking.

"What? Somet'ing on m' face _chére_?"

Rogue chuckled lightly, taking another sip of her sugar-induced coffee, before replying.

"No. But ah think there might be a lil' too much _somethin' _in that beer belly o' yours. How many plates did ya clean? _Six?"_

"Seven."

Remy replied with a chuckle as he gave his _"beer belly," _which wasn't in the least bit the gut she described, a pat of proud satisfaction. Rogue rolled her eyes, her amusement clear across her face. His need to crack such comments always seemed to get this reaction from her, that, or a slap to the back of his head. It really depended on what he said and to what extent he took the comment to. In this case however, the reaction was subtle. Remy had never been a man to put on huge amounts of weight, not even with his sometimes disastrous eating habits such as French Fries in melted chocolate; a whole two cans of _Hershey's Chocolate_. He was toned, tanned and lean, his hair was shoulder-length in that godly-gorgeous sort of way. Plus, his eyes were an unusual red-on-black. He had the physique (and charm) that every guy would envy while every woman would swoon at the sight of him. Every woman, save for Rogue that is. She didn't see him in that way, nor had she ever to Remy's knowledge. He figured this was partly because they had been _just friends _for nearly seventeen years. Plus, they bickered like no tomorrow so dating was either a really bad idea or would turn the ritual into some kind of fight, shut up and have sex kind of thing that bickering (yet apparently loving) _couples _seemed to do.

They were _just friends._

"What am ah goin' t' do with ya Remy LeBeau?"

Remy grinned.

"Remy has a list. _Mais _left dem in another pair of jeans." _(1)_

Rogue's eyes rolled a second time, her smile consistent. His reverting back to third person was such a rare occurrence these days, having put a stop to it some time after he realised that it was exhausting enough talking to New Yorkers with his Cajun accent than having to explain _who _this Remy was he kept talking about. Plus, Rogue had insisted it wasn't as sexy as he thought.

Rogue pushed back a stubborn lock of white that frame her heart-shaped face. Her long auburn hair was streaked with a pair of white bangs. Today it was pulled back into a messy tail of curls. Her emerald green eyes seemed to glow with warmth as she smiled at him. Remy still found it astounding at times to believe how different she looked now compared to his childhood memories of her. Contrary to her awkward early teenage years, her _Goth Stage _and the opinions of some of her so-called high school _peers_, Rogue had turned from the classic awkward and shy girl to a gorgeous Southern Spitfire. She had always been intelligent, incredibly stubborn at times and strong willed in her beliefs but now, though she had her moments of sarcasm and coldness, she was a feisty, somewhat more sociable and classy young woman. Well, that's what Remy insisted anyway.

"Whatever Swamp Rat. So, how did the Muse concert go last night?" 

The secretive grin across Remy's face vanished instantly. His nimble fingers began to fidget agitatedly with a sachet of coffee sugar. His lips pursed to a very thin line while his eyes suddenly lost their usual jubilant spark. Rogue waited patiently for him to explain but even so, she relished in the fact that Remy, the normally suave and cool ladies man, was at all out of sorts about something. Had it gone that bad with his date? That was not a usual occurrence for her usually suave charmer friend. When Remy tried to change the subject with the idea of more food, Rogue took matters to her own hands.

"Come on Rems. It couldn't have been _that_ bad. What happened?"

The sugar sachet fell through his fingers before Remy raised a hand and scratched the back of his neck in that oh so typically male way. He took a few moments before replying.

"It _was_ dat bad."

Rogue's eyes sparked with interest at the emphases of his words, a light smirk across her face.

"What was her name?"

"Tabitha."

Rogue put on an expression of mock-deep thought before adding her opinion. It was the normal way for them. Remy would go on a date, they'd meet up the next day and one way or another he would find something either very disturbing or ghastly about her or something very, _very _good to which Rogue would either agree or beg him to stop talking for fear of being deafened by _too much _information. It was the way his personal life was handled; by Rogue.

"Lemme guess. She's one of those wiccan and magic obsessedchicks that keeps about a million cats in one apartment an' secretly does all those voodoo tricks t' _bewitch men's hearts into fallin' helplessly in love with them?"_

At Remy's amused look but shake of his head, she pressed on.

"Did she try to pluck a few chunks of hair off ya? Oh she didn't try an' make ya drink somethin'…_icky_ did she?_"_

She eyed him with half-joking wariness. Remy in turn chuckled but shook his head. Her analyses of his _girlfriends_ were amusing but in this case, totally inaccurate. So without further ado, he began to explain.

"_Non, _not'ing like dat. _Mais_, _dat_ I could probably take. _Non. _Dis one, well…t' put it lightly, she was a _real_ hippy." 

Rogue eyes sparked with interest again. She placed her chin in the palm of her hand for support as she widened her eyes for effect.

"A _hippy _huh? Did she try t' sell ya some weed when ya first met her?"

"_Non."  
_

"Oh?"

"Dat was _after_ I found out she was a hippy." 

"And when was that?" 

"When she led moi back t' her place an'…" 

Rogue scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Do ah want t' know the rest?"

Remy's eyes widened the moment the words escaped her lips but quickly shook his head and hands in protest; disgust written across his own face.

"_Non, non, non. _It wasn't like dat. At least, not after what I saw in dat _apartment _of hers."

The memory seemed to have the same effect on his expression as food poisoning. Rogue scrunched her nose again but this time in semi-disgusted amusement.

"_Ouch_…how bad was it in there?"

"Try t'inkin' about a Hippy's Volks Wagon in all de weird colours on de seats an' doors an' bright shaggy carpet. Den jus' smear every single piece of crap y' can t'ink of all over it. De smell too."

Rogue sat momentarily in stilled silence before a rather revolting image came to mind. A mix of a hippy's van and a dumpsite seemed to entwine together in her mind making her scrunch her nose in aversion.

"_Ew_… Were there rats?" 

Remy shrugged.

"Didn't stick around long enough t' find out. I was out de door before she could offer me somet'ing t'…well, some'ting dat probably wasn't too far off _weed_."

Rogue scrunched her nose as if a strong, repulsive odour had invaded her sense of smell. The thought alone had been enough and she didn't want to know any more than that.

Before either of them could change the subject or go any further into the _Hippy_ _case,_. Rogue felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders, making her jerk with surprise. No sooner had it happened, a familiar maniacal chuckle came from behind. Turning in her seat, Rogue raised a brow at the chuckling, fair-haired Australian who continued to grin as he sat down beside her.

"Ello mates! How are we this morning?" 

Rogue rolled her eyes but a hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

"Full of _surprises_ apparently. Ah thought ah told ya not t' do that t' meh?" 

John Allerdyce only continued to grin and gave no further reply. Rogue was left little time to scold him any further for another familiar figure spoke up.

"Don't ask what's got _him_ so _happy. _You don't want to know." 

Rogue and Remy grinned as Wanda Maximoff took a seat on Rogue's other side. Wanda ran a heavily ringed hand through her short-cut black hair, attempting to smooth it out as she yawned. Her startling blue eyes were framed by definite bags of sleepiness. However, instead of complaining or giving any sort of reason for her obvious lack of sleep or John's happy mood, she gave an inaudible hello by taking what was left of Rogue's coffee. She began to skull it down without thought of consequence- until her eyes suddenly widened in alarm. She took one glance at Rogue before spitting the contents of her mouth back into the mug in disgust. Then the yelling started.

"_What the hell was in that?!"  
_

The other three could only sniggered their amusement as Wanda continued to make gagging noises as the sugar overload overwhelmed her taste buds.

_**Hope you all enjoyed the minor changes here and there. REVIEW! **_


	2. The Boyfriend

**Edited November 2012 – Changes – no flashback sequence. Remy is not a photographer and doesn't know Joseph previously. **

**Chapter Two – The Boyfriend**

_**Two hours later…**_

Remy, Rogue, John and Wanda were rarely seen one without the other. Sometimes there were just the guys, sometimes just the girls, and sometimes a mix of them. On some occasions there was Kurt Wagner, Rogue's older brother, or Wanda's twin brother Pietro or even Kitty Pryde and her boyfriend Peter Wisdom. However, the biggest rarity was Joseph Magnus. _Margo's _was the four's usual place to meet, where they would talk, joke, tease each other about their latest problems or relationships or simply just be there for the sake of being in each other's company. Today however, which was now a late Friday morning, the four had much to talk about. Particularly on the subject of Joseph Magnus aka: Rogue's boyfriend of nearly six months.

"I still can't believe he just opt and left you these past couple of weeks. How long has he been gone again? Three months? Four?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at Wanda's dramatic outtake of the situation of her current boyfriend. Nearly a month ago, Joe had left for Paris, France on business and had left Rogue on her own with very little contact at all. To put it lightly, this did not sound promising to either one of Rogue's friends. Rogue however, would not have this. She loved her friends dearly but there were times when she just wished they all had an _"I understand" button_ that she could press to make them see things in her perspective.

"Oh would ya'll jus' drop this? Joe's been gone just under a month an' already ya'll are on mah backs about it. He didn't just _"opt and leave meh"_ as ya'll so _considerately_ put it. He's calls meh at least once or twice a week-"

"That's not _normal _Rogue. When John's at a writer's conference, he calls and texts me almost every day. Sometimes I have to _tell him_ to stop texting because I can't concentrate on my own job with my phone ringing nonstop."

When Rogue merely rolled her eyes, Wanda let out a sigh.

"Look, I love you and all and I _get _that you're happy with this guy but you have to agree, that's kinda suspicious for a guy who does…What does he do again?"

Having recovered from her experience with Rogue's sugar-packed coffee, waved her hands about as if the answer would just roll out. She sat on one of the vacant velvet couches with her feet propped up on the low coffee table before her while she waited for an answer. Rogue gave another roll of her eyes while Remy and John just watched and listened. It was only a shame they didn't have popcorn to chew on to pass the time.

"He owns his own film company. _Magnus Productions_. Which happens t' be a time consumin' job-"

"And he told you this?"

"_Yes _he did_-_"

"And you believe him?" 

Rogue flung her hands in the air in frustration.

"Of course ah do! Ah've been dating him for months! Look, ah can'te blame him for not bein' _able_ t' call meh while he's away on these business trips. Ah've been t' his buildin' and ah've seen his office. Ain't that enough proof?" 

"Ahh. But is it really _his_ building?"

John, who found it acceptable to butt into the conversation again, stroked his chin in a mockery of an action of deep thinking and raised an eyebrow at his friend. Rogue gave a roll of her eyes in response before speaking, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"John, his name is on the office wall, right under his _company name. "Magnus Productions."_ Understand?_"_

John gave her a puzzled look, as if _she_ was the crazy one while Rogue just shook her head and slumped back into her seat. However, before she could get comfortable, Remy spoke up. His tone was none too different from Wanda's only this time it was obviously a male-friend perspective.

"_Désolé mon ami_, _mais,_ Remy has to agree wit' Wands. De _homme_ don't even _try_ t' call more den once a week. Somet'ing be wrong an' Remy _knows_ it." 

This time Rogue let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a sigh and a frustrated growl. She did _not_ need Remy's opinion of Joe at this moment. He had made his opinions _quite obvious_ when he found out that she and Joe had been dating.

If this relationship _had _been a mistake, it _could _be said that Remy was to blame for the match. Rogue and Joseph had met by chance. A chance that Remy sourly regretted being responsible for. Through means none of his friends were privy to, Remy was exceptionally talented at getting his name on Club lists and scoring function tickets to various events with very little trouble. On one occasion, some six months or so ago, Remy had acquired two invitations to a huge gala function for _Magnus Productions_ and its latest film release. He invited Rogue along with him as his date, Rogue met Joseph and the rest followed in sequence. The two had met, Remy had reluctantly stepped aside and a week later Rogue and Joseph were dating. Now, six months onwards, the two were still going strong. However, there seemed to be something about Joe that set off Rogue's friends. Something she couldn't see through her own eyes. Not _yet_ anyway.

Letting go of her annoyance, Rogue gave a sigh of defeat and slumped back in her seat as she muttered.

"Ya'll are hopeless."

And the matter was left at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_**Two days later…**_

"Come on pick up LeBeau..."

Rogue tapped her fingers impatiently on the dressing table edge. Finally, after another round of ringing, Remy answered.

"Do ya still have those reservations at _5__th__ Boulevard _for tonight?"

"_Well g'evenin' t' y' too Roguey, I'm doin' jus' fine if y'd like t' know. And oui, I do. Why, y' wanna take moi out tonight?"_

Rogue rolled her eyes as she continued to sort one-handed through her makeup case. She tried her best to keep the phone to her ear with the assistance of her right shoulder as she expertly began applying her eye-liner. She stood in front of her body-length mirror with a long, black strapless dress over her front with a cordless phone to one ear and about six different outfits spread across the room. She blew a stubborn strip of hair out of her eyes as she replied, her voice on the verge of sounding frantic more than angry.

"Sorry Rems but _please, _no jokes an' no sick perverted comments right now. Ah'm meetin' Joe in about fifteen minutes and ah am just _about_ loosin' mah mahnd! Can ah use that reservation ya had planned? Please? Ah promise ah'll pay ya'll back for it later." 

On the other line, Remy gave a silent but expected roll of his demonic eyes. From the beginning he had held little tolerance or approval for _Joseph,_ or _Joe_ as Rogue affectionately called him. But Rogue was his best friend, so he was obligated to suck up his disapproval (most of the time) and be _supportive._ Rogue would probably beat him to a pulp if he didn't be nice to her _boyfriend_. So he set himself down on the cold garage floor, rubbed more excess oil off his hands and onto his oil and paint caked jeans and gave her his full attention… with a wrench in hand, ready to throw at the nearest object should he need to _release_ his _feelings_ without Rogue getting on his back.

"_Oui, take de reservations. Mais tell moi what's goin' on first, oui?"_

Rogue rolled her eyes again. She knew Remy disapproved of Joe. He'd made little effort in hiding that fact ever since she'd started dating the guy last September and he continued to _mention _it whenever he had the chance. All she needed to do was listen for any noise that sounded like something had been thrown or broken in the background or muttered French curses and she could tell the level of _Joe hating_ he was _expressing_. But right now she didn't have the time for Remy's disapproval.

Looking into the mirror, a frown of dislike spread across her face before letting the black dress fall to the ground none too gently with a huff of frustration. Deciding against the choice of dress, she began to look through the collage of dresses she had emptied onto her bed, talking to Remy as she went.

"_What's goin' on?_ Ah'll tell ya what's goin' on! Joe called meh this mornin' while ah was runnin' errands around the city an' ah didn't get his message until about an hour after ah got home. He told meh how much he was lookin' forward t' seein' meh again _tonight _an' that he hopes ah'll have some kind o' _'welcome home' _thing planned for him!" 

"_So… dat means…?"_

Rogue let out a frustrated growl as she pulled a red dress off its hanger in a violent tug, practically ripping it at the straps and nearly causing her to drop the phone. She adjusted the cordless phone as she retorted loudly.

"_Remy_, he got back from _Paris_ this afternoon! Ah thought he was comin' home _next _Friday! Not _today!_ So in answer to ya question, this means that ah am losin' mah mind tryin' t' make last minute plans! Now do ya have those reservations or what?!_"_

"_Okay…have y' been hagin' out wit' de Kit-Kat recently? B'cause, no offence Roguey, y' sound like her…"_

"Remy!" She hollered angrily.

"_D'accord, d'accord. Look, jus' pick somet'ing out t' wear, fix y' self up an' I'll take care o' de reservations at 5__th__ Boulevard. Okay?" _

Rogue closed her eyes and let sigh of relief escaped her lips. There were definitely benefits to being best friends with the ultimate ladies man in New York City, save for the fact that whenever Rogue bent down to pick something up, particularly in skin-tight jeans, Remy would more than likely tease and whistle. Or, should she let him give her a _'friendly'_ hug, he'd likely unhook her bra before she could notice. But then she would always find a way to get him back so the score would be even, like _accidentally _knocking his beer off the coffee table before sitting down beside him or accidentally dropping a particularly heavy object (i.e. pots, pans, bricks…etc) on his oh so unaware feet. The list just continued to go on and grow as the years passed; either way. 

"Thanks Rems."

"_Non problem Roguey. Only de best f' Remy's girl."_

Rogue gave a small chuckle.

"Ah ain't ya girl Cajun."

"_Y' not Joseph's girl either."_

"Good point. Ah'm not. At least… not yet anyway."

"_Y' dat serious on dis one?"  
_

"Maybe. Ah don't know. Ah'm crazy 'bout him but…"

"_Dere is a but- I mean, oh, there's a 'but'?"_

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't play that with meh. Ah know ya don't approve of him. But luckily ya opinion don't count in mah love life."

"_Y' wound moi Roguey."_

"Oh ah think ya'll live Rems. Besides, if ya had a say in _mah_ love life, then it's only fair ah have a say in _yours. _We both know how that would work out."

"_Touché. Y' fight mean Roguey."_

"Yeah, yeah. Ah know. Listen, message me those reservations, ah need t' hang up and get ready _now_ or ah'll beh late." 

"_D'accord. Wait- what are y' wearin'?"_

"Raght now? Nothin'." 

There was a considerable sound of a _thump _from Remy's side of the line, causing a devilish grin to spread across Rogue's face. It was all too easy to tease Remy LeBeau.

"_Dieu, y' serious Roguey?"_

"No." She rolled her eyes. He also had a knack for being gullible in these matters as well.

"_Y' so mean t' moi."_

"Ah try darlin'. Okay ah really need t' get off the phone now. Talk to ya in ten minutes."

"_Okay. Wait- one last question chérie."_

"Yeah?"

"_Are y' really goin' commando right now or were y' really jus' teasin' moi?"  
_

The sound of '_bleep-bleep-bleep' _rang through the receiver.


	3. That was Unexpected

_**Hey everyone! Wow, ya'll are interested in Joe aren't ya? Well, you might not be so 'enthused' about him after this chapter but I hope you like it none the less.**_

_**HUGE APOLOGY FOR MAKING EVERYONE WAIT FOR THIS UPDATE! IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL!**_

_**-Ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Three – That was Unexpected **

Rogue gave a content sigh of approval as she looked into her reflection. Her hair was straightened for the occasion. Her unusual white streaks were clipped to one side with a silver dragonfly shaped clip while the rest of her hair was left to flow down her slender back. She had decided on a white dress that flowed about the knees while the top was a halter-neck. A small, black belt wrapped just around the under part of her bust-line which matched perfectly with the pair of black stiletto shoes she picked out. By the time she was ready she still had about three minutes to spare. _That_ was when the doorbell rang. Rogue made one final quick glance in the mirror, smoothed out her fringe and adjusted the top of her dress before grabbing her purse and her black blazer jacket before walking out of her room. As Rogue came towards the door, all the anxiety and stress that had built up during the past hour vanished. Instead, excitement and slight nervousness took place of her previous emotions. Out of habit, she flattened the front of her jacket with her hands and let a small breath of air escape in a sigh before turning to the spy-hole in the door. Her excitement died and her anxiety turned to annoyance as she came to recognise who _was_ at the door.

"_God. What the hell is he doin' here?"_

Groaning in annoyance, she unlocked the many locks of the door and flung it open only to find the last man in the world, at this particular time, that she wanted to come knocking on her door.

"What the hell are ya doin' here?"

Remy grinned while Rogue continued to glare him down with a raised brow. He stood leant against the door frame in nothing more than a pair of jeans, a black wife-beater and his marque tan trench coat. A classic smirk spread across his face. He gave her a slow-moving look, eying her from her toes to her eyes, before turning his attention back to her face. He whistled appreciatively before speaking.

"Someone cleaned up good. Y' wanted dem restaurant details _non_?"

"Ah meant f' ya t' _call meh_, not turn up at mah door-step while ah'm expectin' Joe t' turn up any second!"

Remy shrugged casually before slipping past her into the apartment. Rogue, rolling her eyes, followed him in as the door swung shut with a heavy slam. She followed him into the living room and watched him plop himself down on her couch. He began flipping through channels on the TV with the remote as if it were any other day. Rogue growled irritably as she followed him inside. She began mumbling sarcastically but it was more to herself than him.

"Sure, walk raght in an' make ya self comfy why don't ya."

"Don't mind if m' do Roguey."

Remy grinned, knowing how much it annoyed her. He watched with amusement as Rogue rolled her eyes, her head dramatically tilting back with her eyes.

"Really Remy, Joe is gonna beh here any minute now! Ah don't want a full on battle o' testosterone in mah livin' room or ya actin' lahke ya tryin' t' sahze mah boyfriend up t' mah 'so-called-needs.' It was bad enough the first tahme."

It was Remy's turn to roll his eyes. He remembered the last time and the time before that for that matter. Every boyfriend that had walked through Rogue's door he had _measured._ The usual procedure was to have the guy probed by his computer-wiz cousin and a sort of _interview_ on the first date. That is, he would show up unexpectedly and ask a couple of questions before _allowing_ them to leave. _That_ however was only if the guy's record was clean. Every dirty little detail on their personal file was looked over thoroughly. Of course if Rogue knew about_ that _part of the procedure, Remy would be a dead man. The fact that he lived, breathed and stood today was simply because she didn't know.

"Don't y' worry none Roguey. Remy'll behave."

Rogue didn't look convinced but before she could tell him to leave again, the door rang a second time. Grinning again, Rogue made her way quickly to the front door of the apartment. Remy noted the smile across her face with a bitter look but didn't rise to follow her. He could hear the door swing open and Rogue's squeal of delight as she no doubt jumped into her boyfriend's arms and kissed him. Remy grimaced inwardly as they began to whisper and chuckle. Despite his first intentions to _guard his best friend's honour_, suddenly he _didn't_ want to be around for the show, especially when Rogue and Joseph walked hand in hand into the living room. Remy wasn't surprised to find a bouquet of fresh yellow roses tucked under Rogue's arm. However, he wasn't allowed to roll his eyes for very long. As soon as they stepped into the room, he was forced instantly to his feet. He maintained a perfectly _civil_ mask as he offered a hand to shake towards the silver-haired man before him.

"G'evening Magnus, nice t' see y' made it safely."

Joseph gave a polite smile and took Remy's hand in a firm shake as he replied his thanks. Meanwhile, Rogue stood at Joseph's side and swapped her gaze between the two men as they shook hands. She knew from past experience and the fact that it was Joseph that Remy was wearing a façade of civility. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Both of which were glowing with genuine dislike. Rogue had to mentally shake her head at his actions. _"Remy you overprotective git."_ The thought barely crossed her mind before Remy took back his hand and shrugged a sigh. He turned to Rogue as he spoke.

"Well, _chére_ I'll be goin' den. Here-"

He handed her a piece of paper from one of his inner pockets before walking past.

"Have a pleasant evening y' deux. Adieu." (good bye)

With that said, the door shut gently behind him and he was gone. Rogue looked over the piece of paper only to find the details for the reservation inscribed across the front.

_Reservation for LeBeau and Howlett 8:00pm _

She felt a tiny pull at her heart as a small smile spread across her lips. Joseph, who stood beside her, peered over her shoulder to look at the piece of paper. A small bemused scowl spread across his face as he spoke up.

"Didn't _you_ make reservations for us?"

Rogue blushed lightly but was quick to explain.

"Oh, ah did its just that Remy knew the owner of the restaurant ah wanted t' take ya to so he arranged it for meh. Must've added his name to make sure _we_ got the best table. Ain't that sweet of him?"

She turned around slowly as she said this and ever so gently closed the gap between them to press her lips against his. Joseph didn't make any objections and if he did have any, he didn't mention them as he continued to kiss his girlfriend hello. Rogue felt herself melt into his arms and didn't care that the flowers he'd bought her got squished in the process. She didn't really like yellow roses anyhow. Not that she would tell him that of course. However, after five minutes of making out, she had to pull away. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she came to look up at him. His lips were slightly smeared with her lipstick. She raised a hand to his lips and wiped it away with her thumb as she spoke.

"We should head out, reservation's at eight."

Though he complained with an audible groan of protest, he allowed her to drag him back towards the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His sky-blue eyes were just as bright and clear as she remembered them since she last saw him. Her eyes trailed over his features, memorising the differences and the similarities to the man that stepped out of her reach all but a month ago. His silver-white hair was pulled back in a short tail like it always was. He wasn't that much older than her, only four years, but his hair had greyed and whitened well before it's time. Not that that bothered her much. Right now, she was just glad to see him back with her at last. He gave her a winning smile as he reached across the table to take one of her hands. He gave it a gentle squeeze before speaking.

"It feels like an _age _since I last saw you."

Rogue smiled, giving his hands a light squeeze before she replied.

"You're tellin' meh, darlin'."

He smirked at her endearing tone of voice. He was dressed expensively tonight, dressed in a grey suit and white dress shirt that hid away his well-defined body. Rogue had never dated a man who wore formal suits as frequently as Joseph did but she didn't mind it too much. He was a business man after all but sometimes she did wonder if he felt the_ need_ to emphasise it.

"I told you how perfectly delectable you look tonight, right?"

Rogue chuckled. The hint of a blush spread across her cheeks as she replied.

"At least twice."

They had arrived just on time at the restaurant and were welcomed graciously by none other than the owner of the place. The restaurant was decorated withy a Greek touch. Behind the actual building was a large paved area with open walls and broken sections, giving the place an ancient ruin feel. Candles littered every nook and cranny of these walls while tables were planted in between. They were swiftly seated in secluded area of this courtyard, beside a Greek pillar wall with moss and vines creeping up its side. The atmosphere couldn't have been better for them. They ate quietly, often catching each other's eye and smiling or asking a question or remark now and again. It wasn't until the table was cleared did they begin to really talk.

"So how was Paris? Ah know its supposed t' beh the beginning o' spring over there."

Joseph uttered a small chuckle before he took a sip of his wine and replied.

"It was bloody _freezing_ that's what it was. Well into the minuses most days."

Rogue made a sympathetic face.

"And ya were workin' outside most o' the tahme raght?"

He shook his head.

"No not at all. Luckily it was mostly meeting conferences and inside office work. That French Director, Charles Devon, I was telling you about? That was an utter disaster. The man couldn't stick to a single location, script or conversation let alone stay in the same building for more than an- hang on,"

Before he could begin to rant like Rogue _knew_ he was about to, there was a light buzzing noise. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a shiny silver cell phone. He whispered an apology before sliding it open and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Rogue watched intently with a small smile spread across her face. However, as soon as the word escaped his mouth, the smile he returned faded completely. He became stiff faced, frozen. The smile that had spread across his handsome face had slipped off his lips and disappeared completely. After a couple of seconds of silence, his voice came out in mirthful tone but it seemed forced somehow. Rogue felt her brow furrow slightly as he replied.

"I'm sorry, I can't really talk right now. Yes, yes I _will_ call you later. Alright. Brilliant, I'll see you then. Bye."

With that said, he closed his phone and laid it on the table before turning to her. It was like nothing had been interrupted and suddenly he was _Joseph_ again. Smiling, friendly, charming Joseph. She had to blink several times before she could acknowledge the change in him let alone what he was saying to her.

"Sorry about that. A colleague from the office I have to meet tomorrow. Where were we?"

Rogue blinked once more. Something, though she honestly couldn't prove it or give details as to what, was off about the way Joseph had replied. Nevertheless, she returned to the conversation. He continued to tell her about Paris, his work and he in turn asked about her job was fairing. She told him about her boss Sebastian Shaw and how he was the same old _stern Satan-not_. She told him with a smile about how her brother had been dragged off to Germany with his girlfriend and her mother, Raven, pulling him along. He asked how her father was and from there things seemed natural again. Almost too natural, Rogue thought as she kept a smile on and her tone level with his. When it came time to leave- it was nearing eleven now, Joseph pulled back his chair with his wallet in hand. Rogue made no effort to offer to pay like she usually did, even though it _was_ supposed to be _her_ welcome home gift to him. He didn't mind though. He never minded being the one to pay for their dates. It was their usual debate that _she_ lost. He would pay, tease her for being melodramatic and she would spend the car trip home in a fuming mood. She didn't care tonight. As he walked by her towards the doors, he stopped at her side and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. Rogue was surprised by the force of the kiss but allowed him to. She was barely able to kiss him back before he pulled back, smiled and walked away.

Alone again, Rogue turned back in her seat and stared at her half-finished wineglass. She traced a finger over the lip of the glass as she leant back against the back of the seat. A delicate frown spread across her face as she replayed the interruption from before.

"_I'm sorry, I can't really talk right now. Yes, yes I will call you later. Alright. Brilliant, I'll see you then. Bye."_

There was a hint of strain underneath all the good-humour he'd tried to emphasise through his tone of voice. More so, there was something off about what he told her after it was finished.

"_Sorry about that. A colleague from the office I have to meet tomorrow. Where were we?"_

He had said over the phone that he would call them later and then he changed it to _"I'll see you then"_ which could only mean seeing the person face to face. Why would he tell _her_ that he was seeing this person tomorrow? Wasn't that just a little too much information? He could've just told her it was a colleague that interrupted them, but no he continued with that _"I have to meet tomorrow"_ and then he totally cut off the subject to ask where they had been. On any other night or time, she would've dismissed his odd choice of words and explanations but tonight it seemed…unnatural. He had instantly tensed up despite his efforts to remain totally calm-

_-Buzz-buzz- -buzz-buzz- -buzz-buzz-…._

The sudden buzzing caught her off guard as she jolted in her seat. As her gaze travelled with the noise, she found herself staring across the small table to find Joseph's phone vibrating on the table. Frowning bemusedly, Rogue did what any other girlfriend would. She reached across the table and picked up the phone to read the call ID. The result was priceless.

_A Viola Calling _

Rogue felt herself stiffen as she sucked in a silent breath of air. She allowed the phone to continue calling. It wasn't that she feared answering it. It was the possibilities running around her head that kept her immobile. Was Joseph _involved_ with this woman? No man she knew of kept a _female _colleague's number with _just_ their first name. It was too personal, too easily recognised on its own. She knew this for a fact because Remy himself had told her. Hell, she'd answered his phone a quarter of a million times. _A Marian Calling. A Cindy Calling. A Selena Calling. A Jane calling. A Victoria Calling. _Rogue could only assume with a rising rush of anger and hurt that Joseph was just the same. Suddenly however, the phone stopped ringing. She watched the screen intently as _Missed Call_ appeared across the screen. However, after a few more seconds of waiting, _A Viola Calling_ didn't appear across the screen. Something else did.

_New Message: From A Viola_

This time Rogue managed to click the _'open'_ key and a text message appeared across the screen. With a rapidly racing heart and an angry flush across her cheeks, Rogue read the message without a second thought.

_Hey there sweetie. Don't keep me waiting up all nite! In case u dont make it, I just want 2 tell u I had a wonderful time in Paris. We should go again soon._

_See u later. xox Vie_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I am seriously overdoing the cliff hanger card this week. But oh well, next chapter things get rocky for Joe. HA! **_

_**Review!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	4. Break out the Beer

_**-Chuckles Evilly- Let the show begin! **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Four – Break out the Beers**

_-zrk- "-strong wind warning has been issued for Hawaii as Storms- -zrk-_

"_-Stay back! I'm warnin' you! Stand back and no one gets hurt-" –zrk-_

"_-that's right! For just sixty-five ninety-five, you can have this fully ensured stereo system-"_

Remy gave an aggravated sigh as he flicked the channel for the zillionth time that hour. He didn't have anything to occupy himself with. He didn't have a date with a cute little blonde or any plans to meet some of the guys at a bar. Since coming home from Rogue's apartment he had been restlessly trying to find something to do. All of the above wasn't plausible at the moment, so he decided to set the home front as entertainment. There wasn't anything on the TV. The Radio was invested with ear-drum bursting dance tunes and he didn't _dare_ try to phone anyone up. He wasn't _that_ desperate but more so, he wasn't keen on any company. That was when the door bell rang of course. Right when he _didn't_ want company.

Being the gentleman he claimed to be, Remy pulled himself off his leather couch and made his way towards the front door of his bachelor pad apartment. He didn't bother to look through the spy-hole before he unlocked the door and swung it open to find-

"_Chére-?_"

He had to blink several times to reassure himself that it _was_ her standing before him because honestly it didn't _look _like Rogue. At least, not the Rogue he remembered leaving not four hours ago or last week or _ever_ really. She stood half-draped, half-standing against the doorframe with a carton of beers in one hand. Her shoes dangled loosely in her other hand while her feet were left bare and smudged with dirt. The rest of her appearance was generally described in two words; _totally tipsy. _Remy could barely keep his mouth shut as he tried not to gape at her before he managed to speak.

"_Chére,_ what are y' doing here?"

Her hair, which had been sleek and straight at the beginning of the night was half mattered and windblown. A stubborn strand of hair fell into her eyes. She made to blow it away but it quickly turned to a snigger. She wasn't drunk, at least, not yet but she was definitely wading through tipsy waters. She walked into the room as she spoke.

"What am _ah _doing here? Gawd _Remy_, what are _ya_ doin' here? No hot date with a blonde bimbo or any plans with the guys? Ah'm surprised at ya! Ah well," 

She smirked at him as she slipped through the doorway and brushed past him.

"Guess ya stuck with meh then!"

Remy didn't reply. His brow furrowed in confusion and after a moment or two of blinking, he followed at a quick pace. If he had known any better, he would've sworn that was a hint of a _flirtatious _smirk she'd sent his way. And dare he think it….he had no idea how to react to it. So, without much else to do, he followed her in suit. He found her in the kitchen, riffling through the fridge with her shoes still in hand. He raised a sceptical brow at her as he came to stand behind her and peered into the fridge.

"_Chére_, not dat Remy minds y' being here, _mais_ why are y' here? Weren't y' on a date with J-"

He watched as her fingers found their way to a full six-pack of beers that he'd stashed away in the back of the fridge. She cut him off in his sentence as she brushed past him with the carton in hand and ignored the worried glance across his face as she retorted with a laugh.

"Is this really all ya have? Jeez Rems, some _Bourbon Bayou boy_ ya are. This ain't even _a hundred percent _real beer!"

She was about three steps away from him when she felt Remy's hand latch around her elbow and pulled her back to him. His hands found their way to her shoulders to steady her before he caught her in his gaze. Rogue, even in her tipsy state of mind, was surprised by the gravity his eyes held as he spoke in a calm, level tone of voice.

Remy wasn't usually the _saner _person in the room.

"Rogue, what's gotten into y'? What happened t' Joseph?"

Rogue swayed slightly on her feet as a defeated sigh escaped her lips. Her high had turned to a sudden low within mere seconds but she was quick to push it back, along with the swell of tears at the corners of her eyes. She blinked the back as she turned her gaze to the floor for a few moments. Remy hung onto her for a reply, his hands unmoved by her actions. When she finally pulled her gaze back to meet his, she found worry was etched into his face.

"Ah dumped his ass back at the restaurant."

Remy blinked twice. If she were sober when she said this, he would probably scoff with laughter and take her out to celebrate. But she wasn't. She was on the verge of being drunk and was avoiding his questioning with her own tipsy questions. He kept a grave face as he spoke to her softly.

"What happened _chére_?"

Rogue shrugged before she effortlessly pulled out of his hold. She lifted the beer carton higher into her arms, using her front to carry most of the weight as she dropped her shoes. She turned on her heal and walked towards the open hallway. She didn't go far before cocking her head back in his direction and speaking.

"Ah'll tell ya after a couple of these."

With that, she turned and made her way towards the living room. Remy was left staring after her with a bemused expression. However, after scratching the back of his head and heaving a defeated sigh, he followed her. Rogue wasn't a heavy drinker. She'd be spilling her guts one way or another by the time she finished her second beer. He just hoped he didn't get carried away into drunken oblivion too much as well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An hour ago…**_

It took Rogue one long gulp to drown what was left of her wine down. It was bitter-sweet sliding down her throat. She took in one long breath of air as she pulled out of her seat and stood. Joseph's phone was still locked in her hand as she stormed away from the table and made towards the doors. She ignored the odd stares that people gave her. All she did really was continue to trudge away as quickly as possible. A scowl blatantly spread across her face as anger, hurt and a degree of embarrassment brewed within her. After reading the _latest text_ Rogue was convinced of what kind of man Joseph _really was; a total womanizing fraud. _He had several other women under _first name basis_ locked away in his list of phone numbers. _Viola _appeared to be only _one _of the many women to be graced by Joseph's _attention._ However, it seemed that _Viola_ was the latest flavour (besides her) that had been sending him countless _cherry-sweet_ little nothings via text and call. Hell, there were even some photos of her on his phone. _Photos! _She was _exactly_ how Rogue would have pictured her. She was a bottle-bleach blonde with a stick-like model figure, clad mostly (thank god) in obvious designer clothes and possibly the brain capacity to match. Hell, she probably _was_ a model. The images had forced a huffed-laugh to escape Rogue's lips. It was simply ironic how typical _other woman_ was_._ Hell, the girl probably didn't even _know _or care that Joseph was probably screwing them both. The realisation disgusted her and only encouraged her decision to be the one who came out with at least a little more dignity and pride. She refused to be the one who was, for better or for worse, _dumped first. _When she stepped inside however, she felt all the anger and determination that had built within her turn cold.

She watched as Joseph stepped away from the front desk. He was tucking a bill into his wallet, smiling nonchalantly. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he had just had a _good chat_ with the pretty little hostess behind the counter. The girl's cheeks were set a flush as she _stared after him_ like a love sick puppy. Not knowing that his _girlfriend _stood less than twenty feet away from the scenario. Had this been any other person, Rogue would've caused a scene. Thrown something at his head and screamed blue murder against him. But she couldn't. This wasn't the place for it and she had Remy to think about. She was here under _his name _after all. So instead of turning her scowl into a loathsome glare like she planned, she relaxed. Her enraged demeanour faded to a small smile while her brow relaxed to fit the façade across her lips. To add more effect, she placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head slightly to the side as Joseph approached.

One thing she knew for certain as he came to her side and slipped his arm around her waist and asked if she was ready to leave; _He had no idea what he had coming._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Present…**_

It had started off with one pack of beer.

Then a half-bottle of tequila.

A bottle of wine.

Another bottle of wine.

It ended with a bottle of bourbon being passed between them like a torch.

They sniggered and chuckled together as the conversation became more bourbon-induced. The hours passed until twelve turned close to three in the morning. Not that the late or more, early hour fazed the two Southerners much. They were having _far_ too much fun in what they were doing. Somehow the drunken conversation had slipped to the subject that had started it. _Joseph._

"So _waaat _exactly happened wit' dat guy? What's iz name? Johnny? No, no, dat's not it. Jason? _Or…."_

Remy barely managed to finish his drunken sentence before he hand raised the bottle of bourbon to his lips. He took another swig of the large half-empty bottle as he sat on the floor of his living room, his back to the sofa. Somehow they had managed to slip off the leather coach and remained on the floor without losing consciousness. While Rogue lay with her back to an opposite sofa and her bare feet on his lap, Remy sat across from her with his back against the larger sofa. Empty bottles, chips, half-crushed beer cans and a pile of men's magazines lay sprawled between them across the carpet. A bomb could've been let off in a similar room and it would do just as much damage.

Remy's head bobbled slightly as his blurry vision impaired his sense of balance. He blew dramatically threw the small 'o' of his lip and leaned forward towards the small coffee table in the middle of the room. However, as he slid towards it, his drunkenness took hold of his sense of direction. A loud thud erupted between his head and the wooden table top, followed by a long painful moan. Rogue, upon seeing this, broke into a snort of laughter that soon turned to hysterics of a similar nature. Remy was slow to raise his head and didn't even move until he felt Rogue slide forward at a drunken pace and reach out for him. Her blindly outstretched hand rested against his head as she came to kneel beside him. She managed to speak between giggles.

"Are- are ya alright thah _Remy_ Etienne LeBeau?"

He slowly raised his head from the table at long _Southern drawl _that slipped through her lips. An unreadable expression spread across his face as he turned his head to meet her gaze. The result was for Rogue to burst into laughter again as she slid onto her back and covered her eyes with the back of her arm. Remy made to blow a few loose strands of hair from his face but all he managed was a surprisingly loud raspberry sound. Rogue doubled back in hysterics again at the noise. Remy, if sober, would've frowned at her in irritation for being laughed at. However, in his drunken state, he wound up sniggering into the table top as he pressed his face back against the cool surface. It was a while before the laughter died down but when it did, a sudden silence spread across the room. Rogue let out a slight moan as she pulled herself back to a half-seated position on the floor. She looked at Remy through burry eyes and a curtain of hair that had fallen across her eyes. She stared at him for a good minute or two before speaking.

"Remy?" 

Remy gave a muffled 'hmm?' of reply to make it known that he was somewhat-listening. Rogue hesitated and bit down on her lower lip before speaking. Her voice was mangled between slurs of drunkenness and the thick drawl of the South.

"Do ya think ah'm…"

He slowly rose to meet her gaze.

"T'ink ya what _chérie_?"

Rogue stared blankly back as she spoke.

"Not worth it?"

His brow furrowed in complete confusion.

"Not worth what?"

Rogue shrugged as she heaved a sigh.

"Ah dunno."

Remy frowned as he took what was left of the bottle of bourbon in hand. He swagged to his feet and somehow managed to fall down beside Rogue to offer the bottle. She took it without a word and took a long swig of it as he spoke.

"Well, Remy don't know 'bout y', _mais_- Non, Remy _does _know 'bout y'! He knows y' was mon firs' real friend back in de school, y' hated_ moi_ at first-"

Rogue gave a loud _pfft_ noise of disagreement as she took another swig. When she was finished, she handed it back to him and retorted loudly.

"Nah! Ah didn't hate ya at all! Ah thought ya were _so_ cute! Ah had a crush on ya when ah was fourteen!"

Remy grinned but it was more slap-happy than its usual charming as he replied enthusiastically.

"Really? _Merde_ I didn' kno not'ing bout dat!"

As a response Rogue turned her head to the side to face him and grinned as if it were the most wonderfully natural thing in the world. To tell her best friend of seventeen years that she had always thought him cute despite his claims she didn't and that she had had a teenage crush on him when they were younger. No, that wasn't _totally regrettable at all._ Suddenly a game of secrets and truths began to form as quickly as water came from a fountain. Fortunately, these revelations caused only more sniggering and drinking to occur.

"Ah was the one t' tell ya Daddy that ya was hidin' porn under ya mattress when ya was fifteen."

"Remy put a pair o' y' panties in Emil's locker in de ninth grade!"

"Ah put ya favourite deck o' cards in the trash by accident an' Henri took the blame for meh."

"Remy was de one t' put de green hair dye in y' shampoo when y' were ten."

"Ah scratched key marks into Belladonna's car hood after ah found out she was cheatin' on ya with that Mark O'Brien."

"Remy, Henri _et_ (and) Emil trashed Cody Robbins' truck _et_ drove it into de swamp when he broke y' heart an' went off wit' dat bitch Suzie Truscott."

"Ah hated Belladonna for what she did t' ya!" 

"Remy was jealous o' Cody when y' went out wit' him in y' senior year!"

"Ah wanted _ya_ t' take meh t' mah prom but ah didn't end up goin' cuz ya went t' New York that weekend. Ah regretted it."

"Y' de first_ fille (girl) _I wanted t' kiss."

"Ah lost mah virginity t' Cody."

"Remy lost his virginity when he was sixteen. He doesn't remember it t'ough."

"Ah'm scared of rejection."

"Remy don't date girls wit' auburn hair or green eyes b'cause dey remind him o' y' too much!"

"Ah broke up with Joseph cuz he's cheatin' on meh with some blonde bimbo!"

"Remy t'ink blondes are easy!"

"Ah threw his phone at his head after ah dumped him!" _**(1)**_

"Remy don't like Joseph b'cause he caught him wit' Belladonna in our third year o' college. We were team mates in de basketball team. I didn't want y' t' date him b'cause o' dat."

As these truths tumbled out, somehow, the two had managed to lean closer and closer until they were about a breaths distance away from touching faces. They continued to giggle and chuckle as the bottle of bourbon lay empty and forgotten under the coffee table. After Remy's last admission, his hands somehow managed to snake around her waist while her delicate fingers slide up his chest and rested there until their heads began to close the gap of air between them. The sniggering and chuckling died as their lips crashed roughly together in a kiss far too innocent for _just friends._ Moans and muffled sighs escaped them as the kissing continued albeit sloppier than either was used to. Neither gave any indication of caring as kissing lips turned to kissing necks, jaws and collar bones. Through out this, Remy managed to pick them both up off the floor with Rogue's legs wrapped around his waist as his hands remained securely around her. They stumbled and disrobed in the direction of his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing from the hallway to the bed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ohhhhhh. Lol. Review. **_

_**I'll update soon.**_

**(1) This is for ****Heartsyhawk** **who wanted Rogue to throttle Joseph with rocks but I couldn't find a way to slot that in. Hope the phone made up for it! lol, I think a phone would hurt more than a rock!!**__

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	5. One Big Drunken Mistake

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. Just a note for future reference, Rogue and Joseph's break up won't actually be shown until a little later. Most likely, it'll come out in parts. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to go about it, but details will be ensured soon enough! Thanks for the patience!**_

_**ALSO I'm thinking of boosting up the rating of this story to 'M' just to be safe. **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Five ****– One Big Drunken Mistake **

The morning started with such promise…

No not really. It started with the sound of a radio playing through hung-over ears. Under normal circumstances, the sound of the Indy track playing would've been enough to gently stir a person to consciousness. Rogue on the other hand, woke slowly in her hung over state but with a start of surprise. Lying on her front, her head shot up at the sound of the radio blaring through her ears but tumbled down as soon as consciousness (and her hang over) hit her at full speed. She muffled an irritable groan into the pillow case as her head began to throb and pulse painfully.

"_Who hit meh with the sledge hammer last night…?"_

While thoughts of sledge hammers and trucks past her mind, the throbbing was eased slightly as the radio switched off by some unknown source. Rogue remained blissfully ignorant as a sigh of relief escaped her lips. The throbbing in her head, thought apparent, began to slow down to a small headache as she managed to roll over onto her back. Gently, Rogue blinked away the sleep from her eyes. However, despite the effort, the blurriness was still very much apparent. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as she slid them closed again and rolled onto her side. She matched the shift of her weight over the mattress with the sound of the boards creaking. However, it was when she matched this that her brain _finally_ registered that something wasn't quite right. _"That sounded too heavy t' beh meh." _On that thought, her eyes flickered open.

It took three seconds.

One second for her vision to sharpen.

Another for her eyes to widen.

And a third second to let out a horrified shriek.

It took Remy half a second to wake after the shriek came loose.

As soon as Rogue set her eyes on the sleeping Cajun beside her, she felt her heart pause for a full second before it was pumped with shock and disbelief. She watched wide-eyed as he came to with a jolt of surprise. His head shot up from the pillow before his hands pushed him up to a half-up position. It was only _then_ that he turned and realised who he had woken up next to. His red-on-black eyes widen in absolute disbelief while his mouth fell open in a similar fashion. It was possibly the first time in _many years _that such a look spread across his face.

After the initial shock wore off somewhat, Remy rubbed his eyes and blinked several times as he tried to get a hold on reality. He would've pinched himself to check if he was dreaming if his gaze hadn't slid back to the slack-jawed vision beside him. As soon as she had shrieked, Rogue had jolted to an upright position and wrapped the black sheets around her otherwise naked body. She hugged the fabric over her front in a tight grip while her emerald eyes remained wide with disbelief. Though her gaze remained on him, they flickered back and forth in the similar fashion his did. Neither could believe what they saw before them and it was several minutes of silence before either could begin to speak. Words struggled to form in Rogue's mouth as became the first to speak.

"Wha- What are- How- R-Remy what happened last night?"

After gathering the red duvet around his waist in a slow daze, Remy turned to meet her eyes. Her auburn and white hair was disarrayed in a mix of curls and straightened strands. Her eyelids were half-smudged in eye-shadow while her lips _"Mon Dieu"_ her lips were still kiss-swollen. A dark-toned lipstick was smudged around her lips. Remy half-raised a hand to his mouth, wondering if the same shade was smeared over his mouth. He stopped however when her emerald eyes pleaded with him to say something. _Anything. _He cleared his throat roughly before speaking. The rise of a hangover was beginning to sting as he let the words build themselves up. He didn't notice that he'd stopped talking in third person.

"I- I don't really remember, _chére_. It's…"

The sting turned to terrible ache as he scrunched his face in an irritable groan. He tried to remember last night but the wheals that usually turned the movie reel of his recent memories were slow running and rusted. He saw flickers of memories spread across his mind's eye but they weren't clear enough to distinguish by words. His face was still scrunched as he continued in a gentle rasp.

"It's all a little _fuzzy _at de moment. Do y' remember anyt'ing?"

Rogue's heart was still rapidly beating when he replied. It felt like a mad animal in a cage when he asked her what _she_ remembered. She could recall some points. Mainly the points _before _she came to Remy's place. She remembered meeting Joseph at the restaurant. The odd conversation before he went to pay the bill. She found it difficult _not_ to remember the texts she found on his phone or the fact that she downright threw the damn thing at his head when she broke up with him. She vaguely remembered catching a cab to the nearest liquor store where she bought a pack of beer. From there she'd walked to Remy's apartment. It had been a long walk, so she had drunk maybe one and a half cans before reaching the apartment. After that memory, things became a little too fuzzy and dark for her to distinguish anything. At that point however, _one _particular memory rose from the ashes and caused a blush to spread across her cheeks. She recalled that at some point, Remy had pulled her close and…

"What's de matter _chére_? Rogue?"

Rogue shook herself from her thoughts as her eyes turned away from the bed covers and locked with his worried red-on-black eyes. They glowed and pulsed with concern as he waited for her to respond. Rogue found herself blushing a little harder as she replied in a quiet voice.

"Ah think we…"

He raised a slow brow at her as she trailed off.

"_We_ what?"

Rogue bit down on her lower lip as her cheeks flushed tomato red.

"Ah think we might have….well…slept together."

He blinked at her twice before a rather smug smirk spread across his face.

"I t'ink dat's rather _obvious_, Roguey."

He received a harsh and not to mention rather loud slap to the arm before Rogue began to growl at him.

"_Obvious?! Remy_ _ya stupid Swamp Rat! We_ had _sex!_ _Us! _How can ya find this- _this! _Amusing?! This is-"

As she began to rant and rave, Remy's gaze (and attention) was moved to the slight slip of the bed sheet around her chest. Her grip had loosened when she began to yell at him. Accidentally, this allowed him a stolen glance of her cleavage. Now, Remy had always had a slightly perverted gaze and his attractive best friend wasn't exactly barren territory. As far as he was concerned, he could look (and whistle appreciatively) but could not touch. She had slapped him, kicked him and scolded him countless times for his _wandering gaze_. Now however, Remy felt his breath hitch. At the same instant, he felt his _reaction _rise under the covers in answer to the sight of the pair of soft mounds that were on the verge of being exposed. He was quick to avert the situation as much as possible. Before she could finish her sentence, he was pulling the sheets up to wrap around her shoulders completely and all the while managed to remain with the covers wrapped around him and his _reaction. _He kept his gaze locked with her emerald stare as he spoke in a soothing tone.

"Hey, shhh calm down…_Je suis désolé_ (I am sorry). Look, I don't remember much of last night but I t'ink we weren't really _aware_ of what we were doin', _d'accord_? We _were_ pretty drunk, _chére_. If dis hang-over Remy has, has anyt'ing t' do wit' it, it's only a fact of de truth."

Rogue was still breathing harshly through her anger as he said this but a few words in French and the soothing tone of his voice had her mellowed within seconds. A defeated sigh escaped her lips before she gave a nod of agreement. Remy relaxed a little and gently ran one of his hands down her covered upper arms. Though he didn't realise it, the action suddenly caused a chill to run up and down her arm. Rogue stifled a shudder that wasn't at all _unpleasant_ as she spoke up.

"Mah head feels lahke it's about t' explode, ah'm not surprised we _were_ drinkin'. Ah jus' don't wanna know how _much_ we drank."

He smirked as she brought a hand up to her temple.

"Hmm, dat would explain dat smell comin' off y' _chére_."

He winced lightly as she turned the hand on him and smacked him across his toned chest. Rogue glared at him as she hissed back in retort.

"Ya don't exactly smell lahke a _bouquet o' roses_ ya self, _Bourbon breath."_

Remy couldn't help but chuckle despite the odd predicament they were in. It hadn't really sunk in yet that he had probably almost, if things weren't so smooth now, ruined his relationship with his best friend. They had, without any doubt, slept together but that didn't seem to have changed much. At least that's what he was trying to convince himself of as he carefully edged a little further away from her with the bed duvet around his hips. A few moments of silence passed. Each moment weighed a century of unspoken unease before Rogue spoke up. There was childish shyness to her voice as she asked softly.

"Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"We did...ya know, use-"

She barely uttered the word '_protection' _before Remy was nodding and cutting her off with his reply. She found it uncanny that he managed to say the words so calmly.

"I vaguely remember doin' _dat_, _chére_. I've _never_ slept wit' a woman wit'out it."

Rogue nodded gently in understanding but bit down on her lower lip anyway. She turned her anxious gaze to the disarrayed bed as she spoke up again. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she replied.

"Are ya sure? Ah mean, ah remember drinkin' _a lot_ o' alcohol. Maybe ya jus' so used t' doin' that that ya might have forgotten in the circumstances-"

"I'm _very sure_ I remembered t' put on a condom, _chére_. Like y' said, m' so _used _t' doin' dat, I doubt I could forget."

If Rogue had turned her gaze to meet his, she might have seen the look of utter horror spread across Remy's face before he stifled it and replaced it with a totally _placid _expression. It was a couple of moments of painful silence before she turned her head to look at him. She offered a half-hearted smile before replying. She tried to flood her voice with good-humour as the words came out.

"Ah guess we should go see what the damage is out there. Ah remember uh…leavin' the livin' room before we-"

"Y' know, why don't y' go use de shower, I'll check de damage. _D'accord_?"

Though the game plan was agreed quickly, there was a little complication when both realised they would have to leave the bed to get to where they needed to. _That_ led to Rogue asking where her clothes were. In the end, Remy assured her that he wouldn't tear his gaze away from the wall until she found her clothes and made it to the bathroom. Rogue hadn't been brave enough to provoke a quarrel about his so-called promises not to peek, so she agreed with a nod. As soon as she had gathered her clothes from the trail that ran down the hallway, she ran towards the bathroom attached to Remy's bedroom and closed it as a signal for him to move.

Rogue let the water run for a couple of extra minutes to just wash away the anxieties the night's events had stirred within her. However, as the hot water turned her pale skin to a blush-pink, she found the hazy memories and anxieties flood her insides. The only memory of _being with_ Remy she had was a little fuzzy still but she could remember the way it had _felt. _She remembered the feel of his warm, large hands as they slid down her ribs to cup her hips in a gentle, firm grasp. She recalled the feel of his hair between her fingers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and- Rogue had to physically shake herself out of the memory. _"Ah can'te keep thinkin' about that. Ah shouldn't! It was all a mistake, one big, fat, drunken mistake…" _She chanted this reassurance relentlessly through her mind as she finished up in the shower and stepped out onto the floor mat. After wrapping one of his fresh towels around her waist, she turned to the mirror hanging above the sink. The minute her eyes focused onto what she saw however, she felt another shriek break through her closed lips. It was barely thirty seconds before the door was swung open and an alarmed looking Remy stumbled into the room.

"Rogue?! Are y' okay, Remy hear- _Merde! I'm sorry-"_

He barely managed to apologize before she was pushing him out the door and slamming it behind her. He stood in a dazed position outside the door as the sound of the lock being turned pinched his ears. After the initial shock blew over, he was nocking on the door.

"Rogue? _Chére _what are y' doin'? Remy's sorry he walked in on y',_ mais_ y' _did_ scream. He was concerned. Open de door-"

"No!"

Her reply was muffled but he could still sense the distinction of anxiety in her voice. His brow furrowed in concern as he nocked a little harder on the door.

"Rogue, I'm not leavin' dis door until y' open it. Now what's wrong?"

"Jus' leave! Ah'm not comin' out until _ya_ leave!"

He rolled his eyes as he retorted.

"_Chére,_ I _live here_. Where do y' expect moi t' go at nine-fifteen in de morning?" 

"_Anywhere!_ Ah don't care!"

He heaved an irritated sigh.

"Remy'll pick de lock an' come in if y' don't open it dis instant."

There was a pause of absolute silence before the distinct sound of a lock clicking erupted, followed by the sound of the door handle turning. However, the door only budged a few inches and all Remy could see were a pair of anxious emerald eyes. Rogue was _never_ a timid girl and rarely was she the shy girl hiding behind a door. The display was worrying for Remy, so he asked.

"Rogue, what are y' doing?"

Those anxious emeralds suddenly turned ferocious with a steel glare. Her reply came in a hiss-turned-growl from behind the door.

"Pass me one of your shirts."

Remy raised a brow at her.

"Why?" 

"Ah won't come out otherwise."

Remy was about to question her further but the door was slammed shut in his face before he could speak. Of course with that said and done, Remy _had_ to get her one of his shirts. He went to his walk-in closet and pulled out a white dress-shirt. After nocking, the door swung open only a few inches. It was enough to slip the shirt through but not enough for him to put his hands through and grab hold of the door in an effort to force it open. He didn't try to however, as the delicacy of the situation could easily be shattered. He didn't want to let the day go by with a lost friend, especially not _this_ friend. She took the shirt wordlessly and shut the door behind her while he turned towards the bed and sat himself down to wait. While Rogue had been showering, he had pulled on a pair of fresh boxers and a bath robe. He made sure that it was _securely_ tied around his waist as he bent to sit. He was on his way to _inspect_ the living room when he had heard Rogue scream. Now however, he waited and remained watching the door with an anxious face. He wasn't going to budge until she came out and explained why she was so upset.

Two agonising minutes later, Rogue emerged from the bathroom clad in her white dress from the night before and his shirt. She had buttoned up every single button and walked with her hand clenched around the collar to hold it in place. Despite these obvious signs however, Remy's expression remained full of anxiety as he stood up and walked to her side. He barely reached for her shoulder before Rogue's raised a pointed index at him. Her glare was matched with the sharp jab her finger made to the air before she spoke.

"Look, this was probably the stupidest thing _we_ have ever done-"

He ignored her stern tone as he tried to reach for her shoulder again. She backed away a step and glared at him again but he barely noticed. Instead, he spoke.

"What are y' hidin' under dere?" 

Rogue raised a dangerous brow at him.

"None o' ya business-"

"_Chére_,-"

"Don't ya _dear_ meh-!"

"_Chére_, y' screamed _et _scared de shit out o' _moi_! I t'ink it _is_ my business. Now what are y' tryin' t' hide?"

Rogue's gaze narrowed angrily to match his (forced) angry glare. They remained this way for about a minute or so before Rogue let out a defeated sigh-turned-growl and began to unbutton the front of the shirt. Remy waited with his arms folded across his chest and a grave expression but inside he felt his heart begin to pound. Had she hurt herself? Had _he_ hurt her? Panic begin to seep into his veins as blurred images of the night before became scrambled in his thoughts. _Had he been rough with her?_ Remy shuddered slightly at the thought. He had _never_ purposely, physically hurt a woman in all his life. If he _had_ hurt Rogue, he didn't know what he would do with himself. The guilt would tear at him until he rolled in his grave. Finally however, when she finished unbuttoning the shirt to the middle, she pulled away the fabric from her right shoulder and raised her damp hair away from where her shoulder and neck met. The sight made his eyes widen before a painful hiss escaped his lips. He made a sympathetically painful face as she turned stared at him. Her brow raised in challenge before she spoke.

"See now? _That_ has ya- or more, ya _mouth_, written _all over it."_

Though Remy heard her perfectly clear, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the_ massive hicky_ that marred her flesh. Though he didn't remember _how_ it had got there, he bet every card game he ever won (which was a more than average majority) that it had hurt. _A lot._ He bit down on his lower lip in a mockery of pain before replying in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"I am _so_ very, _very_ sorry."

Rogue shot a glare back in his direction as she walked past in direction of the bedroom door.

"Not yet."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_**Well that was certainly fun to write. Hope it was fun to read! More to come soon I promise!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	6. A Childhood of Memories

_**Hey everyone, I hope ya'll enjoyed the last update. Thanks for the reviews, as always I appreciate every single one. **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Six – A Childhood of Memories**

Rogue let out a content sigh as she let herself fall freely onto the bed. Her eye closed shut for a few moments as she took her time to come back to the world of light and sound. For a short few moments, her life wasn't at a crazy turning point. Her friendship with her oldest friend wasn't totally at stake and she didn't have a hangover of the century. When she opened her eyes however, those problems were still pounding in her mind. A disgruntled sigh escaped her lips as she pulled herself up to a seated position. She pulled her legs up and tucked her knees under her chin as she held herself while a single thought raced across her mind.

"_Ah had sex with Remy."  
_

The very thought alone spoke millions of volumes. Buried teenage feelings- no, memories of feelings began to flood through her mind and clashed against the contrast feelings of friendship and platonic love she felt for him. It was true at one point she had had a massive crush on Remy. But she had been a _kid_ at the time, barely fourteen years old. And she had got _over it._ She remembered that like every other love-infected teenage girl, she used to write about him in a diary. The memory made her grimace but it was only _one _of the sickeningly sweet things she had done that year. She remembered putting little red hearts around a page she had stuck a photo of them on. The photo was practically _burned _into her memory. They were sitting at the base of an old oak tree, his long arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders as they smiled up at the camera. He had been so lanky and tall back then but was without a doubt a _very cute_ tall, lanky fifteen year-old. His hair had been very long back then, nearly brushing his shoulders. He didn't look like he could pack much of a punch. Thus the surprise people got when he joined the boxing team at their high school and won more than a good fight or two. _She_ on the other hand, had been a skinny little thing with a wild mane of curls, dipped in Goth-chocolate with dark makeup and clothes to match. They were so miss-matched, such total opposites and yet they were the best of friends. They had been thick as thieves since she moved to his neck of the woods.

Rogue couldn't help but smile sadly at the memory. When her parents had divorced, her mother had dragged her kicking and screaming across the states to live in New Orleans where her career had taken her. _She_ had wanted to live with her dad but the court had assured things otherwise. Her mother, Raven Darkholme, had got full custody while her father, Logan Howlett, had visitational rights. Rogue never remembered being so miserable in all her life when she had first moved to New Orleans. However, now that she looked back, Rogue figured her mother had had a much more miserable affair. What with her tantrums, trouble making and refusal to behave, it was no wonder Raven had decided to leave her in the care of the LeBeau family most of her childhood. Another small smile spread across Rogue's lips as she closed her eyes again. Raven used to work long weekends. Often, they were overseas jobs. There wasn't any close relatives or family to take care of her and with school days overlapping these trips, Raven had refused to let Rogue go to New York to stay with her father. It had been a blessed and cursed day that Aveline LeBeau, Remy's mother, had stepped onto one of Rogue and Raven's disagreements one sunny summer afternoon. Raven, though she denied it some days, determined it a blessing in disguise. Aveline offered to have Rogue stay with her family during these fortnightly trips and Remy and Rogue became friends. That is, they _did_, after _the green hair incident, the Jambalaya incident _and the dreaded _tree top incident._

Though the first two incidents made Rogue smile with a hidden laugh, the third caused an unpleasant shudder to spread down her spine. It wasn't as amusing as the first two…

_-flash back- _

_As the __humidity of the day began to dwindle with the late afternoon, a group of young boys laughed and climbed upon a tall oak tree near a ruined cattle fence. One by one, each boy put their foot to the base of the tree and pushed themselves up with the will of their arms as they climbed the branches one by one. Each went as far as they could go before stopping and easing their way carefully back to the ground. With each safe arrival, the remaining boys would crowd and jeer playfully like all boys did. In this game of who could go highest without fear, four boys stood up to the challenge. However, they did not notice that their band were being watched from a far. Amongst the brush of the wild field, a small girl of ten watched with curious eyes as the boys took their turns at the challenge. She didn't dare make herself known to them without good reason but that didn't mean she didn't _want _to join. Her brow furrowed in disappointment as she watched them laugh and jeer. However, when the jeering stopped, she became curious and watchful again. _

_The smallest and youngest of the group, a skinny boy with dark hair and a strip of freckles across his nose, approached the tree like a gladiator would a lion. He pushed back his sleaves with a determined look across his face and with a grunt of effort he pulled himself into the tree's depths. Anna-Marie watched with growing concern as the small boy, who was but a year younger than her, pulled himself into the mouth of the tree and into its teeth. However, he did not go very far. He was about eight feet off the ground when he stopped in his track. After a few moments hesitation he began to scurry down as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was welcomed by an outcry of jeers and taunting laughter. _

"_Aw is de lil' bébe scared o' de big tree?"_

"_Aw poor lil' Emil!"_

"_Y' such a girl, Emil. Y' didn't even get ten feet off de ground."_

"_What did ya call him?!"_

_All four heads turned abruptly at the Southern drawl that growled from behind them. They were surprised to Find Anna-Marie Howlett standing before them with such a dirty look across her pretty little face. Henri LeBeau, the eldest at thirteen years of age, found himself blinking like an owl for a good few seconds. The other three, especially Emil, stared at her dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before one of them spoke up. Marcus Lindau, a boy of eleven, sneered at her as she approached them._

"_We called 'im a _girl. _What are y' gonna do about it, _fille_? Cry like de girl y' are?"_

_While Marcus sniggered amusedly, Remy, Emil and Henri didn't. They watched however, as Anna-Marie glared up at him as she shoved past him on her way towards the bottom of the tree. Before any of them could protest (let alone understand what she was thinking) Anna-Marie was pulling herself up into the teeth of the tree and getting higher by the second. They had to tilt their heads back to keep watch as she went further and further out of reach and nearly out of sight completely. She was further than any of the four boys had gone and when she figured that, she stopped on the branch she stood on and grinned down at them in victory. The silence below turned to whoops of delight and laughter before Anna-Marie yelled down._

"_Ya sure ya wanna call Emil a girl _now_?"_

_Marcus barely had time to growl or roll his eyes irritably before it happened. One moment, Anna-Marie was grinning down at them like a cat that got the milk, the next, there was a sickening 'crunching' noise and a terrified scream that beat their ears. Somehow, the branch under Anna-Marie's feet had snapped under the pressure of her weight and sent her falling. She hit a branch or two before somehow managing to grasp a hold of a branch no thicker than her arm with one hand. The result was for her scream of terror to be cut to an immediate halt. Below however, the boys went into a panicked frenzy. Marcus ran high tail out of the field and yelled back as he ran that he was going to get help while Henri and Emil, too stunned and slack-jawed to move, yelled for Anna-Marie to hold on. It was only Remy who thought to do something. The agile eleven year-old was ten feet above the ground before either realised what he was doing. _

_He climbed quickly, his unusual eyes set a blaze as he kept them on the frightening little girl on the branch above. In a matter of short minutes, he was on the branch just below her. He reached out to her with one hand while the other kept him rooted to the tree's spine. He called out to her urgently but kept his voice as calm as possible as he spoke._

"_Anna! Let y'self go an' I'll catch y'!"_

_Anna-Marie had done nothing but hold onto the branch for dear life since clamping both hands around the nimble branch. Half-sobs escaped her lips as she tried not to scream but somehow she managed to yell out in a petrified voice._

"_Ar-Are y-ya c-cra-azy?! Ah'll die! Ya'll c-can't catch meh!"_

_Remy swallowed hard before calling back. He wasn't sure if he could catch her but he'd be damned if he let her fall to her death without trying to save her first. He steadied himself and climbed up a little further until he was about two feet away from her trembling, hanging form. There, he reached out a hand and spoke._

"_Here, try t' move a lil' closer t' moi et swing y' self. Let go on y' left hand, et I'll grab it. Dis branch under Remy's feet be sturdy. It can take both o' us!"_

"_N-n-no!"_

"_Please chérie? Y' gonna hurt y' self if y' don't try."_

"_Ah can't, ah-ah'm-"_

"_Scared? Chére,"_

_He gave her an incredulous look and kept it there until she turned her head to look at him._

"_Y' jus' climbed up a tree et beat four boys at deir own game! Y' not scared. Chére, y' be a lil' Rogue, non?"_

_She stared at him with terrified eyes but somehow she found herself nodding to his first question. After sliding her hands as close to the trunk as possible on the branch, Remy gave her a count of three and on the third count she did just as Remy had instructed and Remy caught her in his arms. One of his long arms wrapped around her trembling form as she buried her face into the front of his shirt. He kept them steady as she clung to him and refused to move wordlessly. Below, Henri called up and asked if she was alright. Remy replied she was fine but hardly believed the words as they slipped out of his lips. She wasn't harmed, but she was scared just as much. Gently, Remy spoke up._

"_Chére, are y' okay t' climb down?"_

_The frantic little shake of her head was enough of a 'no' he could understand. It was strange. After all that had happened he couldn't help but think about how different this little girl was compared to the little brat he'd met two days ago. Her mother, Raven, or 'The Crow' as Remy came to call her in private, had dropped her off on their doorstep before leaving for the airport. He had tried to be nice as his mother had instructed him to be. He'd tried to include her in their games, like his father had ordered him to. Hell, he even tried to make her smile when no one else asked him to. She hadn't smiled at any of his jokes let alone be nice or join in on their games. She just scowled and sat on her own all day long. Now here she was, sobbing and trembling like a scared kitten. And to make it worse, _he_ felt responsible for it. After a couple of more minutes of still standing, Remy tried to speak again._

"_Chére, we got t' get down now. Y' gettin' cold."_

_It was true; she wasn't just trembling in fear. He was used to this kind of weather but she was far from adapted. Finally, after a few more sobs, she managed to reply. She refused to remove her face from his shirt so her reply was muffled._

"_Ah-ah can'te m-move. Ah'm stuck."_

"_Den we gonna both be stuck here a long time, chére."_

_That made her look up but he suddenly wished she hadn't. Her emerald eyes were big and wide with tears that swelled and leaked. Her nose was pink and looked rather sore as she sniffled. For the very first time, Remy felt his heart actually ache. For a girl no less! He was gentle when he pulled her into one-armed hug and replied softly._

"_It's okay mon petite Rogue, (my little Rogue) I'll help y' down, d'accord? It'll all be okay."_

_She sniffled again but her eyes nodded in agreement somehow before she spoke. Her voice was full of tears it seemed as she replied._

"_Ah know that, n-now. Ah jus' didn't know it back then."_

_Remy couldn't help but smile a little. _

"_Y' know. Y' didn't have t' go up so high."_

_Suddenly the petite Rogue came alive in her eyes as she scowled back in retort._

"_Of course ah did! If ah hadn't, ya'll would beh callin' Emil a girl down there!"_

_Remy gave a sheepish laugh and a smile but nodded at her reasoning. _

"_D'accord, I promise dat we'll never call Emil a girl again. Y' have Remy's word o' honour chére. Mais, only if y' promise never t' do dat t' moi again."_

_She raised a confused brow at him._

"_Do what?"_

"_Scare de life out o' Remy, dat's what! Y' keep y' Roguish ways on de ground, d'accord?"_

_She could only nod before allowing him to help her get down to the ground again._

_-End of Flash back-_

A saddened smile spread across Rogue's lips at the memory of that day. Ever since then, Remy had relentlessly called her _Rogue_ instead of her given name of Anna-Marie. Soon, _everyone _started calling her that and it stuck that way for the next seventeen years. As did their new-found friendship. He did everything and anything to keep her safe and happy, even though he annoyed and angered her just as much. They were inseparable even after high school started and they were a year grade apart. They'd sneak out of class to hit the French Quarter when they were younger. He'd buy her an ice cream that would, most times, end up being squashed into his head for some lewd comment or tease. Then there were the fights they would have. Their parents often scolded them as being no better than an old couple, making them scowl at each other even more if they happened to be fighting at the time. Then, sooner or later, they'd end up making up and pretending like nothing had ever come between them.

Rogue felt tears sting at her eyes as the more recent memories came to mind. She didn't want to lose all of that because of one drunken night where things got too out of hand. So she wouldn't. It _would_ be like nothing had even happened. Just like they had agreed when she left his apartment. _It wouldn't change anything._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Wow, it's now 2:26AM and I'm not even tired. Hope you enjoy this little update. I felt like a quick update. I BET I made personal record!**_

_**REVIEW! I'd like to know about both updates!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	7. Its Like Nothing Happened Right?

_**Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last two updates. Honestly, I think that's the fastest I've ever updated. EVER! lol anyway, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far.**_

_**Oh and I forgot to say, for chapter five, that scene was inspired by something **__**ShadowFax999**__** suggested. Thanks darlin'! **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Seven – **_**It's Like Nothing Happened…Right?**_

Remy grumbled irritably as he chugged down the last of the glass of water in his hand. He hadn't gone near his liquor cabinet since, well, since _it_ happened. After the _hicky incident, _he and Rogue had made their way to the living room to find it covered in empty beer cans, his once _full _bottle of bourbon empty and at least a dozen half-eaten bags of chips scattered across the floor. Remy had never _glared_ at a bottle of bourbon in all his life until _that_ morning and he took great pleasure in tossing the empty bottle into the trash. It only served as a reminder of their mistake. Rogue's silent treatment, however, was his greater issue of the moment. It was down right _unbearable_. After her _'Not yet'_ statement, she had refused to talk let alone look at him. She busied herself with fixing up his living rooms and that was all. It didn't take him long to crack under the silence. He strode over to her in a cautious step and rested a gentle hand on her arm before speaking softly.

"Rogue?"

She didn't look at him at first so, with a sigh, he raised a hand to her chin and moved her head to catch her gaze. She wasn't so stubborn after that. He gave his best pleading look as he spoke again.

"Y' right. Dis _is_ probably de stupidest t'ing we've ever done. _Je suis désolé, chére."_

She stared up at him for a couple of moments with her wide emerald eyes with a lost look across her face. It was painful to keep his gaze locked on such a look but it disappeared shortly. She gave a half-smile and nodded before uttering a gentle reply.

"Ah'm sorry too."

Suddenly a half-hearted chuckle escaped her lips before she continued.

"Ah started it by comin' by in the first place. So it's mostly mah fault. Ah was tipsy an' ah was upset, ah should've-"

He was hushing her before she could tear any more knives of guilt through his chest. He could barely believe his ears. _She_ was taking the blame for _this?_ It made him shudder as he shook his head in disagreement. When he retorted, his tone of voice was full of determination.

"_Non_, if it's anyone's fault, _it's mine._ I _let_ y' get drunk, _chére_."

"But if-"

"_Non_, no 'buts', no 'ifs', it's _mon_ fault."

She frowned at him.

"Remy ya can't be the honourable _gentleman_ all the tahme-"

"Well y' shouldn't be so harsh on y' self about t'ings y' couldn't control."

"But ah _could_ have controlled what happened! Ah should've just gone home last naght-"

"Speakin' o' dat, _how did_ y' get here? I remember y' came in wit'out y' shoes on et y' feet were all dirty."

Rogue bit down on her lip. A mix of anxiety and reserve flushed across her face before she replied.

"Ah kinda…walked here."

Remy's eyes widened in shock before a frown marred with concern and anger spread across his features. Rogue pulled a face as he began to thunder loudly.

"Y' _walked here?!_ Rogue, dis may be a pretty up-key neighbourhood but comin' here _alone et on foot? At dat hour?_ _Chére,_ what were y' t'inkin'?! Someone could have attacked y' or _worse-_"

Her eyes flared with a similar fire as she glared up at him and retorted.

"Ah can handle mahself Remy LeBeau! Ah'm not a helpless little girl up a tree no more-"

"Y' were tipsy!"

"Ah made it here unscathed, _didn't ah_?!"

"Dat's not de point!"

"Then _what is_ the point?!"

They were almost nose to nose now. Their chests heaved angry breaths while their hearts thundered away. Silence broke out between them for a good minute before Remy let out a half-defeated, half-frustrated sigh and stepped away from her. He turned around with a hand on his temple before turning back to face her again. She stood before him in a defiant position, her arms crossed tightly as she cocked a hip to one side. Finally, he spoke and tried to keep his tone gentle as he did so.

"Look, last night was a _huge_ mistake. Let's not fight about _who started what_. _D'accord_?"

Rogue took a minute or two but eventually heaved a defeated, frustrated sigh and nodded in agreement.

"Fine. So what do ya suppose we do then?" 

He paused for a moment before replying.

"Let's forget about it."

That caused the scowl across her face to disappear almost immediately. She blinked at him several times before she managed to reply. Her voice was so small it was almost frightening for Remy.

"We forget about it?"

Remy nodded. Though her expression threw his game off slightly, he kept a grave face as he continued.

"_Oui, _it'll be like not'ing happened. We jus'…_forget about it_. Dat sound okay?" 

Rogue nodded slowly, her gaze shifting away slightly as she loosened her arms from across her front. She became the shy girl behind the door again as she spoke up softly.

"That- that sounds good. Ah mean,"

She uttered a half-hearted chuckle but it didn't quite meet her eyes as she continued.

"That _was_ the stupidest thing we've _ever done. _Right?"

"Right."

They nodded silently in union for a couple of moments before the awkwardness of the situation blew over a little more. After that, Rogue turned a sceptical glance at him as she spoke up again.

"_This _doesn't leave the room, okay? No one has t' know what kinda idiots we _really_ are."

He raised his hands in mock defence as he replied.

"_Oui_. No one will know. Promise."

They stood there nodding again before another silence broke across the room. After that, they moved simultaneously with each other in their pact. It _was_ like nothing happened, at least, that's what Remy told himself as he called up a cab for her and walked her to the door. They had an awkward hug at the door before she smiled at him, told him to take it easy and left. He shut the door quietly at the speed of a snail before venturing into the bathroom and taking a very much _belated _cold shower. After dressing into a pair of jeans and a black-T, he ventured into the kitchen to grab himself something for his hangover. He drowned a couple of pills as the morning (and the hazy night) events began to play across his mind. However, he didn't know how to comprehend the situation without memories of their past coming to mind. That was when _that memory_ hit him like a tone of bricks. He had suppressed them with countless reasons as to why those old memories (and feelings) should be forgotten and buried. He told himself for months that he _shouldn't_ have _had_ those feelings in the first place. That his friendship with Rogue was too treasured and too fragile to take on such a change as he had wanted that year she turned sixteen. Remy let out a muffled groan of suppressed agony as the memories and remnants of old feelings began to flood his mind. Combined with what little things he _could_ remember of the night before, they were dangerous recollections.

That year Rogue turned sixteen had been a massive turning point in both their lives. At the time, he was seventeen and a year away from graduating. He was a popular, bad-ass charmer with an ego to boot. He had Belladonna Boudreaux on his arm that year and boy had he thought he hit the jackpot. Not only had Bella been a beautiful blonde with a figure of a supermodel but a smart, sexy little thing too. He had been crazy about her and, at the time, he had thought himself in love with her too. At the time, she had claimed much the same. However, it was also in that year that Rogue had decided to spend the summer break with her father in New York. It had been a tearful, painful farewell but she had called him nearly every day and kept in touch over the three months she was over there. The day she turned sixteen was the day she returned to New Orleans. It was also the day he realised that he had a crush on his best friend. He still remembered it a clear as day itself. It was late afternoon by the time her mother's car pulled up in front of their house. Their mothers had insisted upon celebrating her sweet sixteenth for all that it was worth and a party was set up in the LeBeau's backyard. Remy had to smirk as he remembered his father's expression when he received the bill. Neither woman had spared _any_ expense.

The memory seemed to dance across his mind as songs of the local band they had hired for the occasion began to play in his mind's ears…

_-Flash back-_

_The night was barely on the verge of beginning when the familiar black Lamborghini pulled up in front of their driveway. Remy couldn't help but let the excitement he felt get the better of him as he practically sprinted down the stairway and ran towards the front door before his father, who was two steps away from the door, could blink. He gave a genuinely excited grin to his father as he turned to the door. Jean-Luc LeBeau only rolled his eyes and chuckled as he waited for the rest of the welcome-home committee to arrive. Sure enough, the shuffling of footsteps against the floor boards announced the arrival of his wife, eldest son and Tante Mattie. He was actually surprised that the party in the backyard didn't come thundering down the hallway like a herd of cattle. Anyway, before any further ado, the doorbell rang and Remy practically ripped the door off its hinges to find-_

"_Madam Darkholme. Its nice t' see y' again."_

"_Remy."_

_The woman greeted him civilly as she tried not to hide a smirk at the crest fallen expression across the young man's face. Remy's smile had disappeared like the switch of a light but he had been quick to replace it with a polite smile as she greeted him and walked through the door. She was greeted considerably more graciously by his parents. He watched from the open doorway as his father planted a kiss on her hand, causing a blush to spread across the usually cold woman's face. Aveline and Raven greeted each other like sisters, both hugging and smiling like the best of friends. Remy would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't aware of the lecture he would get if he didn't 'behave.' His mother, Tante _and_ father would see to that if he so much as raised an improper brow at their guests. It was lucky that he was more concerned about where his best friend might be. However it was his mother who brought up the question he was about to ask himself._

"_Where is dat petite belle o' yours, Raven? She got a whole mob o' amis (friends) in de backyard waitin' f' her. Where she be?"_

_Raven smiled proudly. Though she was cold and judgemental towards Remy at times and often showed disapproval for his close friendship with her daughter, she was reasonably nice. That is, she was reasonably nice to everyone except those of the opposite sex who showed any interest in her daughter. To Remy's understanding, Raven could pass as a reasonable woman. She was a handsome woman with her fiery red hair and bright topaz coloured eyes but these features could be just as frightening and wicked as they could be kind and loving. Remy suspected that whatever kindness or love the woman had for men was lost on her ex-husband, Rogue's father. She gave no man, not even Jean-Luc, the good time of day. There was a hint of undeniable pride in her voice as she replied. _

"_Oh Kurt will be driving her over in a couple of minutes. He's been told to keep her out of the blue as much as possible but I suspect she will be suspicious once he insists she put something nice on. I just hope he doesn't give in when she badgers him to tell her everything."_

"_Well hopefully Kurt will hold de fort down enough for us t' give her a surprise and a warm welcome."_

_Raven smiled and uttered a kind thankyou to the elder Tante Mattie before continuing._

"_Yes I hope so, Mattie. I just came early to see how everything turned out. Did everything go as planned? I know I left you with a lot on your hands-"_

_Aveline gave a sweet chuckle as her friend began to ramble. Her auburn locks bounced lightly in the action as she reached out to take her friend's hands. She gave them a reassuring squeeze as she replied._

"_Don't y' worry y' self Raven. We had more den enough help et we were more den happy t' do it too. Weren't we Jean-Luc?"_

_Jean-Luc nodded with a husky chuckle escaping his lips before he moved closer to his wife's side and slipped his arm around her petite waist. He gave a warm, reassuring smile towards Raven as he spoke._

"_Oui, mon chére. Don't y' worry about not'ing Raven, dis is as much y' night t' relax as it is y' hers. What wit' y' daughter turnin' sixteen, I suspect y' will be more preoccupied beatin' dem boys away from de house wit' a stick, non?"_

_Laughter erupted amongst the small group of friends and family but Remy didn't join in. The sound of another car pulling up outside caught his ears, causing him to turn around in the blink of an eye. He watched with a rapidly beating heart as the silver Volvo turned off its lights after it stopped behind Raven's car. In the descending darkness of the evening, Remy had to squint to see the two figures in the front seat. A dark haired young man stepped out of the car first. Kurt, Rogue's brother, was barely nineteen years old but already he looked well into his late twenties. He was usually quite a laid back, Hawaiian-shirt and khakis kind of guy but tonight he sported a pair of jeans, a navy shirt and, to Remy's amusement, a silver and blue tie. He looked downright uncomfortable. Remy was certain that Emil and Etienne would be letting him have a whole hell of teasing for the tie. It was only natural. The fate of Kurt's attire was completely forgotten however as Remy's eyes suddenly caught sight of the _other_ passenger that emerged from the car. He found it hard to believe he was alive let alone know how to breathe as Rogue stepped out onto the pavement. Only it wasn't the Rogue that had left three months ago. _

"_Mon Dieu…"_

_The words barely escaped his lips before his mouth became slack-jawed and useless. His eyes widened as a vision in red began to ascend the pathway to the house. Instead of the skinny fifteen year-old in jeans, black t-shirts and studded neck-collars stood a young woman of sixteen, clad in a red dress that hugged her curves._

"_Curves?"_

_She had _curves_. _

_The knee-length dress swished and swayed as she walked while it accented her new-found curves. It was like an angel had taken over his best friend's likeness. The Goth girl with the boyish figure was no more. Hell, the V-neck top of the dress showed off a small, delectable amount of cleavage. Her hips were rounded and sashayed in an effortlessly seductive way as she walked- ON HEELS! The layers of black and dark make-up were almost totally gone save for the smoky black that circled her emerald eyes. A red gloss coloured her full lips as they rose in a shy smile that Remy came to realise was set in his direction. Then she was running to him._

"_Oh Dieu" was all he could muster to _think_ as she ran towards him. A sudden, un-Roguish squealing sound escaped her lips as she closed the gap between them and flung her arms around his neck. He remained silent and frozen for a good ten seconds before he began to react to her. His strong, sinewy arms hesitantly encircled her petite waist as he returned the hug but he was quick to regret it...and love it all at once. She hugged him tighter when he returned the hug, causing her chest to press against his front. He froze again, hoping to dear god that he didn't _react _like he would've if she wasn't his best friend. _

_His extremely-attractive-female-and-completely-off-limits-best friend._

_He wanted to die. Honestly, he wanted to. He wanted to die in her arms and hold her for all eternity- He cursed inwardly as his thoughts and feelings began to run feral like wild fire. The hug only lasted about thirty seconds but they were the most torturous and equally gratifying thirty seconds of his life. When she finally pulled back (with her arms still around his neck) he felt his heart melt as she smiled up at him with the biggest, happiest smile he'd ever seen across her face. He returned it in the most un-awkward way possible but it didn't reach his eyes. She was quick to notice too and frowned. That smile was still spread across her lips as she spoke._

"_What's wrong with ya, Swamp Rat? Aren't ya glad t' see meh?"_

_He blinked twice before his mask fell back into place; his pleasant, charming smirk and best-friend cap on. He tried not to admire or tempt himself to touch the delicate, thick curls that framed her face as he replied._

"_Course I'm glad t' see y'! I just…"_

_She grinned impishly as she finished for him._

"_Just didn't expect t' see meh lookin' so…"_

"_Hot. Sexy. So completely out of my league it hurts…" He mentally finished for her. But he was to stand entirely corrected as she continued._

"_So girly. Ah don't know about this dress, it feels kinda weird. It's so soft ah barely feel lahke its there. Ah feel lahke ah'm walkin' around naked or somethin', its weird…"_

_That did it alright. The mental image was there and burning into his brain before he could stop it. He let out a gruff cough to hide the groan that threatened to escape. She eyed him sceptically and asked if he was alright. Then of course he had to lie and tell her some fib that he was just getting over a cough. She took the bait. At least that's what he figured. He didn't have time to see if it was true because no sooner had he said it, the door was flung open completely and his mother and Tante Mattie appeared. The screaming and screeching started almost instantaneously. Rogue blushed tomato red as they enveloped her into their arms. Tender hugs and kisses were given as they inspected each and every change in the girl they had come to raise and love. They continued to fawn and praise her loudly as they pulled her deeper into the house, leaving a stunned Remy in the doorway. _

_-End of Flash back- _

Remy groaned as the memory of that night festered within him. Rogue had been completely blown away when they all led her to the backyard to find a huge crowd of her friends smiling and cheering back at her. She had buried her face behind her hands in embarrassment but no sooner had she done that, she pulled her hands away to smile with undeniable delight. She hadn't expected such a welcome home and said so as she went around hugging and kissing her friends and family. To Remy's delight and absolute torture, she had hugged him the closest, kissed his cheek and thanked him for the best gift she could have ever wanted for her birthday. She actually had tears in her eyes when she said that. The memory of that look across her face left him keeling over the kitchen bench as he buried his hands into his hair. _That_ crossed with the few flashes he could remember of the night before left him aching. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes from her that night. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when she looked his way or holding her close when she asked him to dance with her. It had been one of the best nights of his life and it hadn't even included sex. Then it all came crashing down on him. He'd realised his feeling for Rogue had changed but he had also realised what a mistake it would be to let those feelings take over. He'd suppressed them for months.

When she announced with a blush across her cheeks that she was dating Cody Robbins, he put on a smile and jokingly threatened to break his neck if he hurt her. She had laughed at him of course and slapped his arm in a playful manner. She never knew how totally un-joking he had been when he said that. When he _did_ end up breaking Rogue's heart, he held her close and let her cry into his shoulder until her tears ran dry. Later that night, he, Emil and Henri stole Cody's truck and roughened it up before _carefully_ driving it into the swamp. During these months of silent crushing on Rogue, Belladonna became past tense. She had been cheating on him for months, or so it appeared, with a few guys. The long and short of all, he dumped her and refused to speak to her since. However, despite the huge break up his friends and family had seen, he hadn't been as heartbroken as Rogue and the others thought. He felt relieved and more vulnerable than he had ever been before, that's what he felt-

Remy shook himself physically from his thoughts and suppressed what had been let loose from the back of his mind. He pulled himself up straight and without another thought, he grabbed his trench coat from the coat rack and retreated to his garage below. He was flying on the wheels of his Harley Davidson across the city before anymore thoughts or feelings that he _shouldn't_ have could cloud his mind.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well there you have it. Remy's POV.**_

_**Review! More to come soon! I'm on a roll! Let's hope it lasts!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	8. Well on the plus side

_**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews.**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Eight – Well on the Plus Side**

_**Five weeks later…**_

There were all kinds of different plus signs in the modern world. The plus sign on her modern history paper grade that she had so _skilfully_ turned from a 'B-' to a 'B+' with the stroke of a pen tip. The plus sign on a calculator, the plus sign on an "MA 15+" movie she remembered sneaking into when she was fourteen, the plus sign she put between her name and her first boyfriend's across her Maths book. Hell, a crucifix cross was a pretty close call to a plus sign if you cut it the right way (not that she had ever desecrated a crucifix cross to find out)._ Generally_, a plus sign was symbolic of some kind positive significance. The cherry red plus sign that Rogue stared at through blurred, bloodshot eyes was decidedly, as of now, not living up to its symbolic purpose. Trial after trail, that _positively hypocritical _plus sign stared up at her from the small, thin device that shook in her trembling hands.

A saddened, tear-stained smile spread feebly across her lips. When her tears stopped and her smile didn't, she stood up from the toilet seat and turned off the light as she made her way to the door. On the way out of the bathroom, she dropped the device into the trash bin with the other four that were marked with those cherry red plus signs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A week prior…**_

Rogue let out a frustrated growl as she pulled herself away from the bathroom for what felt like the millionth time that day. Okay so she had needed to use the bathroom over a dozen times over the course of one day. So it wasn't a million times but it sure felt that way. As the toilet flushed noisily behind her, she made her way back to her bedroom and into the small walk-in closet. Another growl of frustration escaped her lips as she shuffled mercilessly through the rows of shirts, dresses and pants that hung from the rail. After a couple of more minutes of growling and grunting with growing irritation, she pulled out a black, knee-length dress and pulled it on. _That_ however, was when the doorbell decided to ring. Rogue rolled her eyes and muttered a couple of angry curses as she stomped down the small hallway. She fiddled with the skirt of the dress, flattening it against her legs as she turned to the door. She flung it open without a second of hesitance or a pause to look through the spy hole. Wanda was barely acknowledged before Rogue turned on her heel and walked straight back to the bedroom. She called back over her shoulder as she did so.

"Ah'll beh ready in ten minutes!"

Wanda raised a brow at her friend's vanishing form for a quarter of a second before shrugging and stepping inside. Clad in a forest green blouse and skin-tight jeans, she walked into the living room and flopped down into the nearest seat before speaking up. Her fingers were already trailing over a magazine on the coffee table as she hollered.

"Running a little late?" 

There was the definite sound of shoes clicking and clacking across the floor before Rogue's muffled voice replied from down the small corridor. It was lucky the bedroom door was open or the neighbours next door wouldn't have heard her _bellow_ back.

"_Do_not_ push meh! Ah'm not exactly keen on going t' this shindig anyhow!"_

Wanda rolled her eyes at the irritation etched into her friend's voice as she began to skim through the magazine on her lap. She called back in an irritably matter-of-factly sort of tone.

"You _seemed pretty_ keen four weeks ago when Sam asked us to come to Paige's surprise eighteenth."

"_That_ was_ four weeks ago!"_

"You're still going though!"

The sound of high heels clicking against the floor boards grew louder, causing Wanda to raise her gaze from the page as Rogue stepped back into the living room. She was nearly ready. Her hair was left loose in its wild curly form and fell into her face as she sat down in the cream coloured sofa chair. A pair of zip-up boots hung from one hand while her feet were slotted into a pair of classic-style heels. She raised the boots and gave a probing glance towards her friend. Wanda was quick to reply.

"Keep the heels on. Boots don't go with the dress."

Rogue gave a nod of reply before letting the boots fall to the floor. Wanda watched as Rogue opened her mouth to speak again but, to her confusion, she frowned and stopped before the words could escape her lips. A second later, she was running to corridor and slamming the bathroom door behind her. Wanda could only raise a sceptical brow before standing up and walking towards the bathroom door in suit. There was silence for a couple of minutes before the distinctive sound of the toilet flushing erupted from behind the door. Water running sounds followed shortly before the door swung open and Rogue sped past her without a second glance. Wanda had to blink several times before turning to follow her friend into her bedroom. There, she found Rogue pulling off her dress and kicking off her heals. Wanda gave a bemused look as Rogue moved towards her large bed and pulled her pyjamas out from under her pillow.

"What are you doing? You said you would be ready in ten minutes!"

Rogue was already clad in a pair of blue mock-satin pyjama pants and a singlet top by the time Wanda managed to exclaim this. She walked across the room at a quick stride to pick up a thin hair lacky off her dresser and turned to face her bemused friend as she tied her hair back.

"Ah've decided ah'm not goin'. Can ya tell Sam an' Paige ah'm sorry ah can'te make it but ah'm not feelin' too good. Ah'll give Paige her birthday present tomorrow at the Den."

There was a pause of several moments in which Wanda raised another incredulous brow. When the pause was over, Rogue was sitting herself down on her bed and picking up the hefty novel on her bedside table. Wanda had never been one for calm conversations. Her way of dealing with things was either with a mouthful of sarcasm, insults or bared facts may or may not hurt. Right now, bared facts was the main technique. She sat herself down on the bed, pulled the book out of Rogue's hands and eyed her critically as she spoke. The sharp probing of her steel-blue eyes was enough to make Rogue still and silent.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Rogue opened her mouth to make some kind of half-true remark but Wanda raised a hand before she could utter a single syllable.

"Remember I have a short temper _and_ that I trust you with my life, so it's only fair you trust me with yours. Now what's the problem?"

Rogue's expression was blank for a good ten seconds before she closed her half-open mouth and sighed in obvious defeat. Simultaneously, the two women made themselves comfy on top of the mattress. Rogue pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees while Wanda tucked one booted leg under her as she shifted her weight onto the palm of her hand on the mattress. Rogue's voice was barely more than a whisper when she finally spoke up.

"Somethin' happened a couple o' weeks ago-"

Wanda raised an incredulous brow at her as she interrupted. Her tone was thick with sarcasm as she spoke. Though she didn't roll her eyes, the action was _implied _through her voice.

"Well, _yeah_. I know that. _You_ dumped Joseph. _Now_ what's the problem? Your not thinking of getting back with him, are you? I mean, the guy was a complete _bastard_ that _used you-_"

Rogue let out an agitated sigh. When Wanda was _gently told _of her break up with Joseph, she had been nothing but gleefully happy when she got the details. Rogue clearly remembered the maniacal laugh she had burst into when the _'I threw his phone at his head'_ part came out. Unlike Kitty Pryde who had been thoroughly sympathetic and concerned for Rogue's emotional wellbeing, Wanda (to put it mildly) had been _thrilled_ by the news.

"No! _No_ Wanda. Ah am _not_ gettin' back together with Joseph…It's _something else_."

Wanda's expression turned from sceptical to slightly anxious within seconds. Rogue felt a stab of anxiety hit her stomach at the sudden shift across Wanda's face. On the other hand, Wanda acted as it was the first time she had seen her friend in years. She noticed the differences in her, like how her eyes were glossier and twitched nervously from side to side. Wanda frowned as she spoke.

"Then what is it?"

Rogue gulped silently as her pulse quickened. She tried to keep a calm, cool face but her thoughts were so muddled and riddled with bouts of anxiety and illness that it was a tough feat. She had been going out of her mind this past month for two main reasons. Or more, one major reason and a couple of reasons that all seemed to relate as one issue. The bigger of the two (depending how you looked at it) could be summarised under one name; _Remy._ After _that night_ as it was so _fondly _dubbed in her thoughts, they had returned to the normal scheme of things. Well, that's what she told herself anyway. Things were _far_ from normal between them anymore. While they acted like themselves around each other, they never touched the subject of _that night_. They would hang out, mind you, with other people around. They would tease each other like they always did. He would make the usual lewd remarks and she would slap him away for it like she always had. Remy, as far as she could tell, was out every night with the usual blonde bimbo, each time with a different face. After her break up with Joseph, Rogue was spending most nights at home with a pint of Ben n' Jerry on her lap and a book. Anyone would say they were their normal, natural, _crazy_ selves if they didn't know that they hadn't spent any more than two minutes alone with each other since _that night. _Though Rogue wasn't sure of how it was for Remy, ever since that night _she _felt like their friendship was tearing at the seams.A tiny yet undeniable feeling at the back of her head told her that things weren't the same. _They weren't the same._ Between his mask of charming smirks and hearty chuckles, and her façade of impish grins and warm laughter, something had _cracked_. Rogue found herself thinking about that night more often every day. Flickers of what they had drunkenly _indulged themselves_ in were beginning to return to her in dreams both day and night. And she couldn't push them away. _She didn't want to push them away._

It didn't help her second problem.

She wasn't sleeping properly anymore. Her bladder couldn't seem to hold and as of four days ago, queasiness had taken over her mornings and afternoons. She had had to go home from work early a couple of times because she just couldn't stand up let alone sit at her desk without drowsiness or nausea overcoming her. And the heartburn! Rogue subconsciously raised a hand over her front as the sensation she thought had left returned at full blast. _That _was when she _remembered_ that Wanda was still sitting and waiting before her. She felt Wanda's hand clasp her shoulder, causing her to look up to meet her friend's anxious eyes as she spoke.

"Rogue honey, are you alright?"

Rogue could barely open her mouth let alone answer for two reasons. One, her throat had compressed itself, making talking impossible. Two, the door bell rang. With an irritable sigh, Wanda got off the bed and stomped out the door to answer it. Rogue listened as a pair of tears she didn't know she was holding back slid freely down her cheeks.

She heard the door swing open, followed by the all too familiar, husky, masculine voice. His voice made her freeze in place.

"Well, well Wanda,"

Remy's distinctive appreciative whistle caused a shiver of panic to run down Rogue's spine.

"Y' _do_ clean up nicely. M' surprised John could keep his hands to himself when y' left de apartment."

Rogue slowly rose from the bed and walked across the carpet-clad floor as she listened. Wanda's trade-mark snort of disbelief was followed shortly by the door shutting.

"And aren't you just a_ ball of Southern charm_, LeBeau."

Remy chuckled heartily as his swagger of a walk left a trail of footstep echoes over the floor. Rogue bit down on her lower lip as she wiped away the salty tears from her face and made her way to the mirror on her vanity table. She was grateful of the water-proof mascara as she continued to listen and re-dress at once. She heard Remy let out a deep sigh before speaking again.

"Where be Roguey? I t'ought we had t' be dere by six, _non_?"

Rogue froze as she stood leant against the dresser. She was in the middle of slipping into one of her heels. There was a vague pause of silence in which she finished dressing hurriedly, grabbed her black purse and swung the half-closed door open.

"Rogue? She's-"

"Ready t' roll!"

Rogue finished as she stepped out into the living room with a cool stride and a smile. Both Wanda and Remy stared at her for a moment. While Wanda looked bemused again, Remy gave a warm smile and made his way over to her to pull her into a gentle, friendly hug. Rogue returned it stiffly as a hint of nausea over swept her. She pushed it back as Remy released her. His brow furrowed slightly with concern as he had felt her stiffen.

"Are y' okay _chére_? Y' lookin' a little…"

Rogue gulped silently as his eyes shifted over her face. He slowly raised a brow as he replied sceptically.

"Are…"

Rogue stifled a panicked gasp behind a raised brow of interest as she waited for him to reply. Dreading that he would-

"_Are you're breasts a little bigger?" _Remy _thought_ of saying but he quickly averted his gaze from that region of his _best friend's_ body. To be honest, they _were bigger. _Remy didn't understand why he only_ just _realised this. He figured it was something to do with the V-neck-dress she was wearing. Yes, that was it. It didn't help him keep his gaze above the chest region but it was probably the answer. He mentally shook himself at his stupidity. As this inner battle composed itself within his mind, Remy caught her quizzically raised brow and tried to keep a cool composure he as continued.

"Are y' gonna bring a jacket, _chére_? It might be chilly later in de evening-"

Wanda let out a small huff of irritation as she cut him off. She walked between the two and grasped Rogue's hand and turned to face him as she began to drag her friend towards the door. Rogue silently thanked Wanda for her irritability.

"Remy, it's _an oven_ out there. I don't think a jacket is a good idea. Now let's go already! We're going to be late and I am _not_ going to sit around while you two make pleasantries. _Let's go_."

Without anything further said _or realised_, the three trailed to Wanda's car. Rogue sat in the front with Wanda while Remy lounged in the backseat with the gift bags on either side of him. It was a short, quiet drive to the bar/restaurant that the party was being held. For Rogue however, it was a short, quiet drive of increasing nausea and heartburn. Wanda kept shooting anxious glances in Rogue's direction as she drove, causing Rogue to sink further into her side of the car as she averted her gaze to the road ahead. She _knew _that she wasn't going to get through the night without Wanda pulling her into a secluded spot at some point so she could explain what was wrong. She just hoped _Remy_ didn't have the inkling to do the same thing.

When they got to the place, _Blue Twilight; Bar and Restaurant, _they were immediately greeted by a crowd of friends and unfamiliar party guests. The first to greet the three was Sam Guthurie, Paige's older brother who was the one to host the party. He was usually the main bar tender and was given the entire restaurant for the night at an employee's discount. He greeted Wanda and Rogue with friendly one-armed hugs while he offered a hand for Remy to shake. They clasped each other on the backs like brothers before Sam spoke to them all.

"Good t' see ya'll could make it! If ya don' mind meh askin' Wands, where's that Aussie of yours? Still on that god forsaken book of his?"

Wanda gave an irritable sigh that was in no way serious as she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"John's working a little late. He has to get his next book to his publisher by tomorrow morning. _But_ he said he would come by around midnight to catch a few drinks. He wouldn't disappoint Paige-"

"_No one_ would disappoint Paige Guthurie if they knew what was good for them."

While the others snorted laughter and chuckled knowingly, Wanda rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as she continued.

"Anyway- He told me to send his love and best to Paige _and_-"

She pulled out a large, leather bag from behind her and pulled it open for Sam to see. The two shared knowing, maniacal grins. Rogue and Remy gave sceptical looks, so Wanda ended up pulling the object of their amusement out of the bag. A bright red fire extinguisher was revealed from the bag. A bright pink ribbon was wrapped around it while a gift card dangled from a piece of string tied around the hose nozzle. Sam and Remy threw back their heads in laughter but confusion spread across Rogue's face. Wanda was quick to explain by opening the gift card.

"_Dear Paige, Don't do what I did when I turned 18. Use your lighter for good not evil! But just in case, here is you're very own fire extinguisher. Lots of love, John."_

Though Remy snorted with amusement, Rogue raised a brow at them.

"_What did_ John do when he turned eighteen?" 

Wanda chuckled lightly as she returned the fire extinguisher to the gift bag.

"You don't know that one?"

Rogue shook her head. Wanda's mouth dropped in a mockery of shock before she chuckled evilly and replied.

"He made a bon fire at his 18th birthday party…out of illegal firecrackers and fireworks."

Rogue didn't relax the raised brow as she replied.

"And he _told_ Paige about that? Is he _mad?_"

Sam was the one to answer this time. He took each of the gift bags from the three as he spoke. Though he sounded disapproving, there was a spark of amusement in his blue eyes as he replied.

"Mad as a hatter, Roguey Roo. He told Paige about it a couple of weeks ago and…well. Let's just say she got some _ideas_. Ah'm keepin' this thing handy tonight, don't want her to try anythin' ah'm likely t' beat the shit out o' John for encouraging."

Rogue chuckled lightly and affectionately patted Sam on the back. John and Sam had been close friends since they met in Sydney, Australia some nine years ago. While Sam had been backpacking, John was a local Aussie that had a reputation of getting himself, and later Sam, into trouble. A friendship had been quick to follow. However it was thanks to Rogue's influence that they decided to uproot themselves to the States. Fresh out of High school, Rogue had been offered a place at a University in New York that did an exchange program to Sydney, Australia for a semester. Remy had been disdainful of the idea of her moving so far away but had warmed up to the idea when he came to visit her over summer break. At the end of the _year _she spent in Sydney, Rogue came back to New York only to have John and Sam come for a surprise visit one year. They hadn't left since. Sam was already a boy from Kentucky and made frequent trips back and forth between Kentucky, where his family hailed, and New York where he went to college and worked. On one trip back, some two years ago, he rocked up with his kid sister Paige in tow. The group had been thick as thieves since.

"Paige is gonna be _over the moon_ when she gets here!"

"That _or_ starting a bon fire like John told her not to."

"At least we got a fire extinguisher on hand!"

After Paige towed up to her surprise Birthday Party with the help of a few friends, the commotion blew over quickly. To Sam and everyone who was in the know's relief, Paige didn't think to start a bon fire when she got John's gift. She and a group of her closer friends walked off onto the small dance floor that was cleared in the middle of the room. Meanwhile, the circle of friends within the party closed off the borders and began to talk and laugh about _the old days. _Most of the stories concerned John of course, who wasn't even there to show any responsibility or insanity for his past actions. However, throughout the general atmosphere of good company and talk of old times, a rift was steadily being built between Rogue and the others. Wanda hadn't been able to pull Rogue away from the party to talk things through because Sam, Kitty and her boyfriend, Peter, kept her preoccupied on a table near the bar. Rogue was grateful for the distraction and the abundance of drinks being sent her friends' way. It gave her the chance to sit herself down in a small table at the back of the restaurant. She didn't know why exactly but for the past week or so, she felt herself becoming exhausted by the littlest of things. _This party_, unfortunately, was _not_ one of those _littlest of things_. Thus the reason why her head felt like it was beating like a livid heart. Rogue had half a mind to sneak out the back and catch a cab home when a familiar figure eased themselves into the booth-chair beside her.

"Hey there slugger. What's keeping you tucked away back here, huh?"

Rogue gave a half smile towards the darkhaired man as he smiled lazily and teasingly nudged her lowered chin with a closed fist. Rogue pulled out of his hold smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Peter Wisdom wasn't quick to fool either. His lazy smile that was rarely seen off his lips, turned grave faced as his brow wrinkled in a frown. To Rouge, this frown belonged to an older man beyond Peter's thirty-one years of age. It made her feel like a lying child under an adult's worried yet disapproving gaze. It was expressions like these that made it difficult for Rogue to imagine _young Kitty Pryde_ with a man as _old_ as Peter Wisdom.

"What's wrong there, luv? You alright? You look a little…pale?"

Rogue tried to brush off his concern with a scoff of amusement.

"Pale? Pete, in case ya'll never noticed. Ah've _always_ been pale."

_Pete_shook his head. He wasn't buying her half-jokes any better than she was trying to pass them off. Rogue tried her best not to look pained as another bout of heartburn hit her like a desert sun had nestled in her heart. However, Pete was quick to notice how she moved a hand half-way her front and stopped when realisation struck. He looked _genuinely_ worried as he reached out and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. His dark brown eyes were thick with his anxiety and confusion as he spoke up over the party noise.

"Rogue, luv, you don't look too good. See? You're trembling like a leaf-"

Rogue pushed his hand away as she pulled herself to her feet but she regretted the vast movement instantly as her head spun. She tried to steady herself with her hands clamped against the table as she pulled out of the booth. Peter remained beside her, much to her annoyance, as she tried to make her way through the crowd without keeling over. The buzz of loud music, the endless chatter and the hum of laughter pressed against Rogue's ear drums in a muddled heap, causing her head to spin faster as she tried to keep herself from tripping over. She was in the middle of the crowd when she felt the world beneath her feet become topsy-turvy and her vision turned black…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hmm I wonder if I gave enough hints as to what has happened… **_

_**If I didn't I'd be very shocked. I'll say that! lol**_

_**Anyway, REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I'll update soon!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91 **_


	9. Borderline

_**Hey everyone! Have you worked out the surprise yet? Hope so cuz its all pretty obvious!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Nine – Borderline **

_**Earlier that night…**_

_-bring bring-_

_-bring bring-_

_-brin- _"Hello John."

There was a short pause of silence before the man at the other end of the receiver picked up.

"…_How the hell do you do that?"_

Remy smirked and chuckled lightly before he replied.

"Do what_ mon ami_?"

"_Know it was me on the bloody phone!"_

Remy rolled his eyes in mock irritation as he fiddled with the cuffs of his dress shirt. The phone receiver was tucked between his shoulder and ear as he craned his neck to the side.

"John, Remy has phone ID."

"_Yeah but I'm callin' from the apartment phone. What if it was Wanda?"_

"Den Remy would've said _Wanda._"

Remy heard the irritated growl John let out on his end of the line. He could always tell when John was stressed out or in a bad mood. His maniacal laughter would turn to growls that could probably match Rogue's dad's growl. And _he_ had a mean growl that was worthy of a Wolverine. He figured it must have inspired the name of Logan's pub _The Wolverine's Den._ It was through these thoughts that Remy remembered John was on the other line.

"_You're freaky, mate."_

Remy chuckled in good humour.

"_Non, jus' lucky at pickin' callers. Now did y' call f' a reason?"_

There were more grumbling noises before John explained that Wanda was just leaving their apartment with the car and would be at Rogue's apartment in the next twenty minutes. The plan for the night was for Remy to meet Wanda and Rogue at Rogue's apartment and head to the party in the same car. John was going to catch a cab to the party later in the night.

"_So what's this I hear about you actin' all anti-social around Roguey?"_

Remy froze in mid-action. He was tucking in his black shirt when _the question_ appeared. _Why was he acting all anti-social around Rogue?_ _Many_ reasons. Remy kept a cool composure of voice as he replied.

"Who told y' dat?"

"_Wanda."_

_State of the obvious_, Remy rolled his eyes. He sat himself down on the edge of his bed and pulled out a pair of socks as he replied coolly.

"What gave her dat idea? Remy's perfectly social around Rogue _et-_"

"_And she's your best mate, yeah yeah. We _all _know that. And don't you act all cool and innocent. I've noticed it too."_

Remy let out a silent sigh as he closed his eyes for a few extra moments. There was silence again before John spoke up.

"_And it's not just you actin' weird. It's her too. You don't talk unless it's around me, Wanda or _someone in the room_. Hell, I don't think you even stay in the same room for more than a minute alone-"_

Remy winced inwardly as he finished putting on his shoes. It was exactly as John described and more. Something had snapped since _that night_ and Remy feared above everything that it was their friendship. Of course he loved her still, cared about her like he would his own kin but the platonic friendship they had always shared…_it wasn't enough anymore_. It scared and thrilled him all at once. It had been four weeks since that drunken night and since then, the memories flickered and flashed across his eyes every time his head hit a pillow. Then came the day-dreams where he would remember (or imagine) having her beneath him, sighing and moaning his name as he trailed his lips down her neck and- He shivered involuntarily at that memory. He wasn't sure if it was a flashback of _that night_ or a newly awakened fantasy. Either way, it thrilled and scared him to no end. He found himself _wanting her _in ways that weren't _at all _specified for friends. If it was any other woman, he'd be playing his part and wooing her with everything within his power. But this was _Rogue. _She _didn't_ want him like that, as _the morning after _had proved. So he began avoiding the temptation. _He avoided her._ He wouldn't allow himself to be alone with her for more than two minutes or so. Sure he would meet up with her when it was a _group thing_ but over the last month, their usual _alone-time _and late-night or all-day calls were nonexistent. Remy didn't want to compromise anything they had with his new-found (or rediscovered) feelings. He didn't call. She didn't call back. It was a simple fix…at least for the moment.

"_Come on mate, what's going on? I respect you an' Roguey don't like people buttin' into their private lives but I'm only doing this cuz' I'm worried."_

Remy let a cold chuckle hum through his chest as he shifted slightly on the edge of the bed.

"Is dis _just_ y' talking or is it Wanda too?"

"_It's all o' us, mate. Wanda, me, Kitty an' Pete are right worried 'bout you two as well."_

"Y' not gonna drop dis until Remy talks?"

"_Its friend intervention, mate. No chance in hell am I gonna let this slip until _you_ spill the beans."_

Remy laboured a deep sigh as he ran his free hand over his face. _How could he put this simply? _Oh who was he kidding, it was a mess of complications even _he_ couldn't fully illustrate even if he wanted to.

"_D'accord, d'accord_. Listen, about a month ago-"

"_Hold up, mate. Does this have anythin' to do with that man-whore, Joe?"_

Remy rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly with frustration.

"Do y' _want_ _moi_ t' explain dis or not?"

"_Shutting up."_

"_Bien_ (good). _Dis does_ have somet'ing to do wit' Joseph,_ mais, _its only de beginnin' o' it."

"_Oh! Oh! Let me guess, you've been jealous o' Joeseph an'- and you-"_

"_Mon Dieu _John! Shut de fuck up or so help _moi-"_

"_Alright! Alright! I'll shut up! Jeez, mate. Don't get y' nickers a twist."_

Remy heaved another sigh of frustrated annoyance and ran a hand down his face again. He took a moment or two before beginning again.

"After Rogue found out about Joe's little _infidelities_, she came t' Remy's apartment. She was tipsy _et _she was upset- Anyway, she was set on drownin' her woes in some alcohol so we ended up drinkin' ourselves stupid until pretty late."

He gulped a breath of air before continuing. It was a wonder John hadn't started raving over the phone yet but he continued anyhow.

"Remy don't remember how it started, _mais_, we ended up…_sleepin' t'gether et_ wakin' up in Remy's bed de next morning…"

There was a full five seconds of silence before John's outrageously maniacal laughter came streaming from the other end of the line. Remy winced slightly and held the phone away from his ear for a moment. He frowned in confusion at John's reaction. He hadn't expected _that_ at all. After a few minutes of John's cackling, he managed to speak through chuckles.

"_Oh shit mate! That would've been funny as hell! Bet she thought you two _did something _huh? No wonder you two aren't talking-"_

Remy furrowed his brow in confusion. _What?_ He started again.

"John…we _did_ _do something_."

John's chuckles faded to silence quickly. Remy cringed in anticipation to the ranting he thought would _now_ come but he was struck by surprise again. A quiet version of John's voice spoke over the receiver.

"_You…slept with Rogue?"_

Remy nodded as he answered.

"Yeah."

More silence…

"_You two had actual _sex_?"_

Remy grew impatiently annoyed. He rolled his eyes as he replied.

"_Yes John_, Rogue and I had sex. Do y' understand now? Or do I need t' explain _de birds and de bees too?_"

There was another bout of silence before John's voice spoke up again. He sounded a little less shocked than before.

"_So…this whole time you two have been acting weird…you've actually been…sleeping together in secret or something?"_

Remy let out another frustrated sigh. He leant forward and rested an elbow on his knee as cradled his face in one hand.

"No, John. We _haven't._"

Silence wasn't a good sign anymore as Remy waited for a reply. Confusion marred John's voice as he spoke.

"_What? Then what's with all the weirdness?- And by the way, did you notice that you've been talking in and out of first and third person? It is _creepy_!"_

Remy shrugged to nobody as he replied in a strangely defeated tone of voice.

"We're not comfortable around each other at de moment, John."

"_Why?"_

Remy rolled his eyes. _AGAIN._

"_You_ are de best selling romance novelist, _Joanna Allen! _What do y' _t'ink?!" __**(1)**_

"_Hey, hey mate! Slow down- I'm just trying to- well, _understand this_. You seriously jumped in the sack with _Rogue? _Mate! It's about bloody time you did something! Thought you'd take it to the grave or…"_

Remy furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What?"

The roll-of-the-eyes action was evident in John's tone of voice as he replied.

"_Remy LeBeau, we all know you're in love with Rogue."_

"We?!"

"_Well, just me an' Wanda…and Kitty. She's just hopeful though, so don't worry about her suspecting you're in love-"_

"John, I'm not in love with Rogue."

"_Yeah and I didn't make a bon fire out of firecrackers and fireworks at my eighteenth birthday."_

"Don't y' mean _illegal?"_

"_Yeah they were but who's pointing out labels-HEY! Don't change the subject! You _are_ in love with Rogue! You've always been in love with her! You're just too chicken to admit you do."_

"_Non, _I am not. I love her, _mais not like dat!_"

John gave a definite scoff of disbelief.

"_You're in denial, mate. Just what's so wrong with being in love with her anyway? She's a great girl, she loves you and obviously she's okay with jumping into the sack with you-"_

Remy ripped himself from the bed edge as he swiftly moved his had through his hair in a frustrated manner. He clenched his teeth and tried not to growl before replying stiffly.

"_John, _it is a _very bad_ t'ing t' be in love wit' Rogue." 

"_I don't see why."_

"She's _mon best friend_."

"I know that! _It's not a bad thing."_

"She doesn't want moi."

A pause.

"_How do you know that?"_

Remy closed his eyes and sighed. The last of his frustration turned to disappointment as he replied.

"B'cause de mornin' after, she agreed t' forget any o' dis happened. Trust _moi_, she doesn't want _moi_."

If Remy wasn't on the end of a phone and in the room, he was sure he would see John wave his hand in dismissal as he replied.

"_She was probably still freaking out about the fact you two actually _did _something. She'll be over it. Give her some time."_

"It's been a month…"

"_Girls don't work that way mate. They need more than a month."_

Remy raised a brow at this.

"_And you'd know this?"  
_

"_Hey, they don't call me _best selling romance novelist_ for nothing."_

Remy had to chuckle at that.

"Guess so, but all de same._ Not'ing_ is gonna happen."

"_You talked about it with her since it happened?"_

Remy grimaced inwardly.

"No."

"_Talk to her then. Maybe you'll _get lucky,-_ no pun intended mate. Just, you know, you said you were lucky and-"_

"I get it John. _Mais_, dat's another part o' de agreement we made._ Not'ing happened, not'ing said._ She won't want t' talk about it."

"_Hey, if you can tell me about it, I think you can tell her. She'll have to live with it. Knowing you, I'm sure you can persuade her."_

"Yeah…I guess…but…"

"_What? What 'but'?"_

Remy paused for a moment. _Should he mention this?_ He walked slowly towards the door to his room and rested his hand against the doorframe. His fingers clamped around the metal as he bowed his head to the floor. After this, he spoke up.

"There's one more t'ing…"

"_Yeah, what? WHAT is it?"_

"I don't think we used protection." 

Remy winced as the phone practically exploded in his ear from the loud ranting and raving John had begun.

"_BLOODY HELL REMY! YOU FRICKIN' FORGOT TO PUT ON A CONDOM?! _YOU _OF ALL PEOPLE?! NO WONDER SHE AIN'T TALKIN' T' YOU MUCH-"_

"She doesn't know."

That shut him up.

"_What…?"  
_

Remy heaved a guilty sigh as he turned around and leant against the door with his back. That was one of the bigger issues on his mind about the situation.

_-Flash back- _

_A few moments of silence passed. Each moment weighed a century of unspoken unease before Rogue spoke up. There was childish shyness to her voice as she asked softly._

"_Remy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We did...ya know, use-"_

_She barely uttered the word 'protection' before Remy was nodding and cutting her off with his reply. She found it uncanny that he managed to say the words so calmly. _

"_I vaguely remember doin' dat, chére. I've never slept wit' a woman wit'out it."_

_Rogue nodded gently in understanding but bit down on her lower lip anyway. She turned her anxious gaze to the disarrayed bed as she spoke up again. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she replied._

"_Are ya sure? Ah mean, ah remember drinkin' a lot o' alcohol. Maybe ya jus' so used t' doin' that that ya might have forgotten in the circumstances-"_

"_I'm very sure I remembered t' put on a condom, chére. Like y' said, m' so used t' doin' dat, I doubt I could forget."_

_If Rogue had turned her gaze to meet his, she might have seen the look of utter horror spread across Remy's face before he stifled it and replaced it with a totally placid expression._

_-End of Flash back- __**(2)**_

He was lucky he was so good at hiding his emotions and had never been more grateful of it too when _that_ realisation hit him like a load of bricks. He hadn't _ever_ slept with a woman without protection until _then_ but it wasn't only the fact that he forgot protection that was the problem. _He didn't remember that part._ When he explained this to John, he was quick to lash out at him with words he most surely deserved and then some.

"_-Bloody hell mate. Of all people…"_

"Yeah, I know…"

"_And she doesn't know?"_

"Not a clue."

There was a millionth pause before John replied.

"_Is this why you're in denial about loving her? Because you're scared you might have…"_

"She's _not. I'm pretty sure_ she's not _dat_."

"_How?"_

"She hasn't been callin' moi up or askin' t' meet alone or anyt'ing dat screams _I'm-knocked-up-with-your-child_."

"_Good point, I guess. I hope your right. This could get ugly."_

"Not like it already isn't. A _bun in de oven_ would probably be a walk in de park by comparison."

John's half-humoured chuckle replied before he spoke.

"_Let's hope it ain't like that. So, what are you going to do about this?"_

Remy didn't have an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Later that evening, at the party…**_

Remy was sure that from the way he was watching Rogue from a far, he was bordering between over-protective friend and seventeen-years-in-training-stalker. Though he couldn't pin point it directly, he knew there was something wrong with her. She kept resting a hand over her front and winced visibly just as much. She looked paler too. Even in the dimmed lightly of the large room, she looked almost ghostly in complexion. However, despite her evident distress, she pushing off anyone's attempts to figure out what was wrong. She brushed them all off with a hand, a laugh, a smile, anything. Hell, even Paige, who was all smiles and glee for obvious reasons, asked Rogue if she was feeling alright. Remy kept his distance by sitting himself at the bar but remained completely intent on watching her. She seemed alright on her own, so far, but he couldn't be too careful. _Could he?_ It was around nine o'clock when he was broken from his watch by none other than Sam. He clapped him on the back with a grin before sitting himself down in the stool beside him.

"Ya look lahke a guard dog the way ya watchin' her, Rems. What's the deal?"

Remy made sure to put his façade smile in place as he turned back to Sam to reply.

He turned away his gaze from Rogue with the uttermost reluctance to do so.

"Jus' a lil' worried 'bout Roguey. She's not her best t'night."

Sam nodded as he took a swig from his tall glass of beer. He gave a shallow sigh and put it down on the bar stool before he replied.

"Have to admit, when ah saw her come in ah thought she was gonna keel over or somethin'. She does look a lil' under the weather but she's a tough girl, think she's being stubborn-"

Sam was cut off from his words when a figure emerged from the mix of bodies that cluttered the room and sat herself down on a stool at Sam's side. A feminine hand scuffled Sam's tawney-blonde hair before she spoke.

"Hey there Sam. Who's your friend?"

Remy's ears quipped up on the English-dulled French Accent almost instantly before he caught sight of the pair of hazel-brown eyes that set themselves on him in return. She was a petite-framed woman with a cute bob-cut of dark brown hair that framed her face. She smiled at him friendly enough but not without obviously checking him out in the process. Sam was quick to introduce them.

"Hey there Gen. Gen- this is Remy LeBeau. Remy- this is Genevieve Darceneaux. Boss's daughter and one helva bar tender."

_Gen _giggled at the teasing praise and lightly slapped Sam's arm as she replied.

"You are drunk Sam Guthurie! Though I appreciate your praise, I don't think you will mean that in the morning."

Sam chuckled and professed that he wasn't drunk at all but Genevieve's attention wasn't on Sam anymore. She shifted to seat herself in the stool between Remy and Same and held out a friendly hand towards Remy as she spoke.

"Gen Darceneaux."

Remy took her hand politely and shook it as he replied with an ever present smile.

"Remy LeBeau. Nice t' meet y'."

She smiled brightly in response before a bar tender came their way and addressed her familiarly by name, wondering if she wanted the usual. Gen gave a nod of approval before turning her attention back to Remy, whose attention span had timed out. He was staring after Rogue again only to watch as Pete Wisdom stepped into the spotlight and sat himself down beside her. Remy frowned, despite all he was trying to convince himself of. He wasn't even a smidge jealous of Pete, or more, he _shouldn't _be a smidge jealous of Pete. _He_ was with Kitty. They were happy and settled since about two years ago. However he was jealous of Pete because _he_ was sitting with Rogue. A place _he_ should be in- Suddenly Gen's voice became the pick that broke the lock he held on Rogue across the room, causing him to turn his head abruptly. She chuckled lightly and tilted her head to one side as she spoke.

"Are you alright? You seem a little…"

She leaned to the side to look past him in the direction his head had been turned. Remy swallowed silently as she returned to face him. A small, obviously knowing smile spread across her lips as she continued.

"_Distracted?"_

Remy gave a shadow of his usual smile before he replied. He tried to keep a cool composure as he lied.

"Jus' lookin' out f' a friend. She be a little under de weather."

Gen nodded in understanding but was quick to escape the subject as Remy was to avoid it. The bar tender handed her _the usual_ that turned out to be a bottle of beer. Remy was surprised, having expected the obviously European young woman to order a glass of wine. _There went his sense of women clichés_, he thought with a mental roll of his eyes. Gen didn't seem aware of course and proceeded to offer to buy him a drink. When he declined (still staring at Rogue across the room), she raised a perfectly feminine brow at him and asked with a smile.

"I think that gentleman over there is keeping a good eye on your friend. Don't yo think?"

Remy nodded feebly but his gaze returned to Rogue's almost immediately after he did it. Gen chuckled amusedly and rested what would be a comforting hand on his arm. She smiled gently and tilted her head again as she spoke.

"If you're so worried maybe you should go to her?"

Remy stared at her for a good ten seconds before turning his gaze back to Rogue. His brow furrowed when he realised she was on her feet with Peter trailing behind. He looked rather worried as Rogue quickly walked away and into the crowd of bodies. It was sheer luck that someone moved in time for Remy to watch as the colour completely drained from Rogue's face and she fell from view within the middle of the crowd. Remy was on his feet and running into the thicket of the crowd before he could stop himself. He didn't care that he pushed a few people back to get to her or that he had ignored Gen's call of concern when he left. All that mattered was seeing Rogue safe and sound with waking eyes. He felt himself go numb with anxiety when he found her sprawled out in a heap on the dance floor. His heart was pounding in his ears at a sickeningly fast pace. Peter towered over her on his knees on her left side when Remy stepped forward and knelt down on her other side. Peter immediately backed away and allowed him to take over. He tried to remain calm as he explained everything before Remy could even ask.

"She- God, Remy I don't know what happened but she was trembling like a leaf when she got up- now _this…"_

Remy barely acknowledged his words after that was said. He pulled Rogue up by her shoulders and wrapped one hand behind her head to support her. He used his free hand to feel for a pulse around her neck. When he found one, he heaved a sigh of relief but it was short lived. She wasn't waking up. Gently, Remy stroked the side of her face and shook her slightly as he spoke over the noise.

"Rogue?_ Ma chére_, come on. Wake up _et_ tell moi y' gonna be jus' fine. _Mon belle? Please_?"

She didn't even stir. After about two minutes of trying to revive her however, there was a definite shift of atmosphere when he felt her stir slightly in his arms. Though it was difficult to hear in the noise around them, he heard the slight groan she let escape her lips. Her eyes shifted under her eye-lids, causing floods of relief to wash through him. He rested a gentle hand against her cheek before whispering.

"Y' goin' t' be jus' fine, _chére_. I'm gonna take y' home, _okay_?" 

Though he wasn't sure if she could hear him, he lifted her into his arms in a bridal-style fashion and slipped out of the crowd. The stare of curious eyes burned into his face and the back of his head as he carried her out to the front of the building. _That_ however, was when Wanda found him. She called out to him from a few paces behind, causing him to stop as soon as he came outside. She caught up to them quickly, breathless and panic-faced, before beginning her tirade of questions.

"_Remy! What the hell happened to her?!_ –Rogue? Rogue, honey-? Rogue, come on girl, wake up-"

She began half-sobbing with worry as she tried talking Rogue out of her slumber. Remy was gentle to explain the details.

"She's breathin' Wanda, her pulse is dere, she just nocked out at de moment."

Wanda didn't look convinced. Her anxiety was suddenly pushed back as a sharp glare spread across her face. She unleashed her anger upon him with the sharp punch of her clenched fist before whispering angrily.

"Remy LeBeau what the fuck did you do?!"

Remy tried not to notice the odd glances they were getting from the few people who passed by them on the street. It wasn't as if carrying an unconscious woman in his arms and being yelled at by another woman was curious behaviour for New Yorkers right? He doubted it but nevertheless, he was quick to shut Wanda up with a demanding tone of voice as she began to rant, _loudly._

"Shh! Wanda would y' shut up f' two seconds et give moi y' keys? M' need t' get Rogue home- she's not well." 

Wanda stopped growling mid-sentence and began pulling her keys from her jeans pocket but she didn't hand them over. Instead, she began the small walk towards her car and shot over her shoulder.

"I want a full explanation of what happened LeBeau! Or so help me I'll take it out of your love-struck hide!"

Remy was quick to follow though he flushed pink slightly with his annoyance and embarrassment. _"Does EVERYONE know dat I love her?" _He wouldn't be surprised if strangers on the street started telling him that.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I felt like that was a good point to end it (of course NO ONE will agree with me) but annnnyway….**_

_**REVIEW! I'll update quicker! lol**_

**(1)**_** Hehe, **__Joanna Allen__** is obviously John's professional name that he writes Romantic Novels by.**_

_**(2)I have to point out a genius amongst us, **__Chica De Los Ojos Cafe__**cracked my coded message a few chapters ago that Remy had doubts of whether or not he **__**DID**__** use protection. CUDOS FOR HER! lol In future reference, watch out for my clues. **_

_**-Gams91 (new 'nickname' I'm going to sign off on)**_


	10. Close Call

_**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Over a hundred reviews now! –squeals most uncharacteristically with glee- thanks everyone, and also a huge thanks to those reviewers who I can't reply the usual way. I may not reply but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate all your sweet comments and praise! Thanks!**_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Ten – Close Calls**

_**The morning after the party…**_

Rogue didn't want to think let alone find out what she would find when she opened her eyes. The darkness was soothing, no, _a blessing_. The dark was _good_. It meant she didn't have to face the consequences…_yet_. _"Oh who am ah kiddin', ah'm probably lyin' in a hospital bed with Rems at one side an' mah dad threatenin' t' rip his head off if he so much as-"_

"_Good morning New York city! This is Ryan and Emmy, live from 94.8FM radio where we have less talk, more rock. Starting this fine Sunday morning, here are the Foo Fighters' 'Learn to Fly' from the good ol' year of…"_

Rogue jolted to an upright position before she could even convince herself to stay in the dark. Panting short breaths of panic, she opened her eyes only to shut them painfully as the light of the room burned like hot pokers in her eyes. After a few moments of renewed darkness, she let one eye open followed by the other. The burning sensation returned for a moment or two but her eyes were (thankfully) quick to adjust. That was when the nausea hit her fast and hard… She was bolting towards her bathroom before she even registered the fact that she _was_ at home. Loud retching noises danced across the tiled bathroom walls as she hung her head over the toilet seat. When she was finally finished, ten minutes later, she let out a dry sob and slowly eased herself to the floor as the toilet flushed noisily. Her back gently hit the cool tiled wall as she let her head tilt back similarly. Rogue let her eyes slide shut again as a sigh escaped her lips. She had maybe two minutes of silence and peace before a nock at the door made her flinch.

"Rogue? Are you in there?"

Rogue's eyes opened wide at the familiar voice. _"What is Wanda doing here?" _She barely had time to think about it let alone move to a less vulnerable position before the door slowly slid open and a head popped into the room. Wanda's eyes slid over the room quickly only to land precisely on her blotchy-nosed, blurry eyed friend lying on the floor. Wanda was at her friend's side (after closing the door) within moments.

Rogue wanted nothing more than to curl up under a rock and die.

Wanda, blatant to her friend's distress, was gentle and silent with her actions. She knelt down in front of her and rested her hands on Rogue's trembling shoulders. Rogue had never seen Wanda look so calm and worried all at once. It was almost an out of body experience it was so strange. Wanda was the one who used anger and sarcasm to get through her worries. Calm composure was strictly _not Wanda_ until now.

"Rogue, you need to tell me what's going on _now_."

Rogue sniffed silently as she felt her lower lip tremble. She felt pained pressure in her chest but it wasn't heartburn. It was pure _anxiety_ and all her fears squashed into a tight pain that nestled between her lungs and her heart. Both of which were pumping away madly. As Wanda looked at her for answers, she felt herself crumble into a helpless heap as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Oh gawd, Wanda ah've screwed up so badly this tahme…"

More worry and perhaps more fear spread across Wanda's face as her eyes widened a little more. They were like pools of blue saucers now as they flickered in her direction. Rogue choked back another sob as she slowly pulled her hands to her face and buried herself away in their embrace. She _really_ needed to find a big ol' rock to crawl under now. Wanda's hold on her however was the only thing that kept her from contemplating the idea further. Her gentle, albeit slightly shaky, fingers wrapped around Rogue's hands and tenderly pulled them away from her face, causing her to raise her head. She kept her gaze lowered as tears trailed down her flushed cheeks. Wanda cupped her chin gently and pulled it up so that they were eye to eye before she spoke up.

"Rogue, what happened a month ago?"

Rogue blinked back tears. Obviously, Wanda had had the intention of interrogating her the night before. She raised a trembling hand to her eyes and wiped them clean of tears before speaking with a half-grimace.

"Ah- ah got drunk with Remy an'-an' ah…"

Wanda raised a brow at her as her eyes widened again.

"You what?"

Rogue bit down on her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. There was a painfully quiet moment before Rogue managed to whisper.

"Ah slept with him."

Wanda remained totally stilled for a full ten seconds. She didn't even _blink_ let alone breathe to Rogue's knowledge after those four words slipped from her mouth and into the open. When fifteen seconds passed, Rogue had to snap her fingers in front of her friend's face in hopes of getting _some _kind of reaction out of her. When that didn't work, she frowned irritably and yelled her name. Wanda jolted into action and blinked, _twice. _A moment later, Wanda's eyes rolled back in a thoughtful expression and her lips muttered in unspoken mumbles. Rogue waited for her to speak with a raised brow. When Wanda spoke, it was eerily high pitched and fast paced. Like her brother's voice when _he_ was nervous or anxious.

"So…when you ran to the bathroom last night…you threw up. You kept clutching your chest like you were in pain…you passed out on the dance floor last night because…"

She trailed off as she mentally added up all the strange little oddities that had appeared over the last month. Rogue watched with tearful eyes as her friend's eyes grew wider and wider with realisation. Rogue herself wasn't sure if it was for real, she hadn't taken any tests yet but…the signs… When Wanda was finished adding up the variables, she turned her wide-eyed gaze to her friend. Her eyes became worry filled again as she spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

"Rogue, are you…_pregnant?"_

Rogue bit down on her lower lip but instead of nodding _yes_ like she felt with every fibre of her being, she shrugged. She felt a tremor run up and down her spine as she tried to speak up. Her voice became hoarse with emotion as she replied. She could feel her entire face burn as she said it.

"Ah- ah think so but- but ah haven't taken any tests or- or nothin'! Wanda ah'm…oh gawd ah…"

She barely managed to choke out the words _'scared' _and _'confused'_ like she meant to before another nock came at the door. Both women froze from their positions on the tilted floor as a familiar masculine voice came through the door. Though muffled, the half-asleep emphasis was easy to recognise in Remy's voice.

"Wanda? Rogue? Y' _femmes_ in dere?"

Rogue felt her heart practically rip through her chest at the rate it was pumping. She turned her head like a whip towards Wanda who turned at the same pace to meet her gaze. She raised one questioning brow that was answered with the frantic shake of Rogue's head. Wanda gave a small nod and stood up. For a moment, Rogue was fearful that she misinterpreted her answer but when Wanda turned towards the shower-bath tub on the other side of the room and turned on the water, she relaxed. Wanda whispered for her to get cleaned up while she handled Remy. She reassured the fearful look across Rogue's face with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. Rogue gave a quick nod and allowed Wanda to step out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy woke to the sound of a muffled radio playing. He groaned irritably as his eyes protested against the sudden light in the room. He rolled over, expecting to fall onto the other side of his own bed but was highly _disappointed_ when he felt a rush of air followed by a painful sensation as his face (and body) collided with the floor. He lay there in a heap for a good ten seconds before letting out a stiffened groan of pain and opening his eyes. He began to pull himself off the ground when he realised something…

"_M' still at Rogue's place?"_

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he remembered the night before. After Rogue had passed out, he and Wanda had brought her home and had stayed the night to keep an eye on her. Both were too stubborn _So much for that,_ he thought as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn't remember when he dosed off on the couch but he certainly knew he'd remember it. The couch was about a foot too short for his long frame, leaving him with stiff arms and an already aching neck. He grimaced visibly as he tried to massage the aching from his neck with a hand. That was when another realisation dawned on him. In suit, he approached Rogue's bedroom door down the hallway. He was careful and quiet when he pulled the door open by a sliver. When he peered in however, he was puzzled to find her bed empty. Frowning, Remy retreated outside again and walked down the small hallway only to be stopped outside the bathroom. He heard a pair of muffled voices that were both too soft to distinguish word from. So he nocked.

"Wanda? Rogue? Y' _femmes_ in dere?"

He heard some shuffling after a long pause, followed by the sound of a shower running. His puzzled expression remained as the doorknob turned and a familiar face stepped out into the hallway. Wanda closed the door behind her as she spoke.

"She's having a shower."

Remy raised a brow.

"Oui…Remy gathered dat. She okay?"

Wanda nodded as she passed him in the direction of the kitchen. When he didn't follow, she called out.

"She's gonna be a while Cajun, might want to fix yourself some breakfast."

Though Remy nodded in agreement, he turned to stare at the closed bathroom door. Despite Wanda's reassurances, he couldn't help but worry a little-

"REMY!"

Remy rolled his eyes as he turned around and headed to Rogue's kitchen. Wanda was already sitting with a bowl of cereal in hand at the kitchen bench top. She sent him a cold glare from over her spoon as she paused. Remy just ignored the look as he turned to the fridge and began to pull out eggs, butter and some fruit. When he turned around to place the ingredients on the bench beside the stove, he turned a sidewards glance towards Wanda only to find her glaring again. He rolled his eyes. His friendship with Wanda had been based on sarcasm, a _lot _of glaring and (to many people's surprise) Rogue. He wasn't the least bit phased by her actions but he did speak up about them.

"What has Remy done _now_, Wands."

It wasn't a question, more a statement of the obvious. Glares, though frequent with Wanda, were never without reason. He watched from over his shoulder as she returned to her breakfast and replied icily.

"I'm slightly hung over, I slept on a one-seater sofa _and_ I'm hungry. Girl's got to glare at someone for their misfortunes."

Remy rolled his eyes and muttered a few grumpy words in French and English alike.

After a moment, Remy shot back his own retort in a low growl of sarcasm.

"Remy feels _so_ _privileged_ t' be under y' consideration, Wanda"

Her tongue was thick with sarcastic poison as she replied coldly, not even bothering to turn her head as she did so.

"You're welcome, _Remy."_

Remy turned on the coffee machine as his only response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

As Rogue pulled herself out of the warmth of the shower, she felt…like she didn't know what to feel yet. She quietly dried off before stepping into her bedroom and pulling out a pair of sports pants and a short-sleave black-t. She dressed slowly, re-wrapped her towel around her head. She didn't want to bother with drying it. However, as she stepped towards her bedroom door, she felt a slight chill of panic creep up her spine. She stared intently at the door nob for a good minute or two as thoughts and fears of what was happening began to pull at her heart. She knew Remy was still out there. If Wanda sent him away without letting him see her first, he might panic and assume something was wrong. She couldn't stand his suspicion,_ not yet _at least. So, with a deep but slightly shaky sigh, she opened the door and made her way to the kitchen.

Rogue nearly melted to a puddle of tears and smiles when Remy's head shot up from over the stove and gave her a winning smile. She practically did when he turned off the stove and walked towards her with an anxious look in his eyes, but she figured she would've crumbled rather than melted. She feared the worst would happen when he reached her side but when he told her _that she looked better this morning_ and enveloped her into a hug, she felt herself return to _melting_ again. She hugged him back, albeit a little stiffly before Remy pulled back not ten seconds later and moved her towards the kitchen bench. He had her sit down in a stool beside Wanda before returning to the stove. When his back was turned, both women turned to reach each other's gazes. Wanda raised a questioning brow that could only ask "_Is now the time to tell him?_" to which Rogue quickly shook her head in refusal. Wanda gave a look between discernment and understanding before heaving a silent sigh and nodding in agreement. Remy, meanwhile, remained all the more oblivious and whistled while he turned bacon on the frying pan. The sound of Remy's whistling and sizzling bacon was all that was heard within the kitchen for a good ten minutes before anyone spoke. Wanda was first to speak. She turned to Rogue as she spoke up, directing a quick _look_ that said _'play along' _as she did so.

"So, what happened last night? Pete said you weren't feeling too good before you passed out."

Rogue felt her heart beat quicken as she lied. She knew Remy was listening, so she tried to keep a cool face as she spoke.

"Ah've been in an' out all week with a virus, ah'm jus' gettin' over it is all."

"Y' sure y' gettin' over it, _chére_? Y' weren't lookin' too good yesterday."

Rogue nearly blanched when Remy spoke but there came that _melting_ sensation again as he turned his head and gave her that worried looked. However, she was saved (and damned) when the phone rang. Wanda handed the receiver to her wordlessly, ending the conversation immediately. However, if Rogue had seen what was coming, she would've picked Remy's questioning than that of the person on the other end of the phone call-

"Hello?"

"_Anna-Marie Irene Howlett do you have any idea what you've done to me in the course of eighteen hours?!"_

Rogue felt heart practically _stop_ at the sound of the frantic-angry voice. She froze stiff in her place as her mother's words while her eyes widened like saucepans. Wanda and Remy gave her sceptical, anxious looks before Rogue finally _moved_. She tucked back a loose strand of white behind her left ear as she spoke up. Her voice was feeble with humbleness as she spoke.

"_Mama_, ah was…just about to call. How are you?"

Rogue winced and quickly pulled the phone away from her ear as the tirade of yelling erupted from the other side. Nevertheless, she caught every word that exploded through her mother's shot-gun mouth.

"_HOW AM I?! ANNA-MARIE! I HEARD FROM SAM GUTHURIE- WHOMEVER THE FUCK THAT IS, WHO TOLD KURT OVER THE PHONE THAT YOU PASSED OUT LAST NIGHT AT A PARTY! IT IS SIX O'CLOCK AT NIGHT IN SAINT PETERSBURG RIGHT NOW AND I HAVE BEEN HANGING ON THIS PHONE FOR THE PAST TWELVE HOURS, CALLING YOUR CELL PHONE, YOUR HOME PHONE __AND__ YOUR WORK PHONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW TERRIBLY WORRIED I HAVE BEEN?!"_

Rogue pulled a pained face as she replied with a hint of hesitance.

"Ah have some idea…ah think. Why were ya worried? All ah did was pass out-"

"_ALL YOU DID?! ANNA! YOU _PASSED OUT_! THAT'S ALL I WAS TOLD! _YOU PASSED OUT!_ I THOUGHT YOU WERE LYING AT THE BOTTOM OF A DANCE FLOOR IN UNCONSCIOUS OBLIVION!"_

Rogue felt her ears ring painfully as her mother verged between blatant anger and hysterics. She didn't know which was worse to hear or more frightening. But her ears were about ready to drop off by the time she was able to cut through her mother's ranting and speak.

"MAMA WOULD YA SLOW DOWN FOR ONE SECOND!"

There was a short lived pause…

"_No need to shout, dear. I may be in Russia but my hearing is perfectly fine__ from here."_

Rogue rolled her eyes as she slid forward and landed her face in the cup of her free hand. She suppressed a groan. She had half a mind to say _'mine is probably damaged now'_ but she thought better of it and said in its place.

"Ah'm sorry Mama, for scaring ya an' everythin'. Listen, ah'm perfectly fahne. Remy an' Wanda got meh off the floor an' safely home b'fore ah even woke up."

There was a definite snort of disbelief but, thankfully, neither Wanda nor Remy heard this as they watched and waited. It was strange to see them _both_ so patient.

"_Well the least they could've done would be to call _your mother_ or Kurt at the very least. I had to find out through some Kentucky farm boy- What was his name again?"_

Rogue suppressed a growl of annoyance as she replied in a stiffly pleasant tone.

"Sam Guthurie, Mama."

"_Right. Well, seeing as you're perfectly fine, would you mind telling me what you've been doing –the fainting spells aside. Are you still seeing that- that what's his name, Jonathan?"_

Rogue felt the beginning of a migraine that had nothing to do with the fact that she may or may not be pregnant with Remy's child. She suppressed a roll of her eyes as she raised her face from her hand and replied. Sarcasm practically dripped like venom from a snake's tongue from her lips.

"His name was _Joseph_, Mama. And ah dumped him nearly a month ago. _Thank you_ _so much_ for keeping with the _shifting times of my life_, ah feel so honoured and _special-"_

"_Anna, don't you take that tone of voice with me. I may not have control over what you do with your life but I _am _your mother. God, are you hung over?"_

Rogue chuckled. _'Ah wish," _she thought _"Anythin' would beat the situation ah'm in right now_." She felt a twinge of guilt and belated nausea hit her as the _baby_ came to thought.

"No Mama, ah'm not hung over. Jus' a lil'-"

"_Sarcastic and trying your mother's _very_ thin patience this morning?"_

"Ah was gonna say _slow_ and _still pretty worn out from a night out_ but what ya said can work. Though ah assure ya, Mama, ah wouldn't _dare think_ of trying _your_ patience right now."

Rogue took it from the sniggering Wanda and Remy and the discontented grunt from her mother, that she wasn't on winning (or safe) grounds. Luckily however, Raven was the one to ease the situation and little.

"_You'll live, I'm sure of that _now_, dear. Are you alone?"_

"Nope."

Remy and Wanda instantly became silent.

"_Well send my love to Wanda and _dear_ Remy. I look forward to having them over for Thanks Giving. _Lord knows I know no other joy than having _your friends_ stay in my home."

Rogue snorted amusedly. The first time in what felt like an age as she replied in a cheerfully sarcastic voice.

"And ya said _ah_ was being sarcastic and trying people's patience! There's irony for ya!"

She could just _see_ her mother roll her eyes and scowl irritably before she spoke up again.

"_Well dear, seeing as you're alive and well, I will leave you to it. Your brother sends his love."_

"Give him a hug for meh Mama."

"_I will dear. Are you sure you're alright?"  
_

"Perfectly." _"Not!"_

"_Hmm. Well you can tell me _all about it_ when your brother and I return home. I love you."_

Rogue didn't know how she managed the words but somehow sound managed to escape her lips that sounded like _"Ah love you too. Bye Mama." _When Raven said her last goodbye, she handed the phone to Wanda and she hung it up. Wanda was the first to speak when Rogue didn't even _move._

"So…? How's Raven and Kurt doing in…Saint Petersburg did she say?"

Rogue nodded as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The nausea was coming back but she'd be damned if she let Remy see her vomit across the kitchen floor.

"They're fine. _Now_, at least. Sam called Kurt and told him ah fainted at the party and of course he told _mother_ and-"

"Wait- Sam called Kurt while he's in _Russia? Chére, _dat's-"

"Expensive ah know, maybe Sam was drunk or somethin'."

They all nodded in union as the idea of Sam calling someone in a drunken state wasn't the most unnatural occurrence. They had all bared witness and victim of such occasions. Anyway, the matter was quickly dropped and Remy proceeded to fill two plates with eggs, bacon and toast for Rogue and himself. Rogue took it without question but felt her stomach turn unpleasantly at the smell of the bacon. She tried with every muster of strength not to look queasy as she picked at her eggs. Remy was, thankfully, too preoccupied with his own food to notice. Wanda, meanwhile, kept her gaze on Rogue as if she were a ticking bomb. While her face remained calm and cool with composure, her eyes spoke differently. Anxiety shone brightly. Thank god the phone- or more, Remy's phone, decided to ring at that awkward moment of silence. Remy excused himself and walked into the living room to answer his cell phone. Rogue practically pounced into action as soon as he was safely out of the hallway. She pushed the plate away like it was something diseased and covered her nose with her hand in disgust. Wanda wordlessly picked up the bacon and put it in the trash bin near the fridge. When it was done, Rogue removed her hand and let out a deep breath she had been holding. Relief washed over both of them for a small moment before Remy's thundering footsteps alerted them to his coming presence. They sat down quickly. Rogue picked at her eggs again while Wanda remained perfectly natural leaning against the kitchen bench. When Remy stepped inside the kitchen, he only took a few steps before speaking.

"_Désolé mon amis_, Remy has t' go. Some car parts jus' came in dis mornin' _et_…oui, he has t' get t' de garage."

Rogue and Wanda nodded coolly, both holding back sighs of relief as they did so. Despite being sickening loaded with family money and credit cards with no limit, Remy actually had a day job; _at a garage. _Surprisingly to his friends and family, he was happy where he was. He liked the work and enjoyed being part of the garage team. He liked the people that came through the company on the regular. He enjoyed it and, though it obviously made him apprehensive to leave _now_, Rogue couldn't have been more grateful for his sense of dedication to his job. While Remy gave a half wave towards Wanda in goodbye, he approached Rogue in an almost hesitant fashion to kiss her forehead and whisper for her to take care. He hoped with all his might that she wouldn't notice how he nearly, _nearly,_ leant towards her lips and not her forehead. With a last smile and a nod of agreement from her, he turned on his heel and left the apartment.

Rogue remained locked in that moment for a full minute before moving at all and that was to run to the bathroom to empty what little she had consumed from her plate. When she trudged out of the bathroom however, Wanda was already at the ready. She approached Rogue with an anxious expression that somehow managed to be discerning at once while she spoke up.

"Okay, what are you thinking? Honestly, if you don't explain more than _I'm pregnant_ I will scream."

Rogue slumped into the comfort of her sofa couch and tucked her feet underneath her before she decided to speak again. Wanda sat beside her, that same discerning, anxious look spread across her face as she waited. Rogue let out a deep sigh as she began to speak.

"After ah broke up with Joseph outside the restaurant-"

"Sorry, was this _before_ or _after_ you threw his phone at his head?"

Rogue raised one unimpressed brow at Wanda before she began again.

"_After_ that was all done, ah caught a cab to a liquor store, bought some beers and made my way to Remy's on foot. Ah can'te remember everythin' jus' yet but ah remember bein' tipsy an' Remy was pretty worried- _Anyway,_ we ended up talking and drinkin' and eventually it got to the point where we were…admittin' things ah hope t' _God_ he don't remember."

Wanda raised a positively impish, curious brow and tilted her head to the side.

"Admitting things, huh? Oh, what kinds of things?"

Rogue turned slightly pink as she replied.

"Um…that ah… Ah was the one t' tell his Daddy that he was hidin' porn under his mattress when he was fifteen."

There was a long pause before Wanda tilted back her head and laughed almost as maniacally as her maniacal boyfriend himself. Rogue just rolled her eye and waited for her to calm down. When she came around, Wanda was wiping away tears of hilarity before she spoke through half-sobs of laughter.

"-_Porn under his bed?_ _God! _That's just the classic thing you hear about guys, huh?"

Rogue rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah, can ah continue please?" 

Wanda only grinned as she replied.

"What did _he_ tell you?"

"Ah'm not sayin' nothin'."

"Oh come on, you know you want to."

Rogue hesitated for a moment, biting down on her lower lip before she spoke again.

"Okay, he admitted that he, Henri an' Emil trashed Cody's truck and drove it into a swamp after Cody dumped meh for that slut Suzie Truscott."

The look across Wanda's face was priceless before she choked out a tirade of laughter that didn't end for another five minutes. Rogue turned beat red, out of anger or embarrassment wasn't particularly certain, before Wanda composed herself. When all was moderately calm, Wanda spoke.

"I bet it was an _eventful_ night, huh?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and gently reached out to slap her friend's hand as she spoke. Her voice became grave with anxiety again as the words slipped out.

"Focus, Wands, focus. What am ah gonna do?"

Wanda's chuckles subsided into silence for a couple of moments. After a minute passed, Wanda shifted a little closer and took both of Rogue's hands in hers. When they were eye to eye, she spoke.

"Before anything else, I think you need to take a test and see if it's all, you know, _legit_."

Rogue could only nod in agreement.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_**Okay needed to end it there, it was getting a little too long ;) **_

_**Anyway, I'll be deleting that notice chapter and putting this up BUT I still want to know what people think about the baby decision. **_

_**I'm headed in the direction of twins atm. Might change my mind! lol again!**_

_**But anyhow. TWINS OR TRIPLETS??!?! (BASICALLY, HOW HARD DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ROGUE AND REMY'S LIVES NOW?!)**_

_**Thanks! Review please!**_

_**-Gams**_


	11. Rumours Fly

_**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews!**_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Eleven – ****Rumours Fly **

_**A week after the party…**_

Rogue officially _hated_ her life.

Okay so she didn't hate it _all_ the time but it's difficult to focus on hating your life when you have to think about finding a toilet to vomit in. To say the ladder was a little more serious than the first issue, at that point at least, was understandable. Also the fact that Rogue had run down the hallway at her work place at full speed to get to the women's bathroom (yet again) was something not easily done when set on hating your own life. Rogue flushed the toilet (the sixth time that day) as she turned the seat down. A small groan escaped her lips as she sat down on the toilet seat.

"_Gawd, if this kid keeps makin' meh chuck up what ah didn't even eat, ah'm gonna…"_

But she didn't get to finish what she was going to do to her unborn child. Instead, the door flung open and a tirade of dual female chatter erupted, followed by the click-clacking of heels against the tiled floors. Rogue remained perfectly still as her ears caught half of the conversation.

"-oh you have _got_ to come around my end of the woods and check out Mister Worthington, Abby. He is _the dish_!"

_Abby _began giggling in a most girlish fashion before replying.

"_Mister Worthington?_ God, that's a mouthful Jill. What's he like?"

There was a pause in which a girlish sigh was erupted. Rogue wanted to throw up again at the sound…

"_Perfect._ Honestly, he's positively _Angel like._ Blonde, tall, well-built and the bluest eyes! Honestly, even if he _wasn't_ the owner of this company and a multi-billionaire and simply bumming a dollar off the street, I'd take him. Honest to God, I'd pick him up off the street. He is _that _perfect and _so_ worth it."

Rogue rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time she had heard women gossip and sigh about their Boss. Well, technically that wasn't his title. He was the _Boss's boss_ to be precise. He was also fully loaded with _Angelic looks,_ good family and loaded to the sky with family and business-made money. _Worthington Publishings_ was practically the twilight zone for any woman (or the odd homosexual guy) who worked under the roof just because Warren Worthington the Third happened to be the main man behind the publishing company. However, after working at Worthington's in the art department for over five years, the heart-throb stories became droll chatter in the background. At least, that's how it was for Rogue.

"You are going to _love_ working here, Abby. What with _Warren's_ face poking around now and again, I'd be surprised if you ever wanted to leave work for home at five."

When _Jill_ had said that _Warren's face would poke around now and again_ she failed to mention that 'now and again' was every couple months or so. Rogue hadn't met him officially but had seen the back of his head often enough as she passed the office of Sebastian Shaw, her boss- Suddenly, their giggling and chatter was pulled abruptly to a halt as a slightly muffled_ Fall Out Boy's _'_America's Sweethearts'_ ring tone began to play and echo through the women's bathroom. Rogue jumped, pursed her lips in mock-pain and shut her eyes closed as she pulled her cell phone out of her jeans pocket. She took one look at the phone ID to realise, with a furious glare, that _Wanda dearest_ had sent her a text message. Rogue faced the impending doom of Jill and Abby's bemused stares by standing, unlocking the cubical door and stepping out. She was cool and composed enough to flush the toilet a second time to ward them off from suspecting she had been eavesdropping on them. They still gave her odd looks as she walked out of the cubical and approached the sink furthest away from them. Incidentally there were only five sinks, so it wasn't too far a distance between them. She didn't look like a _complete_ coward. Rogue was lathering soap in her hands when Jill, a leggy blonde with a stink-eye tendency, spoke first.

"Hi _Rouge_, I didn't know you were on a break. Is Mister Shaw aware?"

Rogue forced herself not to roll her eyes or glare as she replied. She kept her gaze on her own hands as she spoke.

"It's _Rogue,_ actually, Jill, and unlahke _ya_, ah don't need t' tell _Mistah Shaw _that ah need t' use the bathroom." 

Jill Baker's eyes widened as a deep flush spread across her face but she didn't dare retort. She was far too _cowardly_ to start anything that she knew she wouldn't be able to finish. At least that's what Rogue figured with a smug grin turning at the right corner of her mouth. Jill kept her head tilted upwards at a particularly superior level that made Rogue want to mock-cough '_Stickler-snoot-face' _but she resisted the urge as Abby, a petite little brunette, spoke up. She had a friendlier composure with her dimpled cheeks and childish smile than Jill could ever muster with her high cheek bones and strong jaw.

"Uh hi, I'm Abby Write. You're name is _Rogue?_ That is _so_ _unique_! Is it a family name or something?"

Rogue put on a polite smile as she replied with a small shrug.

"Close but no. It's a childhood nickname that just _stuck_. You're the new girl here, raght Abby?"

Abby nodded, causing her unnaturally straight hair to swish slightly as she smiled.

"Um yeah, this is my first week. I'm Emma Frost's new PA."

"Oh raght, well ah hope ya enjoy workin' here Abby. Worthington Publishings is _the place_ to be. Don't ya think so Jill?"

Jill didn't reply but her jaw tightened slightly. Abby blushed a little at the tension of the situation as she replied in a nervous chuckle.

"Oh I think I will, Jill here told me _all_ about Warren Worthington. I think I'll be set for good with his face to come to work for!"

Rogue smiled again in a polite gesture and chuckled with her as she dried her hands with a paper towel. Jill on the other hand only continued to stickler-snooty stare at her behind her horn-rimmed green glasses. Rogue knew Jill had it out for her. She had been Shaw's secretary for nearly seven years without the slightest hint of a promotion in sight. She wanted Rogue's job of course and thus the stink-eyes, glares and inferior treatment started. Abby, on the other hand, seemed…_like a nice girl_ but Rogue felt it was unlikely she would strike up conversation willingly or ask the girl for coffee as a token of friendship any time soon. Abby was bound to be busy on her feet anyway, what with a boss like Emma Frost who was notorious for being _The Devil wears Prada but in White_ and the head of the _Editing department_. If not, then Jill was sure to pollute her mind with everything and _anything_ that marked a cross against Rogue's name and credibility. Rogue was quick to excuse herself from the bathroom as quickly and politely as possible but was stopped as soon as she stepped outside the door. She caught the echo of Jill's voice as she spoke. The door wasn't thick enough to muffle her voice.

"God, is she just full of it or what?_"_

Rogue listened, for God knows what reason, as Abby replied in a sincere, feeble tone.

"I don't know Jill, she seemed pretty nice to me."

Jill snorted in reply.

"She's one of those backwater _hicks_ from Mississippi, Abby. I doubt she even got her job _fair and square_ if you know what I mean."

Abby's shocked gasp was evident enough of what Jill had planted in her mind. Rogue tried not to growl as she drew her hands into tight fists.

"What do you mean, Jill? Did she-?" 

"I sure as hell think so, Abby. She must've jumped in the sack with some corporate in the company to get to where she is. Maybe even _Warren Worthington the Third_ himself. She's the _shining star_ of the Arts department. I mean, what twenty-one year old gets into one of the biggest publishing houses in the United States fresh out of college and gets the high-rank job five years in? _Pfft_ I bet she didn't even go to college and lied on her work resume."

Rogue licked her lower lip stiffly as anger began to flood through her. Due to her _overly_ _hormonal state_ she wasn't surprised that she felt hot tears begin to swell in her eyes. But she kept listening of course.

"I- I've seen some of her works. She's- she's _really good_ Jill. Maybe, maybe you heard wrong-"

"Oh don't believe that sweet _Southern belle_ attitude she puts on. It's totally obvious she sleeps around."

"How- how do you know?"

"You haven't been here long, Abby but _everyone_ knows she's got _a bun in the oven_. She's been hiding out in that cubical most of the last three weeks, puking her guts out into the toilet bowl."

There was a loud gasp from Abby before she managed to reply.

"She's _pregnant_? With whose baby?"

There was a shrug to her voice as Jill replied.

"Who knows? Maybe it's _Mister Shaw's_?"

Another gasp erupted before Rogue decided to pull away from the door. She stormed down the hallway angrily at a quick pace. Hot tears began to leak from the corners over her eyes while her breathing was plagued by muffled sobs and sniffling. She knew Jill Baker had had it out for her but to stoop so low as to make up such a rumour? Rogue put a protective, shaky hand over her flat stomach as she continued to walk at an angry pace. How could Jill have done _that_? She had met a fair load of mean girls in her time. High School was practically _designed_ for mean girls to erupt left, right and centre but work-place _Mean Girls_? You would _think_ those kinds of hostilities and _rumour windmills _would be at least put to a professional level. _"Not here apparently."_ Rogue wouldn't be surprised if _everyone_ in the building _did know_ that she was knocked up. Not that Rogue would make any indication that she cared or felt as horribly wronged for the wrong reasons like she did at that moment.

It was as she thought this that she turned a corner in the corridor only to run her shoulder into a solid but padded object. She wasn't nocked to the floor, thankfully, but she was nocked off balance a little by the hit. That was when a pair of large hands reached out and clasped her shoulders to hold her up steady on her feet again. When Rogue raised her eyes, she found herself swimming in pools of blue. She had to blink several times before regaining any kind of composure as the man before her smiled before speaking.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright Miss? I didn't see you coming…"

Rogue physically had to shake herself out of it. Okay, so the man was gorgeous and fitted Warren Worthington's profile completely. _Big deal._ She gave a polite smile before replying. Her voice was somewhat still shaky from all the emotional build up she had let out.

"Um, that's- that's fahne. Ah- ah wasn't lookin' where ah was goin'. It's mah fault."

The man smiled down on her but it turned curious as his hold on her refused to relinquish. After a moment's silence, he spoke. His brow furrowed slightly, causing Rogue to wonder as he spoke up.

"Are you alright? You look a little…" 

"_Pregnant?" _Rogue mentally offered for grabs with an irritable, mental huff. _Yes_, it was official. She _was_ _pregnant. _The eight or so positive pregnancy tests she had tried since that morning in her apartment that she bared her soul to Wanda seemed evidence enough of that fact. Then there were the vomiting spells, head aches and exhaustion that seemed to kick her down when she _really_ could do without. All these facts of which Jill Baker had noticed and spread around the building like plague of lotuses. Now, while she talked to this incredibly handsome young man that was giving her a look of anxious concern that she could really do without. _Yes, pregnant. _

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry but…are you okay? You look upset…"

Rogue frowned slightly. Aside from that little issue in the bathroom, her emotional well being that usually wasn't _well _at all these days, had been cause for concern and bemusement amongst her co-workers and friends. It was a given natural question for her these days. _Are you alright? You're not crying are you? Why are your eyes so red? You look exhausted Rogue, are you sure you're alright? _Oh the joy of pregnancy. Rogue noticed after about two weeks (since the night she got knocked up) that she found herself weepy for no reason. The blotching colouring of her face and redness around her eyes was remnants of those weepy sessions. Rogue would rather have a paper bag over her head with the words _'Knocked Up' _across the front than have people asking why she was upset all the time. It just made things worse, as it became evident in the following couple of minutes. But since she refused to tell anyone (that already knew) that she was pregnant, Rogue could only smile politely and let out a half-hearted laugh that was too feeble to be considered good humoured. She tucked back a loose strand of white behind her left ear as did the usual routine response and replied.

"Um, ah'm jus' a little- tired ah guess. Ah'm sorry, what did ya say your name was? Ah didn't catch it."

He smiled, taking the bait for the change of subjects (for the moment at least) as he replied with a small chuckle.

"I didn't say. My name is Warren Worthington, uh, the Third."

Rogue nodded. _"Guessed as much." _She took his outstretched hand and shook it firmly as she replied.

"Rogue Howlett. As far as ah know, ah'm the only one named that in mah family."

He shared her small shot at humour and nodded his smile as he shook her hand in return. When he let go, he spoke up again. The concern was still there but he was amiable enough to reply coolly.

"_Rogue_, that's quite a unique name you have there." 

"It's an old handle mah family gave meh, long story."

"Right." 

"Right."

There were a couple more moments silence in which both (to Rogue's knowledge) took the time to check each other out. He was dressed all _business classy_ in a navy-blue suit with a black shirt and silver tie peeking out from under his defined chin. He was, as Jill described, a _well-built_ man with a head of golden hair that was sleeked back with jell. Rogue found the word _Angel_ a perfect fit for Warren's profile. He was quick to hide his shifting gaze as he smiled again and spoke up.

"Well, I was- am happy to have bumped into you, Rogue. I guess I'll see- where do you work?" 

Rogue blinked. _Was that a poke at interest and…flirting?_

"Ah work in the art department."

Warren smiled angelically as he replied.

"Ah, right. Well then I guess I will see you at the next meeting next week?" 

"Uh…sure, Mister Worthington."

He chuckled amusedly at the address. He hadn't let go of her yet.

"Call me Warren."

Rogue gave a half smile as she blushed lightly.

"Right, _Warren_. Ah'll…try to remember that."

He smiled but it was short lived as his brow furrowed in concern again.

"Are you sure you're alright Rogue? You look like…well, like you just bawled your eyes out- _if_ you don't mind me saying that is."

Rogue gave what she hoped was a reassuring, confident smile as she replied.

"Oh no, ah just got a dash o' hay fever. Ah had t' lock mahself in the bathroom t' get over it is all. Ah'm fahne really, _Warren."_

He was still a little sceptical but nonetheless nodded in understanding. It was then Rogue realised he was still holding onto her.

"Uh, Warren?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… can you let go o' meh now? Ah kinda need mah arms back if ah'm goin' back t' work."

Instantly, he relinquished his hold on her and smiled somewhat sheepishly with a small chuckle. With a last goodbye, he set off walking in the direction she had come from. Rogue stood there for a couple more moments, blinking with bemused. After the bemusement wore off, she gave a small shrug and headed back to her neck of the woods. Her hand shifted back to the protective stance over her flat stomach.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Have u told him yet?_

_**SouthernComfort123: No. (Stop nagging me!)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Why not? (I'm not nagging!) _

_**SouthernComfort123: Because he's in New Orleans visiting his family. Aveline isn't doing too good this week and wanted to see him (Yes you are!)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: He left Wednesday. You've had all of Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday to tell him. Putting it off isn't going to make it any easier! (I do not 'nag' I simply show repetitive concern) _

_**SouthernComfort123: I know that but he was so worried about Aveline, I couldn't drop something like this on him when he's worried about his mother (-pfft- repetitive concern my ass. YOU just can't wait to hear about the look on Remy's face when he finds out)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: I guess but you WILL tell him when he gets back, right? (That's not true. I AM concerned)_

_**SouthernComfort123: I will (liar) **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: When? (I am not)_

_**SouthernComfort123: When he gets back (Are too)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: What? The day he gets back or? (Am not!)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Depends (Okay, you're not a liar, you're a BAD liar)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Rogue, you HAVE to tell him soon! You're going to start showing soon and you're nearly six weeks into your pregnancy! He's not going to like being kept out of the loop so long (And you're the pristine queen of Sheba who's keeping the existence of a child from its father)_

_**SouthernComfort123: I KNOW THAT! I just…I'm scared okay (Screw this, I know you're just nagging for your own benefit and that's enough for me)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Rogue, you have to fight the fear and tell him. He's got to know. (Oh contraire my friend, I want to hear about the look on Remy's face AND I want you to stop being a coward and tell him already!)_

_**SouthernComfort123: I want him to know but…Wanda, he's my best friend. This could ruin everything if he doesn't want it. I can't give up this baby no matter how Remy feels about it. If he doesn't want it then…I can't bring myself to think about what I'll have to do (You are such a nag)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Don't think that way. He's going to be thrilled about being a Daddy. (I admit nothing)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Do you really think so?**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Positive. You've seen how he is with Henri and Mercy's kids, right? He'll be fine_

_**SouthernComfort123: But those are THEIR kids. He doesn't have to put them to bed or pick them up from school. Hell, he only sees them a couple of times a year! This is completely different. **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Rogue, it won't ruin his life. _

_**SouthernComfort123: It will! Even if he doesn't want to be a part of our baby's life, it won't be the same ever again! **_

There was a small pause in which Rogue wiped away the tears that had come streaming down her cheeks.

_Scarlet_Witch101: You're doing the right thing by giving him the options Rogue. And if things end up the way you say (though I COMPLETELY doubt it), then you'll have your family and your friends (Ehem: ME) at your back._

Rogue bit down on her lower lip and smiled through her tears. She typed back over her laptop as she sat comfortably in the warmth of her own bed. She had been nothing but relieved to be able to go home without any "home-work" to plague her night.

_**SouthernComfort123: Crap, now I'm crying. Thanks a lot Wands**_

_Scarlet_Witch101:-chuckle- Aw you funny pregnant woman_

_**SouthernComfort123: Shuddup**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: lol no. Now how's junior doing today?_

_**SouthernComfort123: "Junior" isn't even big enough to kick let alone tell me how he or she is doing. (Don't you dare call my kid 'Junior')**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Okay then, how are YOU doing today? (Fine)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Not so great (thankyou)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Why?_

Rogue let out a deep sigh as she retold the events of her day. When she was finished, Wanda had two major concerns to yabber about.

_Scarlet_Witch101:That BITCH! God, if she does that again just call me and I'll march straight over to the building and kick her bony ass in_

_**SouthernComfort123: lol. Not that I don't appreciate the thought, I think that's not a good idea. Could get me fired and all**_

_Scarlet_Witch101:-dramatic sigh- Fine then. But I still want to do it anyway_

_**SouthernComfort123: Try not to**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: I'll TRY. Anyway, what about that Worthington guy? What's he like?_

_**SouthernComfort123: Incredibly handsome**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: On a scale from one to ten?_

_**SouthernComfort123: 10 (aren't you spoken for Wanda Maximoff?)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101:Reaaaally? (I can look, Anna-Marie Howlett)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Yes (I'm telling John)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Do YOU like him? (Chill, I'll look but I won't touch!)_

_**SouthernComfort123: I think he's attractive but I wouldn't go for him (And John has the same rights?)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Why the hell not? (Of course not!)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Well duh, I AM having another man's baby. It's a little inappropriate don't you think? (Why not? That doesn't seem fair)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: But you're not married nor are you spoken for. Remy will just have to deal (Because he's not mature enough. No man can be trusted with boundaries so you set restrictions)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Wanda, I don't want to date Warren. (Sounds reasonable enough)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101:You don't because YOU don't or because of this baby?_

_**SouthernComfort123: Both. I don't want to date Warren (I hardly know him!) AND I don't find it appropriate while I'm pregnant**_

_Scarlet_Witch101:So if you weren't pregnant, you'd go for him?_

_**SouthernComfort123: Look, I'm not going to date ANYONE while I'm pregnant. It just…doesn't seem right. **_

_Scarlet_Witch101:YOU'RE GOING OFF DATING??_

_**SouthernComfort123: Oh come on, stop being so dramatic. Can you imagine me dating Warren while I'm eight months along and practically bulging like I have a beach ball shoved under my dress? What's gonna happen when I'm in labour? Is Warren gonna stay at one side while Remy's at the other? I'm not going to date anyone while I'm pregnant. It's too weird**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: You're really set on this baby, aren't you?_

Rogue paused for a moment and bit down on her lower lip. Her hand slid over the covers to rest on her flat stomach. She stroked it lightly, wondering if the baby within her could feel how much she had come to love it even though she couldn't feel or see it. She had been scared at first but after only a week, she found herself loving this _invisible person_ despite all the pains and consequences it ensured. A small smile spread across her lips as she replied.

_**SouthernComfort123: Completely**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: I can read the smile in that 'completely' Rogue. _

She smiled a little harder as she replied.

_**SouthernComfort123: I'm happy (aside from the all consuming fear of telling my baby's father that he knocked me up)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: I'm happy for you Rogue, really (Oh this sounds like a soap-opera)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Thanks Wands (Yeah I know. Its sickening isn't it?) **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Welcome. Now have you checked yourself in for an appointment? Don't you need to check if the baby's all, you know, healthy and happy lalala (Very but it'll all be over once you tell Remy. No, wait. It'll be a classic soap opera when you tell Remy!)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Um…no, not yet. I will in the morning (Watch it)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101:Okay (See? I'm no nag)_

_**SouthernComfort123: (Suuuure) **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: You don't need to put it into speech brackets. I can understand that on its own_

_**SouthernComfort123: ( I was making sure you did)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Are you on one of your hormonal waves or something? You're being so sarcastic _

_**SouthernComfort123: Funny, so funny**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: I know_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**-Gams**_


	12. Sunday Morning

_**Hey everyone, I'm on a total drive now with updates. Hope you enjoy it (while it lasts, I might burn out soon…) anyway thanks!**_

_**By the way, I WAS listening to "Sunday Morning" by Maroon Five when I wrote this chapter ;) **_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twelve – Sunday Morning **

_-bring bring- -bring bring- brin- _"Hello?"

"_Hey Stripes, listen I'm in a bit o' a pickle. I need someone t' look after the Runt for the morning. Think I could drop her off at your end of the woods?"_

Rogue shifted to a seated position in her bed as she held the receiver to her ear. She turned to check the time only to find it was nine-fifteen in the morning. She frowned confusedly, as she remembered setting her alarm for eight. However, it was then she remembered the vomiting spell she was awoken with at five in the morning and all seemed to click. _"No wonder ah slept in."_ She rubbed the sleep out of one eye with her free hand as she replied croakily.

"Uh… Sure Dad. That's fahne. Um, what time?"

"_I'm about ten minutes away."_

Rogue was suddenly feeling quite awake as she raised a dubious brow. She replied suspiciously.

"_Dad_, what if ah said ah couldn't take her this mornin' an' ya was just about outside mah building? _Hmm_?"

There was a gruff chuckle before Logan replied with good humour. Honestly, she was one of the few people in the world to show _that side_ to.

"_You wouldn't work on a Sunday to save yourself, kiddo. Don't think I don't know how you like to run your weekends."_

Rogue let out a huff of slight irritation as she replied, slumping back against her pillows as she did so.

"Thanks Dad. Ya've official declared yaself the _In-the-loop-Dad-of-the-Year_."

There was another hearty, rough chuckle before he replied.

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

Rogue grumbled irritably before replying.

"Someone is _strangely_ in a good mood, what's happened?"

"_I'm opening a second bar. Just got the paperwork for the new place I bought last week. Me and the contractors are gonna re-build the insides over the next couple of months."_

That quipped up Rogue's better mood as she replied with a smile.

"_Really?_ That's great Daddy! Ah'm so happy for ya!"

"_Thanks kid- hey, your sister wants to talk to ya. Here she is."_

There were some shuffling noises before a childish, high soprano voice screeched over the phone. Rogue winced visibly at the sound of her half-sister's voice.

"_Roguey did you hear about Daddy's new bar?!"_

Rogue smiled as she replied that she did. Sahirah was Logan's six year-old daughter and Rogue's kid sister. He and Ororo Monroe had welcomed her into their lives after many years of trying for a baby. She was their little miracle and Rogue had instantly become smitten with her. Sure, it was a little hard to accept that her father had a new family to look out for at first but there wasn't any hostility between her and her step-mom. Ororo was actually the one to help her get in contact with Worthington Publishings and was often the one with motherly advice she turned to when Raven wasn't around. By the time Ororo was expecting Sahirah, Rogue was nothing but thrilled to know she was going to have another sibling. Rogue's thoughts were put at a hold however as Sahirah squealed over the phone.

"_That means I get to spend every Sunday morning with you! Isn't that great?!"_

Rogue's eyes widened and did not blink until the full realisation of the six year-old's words sunk in. _Every Sunday morning? _Rogue kept a dangerously pleasant voice for her sister's benefit as she seethed inside. She loved her sister, just not so much that she would give up her Sunday mornings…without some kind of repayment. Logan was on thin ice.

"Yeah, that sounds _wonderful_ chickadee. Could ya put Daddy back on the phone for meh?"

"_Okay! See you in a minute!"_

Rogue tapped her fingers against the bedside table top as she heard Sahirah hand the phone over to Logan. A few seconds later, he answered.

"_Yeah __Stripes?"  
_

"Ah don't remember ya sayin' nothin' about babysittin' every Sunday, _Dad_."

"_What's the problem? You don't do anything on Sundays. Besides, the Runt is looking forward to it. She's _really _looking forward to spendin' some _quality time_ with her big sister."_

Rogue rolled her eyes and heaved a short sigh as she replied in an unimpressed tone.

"Ya fight damn dirty, Dad."

"_So you'll take her off my hands every Sunday morning for the next couple of months?"_

"From when 'til when?"

"_Nine-thirty 'til noon._"

"Fahne but ah better get somethin' outta this."

"'_Course ya do, kid. You get quality, one-on-one time with your sister. -Ain't that right Runt?"_

Rogue rolled her eyes as Sahirah piped up a very high _'yep!'_ making Logan chuckle amusedly. His chuckle was dual-intended of course, not that the starry-eyed six year-old was aware of that. Rogue let out a defeated sigh as she replied. There was a groan-edge to her voice.

"Ah hate ya right now, ya know that?"

"_Ya couldn't hate me Stripes. Not for very long anyway."_

"Ah'll keep that in mind next tahme ah decide t' hate ya."

He chuckled again before saying goodbye and that he was just outside the building. Rogue hung up without saying goodbye before pulling herself out of the warmth of her bed. She hissed a cuss as the temperature of the room nipped at her bare legs. She had spent the night sleeping in short-shorts and a mini-t. _Not_ a good idea for the beginning of autumn. Rogue grumbled to herself as she pulled out a thin, black bed-robe and pulled it on. She had barely stepped outside the bedroom when a round of gentle but persistent nocking came from her door. Despite her souring mood, Rogue couldn't help but chuckle. "_She still can't reach the doorbell button."_ When Rogue opened the door, two things flew towards her at a vast pace. The first was a light-coffee-skinned little girl with glossy-black hair that squealed as her little arms wrapped around her knees in a tight hug. The second was a bear-like dog that instantly scampered into the room, its huge paws scraping against the floor boards, before doing a complete U-turn and sticking its nose at Rogue's rear end to sniff profusely. The dog's tail beat against the floor boards like a heavy (happy) baseball bat. If she had a tail, Rogue was sure that Sahirah would've done the exact same thing. Instead, she jumped from her kneeling position and hugged her big sister around the waist as she squealed. Her sapphire-blue eyes were big and bright with an abundance of glee.

"_I missed you so much! _You haven't come t' see me in- in _AGES!_"

As if concurring with her exclamation, the dog let out a gruff bark. Rogue hushed him audibly and frowned to emphasise her point but Sahirah only giggled and replied.

"See? Balto thinks so too!"

Rogue couldn't suppress a squeal-turned-chuckle as she felt _Balto _nudge her left hand with his ever-wet snout. He was a _Bernese mountain dog_, weighing over 140 pounds in all his big-pawed, black-furred glory. Compared to Sahirah, Balto was a bear with brown paws and a white stripe running from his nose to the top of his head. He sat idly at Rogue's side, wagging his bat-like-tail as he _smiled_ up at her. Rogue just about melted to puddle of goo looking into Balto's big, puppy-dog chocolate coloured eyes but was stopped when she heard the ever-familiar chuckle of her father. Logan, obviously, had let the two _runts_ run ahead while he took up the end of the group. He smiled at her and opened up his arms to envelope her into a warm hug. Rogue welcomed it but was careful. She was a little paranoid about _'squishing'_ the baby and with Sahirah still wrapped around her waist, it was a little difficult. However she couldn't help but forget about the baby for a moment as her father's whisker-covered chin tickled the top of her head. He smelt of cigars and motor oil, as always. When Logan pulled back, he kept his large hands around her elbows and looked her up and down. Rogue tried not to look anxious as his eyes went over her flat-abdomen and back to her eyes. She didn't plan on telling Logan _anything_ until Remy knew everything. _That_ or if he worked it out for himself…which she hoped to god he _never_ did. While this was racing through her mind, Logan raised a brow at her but his instilled smirk remained so Rogue was able to breathe _easier_. Her heart nearly stopped from anxiety when he spoke up.

"You okay, Stripes? You look a little…"

"A little what?"

He hesitated a moment before offering a shrug. Afterwards, he gave a trademark grunt of acknowledgement and spoke.

"Dunno. Listen, I gotta run. 'Roro will be here at twelve t' pick her up on her way home from the shop and-"

He directed a pointed index at the _real runt_ in the family that was panting while his long, pink tongue wagged up and down.

"If he does somethin' like breakin' a vase or whatever, just get him t' sit next to it an'-"

"Remember to scold him and make him look at it so he knows he's done wrong. Ah _know_ that dad. Gawd, ah'm the one who got ya in touch with that puppy school an' helped train him to his _lazy-dog_ _ways_."

She directed the last three words in a baby-voice coo as she turned towards Balto and cupped his fluffy, floppy ears and scratched them. On contact, Balto began to kick his left back-leg against the floor like a rabbit _**(1) **_as she had found one of the many _itchy spots_.Sahirah giggled at Balto as she stood with her arms locked around her sister's waist and snuggled under Rogue's arm. Logan rolled his eyes as another grunt of acknowledgement erupted from his lips. After Balto stopped, Logan turned towards Sahirah and bent down to her level to kiss her forehead. She, in turn, kissed his whiskery cheek before he spoke to her.

"Now you better be good for your sister, or she'll tell your mom and she'll tell me. Okay, _runt_?"

Her head bobbed up and down as an invisible halo appeared over the top of her head. Rogue rolled her eyes. _She_ saw the invisible devil horns _under_ the halo.

"Ah will Daddy!"

Rogue had to chuckle as Logan rolled his eyes and winced slightly at the _mock-Southern accent_ that sprouted from Sahirah's usually New-Yorker accented lips. It was a phase that they thought had stopped nearly a month ago. Sahirah looked up to Rogue like, well, a big sister as told true. Suddenly, for about a month, she wanted to sound _'Jus' lahke mah big sistah Roguey'_ and it had annoyed Logan to no end because he couldn't understand half of what Sahirah was trying to say. She may have picked up the accent on purpose, but it didn't mean it was as _distinguishable _as Rogue's. It had not been a good month for anyone in the Howlett household. Anyway, with a last crooked smile and a goodbye to his two daughters, Logan left and Rogue shut the door. When she turned around, Sahirah was already dropping her bright-red back-pack onto the table (like Rogue repeatedly told her not to) and slipped out of her denim jacket that (again like Rogue told her not to) she let fall to the floor behind her. Balto followed in tow of _his_ girl as she made her way to the living room. Rogue trailed behind, picking up the bag and the jacket as she spoke.

"Okay chickadee, what do ya want t' do first? Ah'm at ya mercy."

Sahirah twirled around on one foot to face her sister, causing her bright red dress to swish around with her. An all too adorable thoughtful look spread across her light, coffee coloured face as she raised her eyes to the ceiling. After a minute or two, she returned her gaze to meet her sister's as she exclaimed.

"Can we go see Wanda and Johnny?"

Rogue shifted her weight onto one leg as she finished putting the bag and jacket on the coat hooks near the front door. She gave a considering look, causing Sahirah to give a puppy dog face. The adorable look along with the pouty lip would match Balto's completely if he wasn't occupied with sniffing (and occasionally licking) every inch of the living room floor. Rogue couldn't suppress the small chuckle of amusement as she came to reply.

"Well…ah don't think Wanda will lahke havin' Balto re-carpet her floor chickadee."

The pleading look turned desperate across Sahirah's face as she replied.

"Then, then maybe we can leave Balto here? He'll be real good Roguey, he's a good boy!"

There was a childish, hopeful gleam in her sapphire eyes as she waited for Rogue to reply. There was _no way_ Rogue was leaving Balto on his own in _her very clean apartment that was full of very breakable stuff_, so really there was only one option…

"Tell ya what. How about ah call them up an' ask them over for breakfast?"

Sahirah beamed a brilliant smile and squealed as she ran across the living room to tell Balto who was coming. Though Balto didn't have clue as to what made his girl so happy, he was content to pant happily and yawn as he toppled like a sack of potatoes onto the floor. He sniffed a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as Sahirah began to babble away about the last time she saw _Crazy Uncle Johnny._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's _that little Rascal!_ Where is she?!"

A tirade of giggles erupted from _that little Rascal_ as she was picked up by the grinning Aussie man and swung in circles into the living room. Wanda shook her head but smiles nonetheless as John and Sahirah toppled onto the couch and burst into a round of laughter. Rogue shared her friend's smile as she led them out of the living room and towards the kitchen where a pair of mugs and a pot of coffee sat steaming. Rogue poured Wanda a cup of coffee while she herself filled her empty mug with orange juice. She had lost her taste and ability to drink coffee nearly a month ago now. When they were settled on the stools at the bench (and John and Sahirah were contently tucked away in the living room with the Nintendo Wii) they began to talk about the baby. Wanda was the one to speak first.

"So when are you going in for the doctor's appointment?"

Rogue traced the lip of the mug as she replied.

"Ah can't go in until Tuesday mornin'."

Wanda nodded in understanding but was quick to ask another question. Rogue was so caught up in the casual tone Wanda used that she didn't realise what she asked until she was taking a sip of her coff- _orange juice_.

"So you're going to tell Remy about the baby _after_ you have the check up?"

She half-choked the mouthful of juice down her throat before she turned and glared at Wanda as she hissed.

"_Wanda,_ mah _six year-old sister_ is in there with _your boyfriend _who- right now, isn't that far off the six year-old brain capacity mark! If they heard anythin'-"

Wanda merely rolled her eyes as she replied.

"Oh would you chill out? They can't even hear what we're talking about with that _Mario-what's-it_ playing. Kudos on buying that thing by the way, I don't think I've seen John this easily distracted when I need to go talk "_grown-up stuff_." I should really look at getting one of those…"

Rogue gave a sigh of aggravation as Wanda trailed off in her own thoughts. She averted back to Wanda's original question.

"Ah'm gonna tell Remy as soon as ah can. He gets back Tuesday night, ah'll call him over on Wednesday mornin' an'-"

"Roguey! I need to use the bathroom!"

Rogue barely managed to reply an 'okay' but her head jolted in Sahirah's direction as she literally skipped past them towards the Bathroom door. She let out a sigh of relief as her heart began to beat at a natural pace again. Wanda was quick to prompt her again as she spoke up.

"So…Wednesday? This Wednesday, you're actually going to…_tell him?"_

Rogue looked at her friend incredulously for about ten seconds before retorting.

"What? What's wrong with Wednesday?"

Wanda shrugged as if it wasn't anything that important before taking a sip of her coffee. She kept her gaze downcast until she absolutely _had_ to look Rogue in the eyes. Wanda found a suspicious look spread across her friend's face as spoke in a firm voice.

"_Talk_. What's _wrong _with Wednesday?"

"_Nothing_! I didn't say anything was wrong with it."

"_No_ but your face did! What's wrong with Wednesday?"

"There isn't anything wrong!"

"_Yes, there, is_! You're just not tellin' meh-"

"Roguey what's this?"

Both women stopped in their _heated_ conversation and turned simultaneously at the small voice. The sight before them caused their eyes to widen steadily as their mouths became slack-jawed. There before them stood Sahirah with a puzzled look across her face as she held up what appeared to be a…pregnancy test. She held it by one end (the end that _didn't_ really have a purpose except to_ hold onto_) and held it up high enough for both gaping women to see. After about twenty seconds, Rogue leapt forward and grabbed the _used_ device out of the little girl's hand. However, her actions proved to be too late as another voice spoke up over the noise of the TV. They hadn't noticed that the room had gone a little quieter, or that John had stood up when he heard Sahirah's voice. Rogue had never been more wishful for a wall to separate the kitchen from the living room as she did when John spoke up. His voice was growing unnaturally high pitched with each word that slipped out.

"Ro-Rogue? Are-are you-? Bloody Hell…"

With those last two words said, John's bright blue eyes rolled back and like a row of dominos, he fell backwards and landed heavily on his back. Wanda screamed _"SHIT!"_ and rushed to side. Sahirah, who had turned at _just the right moment_ to see John pass out_,_ gulped back a gasp before tears began to swell in her pretty little eyes. Rogue in the mean time, stuffed the pregnancy test inside her jeans-pocket. Since there was so much going on and no bin in sight, she had little choice but to do so. Sahirah was nervously sobbing by the time Rogue managed to pick her up in her arms and begin to sooth and hush her best she could. The six year-old began managed to speak between sniffles and sobs.

"Wh-what happened to J-Jo-Johnny? Is- is he okay?"

Rogue hushed her as she hugged her close. She turned around so Sahirah couldn't see John in his half-conscious state. She ran a hand through her glossy black hair while she watched, with a sigh of relief, John sit up with Wanda's help. He had been out for probably only five seconds before opening his eyes again. Wanda couldn't decide whether to be laughing or sobbing that he had actually _fainted_ all because of a pregnancy test. Well, it seemed to be a little more than that apparently…

Anyway, when he came to, Wanda heaved him to his feet and made him sit down on the couch to recoup. Rogue felt relief wash over her as Sahirah raised her head but did not look terribly upset. She didn't even let a tear shed. When she thought John looked conscious and _un-scary enough_ for Sahirah to see, she turned to let Sahirah see.

"See? He's jus' fahne. Jus' got a lil' shock, huh? He's jus' bein' Johnny, Sahirah. Jus' Johnny."

Rogue soothingly smoothed over the little fringe over the little girl's forehead. Initially, Sahirah had only been shocked for a moment and nothing more. The next minute, she was pulling out of her sister's arms and giggling at the lost look across John's face. She walked towards them and wrapped her little arms around John's arm as she practically bounced on the spot and spoke.

"Hehehe! Johnny fell over! Why did you fall over, Johnny? Was it a new joke?"

John managed to shake his head, causing Sahirah to frown slightly. She slapped his arm, making John flinch slightly as she scolded him.

"That wasn't very funny!"

John didn't answer, instead, he turned his gaze to Rogue and gave a questioning glance. Rogue didn't have to be a mind reader to understand what he was asking. She nodded silently. John's brow rose in disbelieved surprise but he didn't say anything. What with an easily worried six year-old in the room, any more talk of babies was likely to get her into the loop of the know. Rogue was about to offer to get John an ice pack when the doorbell rang. Rogue asked Sahirah to come with her to give Wanda the chance to see if John was actually hurt. She took her by the hand and they headed towards the door. Balto, who had gotten up before the doorbell rang, began to give deep _'woof'_ noises as he practically galloped towards the front door. Rogue had to push him away with her leg and scold him to be quiet before she could get to the door. She pulled it open without looking in the spyglass only to find…

"Remy!"

Sahirah exclaimed with a gleeful squeal before practically jumping into Remy's arms. Remy made an _'oof'_ sound as he caught her abruptly with his nimble hands. He made a step backwards as the little girl nocked into him but was quick to recover as she wrapped her little arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Meanwhile, Rogue stood rooted to the floor, all colour drained from her face (again) as she stared into his smiling face. His eyes glowed as he let out a husky chuckle, his gaze set intently on Rogue as Sahirah refused to let him go from the hug. After a moment, in which Rogue tried to learn how to breathe again, he spoke up.

"_Bonjour mon chérie. _Did Remy come at a bad time?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that was fun. Don't hate me, I'll update very soon!**_

_**Remy will find out when I decide he will, so please be nice and not send flames for delaying it. I needed John to know before him. It was just to irresistible!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**(1) I am honest to god describing MY actual dog. Lol. Her name is Delilah, she's a Bernese Mountain Dog and does basically everything that 'Balto' does. I love her to bits and if I had my way, I'd so have a MILLION of them!! But since they're expensive to buy, feed, care and medical bills are sky high with ONE dog alone, I'm gonna have to just keep that dream in my head. But I am SO getting another dog and calling its Samson. Hehe, "Samson and Delilah" it's BIBLICAL**__!_

_**-Gams **_


	13. Can't get a Break

_**Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews as always!**_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirteen – Can't get a Break**

Rogue barely managed to get the words _"Not at all" _out between her lips. Remy, seeing her bemusement and shock, let out a small chuckle. He hoped she didn't realise it was actually an attempt to hide his anxiety. She looked genuinely _horrified_ to see him. _That _wasn't a good sign for _anyone_. Especially for a man who had spent nearly the last five days away from his best _female_ friend, fantasising and dreaming about how it would feel to kiss and make love- He mentally shook himself before that trail of thought could continue. _No_, it wasn't a good sign at all. Rogue had paled considerably, her eyes flickered on the spot as she stared at him and he was sure that she was trembling. _Something was wrong._ He could feel it, just as surely as he could feel Sahirah in his arms as she half-strangled him by the neck. When he remembered the little girl in his arms however, he suppressed the anxiety and walked inside. He wouldn't expose Rogue's obvious anxieties with Sahirah around. She closed the door behind them with a barely audible click before he felt her follow them into the living room. Remy raised a sceptical brow at Wanda and John instantly. They froze before him with Wanda standing in front of John with an ice-pack in hand that she pressed to the back of his head. Remy frowned as he spoke up.

"What happened here _mes amis_?"

John, who was still white as a sheet and _shockingly_ very quiet, gave Rogue a quick glance. She shook her head vigorously. She stood a little further back from Remy on his left, so he didn't see her reaction. With that look given, John turned to Remy and spoke. He tried to put his usual jovial smile but it was barely a shadow of the original larrikin smirk he wore. Remy didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't say for Sahirah's sake.

"Fell over, mate, and uh…nocked my head on the floor. That's all. What- what are you doin' back so early, mate? I thought you'd be back Tuesday?"

Remy shrugged as he sat himself down in one of the single sofa chairs. Sahirah sat perched on his lap, idly remaining quiet as Remy replied.

"Dere was a _petite_ mix up wit' my flight details _et_ de airport had_ moi_ fly out last night."

Remy watched as Wanda made to speak up but caught herself before the words could be uttered. Remy didn't have to read minds to know what she was going to ask about. Though he was little disgruntled by the subject, he didn't want to make things awkward, at least not any more awkward than it already was. He replied her unspoken question in a cool demeanour.

"_Mon Mére_ is doing better, _mais_ she insisted dat Remy not waste de flight an' sent him packing."

He gave a small chuckle but no one uttered their own because he was already continuing to talk.

"B'sides,"

He turned his gaze towards Rogue as she sat herself down on the sofa opposite him. She was like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Wanda said somet'ing about y' needin' _moi_ here soon as possible _chére_?"

Rogue's eyes darted directly towards Wanda as her questioning words from a mere couple of minutes ago flashed across her mind. _"What's wrong with Wednesday?"_ Rogue's jaw tightened slightly as her anger boiled. _This_ was what was wrong with Wednesday. Rogue realised it all too late that the reason Remy had so _suddenly_ appeared on her doorstep was because _dearest Wanda_ had decided that next Wednesday was not soon enough for _her_ to drop a load of bricks on Remy's head labelled _'I'm knocked up with your child!" _in bright Vegas lights. The mental picture barely skipped across her head before Rogue realised that all eyes, even Sahirah's, were set intently on hers. Rogue was contemplating on finding that rock and crawl underneath it (again) to die when Wanda spoke up.

"Oh, um, actually Remy, Rogue doesn't know about this. It's just…"

Rogue was still the dear caught in the headlights, only now she was confused as well as head-light struck. _What had Wanda told him?!_ All eyes turned to Wanda as she gave a half-sheepish smile and continued.

"It's about Rogue getting such shi- uh,"

One of her blue eyes caught Sahirah's face as she stopped to correct her _language._

"I mean _problems_ from that Jill Baker. You remember her? That chick we met at Rogue's work party we crashed last year? The tall scarecrow blonde chick? Honestly, Remy, I think we need to do something about her."

Remy frowned for a moment. Rogue feared that he knew Wanda was lying to save both their asses. However, not a moment sooner, the frown turned thoughtful and he nodded in understanding. Rogue let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Oui, Remy remembers de _femme_. _Mais_, is it really dat serious? Don't get Remy wrong, he'd gladly cross states f' y' _chére-_"

He sent a friendly smile her way. Inside, he hoped she understood that he really _meant it_. Rogue on the other hand practically melted into a puddle of goo and tears. He was totally oblivious as to how much she _did need _him here.

"What's happened Rogue?"

Rogue gulped silently and after a moment or two, she replied.

"Well, um, Jill's just- she's jus' been puttin' out rumours an' all o' that stupid school-room sorta crap. Ah'm fahne, Rems, _really_. It's not a big deal at all. Ah don't see why Wands had t' call ya in, it's jus' been a long week."

"_Of vomiting between meals, eating everything in mah fridge because ah'm on a cravin', irregular sleeping, shitting myself thinking about how ah'm supposed to tell ya that ah'm havin' your baby whether ya like it or not." _She mentally added each of the _many_ things that had plagued her week onto the end of her words as Remy frowned. He stood up, gently plopping Sahirah onto the couch behind him, before walking over to her. He took both her hands in his. At the contact, both felt a zap of electricity run through their fingers. Both secretly hoped that the other didn't notice. Remy spoke to her in a gentle tone of voice while he locked his unusual gaze on hers.

"Y' sure y' okay Roguey?"

'_Roguey'_ that was the way she could tell they weren't alone in this conversation. Okay, they weren't _physically alone_ but there were times where they would be in a crowded room (before _that night_) and it would feel like they were truly _alone_. It was as if it were just the two of them behind an invisible screen that separated them from all the rest. _'Roguey'_ was a nickname her friends called her for friendly endearment. To Rogue, being called _'Chére' _was Remy's own way of being endearing, _'Rogue' _felt like a casual address while being called by her legal name felt all too serious and thus remained for serious situations. That was her way of telling what kind of mind-set Remy was in at times. Suddenly, though Rogue didn't know why, her heart fell a little when he said _'Roguey.'_ She didn't let it show of course.

"Ah'm okay. Ya'll don't need t' worry 'bout meh, Rems. Ah got claws o' mah own ya know."

Remy chuckled lightly and nodded. He resisted the urge he felt to tuck back that stubborn piece of white behind her ear as he replied gently.

"_Oui_, y' not dat _petite fille_ (little girl) stuck up a tree no more."

Rogue felt herself chuckle lightly but it was bitter-sweet, almost sad in its feebleness. She _was still_ the little girl stuck up a tree, scared shitless and on the verge of tears. Only it wasn't the height that was scaring her, it was the reaction of the man before her that she feared the most. Rogue bit down on her lower lip slightly. "_This is it._" She felt the words she had memorised and dreaded for the past week and a half rise to the tip of her tongue but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out and John's voice filled the room instead. All heads turned directly to him.

"Don't know 'bout you lot, but I could go for some brekkie at Margo's." ('Brekkie' Aussie slang for 'Breakfast')

Sahirah was quick to agree as she began bouncing around the group and chirping "_Pancakes with strawberries!"_ over and over again. There didn't seem to be anything that could be said or done to delay or refuse the idea, so they set out for Margo's with John (who was showing much more colour in his face) taking control of Balto on a leash. Margo's Café was about a ten minute walk from Rogue's apartment, so getting there (with the dog) was no issue. Rogue had never been more thankful for Sahirah's presence, as it hindered any kind of attempt for Remy to speak about anything too intense. Sure he talked enough (mostly to Sahirah) as she clung to Rogue's hand. But it evidently saved Rogue from being pulled back to a more secluded pace with Remy to _talk. _When they arrived at the café, they seated themselves at a large table outside so that Balto could sit at their feet with his leash tied to John's chair leg. The group ate in a general atmosphere of laid-back chatter and smiles until a pair of waitresses returned to take their emptied plates. Rogue felt a little embarrassed having only picked at her large helping of eggs on toast. Her appetite had been somewhat dampened_._ She knew she couldn't hide behind Wanda and John anymore about confronting Remy about the baby. Before they left, Rogue had pulled Wanda into the bathroom while John and Remy attempted to pull old Balto out of his deep sleep. Wanda had begun to apologize for her meddling in the situation but Rogue was quick to cut her off. _"No, it's okay now. After we finish with breakfast, ah want ya an' John t' take Sahirah and Balto an' go to the park two blocks away. Ah'm gonna tell him."_ However, her plans were quicker put into action than she had anticipated. The minute they were finished with breakfast, Wanda had stood and pulled John with her as she told them they'd go take _'the two runts' _to the park. Remy had begun to follow but Wanda had stopped him and insisted they have some time to catch up. They were gone before Remy could retort.

When the last of the plates were cleared, Remy shifted to the empty chair on Rogue's left. Remy called a waitress to them from near by and ordered a coffee. When he asked Rogue if she wanted the usual, he was surprised when Rogue declined and asked the waitress for a large glass of fresh orange Juice without pulp. When the waitress left, Remy continued to raise a brow at her until Rogue finally snapped.

"What?"

Remy shrugged as he fell back into his chair. His toned arms folded across his front as he replied with a crooked smirk.

"Don't t'ink Remy's ever seen _y'_ say no t' coffee. Y' not comin' down wit' somet'ing again are y'?"

"_Nothin' that won't go away for another eight odd months."_ Though Rogue knew he was mostly kidding, she felt her anxiety rise ever so slightly. She was already trembling from head to foot with apprehension and yet she hadn't even so much as mentioned _the words_ that would ceil their fates. She managed to gulp down a breath of air as she clamped her fingers together over the table top. Her knuckles and finger tips turned white from the pressure as she stared down on them in silence. An age seemed to pass before anything was said again. She jolted with panic when she felt Remy's large, warm hands encased her own. Her eyes instantly turned up to meet his, causing chills of _more_ panic to spread up and down her spine. There was a definite glow of worry in his red irises as he finally spoke up.

"_Chére_, dere _is_ somet'ing y' needed_ moi_ t' be here for. Isn't there?"

He had never been more fearful and completely out of the loop about Rogue in all their years of friendship. She was completely near the edge in her trembling, silent state. She had paled considerably (again) and he had never felt her flinch so violently at his touch. Was it something to do with _that night?_ _No._ It couldn't be, he reasoned. She closer resembled a person battling to tell a life changing (or life threatening) truth. Remy felt panic seep into his veins as the idea of her trying to tell him that she had some kind of life-threatening disease became rooted into his mind. He gently un-tied her clenched hands to hold each in a reassuring, firm squeeze as he gently spoke up.

"Anna-Marie, what's happened? Is somt'ing wrong?"

"_Oh gawd…"_ She felt her insides turn painfully as her heart-rate began to race. He _knew_ something was wrong. Somehow, in her state of panic, she managed to open her mouth and let the words slip out.

"Remy, ah've been tryin' t' tell ya this-"

"Hey Rogue! Remy!"

Both heads turned at the sudden call of their names only to set their gazes on Sam Guthurie and a dark-haired woman beside him. The Kentucky boy grinned pleasantly as he waved at them from across the open square while the woman beside him waved slightly before following. Though Rogue didn't know who the woman was, she greeted Sam with a feeble smile and kissed his cheek when he bent over to kiss her forehead in greeting. From the corner of her eye however, Rogue watched as a mystified look spread across Remy's face as he held out a polite hand to shake towards the woman. The woman, to Rogue's curiosity, greeted Remy with a sense of familiarity that Remy didn't seem to share at first. When she introduced herself as "_Gen_ _Darceneaux, the girl at the bar from Paige's eighteenth" _a missing piece clicked and Remy was smiling charmingly and shaking her hand with a chuckle.

"Well isn't this jus' handy, me an' Gen decided to catch a break at noon and we find a pair o' friends with a table ready. What luck is that, aye Gen?"

Gen nodded with a chuckle as she sat herself down on Remy's other side, while Sam took the seat on Rogue's. Rogue didn't know where the feeling came from but the minute Remy recognised the brunette, she felt something snap inside her. A dictionary would call it _jealously _but Rogue refused to name it that. She also refused to let her annoyance and _other feelings_ show as she raised a hand towards Gen and spoke. She gave her best, cheery smile to sweeten the deal.

"Ah'm sorry but ah don't think we've met. Ah'm Rogue Howlett, ah'm an' old friend o' Sam's from college."

Gen, much to Rogue's irritation, smiled in all oblivious to her dislike and politely shook her hand as she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Rogue, I'm Genevieve Darceneaux. I work with Sam at _the Blue Twilight_."

They exchanged smiles before Sam took over the conversation again. They talked amongst each other amiably enough but Rogue couldn't' help but notice as Gen directed most of her attention towards Remy. She laughed at his jokes profusely, rested a hand on his when she tried to catch composure again. It was almost sickening to watch as the woman lightly fawned over him behind sweet smiles and innocent connotations. Rogue felt like running to the toilet again when Gen lightly caught Remy's chin in her hand. She only touched it for a second but to Rogue it was a second too long. She stood abruptly after she withdrew her hand from him. The lasting effect was for them all to turn and stare at her but she remained cool as she spoke up.

"Ah jus' remembered, mah Mom is picking up mah kid sister soon so ah have t' run her home. It was good t' see ya Sam, -Gen, _Remy,_ ah'll talk t' ya later."

Though Remy called after her and asked for her to wait, Rogue was already pulling out of the small under-cover veranda and heading down the street. She ignored his persistent calls as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"_This was harder than ah thought."_

When she found her way to the park a couple of blocks away, Rogue was surprised (and slightly panicked) to find Sahirah and Balto were no where in sight. However, it was at that moment of panic that she noticed Wanda sitting on a park bench near the playground. She approached her at a fast pace as tears continued to stream mercilessly down her cheeks. Wanda became frantic at the sight of her and reached out for her as soon as she stood.

"_What happened_?! Why- Rogue why are you crying? Did he freak out?! Oh my god, he better not have said anything stupid or I swear I'll rip him a new one and- _Rogue?_ Are- are you _laughing?"_

She was, strangely enough. Rogue felt bitter laughter rush through her teeth between sobs. Wanda stared at her like she just fell off the crazy wagon but was pacified when Rogue stopped laughing and began to explain.

"Ah- ah was about to when- when Sam an' this other girl- Gen something-something. She- she met Remy at Paige's eighteenth and…"

Wanda's anxious expression suddenly turned sympathetic _as well_ as worried as she began to stroke her friend's trembling arms.

"Oh Rogue…"

She could barely form words of comfort or advice and Rogue didn't let her either. She put on a tearful smile and stifled a sob with a chuckle as she spoke up.

"It's- it's like ah can't catch a break today. Ah keep tryin' t' tell him everythin' an'- an' it jus' doesn't happen. What if-"

"No! Don't you _dare_ start the _'what ifs' _again. _You_ have to tell him. He's your best friend, I doubt you'll be able to hide it let alone _not tell him_ for much longer anyhow."

Rogue found herself nodding in agreement to Wanda's reasoning but her heart wasn't completely in it. Wanda, who realised this, gave comforting one-arm hug that managed to put a small smile on her friend's tear-stained face. Wanda kept a gentle voice as she spoke up.

"Maybe Wednesday _is _a good day to tell him?"

Rogue let out a chuckle at her words but shook her head in disagreement.

"No, ah'll tell him sooner than that. Ah can't keep at it lahke this. By the way, where's Sahirah and John?"

"I told him to take her back to your apartment. Ororo called."

Rogue made a face before she replied.

"Ah totally forgot she was getting picked up!"

Wanda shrugged as they sat themselves down on the park bench.

"Don't worry, Ororo was nice about it. Apparently your Dad is hopeless at putting together her breakfast anyhow. She said something about…sugar-polluted cereals? Anyway, she was pretty thankful that Sahirah got a _real _breakfast instead of the junk your Dad feeds her."

Rogue chuckled lightly.

"Ah remember breakfast at mah Dad's bein' that way before Ororo came around. If it weren't for her, Sahirah's teeth- and probably mahne too, -would've rotted out years ago."

Wanda snorted lightly.

"Well let's hope your old man doesn't try the same with this little one,"

Rogue jumped slightly as Wanda reached out with a hand and patted her flat stomach through the light jacket she was wearing over her grey skivvy. No one had done that before but Rogue figured the _patting-the-tummy_ thing would get worse as she got bigger. _"There's somethin' t' look forward to…"_ she thought sarcastically. She would try her best to dodge tummy-patters like Wanda best she could in the coming eight months.

"Okay, over the next eight months ya'll have got t' ask meh before ya go and pat mah belly. Ah ain't a petting zoo attraction!"

Wanda let out a loud snort of laughter and rolled her eyes. She raised her hands to head level in mock defence as she replied sarcastically.

"I will, okay."

"Ya better."

"But don't _all _pregnant women get the tummy-pat thing without asking for consent?"

"Yeah but _ah _don't want that. Ah'm not comfortable with it."

Wanda looked at her like she was a crazy again before shaking her head in dismissal.

"You're such a _funny pregnant woman_."

Rogue rolled her eyes at the new _'nick-name.'_

"And stop callin' meh that."

"Why not? It's true isn't it? You're funny and you're pregnant. It's reasonable enough."

"Oh so if _you_ get pregnant, ah can call ya _sarcastic pregnant woman._ Is that _reasonable?"_

Rogue had the utter satisfaction of watching as Wanda's eyes widened with revulsion.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**lol writing Wanda and Rogue arguing is fun. Anyway, next chapter Remy is for SURE to find out about the baby. I know this is a filler chapter but I needed to make things a little more dramatic for our lovely couple. ;)**_

_**REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**-Gams **_


	14. Open Your Eyes

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, its fantastic to hear what you all think of it so far.**_

_**-Gams**_

_****_

**Chapter Fourteen – Open Your Eyes**

Remy didn't know why he didn't go after Rogue when he could've. Oh wait, he _did_ know. Gen had practically fused her hands to him since sitting down at his side and had refused to let go even when Rogue left so abruptly. Sure he had been polite and his usual casual self, he'd joked and smiled but for the twenty minutes he was forced to endure Gen's attention, _his_ attention was else wear or more on someone else. When he finally _did_ manage to get free of Gen and Sam, with some cheap lie about needing to pick up his dry cleaning, he made his way immediately to her apartment to wait on her. An hour passed, two…three…four hours passed by and still there was no Rogue coming up the stairway. When the hour turned to five o'clock in the afternoon, he decided to take a break and come back later that evening. He pulled out a stray playing card from his trench coat pocket, scribbled a note across it and slid the card between the door and the frame. It remained half-lodged with the aid of the door lock as he turned on his heal and headed out the building.

He had never been so fidgety and impatient in years. When he arrived home, he sat himself down in front of the television and flicked through channels. When that only made him tired, he went to the kitchen and fixed himself an early dinner of chicken kebabs and sweet chilli sauce. It was only five-twenty when he finished that. He figured if Rogue went out with Wanda or John, she would end up coming home around nine. It _was_ Sunday, so she wouldn't be out too late. However, the idea of waiting until nine to _try_ and catch her at home was not a pleasant idea. Plus, he was beginning to feel the jet-lag he had suppressed all day creep up on him. He _had_ arrived back in New York at two in the morning, so there was reason enough. He decided he would probably be better if he just left a message on her phone, told her he would come around after work and go to bed to catch some much needed sleep in the mean time. _Yes_, that was a good plan. He picked up the cordless phone on the kitchen bench and speed dialled her number. It rang a couple of times before her recorded voice sang in his ear.

"_Hey, ya reached Anna-Marie Howlett, ah can't come to the phone raght now so drop a line after the beep. Thanks!"_

He gulped silently as the machine beeped before speaking up.

"Hey _chére_, its Remy. Listen, since we didn't get around t' talkin' about- about whatever it is y' needed t' tell _moi_. I'll drop by after work,_ d'accord_? Around eleven? See y' den. Bye."

He hung up, letting out a half-tired, half-defeated sigh. He hadn't been so terrified in all his life and it was about something he didn't even know! With that done however, he decided to sleep it off and headed to his bedroom. He stripped off his jeans and shirt and fell head-first into the comfort of the bed sheets. However, despite the comfort of the soft bed and the tiredness that ate at him from the inside, acquiring sleep wasn't so forthcoming.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I can't blood believe this. You? _Pregnant?_ It's like I hit the twilight zone with a sledgehammer…"

Though it was nothing like the sledgehammer she wanted to use, the pillow Rogue throttled John with provided to be release for the flash of annoyance that over swept her actions. Wanda, thankfully, wasn't in the room at the moment so John was spared any further punishments. _For now. _She lay on her back upon the red-velvet pin-stripe couch in Wanda and John's living room, flicking through a magazine as John continued to babble on about how _shocked_ and _'in the twilight zone' _he was about the news. Of course, after that _fainting spell _in her apartment, Rogue told John the full story. Sans the parts that were not for other people's ears. So basically she admitted to getting drunk, sleeping with Remy and having no recollection of how it happened. She was _so glad_, on so many levels, that John wasn't the one fathering her child (or any child). Rogue shuddered a little at the thought. As much as she loved John for being the_ maniacal Australian bloke_ he was, she pitied Wanda when they decided to have kids. John was a child himself in most ways, adding another one to the Wanda-John household was a complicated (and frightening) thought. Anyway, the _man-child in question_ was seated on the floor on a large pillow-seat with a bottle of coca cola in hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. Since Rogue wasn't _allowed_ to drink (unless she wanted to permanently damage her baby), Wanda had declared that while she was around there would be no temptations left lying around such as alcohol, coffee and anything else they ended up finding down the track. John had pulled a face but sat contently with a bottle of coka cola in hand and popcorn. Rogue let out a small sigh as she spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"John, it's not lahke ah'm takin' a rocket trip to the moon or somethin'! Ah'm havin' a _baby_. It's not that _out there_ as ya'll seem to think."

"But it's not just your's, it's_-_"

"Don't say it! Ah _know_ who _helped._"

John closed his open-hanging mouth quietly. Suddenly that conversation he and Remy had had before Paige's eighteenth seemed like some ironic twist of fate, _some incredibly cruel ironic twist of fate that John would never let Remy forget._ He had the smirking suspicion that if Rogue was as livid as she was about _not_ mentioning who co-created her first offspring, she was unlikely to ever let him forget it or forgive. That is…if she knew Remy wasn't sure if they used protection or not. John shook his head slightly as he turned back to the television. _"God have mercy on him, cuz Rogue sure as hell won't if she found out…" _However, it was then that a new variable about the situation came to mind. He turned slowly towards his friend as he spoke. He was cautious for a reason you know.

"Speakin' of which…"

Rogue turned a raised brow in his direction, making him smile meekly as he continued.

"Are- are you, you know, _sure_?"

Rogue frowned.

"Sure? Ah'm, ah guess ah'm sure. Ah mean, ah can'te for the life o' meh _not_ have this baby-"

"No! No I mean, uh…that is I mean…"

Rogue continued to look at him with a puzzled expression. Meanwhile, John felt his face turn beetroot-red as he tried to the words out without it feeling totally inappropriate and awkward to ask. That was when the _light of his life_ decided to walk into the room with a second bowl of popcorn in hand. She spoke up as if she hadn't even left the room.

"What he means to say is, _Are you sure it's not, you know, Joseph's?"_

While John continued to turn shades of red, Rogue's eyes widened. She was quick to shake her head mercilessly as she explained.

"No! _No!_ No, it's _definitely_ not Joseph's. Ah mean he was in Paris-"

"With little miss slut-model."

Rogue ignored Wanda's input as she continued.

"_He_ was in Paris for a _month._ Ah would've known if ah was pregnant with _his_ baby a long tahme ago. It's _definitely_ Remy's."

She felt a little tug of panic pull at her when she let the last sentence out. _'It's definitely Remy's'_ she felt like she was reading out the script of a soap opera, talking about _who's baby is it._ But it _wasn't. _It was all _very real_ and _extremely scary_. Wanda, who had seated herself beside her, offered her the bowl of popcorn wordlessly. As Rogue took it, she had little doubt that Wanda knew the look across her face and was quick to confirm it by reassuring her in words.

"Don't think about it right now. Just _relax okay?_ You'll tell him when you are ready- and _before_ you start showing, okay?"

Rogue rolled her eyes but nodded. Yes. She would….She _would._

__

_**The next Day…**_

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Rogue gave a grumpy groan as she mumbled for the interrupting voice to go away. She had been lost in a wonderful dream and would rather remain there than open her eyes to the world of reality. The dream flashed before her closed eyes as she buried her head into the pillow, shutting out the rest of the world as she lingered in the dream.

_-Dream-_

_She felt fire course through her skin as his lips trailed up from her chest to singe the flesh of her neck. A moan escaped her lips as her fingers lost themselves in his head of auburn hair. His hands, in turn, began their descent from her hair to trail ever so slowly down her frame until they cupped her hips. A short gasp-like-moan escaped her lips, causing him to moan huskily into her neck in turn. She didn't know why but it felt so right to be here, to be envelope in his warmth and his love like she knew she was. They fell back against the bed sheets in one fluid movement. His hands slowly moved from her hips to her waist again as her hands snaked skilfully around his neck…_

_-End of dream- _

"Rogue! You've got a doctor's appointment at eleven! Wake up already!"

Rogue woke with a start of surprise at Wanda's loud voice. She bolted to an upright position, causing her mass of curly wild hair to fall into her face. She regretted opening her eyes as the light in Wanda's living room scorched her eyes, leaving her half-blinded. When she did manage to open her eyes without the burden of squinting, she pulled back her wild mane of hair and turned to find Wanda standing before her. She handed her a glass of orange juice and a plate of fruit. Rogue thanked her croakily and took both. Wanda was already walking back to her kitchen when she told her not to worry about it but get up because she had two hours to freshen up before the doctor's appointment. Rogue was surprised by Wanda's suddenly _organised_ side. She was a Graphic Designer for an Indie and Rock music magazine called _House of M_, they weren't exactly known to be organised unless it was when meeting a project deadline. At least, Wanda wasn't known to be organised unless when meeting a project deadline. Rogue broke from her thoughts as a yawn broke out. She turned her gaze towards the table-side clock only to realise it was nine-twenty in the morning. She frowned when she realised _where she was._

"Wands?"

"_Yeah?"_

Her voice was muffled from its place in the kitchen.

"Did ah fall asleep here?"

"_No, you fell asleep on a Central Park bench and sleepwalked here. Of course you did!"_

Rogue tried to recall the night before but all she seemed to remember were flickers of her dream that caused a blush to rise in her cheeks. Wanda's voice broke her trail of thoughts from a distance.

"_You fell asleep watching 'The Phantom Menace" with John. Honestly, I don't think I can blame you for falling asleep through _that_. That George Lucas should've stopped at the third movie."_

"Technically it's not the third movie, love."

Rogue couldn't help but roll her eyes when she heard John's _matter-of-fact_ tone of voice. He walked out of his and Wanda's bedroom, decked out in only a pair of jeans and a head of sopping wet orange hair. Rogue raised a hand in a mockery of shield about a foot away from her eyes as she spoke up.

"_Woah_ there Firefly, put somethin' on b'fore ya'll go an' blind meh!"

John rolled his eyes but chuckled like his maniacal self as he pulled a random, white-T from the dry washing basket on the opposite couch. He teased her with a matching grin as he pulled it on.

"Aw, no need to blush an' tease Roguey, we both know you like seein' me in my half-naked glory!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly as she sat up to eat her breakfast.

"John that is _so wrong_ it doesn't even deserve an answer."

John actually pouted like a little boy as he replied in similar fashion. He turned towards the kitchen arch-window that was half-closed with shutter-window doors.

"You're _so_ mean to me! –Wands! Roguey's bein' mean t' me!"

"_You probably deserved it, so I don't care!"_

John pouted again as he turned back towards the hallway leading the bedroom, like a wounded puppy. Rogue chuckled after him and though John didn't turn around to face her, she knew he was grinning like an idiot. He knew better not to take Wanda's words to heart. It was a skill that aided him in winning her over after all. Rogue was left alone for a good twenty minutes to eat her breakfast and chug down at least two full cartons of orange juice before being shooed out the door by Wanda. Of course Wanda refused to let her _pregnant friend_ take the subway home, so she followed after her and gave her a lift home in her car. Once through her own apartment door however, Rogue rushed to the bathroom to empty out the two cartons of orange juice and a bowl of fruit into the toilet bowl. She flushed the toilet and progressed to the sink to rinse and spit. The nausea was something that was likely to put her off food for life but the baby within her was more likely to force the food down her throat. She was eating for two after all. After the nausea (finally) subsided, Rogue checked the clock on her bathroom wall.

_10:03AM _

She had some time to freshen up a little more. Rogue busied herself by taking a quick shower, blow-drying her hair and straightened it afterwards. After, she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow turtle neck long-sleave shirt. She checked her reflection in the mirror only to sigh sadly at the skinny jeans.

"Guess ah have to make the most o' this now while ah still can. Not long now an' ah won't be able t' fit in these again…"

She stared sadly at the skinny jeans as they hugged her lower figure. She was always proud of her ability to fit into almost anything she fancied wearing but it quickly soured as the idea of maternity wear hit her. She gave one final look in the mirror before turning to her closet to pull out a pair of converse shoes. She was pulling them on when the doorbell rang.

Frowning, Rogue finished tying her shoes and walked to the door. She didn't bother looking in the spy hole as she suspected it might be Wanda _checking_ that she makes her appointment. She pulled the door open without a second thought and made sure to set a raised-brow look on her face to confront Wanda's _nagging_. It fell clear off her face as soon as the door was swung open.

"_Shit."_

"Remy? Wh-what are ya doin' here?"

Remy frowned down at her with a puzzled face. He had shaved this morning, his face was totally clear of the slight shadow of stubble save for the reoccurring goatee on his chin. Rogue felt her heart stop for a full second before it began pounding against her rib cage like a wild animal. She stared up at him with a puzzled look (after the shock wore off) as he began to speak. His smile seemed half-hearted in effort as he did so.

"G'mornin' _chére_. I- I left a message yesterday- y' didn't get it?"

She shook her head. Somehow, without their knowledge, they were still standing in the doorway of her apartment as she replied.

"Uh, no. Ah- ah didn't. Ah fell asleep at Wanda's place last night. Ah didn't get back until late this mornin'. Ah haven't checked mah answerin' machine yet."

"Oh, well. I said I'd be here dis mornin' to…"

She kept a raised brow as she continued where he trailed off. She knew what he was going to say but for some reason, she needed to hear him say it.

"To?"

Remy bit back a gulp of nervousness. The worse-case-scenario ideas had left him in a restless sleep. He had dreamed of countless possibilities to where their _'important talk'_ would lead to._ Her sobbing that she was dying of an incurable disease_ was the predominant nightmare that left dark circles under his eyes. He had skulled a full mug of black coffee that morning, showered and shaved to make him look less rugged and exhausted than he really was. However, despite the exhaust and the worry, he knew he had to talk this through with her. So with a silent inhale of air to stead him, he slipped past her into the apartment while he answered.

"To talk about dat t'ing y' needed t' tell _moi_. It…"

He flailed a little before continuing. She shut the door behind them slowly, turning her back on him as he continued.

"It sounded important, _non_?"

Rogue turned to face him as her head bobbed in a nervous round of nods. Remy watched as she led him wordlessly into the living room. It was obvious she was just as nervous as him. It wasn't soothing to know that at all. She began to play with the edge of her sleaves with her fingers while her gaze remained set on the floor. Remy cleared his throat to try and avert her attention to him again. She jumped slightly, as if waking again, and turned her gaze to meet his. Remy couldn't be quiet any longer, he reached out to her and grasped her shoulders gently. She jolted a little but he ignored the action as he spoke up. It was painful to keep so calm as he sounded.

"Anna-Marie, y' better tell dis Cajun what's wrong. Cuz right now he be pretty worried, _d'accord_?"

She nodded vigorously but remained silent for a couple of moments. Finally, she let out what Remy thought was a defeated sigh before reaching his gaze again and speaking. Her voice trembled, causing tremors to run up and down his spine like iced water.

"Ah- ah need t' call an' cancel somethin' first. This- _this_ is more important, so…"

It was as if she was trying to convince herself of that with the way she said it but Remy nodded nonetheless and allowed his hands to set her free. She moved quickly out of the room, grabbing the hand phone that lay on the table as she did so. Remy remained but did not sit down. He began to pace to let out his anxieties while he waited. However, after only a minute or two, he became far too impatient. He pulled himself out of the _suddenly_ suffocating living room as quick as a flash. He figured, since they would be talking for a while, he may as well make some coffee. He stopped himself when he made to fill a second mug of coffee when he remembered what had happened at Margo's the day before. He made a jasmine tea instead, just to be safe. Ten minutes later, he was walked steadily out of the kitchen in the direction of the living room. He was passing Rogue's door that was slightly open when he heard something. He stopped in his tracks to listen-

"_-Yes, that's it. Doctor McCoy. Listen, ah'm very sorry about the short notice but ah was wondering if ah might be able to reschedule mah appointment to tomorrow? You see, somethin' very important has come up-"_

Remy's brow furrowed in anxiety and confusion. _What was Rogue going to a doctor for? _Suddenly his idea of her dying from some disease or cancer wasn't so far fetched. The concept brewed and festered like a virus in his mind until he felt his heart begin to race and ram against his rib cage. He gulped down air like a dying man as he pained to learn more from the other side.

"_Yes, ten o'clock is wonderful. Thank ya, -sorry about the trouble. Thanks. Bye."_

Remy felt hot coffee and tea leak down his hands, causing him to look down to realise he had been holding onto the cups so tightly that they had been shaking. He retraced his steps carefully back to the kitchen and put them down on the counter before drying his hands. When that was done, he was practically sprinting back to Rogue's door. However, as he did so, he felt the floor slip underneath him and he fell back into the doorframe with a loud, toppling thud. He hadn't noticed the puddle of coffee on the floor. That, mixed with the rubber-tread boots he was wearing, caused him to fall. Luckily, he had managed to grip the doorframe with both hands to save him from falling onto his behind. _Unluckily,_ this caused Rogue to practically rip the door off in a panic. She stared at him with wide eyes as she exclaimed.

"What the hell was that?"

Remy managed to pull himself back to a straight stance as he replied.

"_Je suis désolé_ (I'm sorry), I spilt some coffee on de floor an' I slipped."

She didn't look completely convinced at all as she raised a brow at him.

"Ya spilt coffee?"

"Oui."

"In front of mah door?"

Remy paused for a moment before replying. _Oops._

"I was bein' careful!"

She scoffed at him once as she stepped over the puddle of coffee (and tea) and moved towards the kitchen as she spoke.

"Obviously ya were _not_."

She returned shortly with a tea-towel in hand and bent over to wipe it up. Remy was a little quicker, and took the tea-towel from her before she could bend further enough to reach it. He mopped it up and returned the mop to the kitchen. When he came out, Rogue was already gone. He moved quickly towards the living room only to find her perched on the two-seater couch. Remy gulped slightly as the anxiety began to return. _Was she really as sick as he thought she was? _She must be, he figured, to have made a doctor's appointment. Rogue knew how to cure a common cold or flu. She wouldn't go to a doctor for help unless she really needed to, that he was terrified and certain of. He made his way carefully towards her and sat himself down on the opposite side of the couch. She faced him simultaneously, her hands placed timidly on her lap but her gaze remained downcast. Remy bit back all of his worries and fears to calmly take her chin with his fingers and raise her head to meet his gaze. It took a couple of more moments to actual get any words out though.

"What's wrong?"

Rogue bit down on her lower lip as she swallowed the biggest lump in her throat she had ever had in her life. She couldn't stop trembling and she knew from the pleading look in Remy's eyes that he was fighting back anxiety too. She hated to see him look so worried about her. After a full minute of staring and fighting to breathe calmly, she spoke with a shaken voice.

"Somethin'- somethin's happened R-Remy. A-and ah have no idea how ah'm gonna tell ya this…"

She bit back tears. _"No! Not now! Ya don't need t' cry! Ugh, ah hate being pregnant!" _She didn't understand why she was on the verge of tears. Sure it was a tough thing to get out into the open, especially to Remy, but she wasn't the woman that _cried_. That was usually Kitty. She blamed the surplus of hormones that were streaming through her body as she struggled to keep talking. Remy tried to encourage her by giving assurances. They were for him just as much as they were for her as he let them out.

"_Hey_, whatever it is, y' can tell _moi_. Okay? I'm here t' help y' t'rough anyt'ing dat's wrong. I promise,"

He leant forward with a daring action and cupped the side of her face in his hand. He wanted to pull her closer and kiss away all troubles or fears she might have about telling him the truth but he restrained himself. She'd freak out if he tried anything like that. He continued.

"I promise I'll help if I can. Y' know I'd do anyt'ing t' keep y' safe an' happy, _amour_." (love)

Rogue bit back a sob as her tears clouded her vision. She blinked them back hurriedly as a sniffle escaped her. _'No cryin', girl. Ya have t' tell him this now or things will only get worse.' _With that self-reassurance, she gave a small nod to his sweet assurances and blinked back the rest of her tears. When she was certain she could talk without tearing up again, she opened her eyes and made to speak to him face-to-face but he cut her off before she could start.

"I heard y' on de phone earlier, Rogue. If y' need a better doctor den y' come straight t' _moi_, okay? I'll take care o' everyt'ing. Hell, I'll go wit' y' to every doctor's appointment if y' need_ moi_ to. Y' not gonna do dis alone,_ d'accord_?"

Rogue didn't know how to breathe suddenly. _Did he already know?_ She had been put on hold for about ten minute before she could talk to the Hospital secretary and when they had talked, she was sure that she hadn't even mentioned the words _baby_ or _pregnancy_ at all. _"Maybe he- he figured it out! Maybe he put it all together and…"_ Her eyes widened in disbelief. _"And maybe he's okay with it and…"_ She felt joy-filled tears swell at the corners of her eyes as she spoke up. Her voice bared her emotions, causing it to come out slightly husky as she spoke.

"Remy… ya- ya don't really need to. Honestly, it'll- it'll beh fahne. Ah can handle the doctor appointments an' ah'm sure mah doctor's perfectly capable. Ya don't need to take on so much-"

Maybe Remy _was_ okay with the idea of having a baby. Okay, so they weren't _together_ but they could work it out, couldn't they? She was sure that they weren't the first pair of friends to have a baby together…right? She could barely believe he was taking this so well- and so _sweetly!_ Though she was flattered he wanted to take on so much.

Remy could barely believe her. She wanted to battle her health issues on her own? He wouldn't stand for it at all. No, she was _his best friend, _how she could expect him not to do whatever he could to help was practically beyond his understanding. He found himself shaking his head at her as he shifted his hands to grasp her shoulders. He could barely hold but his emotions as he cut her off in her ramblings to assure him she didn't need his help.

"_Non,_ y' not gonna do dis alone Rogue. What are y' t'inkin'? Y' can't do dis on y' own. It's crazy talk!"

Rogue's tearful expression turned puzzled. _What?_ What was so bad about her trying to be a single mother? Sure, it was nice that she didn't have to do that now that Remy had agreed to father the baby, but it wasn't an impossible feat. She was more than capable of raising a child on her own. She kept her brow furrowed as she replied in a firmer voice.

"Remy, ah think ah'm more than capable of handling this on mah own. Ah'm not _that_ helpless and inexperienced."

It was Remy's turn to furrow his brow in confusion. _Inexperience?_ Had she been battling some kind of cancer _before?_ No, he couldn't believe that. They had spent the last seventeen years practically conjoined to the hip! How could he have missed this?

"_Chére_…how long has dis been goin' on?"

Rogue was cautious with her answer. He didn't know _that much_, so she assumed it might not come as easily as the _'support'_ did.

"Uh…just over six weeks."

"_Qui_?" (what?)

Okay, Remy was now officially confused beyond his understanding. Six weeks, though possible, didn't seem accurate for a life-threatening disease or cancer to fest itself. Wouldn't she have noticed something was wrong within a month? Remy's brow remained perfectly frowned as he spoke up again.

"_Chére_, forgive _moi_ f' bein' wrong or confused, _mais_, y' are sufferin' from some kind o' disease or cancer, _non_?"

Rogue reacted before she even let the words sink in. She gave a loud snort of disbelief as she began her reply.

"No! God, no! Ah'm not- _Wait_… Wait a damn minute, _what_? Is- is that honestly, what- ya- _oh Gawd_, Remy is that what ya thought was wrong?"

Remy, surprised by her growing hysterical tone of voice, backed away slightly to give her some room. _She wasn't dying? She didn't have some kind of life-threatening disease? _He raised one arched brow at her as he spoke ever so cautiously. She was stared at him with wide eyes, stuttering half-mumbles with her mouth half-open.

"Rogue, _please, _jus' tell _moi _what's goin' on."

Rogue's half-mumbles and wide-eyed stare eased back to a blank face. Her heavy breathing calmed to a defeated sigh. She bit down on her lower lip for a moment and closed her eyes, let out a deep breath she had held back and opened her eyes as she began to speak. Her heart was racing again as she spoke the words she had dreaded for weeks.

"Remy ah'm pregnant." 

_****_

_**Now that was fun. Please be nice and not send flames, just reviews!**_

_**Thanks guys! I'll update soon!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the song "Open Your Eyes" it is the property of the band Snow Patrol **_

_**-Gams **_


	15. Misconceptions

_**Okay here we go, the full confrontation!**_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Fifteen – Misconceptions **

"_Remy ah'm pregnant."_

Those three words had plagued his nightmares and his dreams since- since he could remember really. In his nightmares, those three words slipped out the lips of nameless one-night-stands or _Belladonna _on one frightening occasion. He had dreamed of a would-be wife telling him that…some years from now. He had dreamed of how thrilled and over the moon he would be but that was as far as it went. Next thing he knew, in the dream that is, he would be holding a son in his arms and kissing his wife's forehead, thanking her for making life so perfect. Of late, or more since the night of Rogue's sixteenth birthday, those three words slipped from Rogue's perfect lips. He held _their son_ in his arms and kissed _her_ forehead as he thanked her for making his life perfect,_ truly perfect_. But then he would wake up and Rogue was just his best friend that he was hopelessly in love with. _Now,_ all of that was thrown out of the window in one huge mess. She was his best friend, he was in love with her and she was pregnant.

He took in one long breath of air and let it out.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as she stared at him with glossy, tear-glazed eyes. Her fingers were sewn together in a tight hold as she sat beside him on the sofa, practically trembling with fearful anticipation. He swallowed hard. _"Pregnant." _He didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. He could barely think coherently let alone muster any words to speak yet. All he _could_ do was try to breathe calmly. Remy didn't know how long they just sat there but she was the first to talk. Her voice was so small and trembled so much that he felt guilt build up like a clot in his heart. He still didn't talk.

"R-Remy? Come on sugah, ya scarin' meh now. Ah- ah know its _huge_ news- but it's- it's, _it is what it is._ Please, Remy? Jus' say somethin'?"

He wanted to. God he wanted to if it meant she wouldn't sound so scared and near-tears but hell, _he_ was scared. He didn't know how to comprehend this. _"Pregnant…"_ It was the only word strong enough to pass through his thoughts. Over and over again her words played in his head. So many things he had thought of and yet here it was. _This was the huge secret_… Remy gulped down another breath of air before he finally turned to meet her teary gaze. After a moment of staring, he spoke up. He could barely believe how quietly the words fumbled out.

"Is it…_dat night_…"

She nodded, biting down on her lower lip. Rogue wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment but she remained firm. She tried not to sob as she replied.

"Y-yeah. It all adds up, it's…"

She couldn't get the rest out and she wasn't given the chance to as Remy abruptly stood up. She jolted slightly, as if electrocuted by some invisible current of electricity. Remy turned his back on her and began to pace up and down the room. His gaze was set intently upon the floor while his expression remained unreadable. Rogue gulped back another sob as she spoke up in a small voice.

"Remy?" 

He stopped in his tracks, hesitated and with a slow turn he met her gaze. Rogue felt herself freeze under his glowing gaze and remained so as he began to speak.

"Six weeks?"

She nodded, realising he was trying to understand what he _thought_ he had heard her say before. She was quick to try and explain.

"Only just. Ah was cancelling a doctor's appointment when ya heard meh on the phone."

He nodded with an unreadable expression still in place. He began to pace again, causing Rogue to simply tremble with uncertainty and anxiety. She was quick to snap.

"Look ah know it's a_ lot_ to handle in a matter o' minutes but ah have been tryin' t' work up enough nerve t' tell ya this for over a week. Ah need to know what ya thinkin'. Jus- just _try_, Remy, please?"

She felt her voice crack under the weight of her mixed emotions. She knew that at least a quarter of her current emotions were based on a surplus of hormones going crazy within her, the rest was all her. Fat, hot tears begged to stream from her eyes as she watched him. He stopped pacing again but remained with his back to her. A moment later, Remy found himself letting out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. When he did turn to face her, he felt his heart break. She looked on the verge of hysterical tears and here he was playing the role of a _would-be mime_ that didn't know how to portray emotions to save himself. He felt his mask of cool and unreadable emotions crack under the pressure of those pools of green she called eyes. But he needed some time to think…

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms as gently as possible. She sniffled a little and slowly returned the hug but he didn't linger in it long. He pulled her back slightly to look at her face-to-face before he spoke. He tried to be reassuring but he was so numb of any emotion except confusion and stunned amazement, he couldn't really tell if he was doing it right.

"I- I need some time. Dat's all. I- _Je suis désolé mon chére _(I am sorry my dear)_."_

Without anything much else he could say or do that would make much of a difference, Remy stroked her cheek with his hand one last time and made his way out of the apartment. It wasn't the best thing he could have done at the given time but he was scared. _What had he done? _

Rogue watched him leave but remained silent and still. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach as the door slid closed behind him without so much as a thud. _What had she done?_ She felt those hot tears she had been suppressing slide mercilessly down her cheeks but she didn't move to wipe them away. She _couldn't_ move, not when she had practically torn a knife through her relationship with her best of best friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Late that night…**_

Remy let his head turn back as far as it could go as he drained the last of his beer down his throat. Okay, so drinking after the morning he had was not a good idea. Hell, he had half a mind to throw out all the beer had owned into the garbage. It's what started this mess in the first place, right? _"No"_ He couldn't blame it on the beer. He blamed it all willingly on _himself_._ He_ had ruined _everything_. _He_ had knocked up his best friend in a drunken one-night stand. It would've been enough to put him off alcohol for life if he wasn't so desperately in need of _something_ to nurse his own problems with. That's why he went out his favourite bar to waste himself into a drunken stupor. Then Rogue and _the baby_ continued to haunt his thoughts and he ended up leaving before he finished the first beer. Remy let out a deep sigh and pushed away the empty bottle of beer against the kitchen counter. He raked his hands across his face and let out another sigh as his thoughts ran angry with self-blame.

"_Y' stupid homme! How could y' let dis happen! Now what is she gonna do? Have your baby and…and…"_

He buried his face in one hand as he slumped forward against the kitchen table. _'Have his baby and what?' _He had been raised under the Catholic faith as a child and though he was no saint or a true believer in God, he felt himself obligated to do _the right thing_. Meaning that if he happened to father a child with a woman, he felt obligated to see to it that the child and the mother have every ounce of support he could muster. But this was _Rogue_. Somehow this caused a difference in perspective for him. What would she expect from him? How could he deal with this without putting whatever they had left in their friendship at stake? Remy let out a gruff growl of frustration escape his lips that would do old Logan proud as his thoughts became muddled with unanswered questions and fears. He didn't know how long but remained in that same pitiful state for a while. It felt all too sudden when the silence of the half-dark room was sliced through by the message-alert ring tone of his house phone. It continued to ring unanswered until annoyance picked at his mind and he pressed the 'play' button. There was a loud 'beep' and the computerised female voice rang out into the other-wise silent room.

"_You have one new message. Received at ten-thirty-six pm…"_

His eyes shut closed as he stifled another self-despairing sigh. They opened instantly as an all too familiar voice spoke up.

"_H-hey Remy, it's- it's meh. Look, about earlier…"_

He raised his head to turn towards the phone on the table. He didn't dare touch it Rogue continued to speak between the long gaps between her broken sentences.

"_It was stupid of meh t' jus' throw that at ya lahke that. Ah- ah jus' want ya to know that ah'm really sorry about how it came out…"_

His brow furrowed in confusion. _She_ was sorry?

"…_look, ah'm gonna try an' make this as easy on ya as possible, okay? Ah have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and ya don't need to come with meh or anything.__ Ah'm gonna take care of this on mah own. Really, ah mean it. Ya don't have to be involved in it if ya don't want to. So don't feel lahke- lahke ya have any obligations…"_

_Don't feel like you have any obligations? _Remy stared at the phone with a bemused look across his face. _What was she talking about?_ _"Of course I had obligations! Mon Dieu, I..." _He ran a hand down his face as she continued.

"…_Ah'm really sorry about all this Rems. All ah wanted was- was for you to _know. _That's all. Look, ah'm- gawd, ah'm_ really_ tired- ah'll see ya later okay? Love ya, bye."_

The line turned silent but her words still echoed about the room- or was it Remy's mind? _She _was sorry and all she had wanted was for him to _know._ As these realisations rang through his mind, Remy felt like kicking himself. Every half-sobbed apology and explanation she gave was like a slice of a knife against his heart. How could she blame herself for this mess when it was one of his _little swimmers_ that fucked this up, quite _literally_. Plus the fact that he had no clue of whether they had used proper protection in the first place. Remy kicked the bench stool back in a burst of anger as he abruptly pulled himself to his feet. The stool fell to the floor with loud cluttering noise as he stormed a couple of steps away. He began to pace again as his thoughts became more determined and _obligation-orientated._ He was practically scolding himself.

"_Y' can't let Rogue do dis on her own. Dis is _your_ baby too an' it's only right dat y' help her and go t' de appointment wit' her. Y' can't-"_

He stopped his pacing as a sudden, _horrible thought_ crossed his mind. Her words re-played in his thoughts as a bemused expression spread across his face.

"_Ah'm gonna try an' make this as easy on ya as possible…"_

"_Easy as possible f' moi?"_ His brow furrowed in confusion. How was she going to make this _as easy on him as possible_? It was _his child_, did she not realise what that meant to him regardless of circumstances? He may not be okay about the circumstances right now but he _could get used to it_. He would _gladly get used to it_ if it made her happy but…but then _more predominant points_ of her words seeped into his mind.

"_Ah have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and ya don't need to come with meh or anything. Ah'm gonna take care of this on mah own…"_

"_Ya don't have to be involved in it if ya don't want to. So don't feel lahke- lahke ya have any obligations."_

His eyes widened with complete disbelieving horror. _"Did she mean…?!"_ No. _No. _He wouldn't believe Rogue was capable of…of considering _that option. _How many times had Rogue mention how much she wanted to have children? _She wouldn't_…would she? Albeit, he admitted, the circumstances of this pregnancy weren't _favourable_ for either of them but she wouldn't' actually consider having an abortion. Not to _save them_ any kind of hindrance or…or another strain against their oh-so-fragile friendship. He _hoped to God_ she wouldn't consider it but her words left that option so open to the wind that Remy found himself counting facts that pointed in that direction. She _did_ think that this was all her fault and she obviously felt terrible for _'putting him on the spot'_ like she _thought_ she had. Hell, she told him not to come to the doctor's appointment because she didn't want him to feel _obligated_. Remy barely managed to gulp down air to breathe as he pulled his trench coat on and flung the door to the apartment open. He was _not_ about to let her make a choice that he had half a right to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue jolted from her fitful sleep. She hadn't been asleep long, just under an hour, but she _felt _like she had woken from a deep sleep. Her body protested at the thought of getting up to answer the doorbell but nonetheless she pulled the warm covers off her legs and slid off the bed, stifling a yawn. She pulled on her black dressing robe, slipped her already-cold feet into a pair of warm ugg-boots **(1) **and made her way to the front door. Rogue felt disgusting and exhausted all at once as she trudged out into her hallway and didn't have the care to go a little faster as the doorbell continued to ring relentlessly. She gave a sleep-covered grunt of annoyance as she reached the door.

"Alright, alright ah'm comin'…"

She was too tired and burry-eyed to look through the spy-glass, so she pulled the door slightly open with the chair still drawn. She wasn't a complete idiot. She knew better to be careful when opening the door at…one-twenty-two in the morning. Rogue wished she could've been a little more careful to check through the spy-glass when she realised who was on the other side. Her sleep-clad eyes widened for two seconds before they were squinting to be sure. Her voice followed her expression, coated in husky-sleepy tone.

"_Remy?_ Wh-what the hell? It's one in the mornin'-"

He cut her off. Obviously, he didn't have much care for ceremony as he spoke. There was an edge of anxiety to his determined tone of voice.

"Can we talk?"

Rogue tried not to look panicked as she let out a tired sigh and replied gently.

"Remy, go home an' come back later, ah don't wanna do this when ah'm standin' half asleep-"

"_Non_ Rogue, we need t' do dis _now. _It can't wait 'til later._"_

Rogue stopped silent for a moment to stare at him. The last of her sleepiness was washed away from her eyes as she took in what she could see of him. He looked dishevelled. His hair that had grown a little longer in the last two months was more disarrayed than usual. Shadows were beginning to form like rings under his eyes and he reeked slightly of beer. Rogue frowned as she replied daftly.

"Did ya go out drinkin' before ya came here?"

Remy gave a rushed sigh of annoyance and moved a little closer to the door.

"Rogue, _please_?"

Rogue bit down slowly on her lower lip. She gave an anxious glance at him before nodding silently and shutting the door. She detached the chair and swung the door open enough for him to slip past. The door closed silently behind them and she flicked the locks back as she followed him. A small shiver ran down her spine from the cold that lingered in the entrance, causing her to wrap her arms around herself as she followed him into the living room. He ushered her silently to sit down, which she did, before he stood before her. Worry began to nip at her mind as he stared down on her. There was such an intensity of mixed emotions in his eyes while he spoke.

"Why don't y' want _moi_ t' come t' dat doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

Rogue blinked once before her brow furrowed in a bemused expression.

"Didn't ya get mah message-?"

He raised a hand to stop her in her sentence and nodded.

"_Oui, _I did that's why I'm here. Now why don't y' want me dere?"

Rogue grew silent for a couple of moments. She chewed on her lip for a moment to stifle her nervousness. There was one obvious reason why she didn't want him there; she didn't want him to feel obligated to her because of this baby. However there were _many reasons_ why she _did want _him to come. The idea of him _wanting_ to be there for his child was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Though that wasn't even spoken let alone certain, Rogue felt tears begin to sting at the corners of her eyes. She pushed them back as she replied. Her voice was shaken slightly with the surge of unnecessary emotions.

"Ah meant it when ah said ah didn't want ya to feel obligated t' come, Remy. _You_ don't want this-"

Remy's eyes widened with absolute incredulity. _He didn't want this?_ His heart just about beat wildly out of his chest he was caught by such a shock. Was she honestly getting rid of this child because she felt it _wasn't what he wanted?_ He tried to keep his voice down as he replied disbelievingly.

"Rogue- y'- don't make decisions about _dis_ based on what _y' 't'ink'_ I want! Y' don't have t' get rid o' de baby b'cause-"

"_WHAT_?!" 

He'd barely voiced his suspicions when that had come shrieking out of her mouth. She gaped at him with absolute disbelief across her face, her emerald eyes as wide as saucers. He furrowed his brow in confusion and began to speak but she cut him off. She pulled herself to her feet abruptly and stood at full height to match him as she voiced her incredulity to what he had said.

"Ya- ya _thought_ jus' because ah thought _ya didn't want this_ that ah was going to- to _get rid of it?! REMY HOW COULD YA EVEN THINK THAT?!"  
_

Her disbelief weaved with a streak of anger that caused a pink flush to paint her cheeks. Remy stood before her with a half-gaping, half-shocked face for about a full minute before he was able to blink again. It was the second time in a _day_ he had assumed the worst about this. One would imagine he felt _very_ embarrassed and stupid about himself. His shoulders slumped down as he spoke up in a voice no better than a feeble whisper. Nevertheless, his question was daftly configured.

"Y'…y' not getting an abortion?"

He received a particularly painful jab to the shoulder by her clenched fist, causing him to stumble back slightly. He raised his hands in gentle defence as she began to scream at him.

"_NO! _What the hell were ya thinkin' Remy?!"

"_Chére_, I_-"_

"Ah could _never_ do that! Even if ah _was _knocked up because of some stupid drunken night of sex _with a complete stranger_ ah could never bring mahself to _think_ let alone _do_ that to any- _Gawd Remy ya such a stupid swamp rat!_"

She raised both of her clenched fists and dragged them down harshly on his chest. However, to her surprise, he didn't topple back like she wanted him to. Instead, his hands suddenly raised and clamped around her wrists, holding them firmly to him. She struggled to pull out of his hold but it was the struggle of holding back hot tears that was her undoing. Remy soothingly hushed her as she stopped trying to hurt him. Her shoulders slumped as her fists unclenched and her head slipped forward to rest against his chest. Remy wordlessly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her salty tears- no doubt from her overly hormonal state and the shock of what he had suggested, stained his shirt as she continued to cry in his arms. Remy felt like a_ world-class asshole_- No, that was an understatement of how he felt. His eyes closed shut as he dipped his head forward to press his lips against the top of her head. He kissed her softly as his right hand rose to stroke her hair in a comforting fashion. A deep sigh escaped him as she became silent. Her tears, he hoped, were close to ceasing as he spoke up gently.

"_Je suis désolé_. I don't know what I was t'inkin'. I _should _have known better-"

She suddenly pulled away from him. Not out of his arms, thankfully, but enough to look up at him and glare at him. He never told her but he _loved_ the way she glared at him. There was always just a hint of pink across her cheeks and her eyes burned with such intensity it was practically awe-striking for him. He tried to stay focused as she cut him off and spoke.

"_Ya should've_ known better! _What_ made ya come to this stupid conclusion that ah wanted t' get rid of it? Huh? Or is it all _ya_?"

He looked positively lost for a full five seconds before a deep frown spread across his face. Rogue was actually a little taken back by the look but stifled her surprise as Remy retorted. His tone of voice was a mix between livid and baffled as his hands moved to her shoulders in a firm hold.

"Rogue I would _never consider_ dat as an option f' any child I might have! I could never- I wasn't t'inkin' straight when I t'ought dat _y' might_ consider it. Y' said y' were going to a doctor's appointment-"

"Yeah, to _check_ that the baby was doing alraght! In case ya'll didn't know, it's somethin' that is _expected_ for pregnant women to do if they want t' check an' make sure their kid is healthy!"

"I know dat-"

"Ya _know meh_ an' yet ya drew t' the conclusion that ah was gonna get rid o' it because _this-"_

She pointed directly at her flat abdomen as she continued.

"Wasn't exactly _planned!_"

Silence broke out between the two as they both heaved heavy breaths of air. Remy had opened his mouth to retort but stopped himself before the words could get out. _They were arguing about something neither of them had wanted to happen._ A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he returned his hands to her shoulders. He soothingly ran circles into her shoulders with his thumbs as he spoke calmly.

"_Chére_, dis is stupid, _non_? Neither o' us want t' get rid o' dis baby. Why are we fighting?"

Rogue let out a sigh through her nose that was still half-frustrated but nonetheless, defeated. She folded her arms across her front, ignoring the pleasant feeling of his thumbs running circles into her shoulders, and tilted her head to one side as she locked her gaze with his. One look was all it took for her to start to calm down and reply softly.

"Ah dunno Remy but…ya started it."

He stifled the retort he was about to make and nodded in agreement.

"_Oui_, I was bein' a fool. Forgive _moi_?"

She nodded and all the tension in the room seemed a little less tense. Remy let another sigh escape his lips as he ran a hand through his hair at the back of his head. After a few moments of silence, Remy turned back to her and slid the hand that remained on her shoulder to catch her hand. He squeezed it lightly as he spoke.

"Can we still talk about dis?" 

Rogue stared at him for a moment without blinking. _He still wanted to talk about this?_ She couldn't believe it. Not five minutes ago he was accusing her of wanting to get an abortion and now he _still_ wanted to talk about this? She was stunned, to say the least. After a minute or so, she replied.

"Ya…want to talk about this?" 

He nodded in all honesty.

"_Oui_. I do. Can we sit down?" 

Rogue nodded daftly as he tugged on her hand and made her sit back on the couch beside him. His cautiousness was surprising for her. He sounded like a frightened little boy, asking if they were still friends that could play together. It just about made her heart swell as surely as it tore a knife through it. She could only imagine what he might be thinking about this. He _had_ after all, left abruptly as soon as she had told him she was pregnant. Was this such a heavy shock that it would break him out of his usually cool demeanour? She didn't think it possible for him.

The silence continued for a few short minutes or so; a few minutes in which Remy didn't let go of her hand or stop staring at her abdomen. She had felt a little weird when Wanda had patted her stomach the other day but _Remy looking_ at her abdomen…didn't bother her at all. _"Well it is his kid too…"_ She silently reasoned that with herself but her thoughts were interrupted when Remy broke the silence.

"_Chére_?"

Her gaze shot up from her abdomen to face him. There it was, that little boy asking if they were still friends staring back at her. He looked lost almost, unsure of what to say next. Rogue found herself wanting to give him some kind of strength so she settled for squeezing his hand lightly. That was encouragement enough as Remy continued to speak.

"I _want_ to come wit' y' tomorrow. T' de doctor's appointment."

Her heart just about stopped and started again in frenzied pace. She managed to stutter a surprised response.

"Ya- ya _want to?_ Really?"

He nodded. There was a hint of a smile forming across his lips as he did so. A moment or two later he gave a feeble chuckle and squeezed her hand a little tighter as he replied.

"Oui, I _really do._ Course I do! Dis be _our_ baby, _non_? I want t' be dere f' both o' y'."

That hit her heart harder than a tun of bricks collapsing on top of her. Before Rogue could get a hold of herself, fresh tears turned her eyes glossy and bright while her lower lip trembled. She managed to stifle the sob of joy from escaping her as she bit down on her lower lip. Meanwhile, Remy looked half-panic stricken. He eyed her anxiously as he spoke.

"_Chére_- what's wrong? Are y'-"

"Ah'm- ah'm f-fahne…"

He only looked more worried as she managed to sob out that false reply. When she noticed the worried look across his face was still there, she glared at him and growled irritably.

"Damn it Remy, it's jus' mah hormones goin' crazy! Jus'…jus' gimme a minute…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well…what did you think? **_

_**REVIEW!**_

**(1) Ugg-Boots, are Australian-made boots that are made from sheep wool. They are SOOOO comfy and warm! I'm thinking maybe John would've got her them as a gift or something ;) **

_**-Gams (who is running out of steam!)**_


	16. If you're Game, Then I Am

_**Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews and encouragements! I love hearing from all of you about what you think! Thankyou!**_

_**NOTICE: Any funny-scene suggestions? I'm trying to gather ideas for future chapters so any suggestions are welcome! **_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Sixteen – If you're game, then I am**

_**A few hours later…**_

It felt as if they were making up for what time they had dawdled away when avoiding each other over the past six weeks. Neither spoke about _the night_ that was now affectionately, in their own thoughts, dubbed _the knock-up night_. Remy avoided talking about it because he honestly didn't want to think that he had accidentally knocked Rogue up because they _may_ have not used protection. It ate at his thoughts no matter how much he tried to ignore it. Rogue on the other hand didn't want to think about it because when she started, she obviously couldn't stop. The dreams she had been having about _them_ were, to say the least, a little distracting when trying to maintain a _friendship based relationship_ with Remy. Little did either know as they lightly joked and _just talked_ the early hours of the morning away, that _they both_ had begun to remember the events of that night though neither wanted to admit it. Risking whatever they had because of the depth of _feelings_ they had suddenly realised for each other was not something either of the pair wanted to pull out into the open. Not with a baby on the way. Rogue sat on her side of the couch but somehow she also managed to tuck herself under his arm as her feet perched themselves on top of the coffee table. Remy sat in a similar position, his feet propped up on the coffee table beside hers as he kept his arms wrapped around her smaller frame. Though neither would admit it, they enjoyed the close cosiness they had fallen into. Remy had turned on the electric heater, filling the living room with enough warmth so that they might have been fine on their lonesome at opposite ends of the sofa. Neither made any indication of wanting to move as they continued to talk. The conversation had wandered back and forth between the baby, what they had been doing during their time apart and basically anything that came to mind.

Remy chuckled softly as he tangled his fingers between hers. He hadn't been able to contain his smile as the thoughts of being a father began to flood through his mind like a soothing remedy to the onslaught of shock and misconception that had brought him here. He practically grinned from ear-to-ear like a maniac, causing Rogue to give him half-amused and half-sceptical looks now and again. He only grinned a little harder and told her it was nothing. She knew better of course and smiled a little as she did now, when she caught him doing _'that' _again.

"Gawd ya'll look lahke ya jus' got handed a Harley Davidson after a ten month waitin' period." 

He chuckled softly as he continued to grin mercilessly.

"_Chére_ is dat really how y' gonna describe_ moi _when y' explain how I reacted t' dis?"

She chuckled huskily as sleep began to thicken her accent and rest heavily on her eye lids.

"_No_, ah'm gonna tell people that ya'll lost ya third-person talk as soon as ah told ya ah was pregnant."

His smile wiped clear off, causing Rogue to chuckle again in that husky tone. He pouted dramatically as he replied in a mockery of pitifulness.

"_Aw chére,_ y' so mean t' Remy. He likes talkin' in third person!"

Rogue rolled her eyes but there was a hint ofa teasing smirk across her face as she replied.

"Yeah well _Remy_ better _lay off _the third person thing, because if _our kid_ ends up confused about whether or not t' call ya _Remy_ or _Daddy_, ya'll regret it for the rest o' ya life…"

He blanked out probably the moment she said _'our kid.' _She had said it a couple of times since they began talking things through and in those times he had become lost in his own thoughts. Images of a child, a son or a daughter, with a mix of their physical features were conjured in his mind. He couldn't help but smile in an almost dreamy state and didn't stop until Rogue's hand smacked him out of it. He turned a puzzled look her way only to watch as a smile slowly spread across her lips. She giggled most uncharacteristically before she spoke.

"It's lahke ya not quite there at the moment, Rems."

He smiled his reply.

"Don't t'ink I am."

She giggled again.

"Yeah, neither is your third-person talk. Are ya okay?"

He practically beamed down on her as he replied.

"Oui Roguey. Why wouldn't Remy be?"

She shrugged as she shifted slightly in her place to face him at his height. Their hands remained locked as she replied.

"Ah dunno…ya _are_ talkin' this whole baby-thing pretty well- sans the _think-the-worst_ overreaction earlier. Ah can't help but think…"

His smiled diminished a little as he raised an inquiring brow.

"Think what, _chére_?"

She bit down on her lower lip for a moment before replying. Honesty practically shone through her eyes as she spoke gently.

"Ah can't help but think that sooner or later ah'm gonna wake up. Ah've been thinkin' ever since _ah found out_ that ah'm gonna wake up one day and there won't be a baby an'…everythin' goes back to the way it was before."

Though Remy didn't let it show, he felt a little stung by her words as they made him think a little too deeply into what they meant. If he hadn't knocked her up, would she still expect things to go _back to the way it was before? _He didn't linger on the thought as she gave him an expectant look that said _'contribute now.'_ He let out a dramatic defeated sigh and turned his gaze forward as he spoke.

"I didn't know what t' t'ink when y' told _moi_."

She nodded with a small smirk.

"Ah gathered that from the whole, silent-treatment thing ya had goin' on."

There was a snigger in her tone of voice, making him smirk and playfully smack her knee. His hand lingered there and began to run small circles with his index as he replied softly.

"I keep t'inkin' dat, well…don't take dis de wrong way, _d'accord_?"

She raised a brow at him but motioned for him to continue. Remy let out a deep breath of air before continuing.

"I can't stop t'inking dat I've put a big ol' stain on what y' might have someday."

She gave a puzzled look.

"What do ya mean?"

He gave a half-grimace expression before continuing.

"Dat by…y' don't mind if I say _'knocked up'_ right?"

She shook her head, so he continued.

"Dat by knockin' y' up, I've cost y' a future y' might have had wit' some other _homme_. Y' know? _De works_? De happy-ending life every _femme_ wants…"

Rogue still didn't look like she understood where he was coming from, making him feel more embarrassed and awkward by the second. Finally, not able to get it out any clearer, Remy shifted to leave as he spoke.

"Look, never mind- I'll let y' get some sleep an' see y' later-"

He was stopped from standing upright by Rogue's hand that had clamped around his. Her fingers held him on the spot almost effortlessly as she spoke.

"Hold it there- Don't back out on meh now. What did ya mean? The _Happy-ending life_ every woman wants?"

Remy turned slowly to face her only to find worry and confusion spread across her face. His heart wrenched silently at that look as _once again_ he managed to say the wrong thing. It was strange feeling so insecure and saying the wrong things when he had spent the last twenty-seven years of his life as the cool, confident _never-said-the-wrong-thing-before-in-his-life_ guy. It was simply cruel and ironic that the tables had turned on him at one of the most important points of his life. Remy cleared his throat as he sat down slowly and grasped her hand again. He could _try_ to be the cool, confident guy and make up for what he'd said wrong.

"I can't help t'inking dat I've ruined y' chances at havin' a normal family of y' own. I mean, havin' a baby wit' y' best friend? Is dat what y' pictured when y' t'ought about havin' children _et_ a family of y' own?"

Rogue was quiet for a few seconds. Indeed, he struck a good point. She _hadn't_ expected this when she thought about her future. At least, not since she was fourteen and _secretly _planning out her and Remy's future children's names and where they were going to live after they got married. _This_ of course, was not what she had been thinking even when she was fourteen and crushing on her best friend. _Now_ she was twenty-six, _accidentally_ having Remy's baby and marriage…wasn't exactly an option she felt comfortable with, even if it _might_ have been the right thing to do in the circumstances. That is if it were somewhere in the 1940s or 50s and they were totally moral and religious-bound people, which of course they were _not._ She let out a small sigh as she began to fiddle with the edge of her sleave. After a moment or so, she raised her head to meet his gaze again and replied.

"Remy, there's always goin' t' be a part of meh that wants that _'normal family'_ future. But _ya not_ makin' meh miss out on anythin', okay? If ah wasn't okay with this then…ah would've told ya already. It hasn't sunk in yet…this whole baby thing- But don't get meh wrong- ah _want this_. Ah wanna have this baby. And…with ya there every step o' the way…"

He remained quiet but continued to look at her as she paused a moment before continuing. Even if he had something to say that was comprehendible, he would've shut up anyway.

"If you're game, then ah am. _Okay_?"

All he could do was nod. He didn't act upon his first intention which was to pull her close and hug her to death as he whispered countless thankyous. However she surprised him when she did _exactly that_. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a secure hold as she whispered gentle thankyous for being 'so understanding' about everything. The latter part of her actions, though nice to hear, were somewhat dampened by their platonic-friendship undertones. All Remy could do was return the hug and be quiet until she pulled back. Tears were glazing over her eyes as she smiled up at him. She let out that strange, girlish giggle again as she affectionately patted his chest and spoke.

"T' think we're gonna beh _parents_ in eight months! How _weird_ does that sound?"

He was about to say _'it sounds perfect'_ but he suppressed it as he gave his best grin and replied half-jokingly.

"Very weird, _chére_, very."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__**X**_

_**Later that morning…**_

Rogue was, to say the least, on the verge of bursting with the nerves and excitement that coursed through her person. After spending most of the early morning (until 4AM to be precise) talking with Remy about, well, the baby and anything else that came to mind, they had decided to call it a night and he went home. Remy had hugged her tightly and they lingered on the spot for a good half a minute. She had liked the feeling of being held so close by him, much to her rational mind's protest. It wasn't an intimate hug but it certainly wasn't just a hug you gave someone on their way out. It was_…_she couldn't really put a name to it but it made her smile, even now as she sat in the health clinic lobby. She was given a few odd looks by other people in the waiting area but she overlooked them. After the hug had ended, he had pulled back and kissed her forehead. He bid her good morning with a crooked smile and promised to meet her at the clinic later, as they had (finally) agreed. After he left, Rogue had returned to bed with a content heart. All seemed well now that Remy knew about the baby. Of course, she still had the matter of telling her parents about it but at least _some_ of the weight on her shoulders had been lifted. It was the first time in days that she had slept soundly (until she had to get up at six because of a bout of morning sickness). Anyway, she was a little early coming to the clinic so after signing in with the receptionist, she sat herself down with a book on her lap. She found her focus wandering away from the context of the book as Remy and the baby filled the corners of her mind. She barely realised Remy as he _carefully_ sat himself down beside her and leant over her shoulder to look at what she was reading. When she didn't even blink for a good ten seconds, Remy spoke softly.

"Good book _chére_?"

Rogue just about jumped out of her own skin _and_ her chair at the _suddenness_ of his voice. She turned abruptly only to heave a small sigh of relief and relax back into her chair. Remy chuckled amusedly as she spoke up.

"Gawd Rems, don't _do_ that! Ya know it freaks meh out when John does it, ah don't need _ya_ _"filling in"_ when he's not around."

He only rolled his eyes and grinned. He knew it didn't bother her _that much_ and it was only her trying to make John smile. John enjoying making people jump with surprise just as much as he loved fire lighters and crude jokes. Making Rogue jump out of her skin was probably up there between lighters and crude jokes, as it was with him between sex and motorcycles. It was an odd comparison either way. Anyway, he made himself comfortable in the chair beside her by propping one leg over the other and letting his arm slide over the back of Rogue's chair. She barely batted an eyelash at the move as she turned to the next page. It was two minutes before anyone said anything and that was because Remy was restless in silence, no matter how un-awkward it was. He leant closer to her and rest his chin on her shoulder to read the page as he spoke.

"Mus' be a real good book, y' not payin' attention t' Remy."

She barely turned her gaze his way as she replied with a teasing tone of voice.

"And _there_ is that third-person-talk back from the dead."

He chuckled softly as he continued to read over her shoulder and talk at once. Oh yeah, he was a multi-tasker.

"It was never _dead_ Roguey. Jus' took a small vacation is all."

There was a small pause in which she turned the page, cutting him off from where he was reading as she spoke.

"_Yeah…_well remember ah don't want our kid callin' ya anythin' but Daddy, so try puttin' it on a more _permanent _vacation."

He pouted dramatically as he replied in a similar mocking-tone.

"_Chére,_ y' never had a problem wit' Remy talkin' like dis in de past."

"_Ah…_ but ah wasn't pregnant with _your child_ back then. Besides, haven't ya watched enough sitcom tv shows where one of the main characters is pregnant and the friend or partner that knocked her up starts talkin' to the baby-bump? **(1)** Babies can hear everythin'. Ya'll might be screwin' up its lingual skills as we speak."

He raised one brow at her as he spoke.

"Are y' sayin' our lives are a sitcom now? Dat's sad _chére_, really sad."

She smacked his knee in response.

"_No_ _Swamp Rat,_ ah'm sayin' ya'll have t' quit talkin' in third person for a while. At least until he or she can…ya know…understand how his or her Daddy works?"

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What about y'_ chére_? _Ya'll got a pretty confusin' accent ya'self? _Might have t' explain _dat_ t' de _petite_ too._"_

His sad excuse of a mockery of her accent was replied by the smack to his knee that was a little harder than the first. He chuckled into her shoulder as a small smirk played across her own lips. After a moment or two of a pleasant silence, Remy chuckled again and spoke up.

"This is weird, eh Roguey?"

Rogue grinned amiably like it wasn't weird at all as she replied.

"Yeah in a way but…nice. Ya know?"

He nodded into her shoulder and replied.

"_Oui_. I know dat it's not exactly how y' pictured havin' y' first child but…somehow I feel like I wouldn't have it any other way, y' know what I mean? It sorta feels…_right_."

Rogue turned her head to meet his gaze. Though he had only found out he was a-father-to-be less than twenty-four hours ago, he was surprisingly quite calm and cool about it. Rogue felt like she would give anything to peek at what he was thinking. If she could just touch him and absorb whatever he felt about it now that he had _accepted _this new change in their lives, she would. She found herself smiling in an almost dreamy state as she spoke softly.

"Rems?"

"Hmm?"

"This'll sound really weird if ya look at it the _'rational way'_ but…ah'm really _glad_ we're havin' this baby together. Ah'd be close t' goin' outta mah mind an' lost if ah didn't have ya sittin' here with meh. Ah can't say how much this means t' meh."

Remy sat speechlessly staring at her for a good half a minute; awe-struck. After the awe-struck-ness faded, a genuine, crooked smile spread across his face. It was as if one of his dreams was coming true, hearing her say that. He fought the urge to kiss her as he replied in a gentle tone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, _chére_. You're game, so I am too. Y' wouldn't be doin' dis alone even if y' wanted to."

She let out a soft chuckle and smiled brightly. In fact, Remy was sure she had started glowing and it hand nothing to do with the bright-yellow dress she had on beneath her denim coat. His eyes found their way to her still-flat stomach as they trailed appreciatively down her figure. It was difficult to believe that something they had created- _he had co-created_ was in there. Though he knew the baby couldn't be any bigger than…well, something _smaller_ than a fully grown baby, he couldn't help trying to mentally size-up a regular sized new-born and Rogue's perfectly flat abdomen. Call it male logic, but for Remy it seemed all too wonderfully unbelievable.

"Miss Anna-Marie Howlett?"

His _male logic_ thoughts were immediately interrupted when a male voice spoke from across the room. Both Southerners turned their gazes in the voice's direction only to find a man in a white lab coat standing near the reception desk. A kind smile was spread across his face as he waited patiently for the woman in question to stand. Remy stood up with her, grasping her free hand in his for unspoken moral support, as she made towards the doctor. They both gave polite smiles as they came to stand before the doctor. The doctor offered a polite hand towards Rogue, addressing her by her _first name_ in welcome before turning his attention to Remy. He offered his hand to shake, which Remy did without hesitation as the doctor spoke.

"And you must be the husband?"

Remy paled slightly. _Did he _look_ like Rogue's husband?_ He mentally and physically shook his head to it as he decided he _must look that way_, being the man holding Rogue's hand and all. He gave a small chuckle as he made to reply. Rogue was quick to cut him off though. She gave a nervous giggle that was quite unlike herself as she replied for him.

"Uh no, Doctor McCoy, um Remy here is…well, he's the father."

Doctor McCoy nodded with understanding but gave no indication that he disapproved of the truth, much to Rogue and Remy's relief. Okay, so unmarried couples having babies wasn't exactly taboo anymore. The fact was that there were certain people for one reason or another who posed to be sensitive about the subject. Doctor Hank McCoy was obviously not one of those people as he remained perfectly amiable and gracious while leading them to his office. Though neither admitted it, both were visibly less nervous about the appointment than before. Hell, even when Doctor McCoy asked Rogue to change into a medical gown in the small bathroom attached to his office, Rogue did it without even protesting or asking questions. She _did that_ afterwards. As soon as the words _vaginal scan_ slipped out of the doctor's lips like it was the most natural thing in the world, Rogue's face literally fell and paled considerably. She gaped for a couple of moments before managing to stutter out her words.

"But…don't…aren't- aren't ultrasound scans- _ya know_,… done from the _outside?_ Don't ya'll put that cold gel stuff on mah abdomen an'- an' that scanner-thingy?_"_

While Hank nodded in agreement but began to explain the dynamics of a vaginal ultrasound scan, Remy managed to stumble back into a chair by the wall without giving a loud snort of laughter. He managed only a small, amused smirk while Hank explained the procedure.

"At six weeks, the embryo is still too deep into the pelvis so if we use the _other ultrasound_, the images will not be clear enough to see. I'm sorry I did not explain it sooner. It's a perfectly natural procedure for this early stage in your pregnancy."

Rogue nodded nervously as she sat herself down on the medical bed across the large room. She tucked her hands tightly together in her lap as she asked anxiously.

"And um… it doesn't _hurt_, does it?"

At those words, Remy rose from his chair at the wall and shifted to the chair at her bedside. He unfastened her hands and took one in his firm, consoling hold. Rogue offered him a small, thankful smile before turning to listen to the doctor.

"It's a totally painless procedure my dear. You've got absolutely nothing to worry about, I assure you. Now if you will just lay back, I'll set up the ultrasound and we can start…"

Ten agonisingly embarrassing and uncomfortably minutes later, Rogue lay on a slightly upright position on the medical bed. Her legs were spread apart with a medical sheet hiding…well, what she really didn't need _Remy_ to see (again) as the doctor proceeded with the scan. Much to her relief and comfort, Remy had kept _away_ from her _nether region_ while he sat beside her and held her hand. Unfortunately, he chose to pass the waiting time by whispering and sniggering about the diagrams of sliced-in-half pregnant women on the walls and how he couldn't think of a woman's uterus as being _blue_ of all colours. She had chuckled lightly but told him to stop it. Before the appointment, as directed, she had been packing down on the fluids for the ultrasound scan. To pee herself laughing because of Remy's stupid sniggering was not something she needed to add to her growing list of embarrassments at this moment. He'd been sweet enough stop of course but then he started talking about the _lactation_ diagram poster on the door instead. Of course that wasn't any better than the previous subjects. Rogue made a mental promise to break his hand when they were in the delivery room in eight months time. Remy was about to point out the baby evolution model on the wall (he was suddenly so _fascinated_ by the wonders of pregnancy) when Hank spoke up. He had his back turned as he fiddled with the keys at the ultrasound computer keyboard.

"Would you like to hear the baby's heart beat?"

Remy and Rogue turned to face each other in union but nodded anyway as they did so. A moment or two later an enhanced sound of that undeniable heartbeat engulfed the room, practically blaring at a top speed rate. Hank smiled at the couple as they both gave half-shocked, half-delighted scoffs of laughter. Remy managed to say in a daft state of amazement.

"It's so fast…"

Rogue agreed with a daft-sounding 'Yeah…" Remy squeezed her hand lightly as they smiled at one another. It seemed all too real now, what with _their child's_ _heart _beating in their ears. Hank shared their smile knowingly, obviously since he had seen such looks across so many couple's faces in the past. However, after a moment or two, a quizzical look overlapped his smile as a sudden realisation hit him. He turned down the sound as he turned back to the keyboard and began to tap the keys again in an expert fashion.

"That's odd…"

The smiles across both Southerner's faces were wiped off clean at his muttered response. Remy was the first to speak as Rogue could barely manage to breathe let alone respond audibly at this point.

"Is dere somet'ing wrong _monsieur McCoy_?"

He held his breath with fearful anticipation as the doctor turned his head to face them. Upon seeing the anxious looks across their faces, he began to ease their worries immediately. He gave a reassuring smile as he spoke up.

"No- No there isn't anything wrong Mister LeBeau. I am sorry for my moment of insensitivity. I did not mean to make either of you anxious. There is nothing wrong. Everything is in perfect order from all the tests and the ultrasound."

Both Rogue and Remy let out relieved sighs at Hank's words of reassurance. However, both stopped abruptly at what Hank said next.

"Both heartbeats are at a moderately normal rate for this point in the pregnancy…"

Similar frowns of confusion spread across Remy and Rogue's faces. This time, it was Rogue who spoke up.

"Ah'm sorry, what did ya say Mistah McCoy?"

Hank gave a slightly confused look that turned to a smile and a light chortle, as if he realised he had been talking silly. That didn't help Rogue and Remy's looks of confusion and reappearing worries. When he realised this of course, he began to explain things in full. He adjusted the rounded glasses on the bridge of his nose as he spoke with a light smile.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes assume what I easily understand is easily understood by others. -It's the burden of all doctors, I assure you. Anyway, I shall explain in full. At six weeks a baby's heart is beating about 150 times a minute -roughly twice the rate of an adult heart and-"

Rogue frowned confusedly as she interrupted him with the raise of her hand.

"No, what do ya mean by _two heart beats_? If mah heart beat is twice as more as the baby's then…?"

She trailed off as her heartbeat began to match that of the 6-week developed heart of her child. A warm, gentle smile spread across the doctor's lips as he replied gently after a few moments.

"My dear, you have the great gift and, I hope, joy of being a mother of_ two._ You're carrying twins."

Rogue felt her heart stop and start all over again as the word sunk into her mind. _Twins._ She felt her mouth become slack jawed as new tears automatically began to swell in her eyes. However, this all came to a halt as she felt Remy's hand slip abruptly from her own. She turned her head just in time to watch as Remy slipped off the bedside and toppled with a thud to the (thankfully) carpeted floor unconsciousness. Rogue shrieked his name in horror as her heart stopped and started all over again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**LOL! Okay so I made John faint and then I made Remy faint. So what, it was pretty damn funny, wouldn't you say? Feel sorry for Remy! Lol I hope you all enjoyed that, I certainly did. REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**(1)**** I'm a huge 'Friends' tv show fan and I'm sure that some of you (such as pennylane…) can appreciate it too! I mean its totally true how that happens in sitcoms, then comes the whole 'why are you talking to her crotch?' thing because no one really gets that they're (Ross for instance) is talking to the baby-bump…yeah only those of you who saw that friends episode where that actually happens will NOT think I'm talking crazy. PENNY HELP! :P lol **

_**-Gams**_


	17. You Know, We Know, We All Know!

_**Well I think everyone expected the twin thing (like, no duh) but it will be su**__**re to instigate a lot of humour and possibly pain…no, scratch 'possibly' and put in 'TOTAL' lol Thanks for all the wonderful reviews this week!!**_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Seventeen – You know, we know, we all know!**

_**Later, LATER that morning…**_

Wanda had never been a nervous person. Okay, she had been nervous on occasion but she usually let out her nervousness through outbursts of blatant, uncalled for anger. So really, she had never been a _normal nervous person…_until _now. _She pulled at the hem of her sleaves in a perfectionist sort of manner. She couldn't stop tapping her blood-red-polished nails against the table top. She shifted by the minute into different seated positions. And she _couldn't stop_ looking at the phone that refused persistently to ring. Wanda was practically a sitting, ticking bomb waiting to go off by the time John stepped into the room. She nearly blew up completely when John _quietly_ tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in her seat, letting out an uncharacteristic '_eep'_ noise from her lips and turned abruptly with a wide-eyed look spread across her face. In response, John took a hurried step back with his hands raised in defence.

"_Woah there luv!_ Where's the fire, huh?"

Wanda put a hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief. John was usually the one to receive the brunt of her nerve-induced-anger-outbursts, it came as no surprise he was the one to catch her in a _normal_ nervous state and freak her out with such ease. She reached for him, grasping his arm in a firm hold as she spoke up. To any other person who knew Wanda, one might think she was finally losing it by showing such gentleness without a cost in bruised bones or bashed ears. To John, this was _his Wanda_ reaching out when she needed him most.

"I can't keep at this John! She was supposed to call _as soon as she was done_ at the clinic! She _should_ be finished by now! _Ugh! _I knew I should have gone with her, she's probably freaking out and-"

She stopped abruptly in her ranting spree as soon as John's lips snagged hers in a calming, soft kiss. It was probably one of the most controversial _shut-up-Wanda-techniques_ he had developed. Sometimes, it would act out of his favour and earn him a slap across the face and _more_ ear bashing. Other times, like this for example, it would earn him about ten extra seconds of kissing before she pulled back and stared at him for a few silent moments. Obviously, he preferred reaction number two. John spoke first, as Wanda was preoccupied with blinking repeatedly in her _after-kiss_ state. He slid his hands around her waist and held her close as he spoke. Contrary to many people's beliefs about John, he _could_ be serious if he wanted to be.

"You better calm it down, aye? Roguey is a tough Sheila, luv. She'll be jus' fine."

Wanda, who had recovered somewhat from the kiss, let out a sigh of defeat and frustration. She swayed slightly on the spot in a lazy fashion as she spoke- _complained._

"But she's taking _so long_! She said she would call-"

"And she will when she gets home."

Wanda let out a fully _defeated_ sigh and gently nodded her reply. When she spoke, it was more to herself than to John.

"Okay, you're right. She wouldn't freak me out like this, she'll call. I mean, she _better._ I _am_ pulling dibs on Godmother. I think I deserve to know if my Godchild is-"

"She made you_ Godmother?!"_

Wanda stopped in her _private_ rant at the high-pitched surprised tone in John's voice. Her brow rose slowly with scepticism as she replied.

"Well yeah, of course she did. Kitty's not Godmother material and I doubt she's gonna let anyone else take that job…"

He still looked mystified. Wanda gave a sarcastic smile, cocked her hip to one side and folded her arms before she replied dramatically.

"_I'm sorry_ were _you_ planning on taking dibs on that title?"

John looked even _more_ puzzled at her words but was not able to save himself from the embarrassment of _'wanting to call dips on Godmother'_ when the phone rang. Wanda practically pounced at it with claws drawn before it could ring a second time. Her brow furrowed in worry as she practically yelled into the phone receiver.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CRAZY I'VE BEEN GOING WAITING FOR YOU TO CALL?!"

"_Jesus Wanda- ! ...Ah think ah may be deaf now…"_

Wanda pulled a face as she rolled here eyes. She was barely beginning to unleash a rant from hell when Rogue spoke up again and cut her off.

"_Look, ah'm sorry it took so long t' call but ah can explain- Remy passed out during the ultrasound check up and…"_

Wanda blinked several times as the words _slowly_ sunk into her mind; like a melting ice cream on the sidewalk. Wanda's brow furrowed in confusion before realisation hit her. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open for a split second before she managed to say.

"Remy…_passed out_? During the _ultrasound check up? WHAT?!_"

There was a nervous chuckle as Rogue replied.

"_Uh…yeah…well…ah sorta told him about the baby yesterday and he…wanted to come with meh to the appointment-"_

Wanda blinked several times to _digest_ all she had been told. A moment later she replied, cutting Rogue off in her explanation.

"Wait…he _knows_? How did he take it? _Wait_- _He passed out in the ultrasound check up?!_"

Rogue gave an audible huff of annoyance as she replied.

"_Look Wands, ah'll explain everything but raght now ah need ya an' John t' drive over an' pick us up from the clinic. Remy just woke up about five minutes ago an' he's not gonna be able t' ride his Harley home. Can John drive it back?"  
_

Wanda turned her gaze towards the _love of her life_ as he sat at the kitchen bench beside her. He had just finished spreading jam over his sliced muffin when he made to dip his knife into the jam jar. The glob of jam made it about half way towards the muffin before sliding off the table knife and onto the bench top. John made a face of annoyance but not a moment later, he was picking it off the table with his finger and sucking it off with a disgusting, slurping noise. Wanda wrinkled her nose in disgust as she replied.

"He can, if there isn't anything _edible_ lying around on the pavement like…gum or jam..."

John turned towards her with a confusion look that better suited a child with a hand in the cookie jar. In this case, his finger was in the jam jar. John motioned his mouth as if to ask _'What?'_ as his mouth was half-filled with muffin. Wanda merely rolled her eyes as Rogue replied.

"_Yeah…raght. Well, can ya get here in the next ten minutes? Remy and ah are attractin' a lot of attention in the lobby."_

Wanda frowned confusedly.

"Why? What's so crazy about a pregnant woman and the guy who knocked her up? I mean, you don't even _look_ that pregnant and okay, Remy has pretty freaky eyes, there's a side-show attraction I suppose but-"

"_He's sitting in a wheelchair an' tryin' t' get up but he looks lahke a drunkard because he's still all dizzy. People are lookin' at him like Jesus jus' healed him from paralysis but didn't quite fix his sense o' balance! Now _when_ are ya gonna be able t' get here?"_

"Fifteen minutes." 

"_Good. See ya then."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Wanda and John pulled up in front of the clinic to find Rogue and a bulky looking man _wheeling_ Remy out of the front door in a wheelchair. Wanda and John tried not to burst with laughter as the man in the tell-tale doctor's lab coat clapped Remy on the shoulder, smiled and told him to take care. Remy gave a vague shadow of a smile that disappeared as soon as the doctor turned to Rogue and shook her hand. Afterwards, the doctor helped Rogue get Remy out of the wheelchair. He was a little shaky on his feet but after a couple of seconds of being held up and repeatedly self-assuring he was _'totally fine' _(but _so _not), the good doctor bid them goodbye and left Rogue to help him down the stairs at his own pace. John vouched to step forward and help him down but (to save his pride) Remy refused _politely_. However he _did_ let Rogue put his arm over her shoulder as she walked him down the stairs. Wanda had to cover her mouth to hide her amused grin as the two Southerners made their way towards the car _one step at a time_. She cleared her throat to stifle her amusement before speaking. She gave an unnaturally _cool_ tone of voice as she spoke.

"_So_…Did the ultrasound check up go okay? Apart from the whole… _collapsing_ part?"

Remy, who had finally _detached himself_ from Rogue without half-toppling on his own two feet when he stopped in mid-action and threw Wanda a smouldering look. Wanda only grinned like the evil woman she was and waited for someone to reply. Rogue gave Wanda a warning look before she replied. She opened the door to the backseat of the car for Remy as she did so.

"_Wanda_, can this wait until we get t' mah place?"

There was no _questioning tone_, so all assumed it was a state of fact they were going to Rogue's apartment. Wanda shrugged it off as if it were nothing and kissed her boyfriend's lips before he ventured towards Remy's Harley. Remy looked mortified but said nothing as Wanda revved up the engine and began speeding down the street as soon as everyone was buckled in. Twenty minutes later, after a few near-death-experiences on the road, they pulled up in front of Rogue's apartment building and made their way up the elevator. Remy relied on Rogue as his balance keeper. Not because of the ringing in his head about _'twins'_ but the sickening feeling in his stomach from all the _driving turbulence._ Though Remy didn't turn to look, he was sure he heard Wanda softly cackling behind them as they went into the building at a snail's pace. When they all clamoured into Rogue's living room, Wanda had them sit down and began interrogation.

"Okay, what happened and _why_ did _Remy _have a fainting spell?"

Remy glared at her and made to retort but Rogue was quick to cut him off and absolved any drama that might have broken out if she hadn't. She clasped his hand and squeezed it mercilessly, causing him to clench his jaw _silently_. When she was sure he wouldn't shut up, she continued to speak.

"Well we…we have some big news and ah think maybe its better if we wait for John t' get here-"

"Oh my God…"

The room turned to a stilled silence as Wanda's face turned wide-eyed with horror. She raised her hands over her mouth for a moment before replying. Her face was contorted between revolted horror and amazement of…a nicer kind, as she spoke.

"You're getting married aren't you? Because of the baby-? I- I can't believe this,-"

Before Wanda could stutter any more disbelief, Rogue and Remy had shifted into a state of _further denial _as they raised their hands and shook their heads. Both began to utter similar kinds of 'no' and 'hell no', in Rogue's case, in between hurried explanations.

"Wanda- No! No, we're- we're _not_ getting married jus' because we're- no!"

_Oddly enough_ it was Rogue who did most of the explaining while Remy just shook his head and repeated 'no' in both French and English. Wanda, noticing this, gave one raised brow in Remy's direction before easing it and turning to Rogue who was about to go into panic mode. She raised her hands to stop her in mid-sentence as she cut in.

"Okay, okay! I get it! You're _not_ getting married. _Jeez_, Anna-Marie, don't have a cow."

Rogue didn't take kindly to being addressed by the legal name and raised an unimpressed brow. Remy took the time to cut into the conversation by clearing his throat and leaning forward like Rogue had so that he could face Wanda a little better. He kept a civil tone of voice as he spoke.

"Look, how about we jus' wait 'til John gets here, _non_? Its probably better we say it den, it's…"

He turned to Rogue for a moment and offered a half-smile to which Rogue mirrored. Remy felt a little guilty he couldn't match the glimmer of enthusiasm and obvious excitement in her eyes as he continued.

"…it's big news."

While the two continued to smile at each other, Wanda only raised a brow at them and gave a huff of not-so-hidden amusement. She muttered audibly as she crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms.

"Yeah _you're having a kid together_. That's some _big news_ since John and I already know that…"

She stopped _after_ she realised what she had admitted out loud. She turned her head in time to watch as Remy turned a confused and affronted look in Rogue's direction. Rogue shifted nervously and offered a weak smile but it died as Remy raised a sceptical brow at her. After an awkward moment of silence, Rogue admitted defeat and snapped.

"Ah'm sorry, okay! But John found out by _accident_. If Sahirah hadn't come runnin' outta mah bathroom with the used pregnancy test in hand, he wouldn't have known. It was jus' a really…_bad timed _accident."

Remy only looked more affronted and confused by her words. He stood up abruptly and towered over her with a frown across his face as he replied.

"_He_ knew b'fore _moi_? Rogue, I can get why y' would tell Wanda first- y' needed de _female support _or whatever. _Mais_ _John_?"

Rogue stood to match him up by size a little more as an apologetic frown married her face.

"Ah'm sorry! Ah know how it sounds unfair t' ya an' all but it _was_ an accident! Hell, _John fainted_! That's why he couldn't talk that Sunday mornin'! He was in shock! Ya see _why_ ah was so scared about tellin' ya? Ah had t' compare _ya reaction_ with _John's! _If John hadn't found out then, ah swear he would beh findin' out raght now. Ah would've told ya _first_. Ah promise…"

Her reasoning brought her on the verge of tears again, much to her annoyance and Remy's guilt. His mouth hung open for a split second before it closed and he gave a defeated sigh. A moment or two later he reached out to her, cupping her face gently in his left hand. When he spoke, his voice was painstakingly calmer, making her wince visibly.

"It's okay…_Dieu_ (God), Roguey, jus' don't start cryin' okay?"

She sniffled a little but nodded as she blinked back her tears. However it was then that the doorbell rang. Wanda silently left the room to let John in. She didn't particularly like being in a room where she was treated like she wasn't even there. Sure enough, a minute later, John came walking into the room with a big, _knowing_ smile across his face. He chuckled like a fool as he approached his two friends and spoke.

"_So, _someone's gonna be a Daddy aye?"

Remy grinned but it was somewhat tinted with sarcasm.

"_Oui _but den _y'_ would know all about _dat_ wouldn't y' Johnny boy?"

The grin across John's face turned to a sheepish smile as he knocked his hands together in an awkward fashion. He offered a small, awkward chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Wanda's shoulders (as defence) while he spoke up.

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that Rems mate, uh…it kinda-"

Rogue lightly slapped Remy's arm and gave him a look that said _'play nice'_ before turning to John with a consoling smile.

"Don't worry about it John, Rems already knows how ya found out. If he gives ya any more grief, ya'll can jus' throw the _fainting spell in the ultrasound appointment_ at him. That should shut him up."

Remy gave a sarcastic, thankful smile towards _the mother of his child_ as he sat down in the double-seat sofa again. Rogue followed in suite, passing him a similar smile as she did so. John and Wanda gave each other awkward looks of scepticism before sitting themselves down in the one-seater opposite them. John let Wanda sit on his lap while his hands wrapped securely around her waist. When both were comfortable, Wanda opened the next question.

"Okay, John is here, I'm here, you're here, _we're all here._ What's the _'big news?'_ Obviously, _'you're-pregnant'_ is an old headline."

Though the remaining three friends rolled their eyes at Wanda's snide tone of voice, her way of phrasing things was totally forgotten when a bright smile spread across Rogue's lips. It was like staring at the sun too long, it was _that bright_. Incidentally, this left Remy's crooked smile somewhat diminished and…almost pathetic. John and Wanda turned their full attention to Rogue as she continued to glow with obvious glee and finally ended the small silence.

"Well, the big news is that…"

She turned her head to catch Remy's eye. Remy almost wished she hadn't as he felt himself strangled by an inner turmoil of guilt. The fact they may or may not have used protection on the night they _conceived _had blared and burned into his thoughts since the _moment_ Doctor McCoy had told them about the twins. When Rogue smiled at him like he was the _bringer of her greatest joy_, she practically made his heart soar and at the same time wedged a knife of guilt through his chest. He tried to smile as brightly as he could but the guilt turned his efforts to dust. Nevertheless, to his relief, she didn't even notice. Hell, she had been worried sick about him when he woke up from his three minutes of unconsciousness. She didn't think for a second that he might have fainted from shock of having _somehow_ provoked this from happening because of something he didn't even remember doing or _not._ However, when she told John and Wanda that they were having twins, he couldn't stop the swell of genuine pride and enthrallment from blaring though from his soul. _He was going to be a father. Twice over!_

As expected, Wanda and John let out surprised exclamations (both starting and ending in _'Holy shit!'_) before either one reached for their respective best friend. John clasped Remy on the back and grinned a _'congratulations mate'_ while Wanda pulled Rogue into a close hug and actually sniffled a little, though she refused to admit she was close to crying later. After swapping and exchanging a repeat of 'congrats', the four sat back down with unmovable smiles across their faces. It was then that the questions started pouring out and John was the first to speak.

"So, are you two gonna "_tie the knot" _while you're at it? I mean, with _two_ little rug-rats runnin' around, might as well-"

Rogue and Remy weren't so ardent to deny the idea as they were when Wanda asked. However, it was Rogue who explained that that wasn't what they had in mind despite the circumstances. Remy, on the other hand, kept relatively quiet. The subject was thankfully dropped not long after having that explained but the new _subject_ wasn't exactly any better than _the marriage issue_.

"So…when are you going to tell your folks?"

The smiles that hadn't seemed to be _able_ to disappear across the couple's faces instantly _died_ and fell straight off. It was a couple of _very_ silent moments before either could reply. Rogue started.

"Well…um…ah guess we…"

She turned to Remy for backup but he wasn't exactly in a state any better than her. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it and began again only to have to clear his throat before _actually starting_.

"I guess…we could tell dem…"

He gave what would be a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head but to onlookers, it only made him appear more rugged and cute. Rogue turned back to Wanda and John as she replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Um… how about _never?_"

Though John chuckled a little, Wanda raised a brow at her and gave a small smirk that was both sympathetic and taunting as she spoke.

"Rogue, as good as that sounds,"

She reached out to pat her friend's knee as she spoke.

"You _have_ to tell them sometime."

Rogue gave a dramatic pout as she slumped back into the sofa. Remy was quick to rest an arm around her shoulder in comfort as he spoke gently.

"They're gonna _notice_ if y' avoid dem f' eight months, _chére_."

Rogue let out a deep sigh and muttered something along the lines of _'could move outta the country for eight months without problem…"_ and slumped further into the chair. She folded her arms across her chest as she replied in a pitiful tone.

"Remy's parents might actually take it okay. _Mah_ Dad is gonna _kill meh…_Mama will force meh into a tower an' throw away the key and Kurt will-"

"And Remy is gonna get his ass kicked and butchered like Kangaroo meat _after_ being turned into _road kill_…"

All eyes turned to John as he chuckled sadistically and spoke with a sing-song tone of voice. While Wanda chuckled appreciatively and messed his hair with a hand, Remy turned a shade lighter and Rogue anxiously bit down on her lower lip. There was a pause of silence before anyone spoke, which to everyone's surprise, was Remy. He turned to Rogue and rested a hand on her knee as he spoke up.

"If y' promise y' can protect _moi_ from y' _famille_, den I'll come wit' y' when y' tell dem. I'm not makin' any promises about _liking _de idea but I'll do it if y' want _moi _to."

Rogue was actually shocked by his offer. She had expected him to ask her to _protect him_ from her family. She didn't expect him to _volunteer_ to put his life in the line of danger. She had to blink several times before it actually sunk in. It was a little while before she could speak.

"Ya gonna come with meh?"

He nodded without the slightest sign of hesitance or fear.

"_Oui_."

She blinked again before turning to John and Wanda to speak.

"Ya know what Wands, instead o' spending a bundle on a baby shower. We can just spend that money on Remy's funeral."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hehe, poor Remy. He's just not having a good couple of days. Don't worry, I'll stop picking on him soon. (not NOW, soon!)**_

_**REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**-Gams**_


	18. Easier Said than Done

**Chapter Eighteen – Easier Said than Done**

"I still can't believe Remy had to get wheeled out of the clinic in a wheelchair, I mean…"

Wanda raised her hands in the air to express how words weren't strong enough to describe it. An evil chuckle escaped her lips as she returned to the sink and began to dry another glass with a kitchen towel. Rogue only rolled her eyes as she picked up another plate and began to scrub off the trails of pasta sauce. The four had had a good day just sitting around and talking. To Rogue's relief, the baby- or more, _babies_ subject only came up on occasion. So between talking about movies, stupid people from work, movies, sitcoms, John's latest book and more about stupid people from work, the babies didn't come up very often. Rogue was thankful for it but even if it wasn't spoken, she knew that at she and Remy were both thinking about it. She knew Remy was simply because every now and against she would catch his gaze settling itself on her abdomen. The look across his face was full of such boyish curiosity and silent amazement that it caused her to smile slightly. She couldn't stop herself from resting a hand over her flat stomach whenever she could, like a habitual instinct she was quickly becoming used to. She mentally chuckled at herself. _"Already ah feel lahke ah'm gettin' used t' havin' somethin' in here…"_ It was a daft sort of thought but she didn't care.

"Okay, what's with that smile? Are you being _funny pregnant woman_ again?"

Rogue stopped and turned at Wanda's voice abruptly. She gave a feeble shrug and smiled as Wanda raised a sceptical, but nonetheless amused, brow. When it didn't fade away after her weak attempt at an answer, Rogue chuckled and began to speak her mind.

"Ah'm sorry, ah'm…ah don't really know _how_ ah am raght now. Ah'm just so…_happy_ one minute, then ah'm slightly nauseous the next an' brawlin' mah eyes out not a second later-! Ugh, and mah chest is practically _radiating _with heartburn at the moment…"

She raised a slightly wet hand to her throat and massaged it lightly. However, when Wanda said nothing, she turned to face her again. There was a small moment of silence before Wanda snorted a bout of laughter and replied amusedly.

"God, you _are_ a funny pregnant woman. I'm sorry, but that name is back on the table."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she set back to washing up the dishes from dinner. There was a sing-song, reproachful tone in her voice as she replied coolly.

"Well, jus' keep in mind that if ya keep at that name-callin', when John knocks ya up, ah'll beh callin' ya _sarcastic pregnant woman_ until that kid is well an' truly outta ya. Sound fair?"

Wanda did nothing except scowl irritably and swatted her friend with the dish towel. The end whipped painfully at Rogue's shoulder, making her wince audibly. Rogue gave her friend a gaping, wide-eyed expression but Wanda only grinned and poked her tongue out at her in retort. Rogue scowled back as she returned to the washing up. After a few short minutes of silence, washing and drying, Rogue matched Wanda's previous attack. With the push of her hand, a small splash of water was skimmed off the top of the full sink and landed on Wanda's front. She gasped in mortification, mouth agape and eyes widened before turning the towel _whip _quickly towards Rogue's leg. A squeal of pain and laughter erupted from the kitchen, followed by the sound of water splashing and an eruption of laughter and strings of the words _'shit!'_ and _'shit! I paid fifty bucks for these pants!'_

Meanwhile, out in the living room but not oblivious to the commotion in the kitchen, Remy and John sat in front of the living room TV doing what fully grown men were best at; playing _Grand Theft Auto_ on Nintendo Wii while talking about Remy's current situation as _father-to-be._ Their fingers moved quickly across the white keys as they sat side by side on the coffee table that had been shifted towards the TV. John was the first to speak.

"So, apart from the whole _'fainting spell'_ thing, how do you…feel about all this, mate?"

Remy smirked as he kept his gaze focused on the screen and replied genuinely.

"It's still sinkin' in I guess. _Mais_, I don't t'ink it really will until Roguey starts _showing_."

He let out a small sigh that was between disbelief and wonder. John turned his gaze towards his friend for a moment with a discerning look as he spoke.

"You seemed real _adamant _when I asked if you two would be getting married. Wanna explain that?"

Remy growled as the Lamborghini he was piloting turned abruptly. He was silent for a moment before replying.

"Non. Dere's not'ing t' talk about. We're not gettin' married b'cause o' de _bébes_."

John frowned slightly as he ignored his game console and spoke.

"I see that, mate. But is that what you want or what _Rogue wants_ an' what you're too chicken to bring it up?"

Remy kept his frown focuses on the TV screen as he replied.

"I'm not 'too chicken' t' bring it up, John."

"I think you are."

"I'm not."

"You love her though."

"Y' love _Wanda! _I don't see _you_ gettin' down on one knee!"

John ignored that comment and chuckled. He knew Remy was hitting low to save himself from answering to his denial, but no matter, there was always time for denial to be admitted. John turned to _another _subject instead.

"So have you told Rogue…_Y' know_. That knocking her up wasn't quite _an accident?_ I mean, the _one time_ you forget to use protection…_"_

Though Remy was fairly concentrated on playing the game and shifting his hands over the keys, it didn't stop him from shifting to using one hand as he raised the other and slapped the back of John's head. John was lucky the sound was turned on pretty loud or he might have alerted the girls with the loud _"Fuckin' hell mate! Why'd you do that?!" _Remy only rolled his eyes and ignored John's death glare as he won their game. He grinned triumphantly as he replied.

"_Non_, I haven't told her yet. _Mais, _I don't t'ink it can matter now…she's…"

He couldn't stop the swell of pride and joy course through his smile as he replied in an almost dreamy, vague tone of voice.

"She be havin' _mes enfants (my children)_. We _can't_ change it anymore den…well, y' get de picture."

John nodded in a shrugging sort of manner as a deep sigh escaped him. He reached out to clasp his friend's shoulder in open sympathy as he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess so. Rogue seems pretty stoked about it. Be a shame to rain on her parade with somethin' like that. She'd kick your ass regardless…"

Remy rolled his eyes and gave his friend a sarcastic smirk.

"Dat is one _tres bon (very good) _pep talk dere Johnny boy, Remy's impressed!"

John shrugged like an innocent man as he spoke.

"Well I think it was a _trey bonn _state of fact. I mean, if Rogue found out, man you'd be in deep shit-"

"If ah found out _what?"_

Remy, who had just snorted at John's _attempt_ at speaking French, stopped in his tracks at the horribly timed and familiar voice from behind. They turned to find Rogue _and Wanda_ staring at them beside by side with sceptical looks across their faces. Remy and John remained silent for a second; practically catching flies with their open mouths, before John flipped into action. To their saviour, a can of coca cola that John had half-drunk during his game was under the table near his feet. He kicked it over quickly, causing a small puddle in Rogue's carpet. He moved an awkward but fluid motion to a standing position while also picking up the now-empty can. He pointed down on the puddle-become-stain as he spoke.

"Uh- Remy accidentally knocked over my can and well- Look! That's gonna leave a stain, aye?"

Rogue gave a growl of annoyance, much like her father, as she pushed John's end of the coffee table away. She let out a small gasp at the stain as it came into clearer view. Remy stood up beside John with a façade of confusion and guilt spread across his face. When Rogue turned to him with a small scowl, he gave a sheepish smile and managed to chuckle out a response.

"Sorry _chére_, we were in de middle o' de game an'-"

"Save it, its fahne Remy. Ah'll go get some stuff t' clean it up."

She stormed irritably out of the room once having said that and returned not long later with a sponge and some carpet cleaner in a spray bottle. It was cleaned up and stainless by the time she was done two minutes later. When she rose from her feet, having pushing John's hand away when he offered to do it instead, she turned to John with a bemused expression.

"Ah don't see what ya'll were cussin' over this Johnny. This is _nothin'_, ah'm not gonna kill Remy over spilt soda. Jeez John."

Remy and John exchanged similar, hidden looks of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The next day…**_

…_Bring bring…Bring bring…Bring bring…_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Dad, how are ya?"

"_Stripes? Wh__y are you callin' me in the middle o' the day? I thought you had work?"  
_

Rogue, who had been anxiously fiddling with a pen and clicking it relentlessly at her desk, shifted slightly in her chair as she replied.

"Um, yeah ah'm at work now but ah'm on a lunch break-" She lied.

"_Is somethin' wrong, kid?"_

Rogue swallowed slightly but nonetheless put on her best façade of a smile even though her Dad wasn't even in the room as she replied. She gave a half chuckle of amusement as she replied.

"Gawd, ah call from work for the first tahme _ever_ and the first thing ya do is assume somethin's wrong?"

There was a distinctive grunt of acknowledgement on the other end of the call but Rogue couldn't figure if it was good humoured or irritated.

"_Well if nothing's wrong, what're you callin' your old man for?"_

"Ah was wonderin' if ya an' Ororo wanted t' come out f' dinner tomorrow naght with meh an' Remy."

There was a pause.

"_Okay, what's the matter?"_

Rogue felt panic wrench in her gut but she stifled it under a voice of confusion.

"What?"

"_You want me an' 'Ro to come have dinner with you _and _Gumbo. What's the matter?"_

Rogue gave a small scoff, biting back the anxiety that coursed through her quickened heartbeat. She felt on the verge of nausea that had _nothing_ to do with being pregnant as replied in an incredulous tone of voice. She was beginning to _really think_ calling Logan and not Ororo was a _very bad idea. _Ororo would've been delighted, told her she and Logan would love to go to dinner and she would be finishing the phone call well and truly by this point.

"Dad, stop bein' so conclusive okay? All ah want is for the four of us to have dinner-"

"_Are you two dating?"_

Rogue furrowed her brow.

"No, ah-"

There was a definite grimace-turned-groan of revulsion before Logan cut through with words.

"_You're _not_ doing the whole _'friends with benefits' _thing are you? Because you know,"_

He gave a _very_ sarcastic chuckle.

"_If that's the case, _Gumbo_ might just be the first course at dinner-"_

"_Dad!_ What the hell?! _No, no!_ We're not datin' an' we are _not_ '_friends with benefits.' _What- Where the hell did ya get that from?!"

"_I was only asking! That Cajun coulda' fooled me last time I saw you two together at your birthday…"_

Rogue rolled her eyes irritably as her face fell into her free hand. She perched herself up by resting her elbow on the desk. She remembered how Remy had acted on her twenty-sixth birthday and the thought made her smile dreamily. Every year, Remy insisted that they do something for her birthday, just as she always insisted they do something for his as well. This year, Remy, John and Wanda had decided to throw a surprise party a week before her birthday at her favourite restaurant. Remy had disguised the night as thing for just them that included a dress for her and a dress-shirt and coat for him. When they had got to the restaurant, the sign on the door and lack of light in the windows had her convinced the place was shut. That was when Remy opened the door anyway and walked in. Of course she followed him with protests that it was closed and they shouldn't be breaking in. She had barely got the last of her sentence out before the room erupted into a great uproar of _'SURPRISE!' _with the flick of a switch. Her friends and family had crowded the entire restaurant. Remy, with the contributions of Wanda, John, her parents and Kurt, had booked for the night. She had never expected it. Hence the wide-eyed look across her face and the tremors that racked through her body for at least an hour after arriving. Remy of course, seeing how she could barely hold a glass of champagne let alone sit still without trembling had pulled her into a close hug. Rogue remembered and _realised_ now, as she trailed a hand over her blush-kissed cheek, that Remy had been rather _friendly_ that night. He didn't say anything that wasn't, well, what _the usual_ Remy would say but his actions had been a little more intimate than anticipated. _Maybe it had looked like they were more than just friends…_ She realised now, that Remy had seldom left her side during that night. His hands were either around her waist or holding her hand. He was always there. Rogue suddenly jolted from her thoughts when she heard Logan's gruff voice calling her name on the receiver. She replied in an irritated tone of voice.

"_Dad,_ Remy is jus' Remy an' nothin' more. Now are ya gonna keep up with this interrogation game or are ya gonna lemme know if ya comin'?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Later that afternoon**__**…**_

Rogue took in a deep breath of air as she stepped out of the turning glass doors of _the Worthington Building_ and into the hustle and bustle of the New York rush hour. Despite the crisp autumn air, she loosened the collar of her coat as she let her hair loosen from its upswept tail. The wind that brushed over her face relieved her body of some of the heartburn that practically radiated in her bone joints under the layers of long sleaves and a coat. The weather of the season had finally perked up over the last couple of days but Rogue felt as if she were in the middle of summer. The subway ride home grew ever more daunting in her thoughts as she began to trudge towards the metro stairway. However she was stopped when she heard a slightly muffled masculine voice call her name. She turned abruptly only to watch as Warren Worthington, clad in a navy business suit as usual, waved from a pair of spinning doors about ten metres away. She waited on the spot as he jogged towards her from the other set of doors. He was a little out of breath but nevertheless he practically _beamed_ with the smile he wore when he came to stand before her.

"I was hoping I might run into you again."

Rogue smiled genuinely but couldn't help but _figure out_ where this was headed in the long run. Men like Warren Worthington didn't call girls from across a courtyard _and_ jog in an _expensive business suit_ to catch them just for nothing. She didn't realise how long she was procrastinating replying until Warren raised a brow at her and spoke again.

"Are you alright?"

Rogue shook herself slightly and put on a smile as she replied with a vague chortle.

"Ah'm sorry Warren, ah'm- How many tahmes have ya asked meh that?"

Warren _beamed_ again as he replied in good humour.

"More than once or twice now, I think. We really _should_ stop meeting like this."

Rogue nodded and chuckled as she readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. There was a pause of silence before Rogue decided to _ease_ her way out of what she _knew_ would be coming. She took two casual paced steps back, in the direction of the metro stairway, as she spoke.

"Well, ah gotta get goin' so, ah guess ah'll run into ya some other tahme-"

"Wait, maybe I could give you a lift home?"

_Crap._ Rogue mentally made a face at his otherwise _very sweet_ offer where as on the outside she gave her best sweet smile. She barely managed to _respectfully decline the offer_ by making some lame-ass excuse when she heard her name being called a second time- Well, not really _her name_ per say but there was only _one person _who called her _'Chére'_ and she doubted anyone in a three person radius was called that. She turned her head to the left only to watch as Remy walked at a quick, casual, pace towards her. His eyes, however, were directed at Warren. Rogue didn't understand why but she found herself feeling a little _guilty?_ She swallowed and put on a light smile as Remy came to her side. He glanced at her briefly before shifting his gaze towards Warren as if to say _'Well? Who's dis?' _Rogue resisted rolling her eyes as she began to introduce them.

"Warren, this is Remy LeBeau, Remy, this is Warren Worthington. Remy, Warren's the owner of Worthington Publishings."

Warren was polite of course and remained so as he held out a hand for Remy to shake. Remy shook it firmly for a brief three seconds and gave a _polite_ smile in return while Warren spoke.

"Please to meet you Remy. Are you a friend of Rogue's?"

Remy continued the façade of polite smiling as he replied, taking his hand back as he did so.

"_Oui_, somet'ing like dat. -_Chére_? Shall we go? We'll be late, _non_?"

He turned to Rogue as he spoke this of course, turning a cold shoulder of ignorance towards Warren as he did so. Rogue took note of it and gritted her teeth irritably as Warren ate up Remy's lie about _'being late'_ and politely said goodbye to both of them. He gave a last smile toward Rogue as he back-stepped towards the building.

"I'll see you later in the week Rogue."

Rogue gave a small wave as he left but from the corner of her eye she watched as Remy's façade of polite smiles and cool air faded to a dark, passive look. He rolled back and forth on his heals while his hands remained pocketed in his trench coat pockets.

"Owner o' de company, eh?"

Rogue nodded, still refusing to look at him. She knew how much it annoyed him when she didn't look at him. His ego didn't do well without attention, even when her attention towards him was cold or angry. Right now, she figured it was both. She counted down three seconds before Remy spoke up, just as she'd figured he would.

"What are y' _deux_ doing _later in de week?"  
_

This time she _did_ turn to look at him. Though her expression remained blank, her eyes spoke volumes of warnings that Remy stubbornly refused to heed. She began to walk off as she replied. Remy walked at a quicker pace to keep up as she spoke.

"Ah work in _his_ company Remy. It's likely ah'll _see him around."_

Remy gave a half scoffing noise, causing Rogue to stop them in front of the metro stairway. She gave a murderous look as she spoke.

"What? What's _so_ amusing?"

Remy shrugged.

"Not'ing. Why? Did y' t'ink dere was somet'ing amusin' about de way y' boss was hittin' on y'?"

Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief but inside she felt her suspicions were confirmed ten fold. Remy was pulling the _over-protective-friend_ game out before he even knew the stakes! Her disbelieving expression turned to a cold glare as she spoke.

"He wasn't hittin' on meh-"

Remy frowned down on her as they took a subconscious step closer to each other; matching glares. There was a stern, almost Logan-like tone to his voice as he cut her off.

"Does he _know _dat y' pregnant wit' _mes_ bébes?" (my babies)

Rogue's frown disappeared completely as her mouth dropped open in shock. _What?_ Rogue couldn't believe it. She always knew Remy was very protective when it came to her. Hell, she found it kind of sweet that he was so protective of her, at least, when he wasn't barging in on her date and interrogating the guy. But this, _this_ was completely different. Did he think that just because she was having _his babies_ that made her off limits for any other man? She didn't know which was worse; the fact he was so obviously disapproving of Warren (when really he didn't _need _to be) or the fact that he thought he had some kind of _'claim'_ on her because she was carrying his children. Rogue felt the heartburn that had given her no peace all afternoon turn to anger and outrage as she retorted him angrily.

"No. He doesn't. An' what does _that _have to do with _him_?"

Remy's expression turned slightly bemused for a moment before he retorted. Sarcasm soured his tone of voice.

"Y' don' t'ink he'd be a little _concerned_ a couple o' months from now when y' start showing?"

Rogue's glare darkened as her hands rested on her hips in defiance. With her stance in tact, she unleashed an angry growl that would've made her Dad proud. Any thought of what _might be there_ between them and the resurfaced memories of her birthday were put out of her thoughts as she retorted venomously.

"_Remy LeBeau_, jus' b'cause ah'm carryin' _your babies_ does _not_ mean that ya have any kind of _claim on meh! _Ya have no raght t' tell meh off an' shoot any guy down that shows interest in meh!_"_

Remy, stunned, stared down on her with a bemused expression for half a second before retorting.

"_Mais _I _do _have de right t' know where _mon enfants _(my children) go. When y' go out wit' a _homme_, _dey _do too!" _**(1)**_

Rogue rolled her eyes as a frustrated groan escaped her lips. She turned her gaze to the overcast sky for a moment before returning her scowl to meet his. Remy couldn't help but notice how her lips pouted slightly as she frowned up at him. Her voice had turned to a calm albeit angry tone as she replied.

"_Remy_, ya can't go around intimidatin' men that show interest in meh- _especially not_ Warren. Okay?"

"Why?"

Rogue furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What?"

Remy tried again.

"_Why_ 'especially not' him?"

Rogue raised a brow at him before yelling.

"He's mah boss! Hell, he's _mah boss's boss!_ Do ya want t' get meh fired?!"

It was Remy's turn to furrow his brow in confusion.

"An' _you _datin' him _is_ okay?"

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh. She was so angry with him at the moment she had to raise her hands to her head and count to three before opening her eyes again. When she did, she gave him an almost pleading look and replied. It was like trying to teach a six year-old how the world worked.

"Get this straight, _ah am not dating Warren._ Ah don't _want_ to date Warren. When ya came, ah was tryin' t' _turn him down_ as politely as possible. Hell, he didn't even ask meh out! He was jus' offerin' meh a ride home-"

Remy's eyes widened as he ignored everything else she had said to retort childishly.

"That _is_ askin' y' out _chére_!"

Rogue furrowed her brow. Her shoulders slumped in near defeat as she replied exuberantly.

"That is not!"

"It is too!"

"How would ya know?"

Remy gave her a look that said _"You're kidding me, right?"_ before he aggressively pointed his index at his chest and retorted.

"Unless y' didn't realise Roguey, _une (one), _I'm a man, I _would _know. _Deux (two), _I've used dat line! _Trois, (three) _he _was askin' y' out!_ _'Can I give y' a lift home?' _is de same t'ing as offerin' t' grab some coffee or- or askin' y' up t' his apartment!"

Rogue let out a deep groan of frustration as she clutched her head. The beginning of a migraine was beating in her head. When she turned back to him, it was with a glare most dangerous she scared onlookers who side-passed them on their way out of the metro stairway. She practically growled as she replied.

"_Remy_, ah don't care what ya think he was implyin'! Ah _said no_ anyway! An' for the last tahme, ah don't _want_ t' go out with him!"

She took a back step from him as she continued to look at him incredulously.

"Ya know what, maybe ah should start interfearin' with _your_ love life an' ward off girls from ya b'cause ya _knocked meh up._ It seems only fair considerin' how much ya poke ya head into mahne."

Remy didn't even try to reply. He continued to stare at her with a bemused, lost expression for several minutes. Rogue was panting slightly, as the heat of the argument had left her worse off with heartburn radiating in her chest. She brushed back a small bead of sweat from her forehead as she waited for him to say something. When he didn't, she rolled her eyes and let out a defeated sigh before speaking.

"What are ya doin' here anyway Remy?"

It was as if he had awoken suddenly from a dream-like state. He shook slightly on the spot, focused his gaze on her and a moment later he managed a shrug before speaking. He was calm now, not panting through his nostrils like an angry bull, as was his voice as he finally spoke.

"Came t' pick y' up f' dinner. T'ought I'd make it up t' y' for bein' such a fool lately…"

Despite how angry Rogue was- _had been_ at Remy for the way he had acted, she felt a pang of guilt pull at her at his words. Her shoulders slumped in defeat once more as she replied softly.

"Still want to?" 

He nodded and gave a small smirk as peace offering. Rogue returned it with a vague smile before letting him tuck his arm around her waist and lead her towards a taxi. His hand subconsciously rested on her abdomen for a moment before tucking into her coat pocket and holding her closer. He whispered an apology in French to which she only smiled and hugged him briefly. He may have been a fool lately but he was _her fool._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I'm sorry for the wait! I've burnt myself out on writing this so much, but I think I'm getting back into the swing of things! **_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**(1) A little tribute to Ross from 'Friends' – The episode where Joey sets Rachel up on a date with an actor. "Whoever she dates, my baby dates!" at least I think that's what he said…lol**_

_**-Gams **_


	19. The Knock Out Blow

**Chapter Nineteen – ****The Knock Out Blow**

The consistent sound of her fingers drumming into the fabric and wood of the table acted like a theme song to the air of nervousness and tensions that surrounded them. He had checked his watch about a zillion times in the full ten minutes they had been sitting in the restaurant. Their _impending doom_ was running a little later than they had dreaded- _expected_. Nevertheless, Remy couldn't help but dread and become impatient at once. On one side of the coin, he couldn't wait to get this night over with (with as little bruises and cuts as possible, if he could). On the other side, he dreaded Rogue's parents' arrival more than anything in that moment. He stifled his mixed anxieties with another sip of the bourbon he had ordered. Rogue had given him a quizzical look when he had ordered it but didn't say anything except order an orange juice in a champagne glass for herself. She continued drumming her fingers into the table relentlessly of course. When the longer hand on his watch reached fifteen past seven, he took another swig of the bourbon. From the corner of his eye, he watched Rogue as she tore her gaze away from her cell phone on the table. She wasn't one for watches but more so a person for asking others what the time was or checking her phone clock. He had once thought about turning her phone back by an hour one day to convince her to get a watch. That thought was far from his mind when he watched her pick up her glass and skull what was left of the orange juice down her throat. When she was finished, she raised a hand towards a nearby waiter and asked for a re-fill. She returned to the finger drumming as her gaze set on the menu. Neither had noticed that they hadn't spoken to each other since being seated by the seating hostess until right about…_now_. Remy gently took her hand, ceasing the theme song of the night, and squeezed it lightly to get her to look at him. He offered a half-hearted reassuring smile as he spoke.

"It'll be fine, _chére_."

To his surprise, a half-chortle of amusement escaped her lips but it was cut through by obvious anxiety. She gave him an incredulous-part-amused look as she replied.

"Says the man who is about t' go t' the choppin' block. _Willingly,_ ah maght add."

Remy could only shrug, no matter how much he wanted to adjust his collar to ease the sudden tightness around his neck. It had been irritating him all night but it wasn't the _shirt's fault_. He cleared his throat, ignoring the irritation, before speaking again.

"_Chére,_ it's not as if y'_ Pére_ is gonna pull out some claws an' chop _moi_ into pieces-"

Rogue turned her head slightly as she gave a doubtful expression. She muttered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ah wouldn't put the thought past him…"

Remy gave her a _not-helping_ look. She returned it with a one-shouldered shrug and a defeated sigh as she slumped back against her seat. There were a few moments of more silence before Rogue spoke gently. Remy tried not to let the fact that she was absentmindedly fiddling with his fingers as he held her hand.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah'm jus'…_eugh _ah can't help but feel lahke ah'm some nocked-up teenager tellin' her parents she's keepin' her baby. All that _'Papa don't Preach'_ crap, ya know? Ah know it's not actually lahke that, but with mah Dad…it _will be_. Ah don't know if ah can do this…"

She trailed off as a frown marred her make-up clad face. She had vouched for an uptown restaurant for the _impending doom event of the year._ She had explained to Remy that it was less likely her father would make too much of a scene and if he did, he would be thrown out in a second. The black suit and tie Remy was wearing and the navy-coloured dress she was wearing were simply costumes for the main scene. When he had picked her up (in a cab of course) her response to his teasing-wolf whistle was to blush and state that she needed to get all she could get out of wearing _nice clothes_ since she wouldn't be able to fit in them for much longer. He had agreed with her effortlessly. Her hair was swept back into a twist of curls that were pinned together at the back of her neck and trailed over her left shoulder. This allowed Remy a perfect view of the right side of her neck and thus sparked thoughts of the _memorable hickey _he had left on her neck not seven weeks ago. At the memory, Remy reached for his collar and adjusted it a little. When he was calm and cool again not two seconds later, he gave her hand a small tug. There was a low murmur of talk in the restaurant, invoking a general rule of hushed tones as he spoke.

"Hey,"

She slowly turned to look at him. When he was sure he had her full attention, he spoke.

"Don't t'ink I've _ever_ seen y' back away from somet'ing y' b'cause y' got scared. _Hesitated_, a couple o' times maybe. _Mais_, y've never given up on somet'ing in y' life wit'out a fight. "

He smiled softly as he continued despite her half-defeated shrug.

"Remember de first month y' were in Sydney, doing dat exchange scholarship in dat school?"

Rogue furrowed her brow for a moment and turned her gaze to the side as she muttered daftly.

"Not particularly…"

Remy reminded her with a knowing smirk spread across his lips. He half-chuckled his words as they slipped out. Rogue would've related it to warm honey, soothing and sweet at once.

"Y' were dere not two weeks et y' called _moi_ up _tres late_ in de night an' started babblin' on about how y' couldn't do a semester in Sydney. Y' didn't like de Graphics course y' were doin'…"

He trailed off for her to pick up the pieces of the memory. Realisation spread across her features as she nodded lightly.

"Ah vaguely remember that…"

Remy chuckled lightly before he continued on from there.

"_Mais_ y' ended up stayin' dere a _year_, _non_? More den what y' said y' couldn't do. _Et_ y' managed t' get Sam _et_ Johnny t' follow y' back here."

Rogue started at him with an unreadable expression for about a half a minute. Remy waited but impatience and bemusement ate at him from the inside. When she replied, she gave a squeeze to his hand and surprised him by leaning sideways to rest her head on his shoulder. He let her of course, _most willingly actually._

"Okay, ah get it. If ah hadn't stayed, ah wouldn't have ended up havin' a good tahme an' ah wouldn't have met Sam or John. But…"

Remy hung by a moment as she hesitated.

"But ah'm still scared o' tellin' them, Rems. It ain't the same thing…"

Remy let out a deep sigh and gently ran circles into her back. A moment later, he used his other hand to grasp her chin and (reluctantly) pull her to an upright position beside him.

"Whose de one goin' t' de chopping block _chére?"_

Rogue rolled her eyes as she retorted him by name.

"Remy-"

He took it as an answer to his question.

"Dat's right. So de only t'ing y' need t' worry about is making sure y' Pére don't kill _moi_. D'accord? B'sides…"

He lightly tickled her jaw with his index, causing a hint of a smile to rise from the left corner of her mouth as he continued.

"I t'ink de idea will grow on dem after a lil' while."

Rogue couldn't help but snort a little laugh as she retorted lightly. They shared knowing smiles.

"They won't be warmin' up t' ya any tahme soon after this. There ain't a chance."

He was silent for one measly moment before nodding his agreement like it was the littlest of things, like losing a quarter down a sink.

"_Oui, _I'm a dead _homme_."

Rogue smiled a little wider but didn't get the chance to say anything else. She caught a glance of Ororo and Logan entering the restaurant from across the room and behind Remy's head. She sat up straight immediately and muttered for Remy to _'start the funeral march'_ as Ororo and Logan were shown to the table by a waiter. Ororo greeted them both with a warm smile before greeting them each with a small-hug and a kiss on Rogue's cheek. Remy was his usual charming self and kissed Ororo's hand in greeting, making her blush and scowl as he uttered _'Y' look trés belle Stormy.'_ Logan, as expected, completely ignored Remy save for a _grunt_ of acknowledgement to Remy's _'G'evening Logan'_ but greeted his daughter with a quick hug and a smile. When they were all seated, a waiter appeared and offered to take their drink orders. Logan surprised and horrified them all by asking for a bottle of champagne for four. Two things were wrong with that idea. One, Logan didn't even _like_ champagne. Two, Rogue couldn't _have_ champagne. However, before either Rogue or Remy could make an excuse _not_ to order the bottle, Ororo spoke up.

"I think I will just stick to water tonight. I've had a terrible headache all day."

Rogue elbowed Remy subtly but sharply, causing him to jerk a little before he caught on and added.

"I'm set wit' de bourbon, I t'ink I'll pass on dat glass too."

Rogue could _then_ naturally refuse a glass as well, so Logan gave a slightly disgruntled sigh and ordered a beer. The waiter left and a semi-awkward silence passed between the two couples. Rogue began to drum her fingers into the table again as she put on a vague, façade of a smile. Noticing this, Remy carefully took her hand that was on her lap and squeezed it with reassurance. She squeezed it back firmly but even he could feel her tremble with nerves. He kept his perfect smile in place as he gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb under the table. Ororo was the only one that seemed to be smiling with honesty. Logan sat across from Rogue with a scowl across his features. To anyone else it might have been some indication that Logan was irritated but to his family, it was his natural form. The silence finally came to an end when Rogue let out a sigh she had been holding back too deep down. She gulped silently, squeezed Remy's hand one last time, before turning her gaze between Ororo and Logan. Ororo gave her an almost reassuring smile though she probably didn't even realise it. How could she? Rogue tried to keep a brave face and a smile as she began to speak. However her sentences came out in broken parts.

"Before…before we order anythin'…there's…there's somethin' ah need t' tell ya two…"

She felt Remy tug on her hand lightly, so she corrected herself quickly.

"Somethin' _we_ need to tell ya."

She motioned towards Remy with the tilt of her head as she said it, causing both Logan and Ororo to look more bemused than confused. However, while concern spread across Ororo's chocolate-skinned face, Logan raised one dark brow towards Remy. When Rogue didn't continue to explain on the un-spoken cue, he turned his gaze back to Rogue and spoke. There was an overall warning tone in his voice but Rogue could distinctively hear the concern that shone underneath it all.

"Stripes, what's going on?"

It wasn't a question. It was a _demand. _Rogue gulped a second time and turned towards Remy with a furrowed brow and a worried expression. He gave her a reassuring nod and continued to hold her hand in a firm, comforting hold as she slowly turned to face Ororo and Logan. Her emerald eyes flickered back and forth on the spot with anxiety as she continued.

"Ah'm pregnant."

The tension bubble popped- no, _exploded_ about five seconds after Rogue had uttered those words. She watched Logan's expression with a growing grimace across her face as his scowl darkened for about half a second before wiping off completely. His blue eyes widened in horror as his face fell into a state of shock.

"What?"

His response was barely audible but he had such a gruff voice that it was loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. Rogue gulped back a breath of air as her heart began to rage and pound against her rib cage. She hadn't expected him to respond so…_gently_. She repeated herself.

"_Ah'm pregnant_, Dad. And-"

"WHAT?!"

Now _that_ was the response they had _all_ anticipated. However, the surrounding tables of people and staff _hadn't,_ so when his loud outcry of _'WHAT?!"_ erupted through the room, a sudden silence engulfed the room and all eyes turned to Logan. He continued to wear a look of utter confusion and shock across his face. However, in the upper right hand corner of his forehead, a vein began to bulge dangerously. A flush of angry red was beginning to spread across his face as Ororo turned to him. She gently told him to calm down as she rested a soothing hand on his shoulder but her efforts were useless.

"Logan, _please-"_

He turned to her quickly with an incredulous scowl across his face.

"Did _you_ know about _this?"_

Remy felt his and begin to grow pins and needles. Rogue held his hand so tightly he was sure she would break it soon. He dared not let go as she hurriedly tried to calm her Dad.

"Dad, _please_. Jus' calm down an'- an' let us explain this first-"

That was all it took for Logan to add one and two together. A dark glare spread across his face as he turned his gaze towards Remy. Remy clutched Rogue's hand a _little tighter_ as the older man unleashed an angry growl in his direction as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"_You_ got her pregnant?"

Remy gulped but could not breathe as he nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but Logan continued and cut him off. He turned towards Rogue with an incredulous look. Rogue bit down guiltily on her lower lip but couldn't bring herself to say anything. She felt like a teenager telling her parents she was knocked up. Images of an impregnated version of her sixteen-year-old self clouded her thoughts. She was sure, if she knew her Dad, he was too. Ororo was the one to break the stunned/awkward silence. She turned to Rogue and gave a concerned expression as she spoke softly.

"How did this happen?"

Rogue and Remy eyed each other for a moment. Remy decided for them both that Rogue had done enough talking, so he answered Ororo's question.

"It was _one night, _we were drunk _et_-"

"You got her _drunk_ and_ then_ slept with her?!"

All heads turned back to Logan. The buzz of chatter around the restaurant had returned but people still stole hidden glances towards their table as they ate and drank at their own. Logan ignored everything else as he glared at the Cajun across the table with such a murderous look, any other man would've shrunk as further back into his seat as possible. Just not Remy. He matched Logan with a scowl, not as dark and dangerous but disapproving and effective enough to set his point across. He was about to retort but Rogue's voice cut him off.

"_He_ didn't get meh drunk, Dad. Ah was the one who started it."

Remy was surprised by the dangerous tone in her voice, even more so, he was surprised by the dark scowl that had spread across her face. Logan raised a hand to silence her as he slumped back into his chair. He gave her a warning scowl as he spoke.

"Don't you go takin' the blame t' save his hide, Anna-Marie Howlett."

She matched his glare ten fold within seconds. Remy was sure that he saw a flash of green in her eyes as she glared intently at her father and growled back.

"_Excuse meh?_ Ah am _not_ takin' the blame for him! Ah'm the one who wanted t' get drunk in the first place, Remy was jus'-"

Logan wasn't listening. Instead, he stood up from his seat and turned his glare back towards Remy and growled. He pointed accusingly at him as he grew louder with each growl.

"_LeBeau_, I should turn your hide into gaitor bait! You knocked up my daughter _and _you convinced her to take the fall for _your drunken _screw up? _Do you have any self control?!_"

Remy raised his hand in a stand of defence as he finally managed to retort. Well, he started to anyhow.

"Look, y' don't-"

"Excuse me, _sir_?"

Both men stopped and turned as the flush-faced restaurant manager appeared between them. He gave a nervous, vague smile before speaking.

"I'm sorry for eh- _interrupting_ but I'm afraid that if you continue to disturb our other customers, you'll have to _leave_."

The entire room had gone silent as every pair of eyes turned to watch them. Rogue wanted nothing more than to burry herself under the table and never come out. She felt a sob wrack through her body as her flushed mix of emotions began to spin out of control. She felt tears begin to sting her eyes as she rest a hand against her temple. A deep breath escaped her lips as she closed her eyes for a moment. The beginnings of a headache were forming as she came to a decision about what she would do next. Without another moment of hesitation, Rogue let go of Remy's hand and pulled abruptly out of her seat. She grabbed her coat from behind her as the attention focus turned to her. Rogue bit back her angry tears as she turned to Remy and spoke softly.

"Ah'll see ya later okay, ah- ah gotta go…"

She barely finished a worthy explanation before she turned and gave Ororo a quick apology and ignored her father before hurriedly storming out of the restaurant. She ignored their calls of concern. Remy stared after her with a worry marred expression. A moment later, he was following in suite. He had apologised quickly to both Ororo and Logan, thrown down a couple of bills to pay for their drinks, before hurrying after Rogue. He heard Logan call back an angry retort as he exited the building. It didn't matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue wiped away another fresh tear from her cold, frost-stung cheek as she continued at a hurried pace down the street. She felt her body shiver but it wasn't just from the cold. She hadn't stopped sniffling and streaming tears since stepping out into the cold night air. She wasn't five minutes away from the restaurant when she heard the distinctive sound of Remy's voice call from behind her. She stopped in her tracks and turned in time to watch as Remy continued to chase pavement at a quick jog. When he came to stand before her, she watched as his face contorted into a look of deep concern. _'Damn pregnancy an' their stupid hormones!'_ she wanted to scream into the night air. Remy wrapped his arms around her and wiped away a new tear from her cheek as he spoke gently.

"Hey, no tears _chére_. Y' should be proud o' y'self."

Rogue gave a disbelieving scoff and pulled out of his hold with one back step. He gave her a bemused look as she spoke up.

"_Proud of mahself?_ Remy, mah Dad jus' made a huge scene in a high-profile restaurant, he practically _announced_ that ah'm pregnant from a drunken one naght stand to a whole bunch o' strangers, he threatened ya _and_ he nearly got us all thrown out! _What do ah have t' be proud of?!_"

By that point, her face was practically frozen with her tears that had come streaming with every fact she spoke. Choked sobs wracked her body again but she tried hard to hold it together. She didn't need to cry in front of Remy _everyday_. She _refused_ to. However when she felt Remy pull her into his embrace and run his fingers soothingly through her hair, she felt her walls of restraint crumble as she was silently crying into his chest. Remy uttered soothing words in both French and English, like he always did, and before too long, her tears had stained his shirt and dried in her eyes. They just stood there in the street, holding each other close. When her tears faded away and her sniffling subsided somewhat, Rogue spoke. Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt but he heard her.

"Ah'm sorry he blamed ya for all this. It's not ya fault." 

Remy continued to run his fingers through her hair as he replied.

"T' be honest, I t'ink we both expected him t' do dat." 

"Yeah, ah guess."

There was a small pause of silence before Remy spoke up.

"It'll be okay, Roguey. He'll come around. He's gonna be a _Grand-pére, non_? Dat might ease t'ings up a bit."

Rogue gave a small chuckle.

"Maybe. Ah'm sorry he threatened t' turn ya into gaitor bait. Ya didn't deserve that."

A chuckle hummed through Remy's chest before he replied.

"_Chére_, I'm jus' glad he didn't actually _try_."

Rogue returned his chuckle with her own as she raised her head to meet his gaze. Remy felt a slight tightness in his chest. Though it was clichéd to say it, her eyes _were_ twinkling like emerald stars as she smiled up at him. He could spend hours just looking at that look on her face, he didn't want it to leave.

"Ya too good about this Rems, an' this ain't even the _worst_ o' mah family."

Remy smirked down on her.

"Told y' b'fore Roguey. Jus' so long as y' here t' make sure I don't get killed by y' family, bring on de worst."

Rogue returned the smile. A moment later, the smile was gone and she was serious again.

"Maybe its better that we don't tell anyone we're havin' twins. Jus' for _now_. Once they get used to the pregnancy-thing, _then_ we can tell 'em."

"And run away b'fore y' Pére can castrate _moi_?"

Her smile returned as she made to reply his teasing remark with her own but she was cut short by an all too familiar voice from behind.

"_WHAT?!"  
_

Both turned abruptly only to gape with wide-eyed expressions as Logan, and Ororo, stood before them. While Ororo looked quite bemused, Logan looked horrified. However, the horror was short lived. Remy barely managed to ask 'let us explain' before Logan took two quick strides towards him and drew back his clenched fist and smashed it into Remy's face.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cliff hanger!! I know I'm evil but I've been planning this. Its simply delayed evil. –smiles- **_

_**Okay, just to let you know (if you haven't checked my profile) updating is going to be less frequent for most of this year because I have university to tend to. Anyway, I'll try updating soon but no definite promises. **_

_**Review please! Sorry it took so long to update!**_

_**-Gams **_


	20. Aftershocks

**Chapter Twenty – ****Aftershocks **

The cold slab of raw meat touched his face with a sickening slap, ushering a painful hiss from between his clenched teeth. No matter how much he protested that he was fine, Ororo had insisted and put the hunk of chilled meat to his face without another word. Though it eased the aching a little, he grimaced irritably. He couldn't help but feel like this was just the cherry on top of all the crap he had endured over the past week. However if things like passing out in ultrasound check ups and getting sucker-punched by angry over-protective fathers became a routine, Remy would take the blows and fainting spells willingly. Though he made no promises to keep a straight face or stifle _all _the cries of pain, if Rogue was the one holding his hand and whispering soothing words into his ear, he'd be pain and misery's favourite punching bag. Hell, if it made her happy in the end, he'd steal the moon or throw his life down in front of an upcoming train. Now, however, he lay sprawled across Rogue's living room couch and kneeling at his side was an anxious looking Rogue. After Logan had rendered him to the pavement in a heap, everything seemed to slow down then speed up suddenly. Ororo had held Logan back before he could give him _another_ black eye while Rogue had immediately rushed to his side. He remembered (vaguely) being asked _"How many fingers am ah holdin' up sugah?"_ to which he answered "_six"_ instead of the three she had been holding over his face. He also remembered hearing Ororo practically cut the air with her forceful words. No one (in that area of New York) denied that they were all intended for Logan's ears. Now, not a half our later, here they were.

Ororo stood over them from the back of the couch, gave a rueful face and apologized for what was_ the hundredth time_. Both Rogue and Remy gave similar looks that read _awkward _before Remy was (once again) compelled to say that he would be 'fine.' Of course, from the dark bruise around his right-eye, _Remy _wouldn't be 'fine' for another week or two but 'fine' in the long run as far as anyone could tell. However, considering it was _Logan_ who had given the blow, he should've counted himself lucky. At least he wasn't _fresh gaitor bait_. **(1).** Now, on the other hand, all he wanted to do was keep as still as possible without wincing and continue to enjoy the feeling of Rogue's gentle fingertips running through his hair. Of course it was only meant as a soothing gesture but how could he _not_ feel slight shivers of pleasure at her touch? He closed both eyes and became so lost in the feeling that he barely noticed that Ororo was bidding them goodnight.

Rogue stood as Ororo took her hand in a gentle squeeze but was caught off guard as Ororo pulled her into a tight, motherly hug. She returned it nonetheless. When she pulled back, Ororo pushed back a couple of loose strands of white from her eyes and smiled down on her with a watery gaze. Rogue automatically began to tear-up in reaction and cursed herself silently for the thousandth time. They shared similar chuckles before Ororo turned her warm gaze to Remy and gave a similar smile that practically out-lit the sun's warm glow. Remy returned it meekly, like a mortal-boy would a goddess. Gently, Ororo leant down and pressed her lips to Remy's forehead. Remy actually felt his cheeks flush warm. Ororo had always treated him kindly enough. Save for the odd punch in the arm or scowl for calling her _'Stormy', _but the kind woman had never shown such affection. When she pulled back, her sapphire-blue eyes shone with tears. She chuckled softly. Her waves of white hair trembled with the action. When she stood straight again, she turned her gaze from one to the other as she spoke through tears of unabashed joy.

"I am truly happy for both of you. And-and I know it is a little overdue but, _congratulations_. I'm only sorry tonight had to-"

Her smile diminished somewhat as she paused. When she spoke again, there was a rueful edge to her voice.

"He _will_ come around in the end. I _know_ he will. It's just…"

"It's not everyday dat a _homme_ finds out his _petite fille (little girl) _be having _bébes_ wit' her best guy-friend?"

Though Remy had closed his eyes as he said it, there was a hint of a joker-grin in the left corner of his lips. While Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head, Ororo gave a half-shrug, half-nod in agreement. When Ororo continued, there was a warning tone in her voice that spoke volumes.

"He _will_ warm to the idea soon, I am _sure_ of _that_ Remy."

Remy didn't have to have his eyes open to realise that if Logan _didn't _warm to their predicament _soon_, Ororo would _make_ him. The smirk across his lips broadened slightly at the prospect of Logan being whipped into shape by his wife. It made the bruise around his right eye sting a little less; _symbolically_ at the very least. With that said, Ororo bid her last goodbyes, told Remy to keep the piece of steak on his eye (Much to Remy's chagrin). Rogue followed Ororo to the doorway but was surprised when Ororo pulled her into one final hug. With Remy out of ear shot, she still had a little more to say. Ororo grasped her step-daughter's hands in a gentle squeeze as she spoke softly.

"Rogue, I know you have every reason to be angry at your father right now. After what he did tonight but-"

Rogue nearly rolled her eyes. Where Logan lacked patience and humility in apologising, Ororo made up for it in abundance. Though Rogue appreciated Ororo's efforts, she would rather her father make the effort for himself. She dared to hope a change in a routine that hadn't been broken since before she was born.

"Ah know, ah know. He loves meh an' the only reason he's actin' lahke this is because he _thinks _he knows what's best for meh an'…"

She trailed off as soon as she realised the annoyance practically growling through her words. Rogue let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms as she turned her gaze to her toes. A sight, she lamented daftly, she wouldn't get to see for much longer.

"Sorry 'Ro. Ah'm…"

She let out another sigh before reaching her step-mother's gaze again.

"Ah'm still jus' _so_ angry at him. Ah mean, he was so quick t' think the worst of Remy an' at the same tahme he made meh look lahke some helpless kid who_ Remy_ _manipulated._ Ah came there tonight _hopin'_ t' explain it all. Hell, ah felt _guilty_ about this!"

She pointed directly at her flat abdomen before continuing.

"Ah felt guilty about mah babies an' that's not somethin' ah want tah feel. Ah know these ain't the best circumstances for getting pregnant in the first place but…but ah _love_ these babies. Ah don't even know what they're gonna be, what they'll end up lahke or if ah'll beh a good Mama for them but ah love 'em…does that sound strange to ya?"

All the while that Rogue began to pour her soul out, Ororo's mouth turned upwards into a growing smile of pride and joy. Rogue couldn't help but stare with silent amazement. It never ceased to amaze her how much love this woman held for her. Before Rogue could ask any more, Ororo pulled her back into her arms and hugged her close before whispering.

"It may sound strange to you, child, but it isn't. Not to me at least."

Rogue rest her chin on Ororo's shoulder. Her voice could compare to that of a lost little girl as she replied quietly.

"It isn't?"

Ororo pulled back as she replied warmly.

"Not at all. It's perfectly natural for expectant mothers to feel that way about their unborn baby- or babies. I felt that way about Sahirah."

Rogue unleashed a decidedly relieved sigh and smiled softly. Ororo continued to smile as she continued. She pushed back a strand of auburn away from Rogue's face in a motherly nature as she spoke.

"A_nd_ I felt that way when I found out about _you."_

Rogue gave a slightly incredulous look.

"Really? How-?"

Ororo continued to beam as she replied.

"I didn't know you, what you would think of me or how I was supposed to fit into your life but the way your father spoke about you…It was a similar feeling to how I felt when I was pregnant with Sahirah."

Rogue smiled gently as fresh tears began to swell in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly as she pulled Ororo in for _the_ last hug. She whispered her thanks before Ororo left the apartment, teary eyed but smiling nonetheless. When Rogue returned to the living room, sniffling slightly and red-eyed, she found Remy sitting upright on her couch. The hunk of cold meat was no where to be found, instead, a pack of ice in a tea-towel lay rolled up in his hand. Rogue didn't bother to scold him. Instead, she walked the distance between them and sat herself down at his side. Her head found his shoulder within moments of his arm wrapping itself around her shoulders. They lay back against the seat in silence for about a minute before Rogue spoke. She let out a tired sigh as she began.

"Well…"

"Hmm...," He offered in return. Rogue gave a half-smile as she answered but her eyes were tinted with concern.

"How's the eye?"

Remy shrugged.

"It'll hurt more in de morning." 

Rogue gave a sympathetic pout but didn't answer. After a few more moments of silence, Rogue spoke up again.

"That's one down, two to go." 

"Don't y' mean two down, four to go?"

"Ororo an' ya parents don't count."

Remy raised a brow.

"How does _dat_ make sense?"

"Ororo took it nicely, _ya _parents are likely t' do the same. Do ya think mah Mama or Kurt will?"

Remy have a contemplating expression that was obviously mocked before replying. He turned his head to meet her gaze as he spoke.

"Can I at least _start_ t' heal b'fore we tell y' _Mére_?"

Rogue chuckled in what Remy would deem a sardonic manner before she shifted to rest her chin on his shoulder. They were about two inches apart from touching noses as she replied.

"Sure Swamp Rat. An' since ya took tonight so well,"

Remy rolled his eyes to the satire of that statement as she continued.

"Ah'll tell Kurt on mah own."

Remy stared at her long and blankly before a slight frown marred his face.

"Y' gonna tell him over de phone, aren't y'?" 

Rogue didn't answer as she put the house phone back onto the receiver. She gave the most _innocent_ look possible but he only shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit mate, that's a whopper right there! Wanda! Come look at Rem's face! He's been _branded!_" 

Remy rolled his eyes to the sky and back into his skull practically as John all but _skipped gleefully_ over to his girlfriend. He wordlessly sat himself down in one of the vacant chairs by the window of Margo's café as John pointed at him like a tourist would a landmark. When Wanda turned her gaze away from her lap-top, she did so with a bored expression. Her expression completely fell off at the sight of the nasty purple and blue patch that outlined Remy's eyes. Her extremely amused cackle rang through the room, causing many heads to turn and stare anxiously. John joined in of course, causing Remy's scowl to darken as he slumped into his chair and sulked. It was a matter of minutes before Wanda or John could stop laughing and keep a straight face while looking at their Cajun friend. _However,_ when the laughter stopped, the questions started. Wanda was the first to speak. A hint of an evil grin was still spread across her lips.

"Okay, when, where and _why_ did Logan give you a black eye?"

Remy growled irritably but answered nonetheless.

"Last night, at _The Vesper_ _et_ why else would Logan punch _moi_?"

The evil grin across Wanda's lips broadened as she replied _sweetly._

"I know _various reasons_ why he would punch you. I just want to know _which one_ provoked _this."_

She pointed her index towards his obvious _souvenir _of the night. Remy glared unceremoniously at her as he folded his arms and replied coldly.

"He found out Rogue _et moi_ are having twins."

There was a sudden _'HA! I KNEW IT!' _that caused those same heads to turn in Wanda's direction and give worried (and some irritated) looks. Wanda proceeded to ignore her onlookers as she turned to John with a triumphant grin and held out her hand expectantly.

"Hand over that twenty Johnny-boy! You lost!"

John pulled a face but nonetheless proceeded to pull out his wallet and hand Wanda a twenty dollar bill that left Remy with a quizzical frown. He turned from one to the other before speaking.

"Were y' _deux_ _betting_ on Remy?" 

He slipped back into third-person without realising it as Wanda collected her winnings. She tucked the folded twenty into the pocket of her skinny jeans before replying casually.

"_No_, I bet what reason Logan was likely to beat the tar out of you for. I was thinking of using the hundred dollars I won on those biker boots at that store in…"

Remy stared at her with a blank, dumbfounded look before turning to John.

"I'd expect dat from y'_ femme_ _mais_ _y'?_ What kind of _ami _are y'?" 

John shrugged innocently but gave a small sympathetic look as he replied.

"Sorry, mate but you got to admit, it was a pretty good bet."

Remy rolled his eyes as he slumped back into his seat again. After arriving at Margo's, John had spotted him out immediately but he had managed to spot the hint of purple under his sunglasses a moment sooner before pulling them off his face. He should've known they might make money out of his misery. It was then he realised something and frowned at Wanda.

"Wait, y' got twenty off John, where did y' get de rest from?"

Wanda's instinctive reply was given as casually as casual could be.

"Well, Kitty owes me twenty, Pete owes me twenty, Lois and Bill owe me twenty-"

"Who de hell are-?"

"Friends from work."

Remy looked between mortified and just plain insulted. But no one could really tell, what with the black eye that made him scowl instinctively anyhow. Remy was about to snap back when Rogue appeared at the doorway, spotted them, and began to make her way over. Wanda and John quickly (guiltily) began talking about the weather as Rogue approached. Remy's annoyance subsided for a moment as he looked her up and down. Her nose and cheeks were pinched-pink from the cold, matching the pink, woollen scarf around her neck. Remy couldn't help but think daftly at how _Goth-Rogue_ would've sold her soul to the devil rather than wear pink. How times had truly changed…

"Hey ya'll- Johnny? Are ya gonna eat that donut? Ah'm starvin'…"

The three gave each other similar looks of confusion. Wanda was the one to reply her.

"Since…when do _you_ like donuts? I thought they made you sick?"

Rogue shrugged her answer as she reached forward and grasped the chocolate coated ring of sugar and dough out from under John's outreached hand. Though no one took notice, he actually _pouted_ at the empty plate on his lap. Uncharacteristic sarcasm escaped his lips as he replied.

"Sure, go ahead. I've been too greedy with the half a cup of coffee I had at lunch."

Wanda rolled her eyes and retorted.

"You had an _all-you-can-eat_ buffet breakfast with your publisher this morning! What are _you_ complaining about?"

John gave a daft, thoughtful expression before a lazy smile spread across his lips. Wanda rolled her eyes a second time and said no more about it. Rogue on the other hand, sat herself down at Remy's side and began to nibble at the donut. It was gone within a minute. Remy tried not to watch as Rogue licked her finger tips of the excess chocolate while she spoke up. He failed dismally but he wasn't sorry in the least.

"So… has Remy told ya about what happened last naght?" 

Wanda and John mimicked expressions of _honest_ curiosity as John spoke up in a tone too fascinated for anyone's likening.

"He was just about to. How did it go? Did your Dad take it badly?"

Remy to rolled his eyes and sniffed a snort of amusement. Rogue, thankfully, was quick to notice the façade. She raised a questioning brow at them as she spoke.

"Okay, who did what?"

Wanda and John both opened their mouths to start but they were cut off completely when Remy spoke over them. There was a smug tone to his voice as he spoke and grinned from ear to ear.

"Ask Wanda how Remy got his black eye, _chére_."

Rogue eyed him sceptically before turning to Wanda and asking her his question. Wanda gave Remy a "_you're-dead"_ look, to which Remy just smirked as he waited for her to reply Rogue. Rogue furrowed her brow at Wanda, causing her to sigh in defeat before reluctantly replying.

"Okay, okay. Me and John made a bet-"

"_Tisk-tisk_ Wands, don't leave de _others_ out." 

Wanda gave Remy a look that would make a corpse roll over in terror before replying.

"Okay, Me, John _and_ Kitty and Peter made a bet about _what reason_ Logan would use as an excuse to beat Remy up. I'm sorry, alright? Can we order some drinks now?"

Remy watched as Rogue's mouth fell open for about a split second before she scowled at Wanda. Remy smirked, victorious, as Rogue scolded Wanda _and John_. However, his victory was short lived as Rogue's scowl completely faded as she pulled out her purse from her bag and spoke.

"Ah am dyin' for a milkshake raght now. Jill Baker's been pokin' fun at mah eatin' habits lately, so ah skipped lunch. Remy? Can ya run up there and get meh a milkshake an' another donut? No- wait, make that two."

She handed him a twenty and smiled as sickeningly sweet as possible. Remy stared at her blankly for about five seconds before he grumbled moodily. He ignored the twenty in her hand as he got up and made his way towards the waiting line in front of the counter. Once he was out of ear shot, Rogue turned to Wanda and swore irritably before handing her the twenty instead. Wanda smiled like that cat that got the cream as Rogue grumbled irritably. She chuckled at her friend as she began to sulk in her chair and spoke.

"Oh don't be such a sulk, Roguey. You knew he'd get clobbered no matter what you told your Dad. It just _happened_ to come out in _my_ favour."

Rogue narrowed her gaze and gave another irritable huff.

"Jus' you wait Wanda Maximoff. Jus' you wait."

Wanda waved off her threat with a couple of flicks of her wrist as she counted her winnings. 

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Haha, oh I have got to stop picking on Remy. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_

**(1) I have to thank ****Wanda W**** for letting me use the 'gaitor bait' pun! **


	21. The Early Birds

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Early Birds **

_**A week later…**_

_His skilled hands roamed upwards against her warm skin as he pushed the hem of her dress higher and higher until it came over her head. It fell onto the floor without much care as he captured her lips again, albeit a little sloppier than he intended but he made up for it with fever. He invaded her mouth with the flick of his tongue against her lips, granting him access instantly. Their tongues battled mercilessly as she pulled at the hem of his shirt with her delicate fingers. Her nails clawed at his toned chest, causing him to groan pleasurably and grin against her lips. He turned on her with his hands wrapped around her small waist and let his mouth trail from her mouth to her jaw as they fell against the wall. With her legs wrapped around his hips and her back to the wall, he was finally able to trail his lips to the nape of her neck. He sunk his teeth into the supple flesh between her right shoulder and beginning of her neck, causing her to gasp and let out a low moan. Though his vision was blurred and his senses were a little off, the sound she made caused him to shiver with pleasure. Few moments passed before he lifted her into his arms, his mouth locking with her kiss-swollen lips, and made a bee-line towards the large bed…_

_-End of dream-_

Remy woke with a startled gasp. Cold sweat drenched his forehead as he sat upright with a jolt, panting the chilled morning air of the room. Realisation was quick to hit him when he turned to find that the opposite side of the bed was completely untouched. Rogue had _definitely_ not been there that night. He ran a hand over his face and let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't stop dreaming- no, he couldn't stop _thinking_ about that night. Memories of passion and drinking in her sighs and moans haunted him like a plague during the night. He woke most mornings with a fresh batch of disappointment followed, like this morning, with a cold shower. Remy ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath before slipping off the bed and trudging towards the bathroom door. Ten minutes later, he walked out refreshed and shaven but disappointment and re-found self-frustration remained unsullied in his mind. He dressed slowly, pulling on a pair of grey track pants and a white T-shirt, before making his bed. He tried not to think about how these were the same sheets he had once wrapped around _her_ as he tucked them in and straightened the pillows. Once the usual burden was finished, he made his way towards the kitchen or more, the coffee machine. He cursed irritably in French when he heard the coffee grinder catch air. Remy's expression turned darker when he realised that there wasn't a spare coffee bean pack in the fridge. He ran a hand over his face with an irritable growl as he pulled out the dreaded container of _instant coffee_ from the pantry. He muttered irritably to himself as he boiled the kettle and set up an _instant mug_. Instant was better than nothing at all_._

"How can y' forget t' buy _coffee?_ Its de _one t'ing_ dat can get y' t'rough de day…"

He ran a hand over his face that trailed over his hair to the back of his neck. He scratched it irritably before letting his head fall back in a deep sigh. His eye caught the clock on the wall; _six-o-four _in the morning. _He_ was _not_ a morning person, _he_ didn't have work until noon and he was pretty sure _his_ biological clock didn't even _recognise_ anything before noon. Remy let out a loud yawn as he slumped forward against the kitchen bench.

"Not dat I _can_ sleep after a dream like dat…"

It was becoming a common routine to him. Dreaming/remembering about that night with Rogue, waking up, taking a cold shower, coffee, wondering why he was awake when he could be sleeping peacefully, _more_ _coffee_. It was no wonder he was out of coffee. Remy ran both hands over his face as he pulled himself back to an upright stance. The water had boiled by then, so he made his coffee and trudged into the living room to sit down and watch the early morning news; _another _thing that had become common routine as of late. There were definite_ ups_ to living _alone_ in a pent house apartment. The large rooms, open space, _bachelor pad décor,_ the weekly cleaning service, the gratification of having a woman tell him what a great place he had when he invited them up etc. The only downturn was that it left him a lot of room for reminiscence and self-wallowing with no one to judge him but himself. _That_ was _never_ a good thing, especially now when he thought himself so pathetic and troubled. Remy made a disgusted face. He had skulled the rest of the putrid instant coffee down his throat in one large gulp. The _artificially _bittertaste remained in his mouth even after he brushed and washed his mouth out. After cleaning himself up and forgetting about breakfast, like routine, he reached for his wallet on the bedside table and pulled out a small piece of paper.

Since the first ultrasound appointment, a new event had been added to his pathetic routine. Only, it didn't seem as pathetic as the other parts of his morning routine. Printed in black and white across the small square of paper was an ultrasound photo of _his babies. _Of course, they didn't look like babies yet. They were more like indistinguishable dots, really. Even so, he couldn't drag his eyes away from them. His fingertips trailed the edges of the photo as he stared intently at it. A vague sort of smile spread across his lips for two reasons. For one, he couldn't seem to stop himself. Two, he couldn't help but think about how ironic it was that _he_ did this and so often too. Had it been some other guy that was in his position, he would be sniggering at them or shaking their hand and wishing them luck. He would think it was weird for an expectant father to be so fixated on a pair of dots on a piece of paper. _Now_, he still thought it weird but in a wonderful kind of weird. _These were _his_ children. _He felt a shiver run down his spine as the thought crossed his mind; it surreal just_ thinking_ about it, even more so when he added Rogue to the equation- His reminiscing was pulled to a halt at the definite ring of the doorbell. He jolted slightly, as if awoken from a pleasant dream, before pulling himself off the sofa. He carefully put the photo back into his wallet and placed it on the kitchen counter on his way to the door. It didn't cross his mind as to how strange it was to have someone nock on his door at six-thirty-two in the morning until he opened the door. He blinked twice as Rogue quickly slipped into the apartment with a smile across her frost-kissed face. She was already making her way casually to the kitchen as she spoke.

"Mornin'. Do ya have any orange juice?"

Remy stood in the open doorway with his mouth half open and a bemused look across his face for a full twenty seconds before replying from the entrance.

"I t'ink so. Check de fridge…"

He shut the door silently before making his way slowly into the kitchen. He arrived just in time to watch as Rogue tilted her head with an already half-empty plastic carton of orange juice at her lips. He watched with a mixture of boyish confusion and a slight _trigger_ of _something else_, as she gulped down at least a third of the carton's contents. She let out a satisfied sigh and licked her lower lip as she lowered the container. Remy daftly remembered buying that three litre carton the day before as he stared at her. It was practically _empty_ now. Rogue gave a sheepish smile at his bemused-amazed look and chuckled nervously as she replied.

"Sorry. Ah ran outta this stuff last naght an' mah supermarket was still closed at fahve-thirty in the mornin' so…"

He did a double take and blinked.

"Five-thirty in de mornin'?"

She gave another sheepish grin and nodded as she put the carton on the bench top.

"Yeah, ah woke up cravin' the stuff for some reason an' ah couldn't go back t' sleep so...yeah. Ah didn't wake ya did ah? Ah know ah kinda dropped in without warnin'…not that that's new…"

He shook his head as he suppressed another yawn of exhaustion. _Damn instant coffee wasn't kicking in yet._

"What are ya doin' up so early then? Ah thought ya didn't start work until noon?"

He blinked quickly a couple of times. It was only then that he noticed things about her current appearance. Despite the warm-looking leather coat with the tawny faux-fur rim around the hood, the woollen scarf, skinny jeans and boots that she wore, Rogue's cheeks and nose were stained a pale pink from the cold. He frowned concernedly as she was shivered slightly. He ignored her questions and took the three steps between them to cup her face. Her skin was chilled against his slightly warmer hands.

"Come wit' _moi,_ y' need t' warm up."

He tugged on her hand and led her towards the living room where the electric heater sat only to stop suddenly in his steps. She gave him a bemused look as he turned to face her again. It was as if he had seen her in a different light all over again. He raised one brow at her as he spoke.

"_Chére_, how did y' get here?"

Rogue feigned innocence as she bit down on her lower lip. She felt like a child about to be scolded for walking through the rain without a coat.

"Um…ah kinda caught a cab…"

Remy turned around to face her, letting out a frustrated sigh as his hands moved to her shoulders. He gave her a stern look that was so _not-Remy_ and _so-Logan_. Rogue nearly snorted with amusement. She kept it to herself as he began the pending lecture she _knew_ he was going to unleash.

"_Chére_ what were y' t'inking? It's six-thirty in de mornin'! It's not safe-"

A frustrated growl escaped her as she rolled her eyes irritably. She cut him off in retort.

"Remy ah'm more than capable o' catchin' a cab _on mah own_. _Gawd_, how many things are ya gonna try an' _'ban' _meh from doin' on mah own?"

"I'm not bannin' y' from doin' anyt'ing- I'm _tellin' y'_ dat some t'ings y' shouldn't do on y' own because-!"

"_Because of what?_ Because ah'm pregnant?" 

"_Oui!_ Because y' pregnant _et_ because dere are some t'ings a _femme_ shouldn't do like catchin' a cab at _six-thirty in de mornin'_ on deir own! Do y' know how dangerous dat can be? What if somet'ing happened t' y'-"

"Nothin' happened t' meh! Ah'm completely fahne-"

He gave an incredulous snort as he replied. His hands shifted with emphasis as he continued to _freak out_, to put it _mildly_.

"_Oui_, _dis _time! Y' could've jus' called _moi_-!"

"_Oh, _so now you're mah _keeper_ or somethin'? Remy ah can take care o' mahself!-"

"If y' had called _moi, I_ would've gone out t' get y' orange juice, pickles an' milkshakes, a cow, _whatever_-"

She glared murderously at him as she growled back.

"_Remy_, ah'm not an idiot!"

He let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand over his face. _Instant coffee wasn't working!_

"I never said dat!"

She let out a Logan-like snarl as she retorted heatedly.

"Well ya _spelled it out_ easy enough!"

They remained silent for a few short seconds before Remy raised his hands towards her in an effort to try and calm her down. He spoke softly though his nostrils were still flaring angrily.

"_Chére_, I'm jus' looking out f' y'-"

"_No, _you think ah'm about t' do somethin' stupid while ah'm pregnant an' all b'cause they're _your kids_ too!_"_

Remy stopped for a moment. _Did she honestly think that?_ Sure he worried that something might happen to the twins during her pregnancy but that was natural fear wasn't it? It was obvious, in the almost _offended_ tone of voice she used, she had conjured some irrational conclusion that he cared only about her safety because of the twins. He felt a little stung and guilty by that thought. Did seventeen years of friendship mean nothing now? Remy shook his head slightly. He had to remind himself that she was _more_ _prone_ to irrational thought and emotions. Suddenly however, Rogue pushed past him and walked out of the kitchen hurriedly before Remy could react in time to stop her. Panic sparked through him for a moment as he followed at a quick pace only to catch a glimpse of her as she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Remy furrowed his brow confusedly as he called to her from outside the door.

"_Chére_ what are y'-?"

"_Ah just drank three litres of orange juice, what do ya _think_ ah'm doin'?!"_

Remy could only raise his hands into the air in a defeated sort of gesture. He waited a few minutes, leaning casually against the doorframe with his arms folded. When he heard the toilet flush, he stood up straight again and took a step back from the door but she didn't come out on cue. It was several more minutes of silence before Remy let out a deep sigh. He leant back against the doorframe and rested a hand on the door as he spoke. As it always seemed to be when they picked their fights, (_and he_ was the one to apologise) his voice was gentle toned and apologetic. 

"Rogue, I _don't_ t'ink dat y' gonna do somet'ing stupid. I jus'…I jus' t'ink dat someone else might try t' take advantage o' y' _et_ _y' or de bébes_ will end up gettin' hurt or… worse. I'm sorry, _d'accord_?"

He winced visibly and let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand over his face for what felt like the millionth time. He continued in an awkward fashion when she didn't speak up. It was like the words and meaning he meant to convey had become lodged in his throat, making him anxious and uncomfortable.

"I'm jus'… _worried_…I…"

"_I don't like not bein' around y'. I don't like not bein' dere when y' need somet'ing, even de small t'ings! I don't like missin' out on dis…" _He wanted to say so many other things, but he held his tongue on all. Even so, he wouldn't have had the chance to say it as the door swung open suddenly. Remy slipped awkwardly against the door but straightened himself as Rogue stepped out of the bathroom. There was a vague, almost lost-for-words look across her face but on the other hand there was evidence of old tears rimmed around her eyes and cheeks. She frowned confusedly as she spoke.

"Okay, _who are ya_ an' where is the ego-maniacal Cajun ah know?"

Remy made to reply but stopped, frowning confusedly. When he replies, it was his ego talking.

"_Ego-maniacal Cajun?_"

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ya not exactly the guy that _exposes all his emotions _when he's feelin' insecure, Remy."

Remy continued to frown but in his thoughts he came to agree reluctantly. He _was_ usually very cool and calm with his insecurities, even around Rogue who could just about read him like a book anyway. He cut off the trail of thoughts when Rogue returned to the matter at hand.

"Are ya really that worried about meh?"

Remy would've shaken her had she not looked at him with those watery green eyes and bite down so anxiously on her lower lip as she habitually did. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he nodded. He pushed a few boundaries to cup her face in his hands as he replied gently.

"_Chére_, are y' kidding? I've _always_ worried about y'. An' wit' dese _deux (these two)_ on de way,"

His gaze fell to her flat abdomen for a moment to emphasise his point before reattaining her gaze. A vague smile spread across his lips while her cheeks flushed pink.

"How can I not?"

Rogue bit down on her lower lip but the corners of her mouth were raised in a half-smile. They lingered in that state for a good few moments before Rogue let out a defeated sigh. She became apologetic as he took her hand wordlessly and led her towards the living room.

"Ah'm sorry ah got ya so worried, Rems."

He smirked and chuckled softly but said nothing else. He got her to sit down on the sofa while he turned towards the electric heater in the corner of the room. Rogue watched him with a vague smile spread across her lips and a blush still fresh across her cheeks. She had had no idea that Remy actually _worried_ about _her_. Sure, logically he should be, what with her carrying his children and all but she hadn't acknowledged it. He generally came off to her as possessive and overprotective at times, but never worried. Never nervous. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity but blamed a part of her misjudgement on her currently overly hormonal state. She wasn't quite used to the side-effects of pregnancy yet and she doubted she ever would be too.

"Y' want somet'ing hot t' drink _chére_?"

Rogue blinked back into reality only to realise Remy was facing her from his stance in front of the warming electric heater. She shook her head, causing Remy to pull a crooked grin as he continued.

"I don't t'ink I have any more orange juice Roguey."

Rogue snorted her laughter lightly and shook her head as if to say _'very-funny'_ as Remy continued to grin like a comic genius. After the heater began to rev up a little more heat, he came to sit beside her on the sofa. The television continued to mumble softly in the background as a comfortable silence fell between the two. When it ended about a minute later, Remy, who had been battling over a new idea in that time, reached out for her half-way with his hand and spoke. There was an innocent cautiousness to him that made Rogue raised a sceptical brow at him while he questioned her.

"Can I try somet'ing _chére_?"

Though he didn't say it, his eyes asked her to trust him. They always did when he asked her if he could do something he wasn't quite sure she'd approve of. Trusting him completely, Rogue nodded but kept a raised brow as he shifted. He slipped slowly off the sofa and onto the floor beside her but as he did so, he gently picked up her feet and put them on the sofa. He motioned for her to lie back, which she did but not without curiosity spreading across her face. He gave a small, reassuring smile before he did anything else. He carefully put his hands on either side of her waist. Neither knew but both felt the jolt of electricity that ran through them. However, before any recollections or misinterpretations could be made, Remy lowered the left side of his head to her abdomen and closed his eyes for a moment. Rogue felt her heart rate skip a few beats as a frown of bemusement spread across her features. She managed to whisper.

"What are ya doin'?"

She was quickly hushed by Remy as he continued to rest his ear against her abdomen and keep his eyes shut. It was a few more moments before Remy opened his unusual eyes and met her gaze. He looked like a disappointed little boy which nearly broke her heart upon sight as he spoke up.

"I can't hear dem."

Rogue furrowed her brow again but there was a shadow of a smile at the corner of her lips.

"What did ya think ya were gonna hear?"

He looked a little sheepish as he smirked up at her and replied.

"T'ought I might hear deir heartbeats."

Rogue couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips before she chuckled softly and replied.

"Doctor McCoy said when ah reach ten weeks, we can use a stethoscope t' hear their heartbeats. Ah doubt ya'll beh able t' hear 'em yet though."

Remy shared her smile for a moment but he was quick to catch onto her words with a bemused face.

"When did he tell y' dat?"

Rogue replied naturally, not knowing the pang of envy that struck Remy at her words.

"Yesterday mornin'. Ah was jus' thinkin' about the babies' heartbeat an' how fast they were at that check up. Ah was curious, and he _did _say t' call him if ah had any questions so ah did…"

Remy let out a deep sigh through his nose as he turned his head. Rogue furrowed her brow at him as she pulled herself up to an upright position. She rested a hand on his shoulder as she questioned him.

"Remy?"

He turned slowly to face her with a blank sort of look across his face. His eyes however, gave him away. He turned away again after a moment before speaking.

"I'm jus' feeling a _petite (little) bit _useless _et_ excluded right now, _chére_. Dat's all."

Rogue still looked confused.

"Why-?"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, opened his mouth to say something but stopped before the words slipped off his lips. He gave an aggravated sigh as he turned back and slumped against the sofa. Remy ran a hand over his face _again_ as he asked her to forget he said anything. He felt Rogue's anxious gaze practically burn into the back of his head. He _knew_ he had made her worried. Guilt began to swell again, causing him to sigh with self-frustration. That was when he felt her move behind him. He watched from the corner of his eye as Rogue slipped off the couch and sat beside him. Her gentle hand rested against his shoulder. Normally, he would turn to look at her but he couldn't. His pride (and mood) was too high strung. Rogue was the first to speak.

"Remy, ah told ya ah wanted ya t' be involved in this as much as _ya wanted. _If- if ya feel that way…tell meh why. Please?"

_Damn it._ Now he _couldn't (for the life of him)_ resist answering her truthfully. His pride and dark mood was thrown completely out of the window as he slowly turned to face her. _Merde._ The worried look written across her face made him feel that unnecessary amount of guilt swell again. Meanwhile, Rogue couldn't help the aching feeling that rested in her chest as she looked at him. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it as she encouraged him to explain.

"Please Rems?"

It was a few more moments of silence but eventually, Remy squeezed her hand and nodded. He shifted to face her a little better as he spoke.

"Roguey," 

He rubbed his thumb against her knuckles as he paused. He met her gaze again as he continued.

"Call _moi_ selfish, _mais_, de arrangement we have now…wit' _moi _being involved wit' y' et de _bébes_…_Chére_, it's not enough."

Rogue furrowed her brow a little more as she replied.

"What?"

Remy heaved a sigh as he continued.

"I feel like I'm missing out. Dat I'm two steps behind y'. I mean…y' know more about dem den I do- No, wait, dat…dat doesn't make sense…of course y' would know more about dem, y'…"

He let out a huff-sigh and frowned as he failed to make sense of his reasoning. Rogue, however, was beginning to get glimpses of understanding. Gently, she reached out to cup the side of his face. Instantly, he directed his attention to her eyes. She stared at him for a moment, taking note of the slight yellow tinge that still outlined his left eye from the black-eye he had worn for the past week. As promised, Rogue hadn't told Kurt or her mother about he babies. The time had been well spent as Remy's eye began to heal nicely. He was almost his old self again but not at this moment. He looked so lost, so unlike himself, that it nearly broke her heart to watch him battle to explain how he felt about this. Softly, Rogue spoke.

"Got any ideas about how ya can keep up wit' meh?"

Remy stared at her for about five seconds. Five seconds in which he gave her a completely expressionless look that she hadn't any means of understanding what was running through his mind. The warm silence was ended as he spoke up.

"Move in wit' _moi_."

It was more a request-statement than a suggestion.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Please review both updates! I'd like feedback for both! Thanks guys!**_

_**-Gams**_


	22. Thinking Ahead

_**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and for sticking around despite the shortage on updates! Um…until now at least. lol**_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-two – Thinking Ahead **

_The morning sun swept over the room in a healthy glow, warming the once-chilled room. Rogue found herself smiling into the covers though she kept her eyes closed from the sunlight. She snuggled into the warm pillow beneath her, letting out a deep sigh of content as she did so. That, however, was when her pillow moved. Breathed. Her eyes opened slowly before she turned her head upwards. A pair of unique red-on-black eyes met her gaze, followed by a warm smile across a handsome face. Rogue returned the smile as she shifted closer to the face and captured his lips in a good-morning kiss. His lips were warm and oh-so-kissable, just as she remembered. Just as she loved them. He chuckled against her lips as her fingers began to lightly graze his jaw and tease his neck. His chuckle hummed through her chest as he spoke against her lips._

"_Y' know dat tickles, amour."_

_She continued to tickle him relentlessly as she replied huskily._

"_Ya know ya love it Rems."_

_He proved her correct as he kissed her back feverishly. She grinned against his lips as his hands slipped soundly around her waist and began to trail up the cotton fabric of her nightgown. Their tongues had barely begun their own battle when a sudden noise stopped them both in mid-action. A baby's cry erupted from another room, causing them to stop their ministrations towards each other and sigh disappointedly. Rogue pulled back, having placed a last kiss on his lips, before slipping out of the comfort of the bed and his arms. She followed the cries like a moth to a flame down a yellow-walled corridor until she came to a pair of double doors. The infant cries grew louder as she opened the doors. She began to coo soothingly as she made her way to one of the two baby cribs. _

"_Ohh…what's wrong mah baby boy? Why ya cryin' them eyes out, hm?"_

_She bent over the side of the crib and scooped up the tiny infant with a hand supporting the boy's head. A moment later, she was rubbing circles into her son's little back and hushing him softly. His cries turned to sniffles and hiccups within moments as she rocked gently back and forth on the spot and spoke._

"_There, there baby boy…shh…it's alright. Ah'm here. That's better now, ain't it? What were ya cryin' about huh?"_

_She continued to rock and pat his back as she made her way over to the other crib. There lay another young infant, sleeping like a cupid on a cloud. Rogue found another smile spreading across her lips as she reached out and gently stroked the top of the baby girl's head. Soft turfs of auburn hair grazed like feathers over her finger tips…_

_-End of Dream-_

Rogue woke with a startled gasp on her lips. She bolted upright in her bed with her eyes wide but the dream was chased away before she could return to it. All that lingered of the dream were small fragments. She shook herself slightly before turning over and flopping back into the comfort of her pillows. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as she took note of the time on her bedside clock. It was _three-o-two_ in the morning. She turned twice more before she gave up on sleep. The fragments she remembered of her dream were beginning to fall back into place but at the cost of what little sleep she had already had.

"_That's it."_

Without a second thought, Rogue pulled off the bed covers and sat up as she reached out for the house phone on her bedside table. She dialled the number without a second glance to the clock and put the receiver to her ear as it began to ring. It took four rings to get an answer. A sleep coated voice replied from the other end of the line.

"_Do you know what time it is?"_

Rogue didn't even pull a sympathetic face as she replied.

"Remy asked meh tah move in with him."

There was a pause of silence before Wanda replied. Her sleep-crusted tone of voice (and annoyance) was completely overwritten with an oddly gentle and surprised tone.

"…_What? When?"_

Rogue heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes as she replied.

"Yesterday mornin'. Ah stopped by t' raid his fridge when he brought it up."

"How_ did he manage that? Wait, has he asked you this before-"_

"No. We haven't talked about it before. It…just came up."

She nearly told Wanda about how much the _not-being-included_ thing had unsettled Remy but she found herself holding her tongue. Remy wouldn't appreciate his feelings being revealed to Wanda of all people. Wanda, thankfully, didn't press her for_ those_ details as she replied.

"_So…? Are you going to or what?"_

Rogue bit down on her lower lip as she tucked back a strand of white from her face.

"Ah told him ah'd…sleep on it."

"_Heh. So much for that. You _do_ know what time it is right?"  
_

This time Rogue _did_ pull a slight face of sympathy and muttered an apology. Wanda brushed it off as nothing as she replied.

"_It's fine. So what are you going to do?"_

Rogue began to chew on her lower lip with a furrowed brow. She replied with a pitiful tone of voice.

"Ah don't know Wands. It's…it's a _huge_ thing. Ya know? Ah've never lived with a guy- And ah know it's _Remy_ and ah know him better than himself but…"

"_In my books, that's probably a bonus, not that I particularly _like_ the idea of living with that Cajun myself…"_

Rogue rolled her eyes as she retorted sarcastically.

"No? _Really?_ Ah would've never guessed that."

"_No, you wouldn't. Question though, why did he ask?"_

Rogue bit down on her lower lip again. _Damn._ She replied carefully, so not to reveal too much but enough to convince.

"Well he wants to be there for meh and the babies and movin' in together…ah guess it's probably the best idea considerin' everythin'. But…"

"_But what?"_

Rogue gave an anxious expression and took in a deep breath before she plunged in to a long-thought of rant.

"Ah can'te help but think ah'm intrudin' on his life _even more _if ah move in. Ah mean, it's _Remy. _He lahkes his space, he always has an' his apartment _is_ that space. Plus the whole '_Ladies' man' _thing he has goin' on. What if he wants t' bring some woman back to his place? How's he gonna do that with meh an' a pair of infants in the next room?"

Wanda's reply was thick with obviousness and sarcasm.

"_Rogue. I'm sure Remy can find _other_ places for _that_ kind of stuff. He'll just have to…deal with it. Besides, _he_ is the one who asked _you_ to move in. It's his own fault if he can't make-do without a couple of _things."

Rogue rolled her eyes at her friend's tone and let out a half-frustrated sigh as she replied.

"Ah guess but…if ah move in with him into _his_ apartment, that's what it's gonna feel lahke. It won't beh mah place or home, it'll be _his place_ an' ah know ah'll feel lahke ah'm intrudin'."

It was Wanda's turn to sigh with frustration before she replied.

"_Who said you have to move into _his_ apartment? Besides, isn't his place a little…hmm how to put this _nicely_…completely unsuitable for children? I mean, it's not just the playboy magazines on every counter top and the condoms filling the cracks of the walls, it's the apartment itself…"_

Rogue rolled her eyes as she retorted in loud rebuke.

"His place isn't pumped full with playboys and condoms Wanda! _Gawd sugah_, ah wonder if ya even _lahke _Remy sometimes…"

"_Keep wondering."_

Rogue heaved an irritable sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. There was a pause of silence before Wanda spoke up. Though she didn't say anything like an apology, there was a tone of understanding and possibly an undertone of apology in her voice as she spoke.

"_Why not move into a new place? We both know Remy can afford it ten times over and he'd do anything for his kids _and _you."_

Rogue nodded lightly in understanding. It wasn't a bad idea. They could start fresh even and renovate an apartment. Or a house! Either way, they could get a place that was better suited for having children. As the ideas swelled in her thoughts, glimmers of her dream began to take form again. She became lost in warm yellow walls, waking kisses and the feather-soft feeling of her dream-baby's hair under her fingers when she realised Wanda had called her name several times. She quickly replied, blushing in the dark.

"That would beh good. Ah mean, ah'll admit, his apartment isn't exactly fit for kids runnin' around…or meh, but do ya really think he'd go for it? He's been there since he moved to New York…"

Wanda gave a loud snort of disbelief on the other side of the line before she replied.

"_Honey, you already have him whipped on a ball and chain. He would give his soul to the devil if you asked him to. I don't think him selling up his apartment is going to break his heart." _

Rogue rolled her eyes but nevertheless smiled slightly with amusement. She shifted to sit with her back against the back of the bed frame as she replied.

"Ah guess so. But it still doesn't change the fact that _living_ with Remy would be…"

"_A rent-control _steal_ because you _know_ Remy won't let you pay rent let alone lift a finger to anything if he thinks it's 'too much' for you?"_

"Ah was gonna say really weird considerin' we're not _together _and…we've never lived under the same roof b'fore_. _An' for the record, if he so much as _mentions_ rent control, ah'll skin him alive! Ah'll beh damn well payin' mah share!_"_

There was a short pause of gentle chuckles on Wanda's side before she spoke up again.

"_D_o_ you want to _be_ with him though?"_

Rogue felt her cheeks flush as she bit back her first answer and replied an answer entirely different.

"No. Ah don't want tah…not lahke that…"

Rogue was thankful a hundred times over when Wanda steered away from the subject.

"_Do you really think it will be that weird living with Remy? I mean, he's your best friend. You know him better than himself, -like you said. He'll be your personal slave for the next seven months. He'll cook, clean and get up at any hour to get you all those weird foods you'll be craving. –Don't tell me you don't know if he will because I- and anyone who knows you both, _know_ he will."_

Rogue shrugged again as she ceased biting down on her lower lip.

"Ah know that…"

"_So what's the problem?"_

Rogue shrugged again.

"There's no _real_ problem…"

"_Is it about _that night?" 

Rogue blinked blankly for a moment before she replied in a small, near-whisper voice.

"_No._ It's not that."

"_It's more lahke ah can't stop dreamin', thinkin' and wonderin' about that naght and ah'm afraid ah might jump Remy in mah sleep an' not know it until ah realize ah'm actually awake…"_

"_Then move in with him. You know he'll keep pushing the idea until you cave anyhow."_

Rogue gave a small sniff of amusement as a smile spread across her lips. New found confidence pushed away her worries as Wanda continued.

"_And I know I won't get any more sleep if you don't decide now. So make up your mind already. Are you going to move in with him?"_

"Ah see no reason not to."

"_Good."_

Wanda gave a long, muffled yawn before continuing.

"_Well you should go to sleep. You sound tired and must have work in the morning…"_

Rogue smiled and rolled her eyes as she took the hint.

"G'naght Wanda. Thanks." 

Another yawn.

"_You too. Bye."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The radio muffled the footsteps that echoed across the garage floor as the figure made his way to the man under the car. The figure was cautious in his steps until he came to stop beside the pair of feet that stuck out from beneath the car. At the right moment, the figure grinned and gently kicked the figure's foot. Automatically, like running water from a tap, there was a thudding noise followed by a grunt and a hiss of pain. A moment later, Remy literally _rolled_ out from under the car with a disgruntled look across his face only for it to wipe away upon sight of the familiar face. Henri LeBeau, his big brother, grinned down at him. He chuckled as he offered Remy a hand to help him up and spoke as he heaved Remy to his feet.

"Y' could take a _homme's_ head off wit' a look like dat _petite frére_." (little brother)

Remy chuckled good-humouredly in response before they embraced briefly. Henri clapped his brother on the back and chuckled jovially. He absentmindedly brushed a finger over his moustache as he followed Remy towards a messy workbench. Remy was wiping oil off his hands with a rag when he broke the pause of silence.

"So what brings y' up North_ mon frére_? Mercy kick y' out again?"

Henri picked up a wrench and put it down in its case as he replied, chuckling dryly at his brother's tease.

"_Non, non_. Mercy et de children are back home. She said t' say 'ello by de way." 

"_Et ma Mére?" (and my mother?)_

Henri took the hint of concern that gleamed from his brother's eyes and shook his head gently. He offered a reassuring smile as he pressed a half-scolding tone.

"She be okay. _Mais_ y' might have known dat if y' called at all in de past couple o' weeks, _non_?"

Remy nodded and sighed deeply as his gaze turned back to his oil-smudged hands. There was another pause of silence before Remy spoke up again.

"I've been…busy."

_That_ was the biggest understatement of his life. It didn't help much that Henri raised his brow at him with curiosity plain across his face.

"_Busy?"_

Remy nodded as he turned around and put down the dirty rag on the bench. He didn't know why but somehow, whether it was about stealing a bottle of bourbon from his Dad's liquor cabinet or admitting he got his best-friend pregnant, he felt like owed Henri an explanation. Call it _younger-brother syndrome_ but ever since he could remember, Remy had looked up to Henri. Though he didn't need Henri's approval about this, his brother's blessing meant something to him. It meant _a lot _to him. He let out a breath he didn't know he had held back before turning to face him. The story practically flowed from him like a river running down a mountain side. Clear and concise, not a detail missed except for the one truth that rang through his mind day in and day out. If Henri knew the truth, he didn't show it. What he _did show_ was a gaping mouth of shock and amazement.

"_Dieu_…" (God)

Remy waited a moment, holding his breath as Henri stared blankly at the floor for a moment. He let out a rush of air through his lips before replying. He turned to look at Remy when he spoke.

"_Deux bébes_?"

Remy nodded. He felt like the thirteen year-old he was when he stole that bottle of bourbon again. Henri stared at him blankly for another ten seconds before he let out a sigh and gently shook his head.

"_Dieu_, y' gonna have y' hands full _petite frére_."

Remy felt a sigh of relief escape him before he replied, nodding gravely.

"Already do Henri. Roguey's _Pére_ took care o' dat."

Henri's eyes widened but a tell-tale smirk that spread across his lips told Remy that he was just as easily amused by the fact as he was surprised. He chuckled softly as he spoke. Remy hadn't explained _that_ part of the story and the black-eye he had beared for the past week had faded enough to go unnoticed. Henri turned back his head and laughed heartily after Remy had explained the ordeal. He was between chortles of amusement when he managed to reply.

"_Mon Dieu_ Remy. Only y' could make dis much trouble. Does Rogue's_ Mére_ know yet?"

Remy shook his head, grateful of that little mercy he still had. He raised a pointed index towards his brother with a warning glance as he spoke.

"Y' better not tell Mercy or any o' de _famille_, Henri. Y' know _Mére et_ Raven are close."

"_Je sais, Je sais. _(I know, I know) I'm not dat kind o' fool, Remy. Have some faith in _moi_."

Remy rolled his eyes but chose not to open _that door_. He turned back to the workbench and let out a deep sigh as he put away the rest of his tools. He turned around when Henri cleared his throat.

"Have y' t'ought about…_y' know_, asking Rogue-"

"_Non_."

Henri gave a sympathetic look as he replied.

"Remy, y' know it would-"

"She doesn't want to _et_ I won't push her t' agree b'cause o' dis." 

Henri paused while a flash of confusion spread across his face. Remy turned away, not being able to meet Henri's gaze. If he had, he might have seen the confusion turn quickly to concern. Henri gave a defeated sigh and took the hint. A slightly uncomfortable silence set itself in the room as the radio continued to play gently in the background. Finally, Henri spoke up.

"Y' got any bourbon?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later, Remy and Henri sat at Remy's kitchen bench, both nursing their first (and only) glasses of bourbon to _celebrate_. They lost themselves in old stories of their childhoods, laughed at the crazy and stupid things they did and playfully shot each other down about whatever embarrassment came to mind. It was in the midst of a story about a baby alligator and a childish plan to capture it in the swamps that the doorbell rang. Remy got the door without a second thought only for the smile across his face to brighten as soon as he realized who it was.

"Hey _chérie_, y' came jus' in time! Go see who's here."

Rogue gave him a curious look before following him inside. As soon as she spotted the kitchen, she caught sight of the familiar face that stared back from his seat at the bench. She smiled brightly and jogged over to him to pull him into a welcoming hug.

"What brings an' ol' Cajun lahke yaself up North?"

Henri gave a mock look of offence but it dissolved into a winner's simile as he uttered a hearty chuckle and he replied in equal good humour.

"Came t' find out if_ mon_ _frére_ was dead _or _jus' _ignoring_ _his famille_. Seeing as he hasn't called home in over two weeks."

At his words, Rogue gave Remy a reproach look but his back was still turned as he raided the fridge. Henri softly chuckled with amusement at the exchange between the two before speaking again. Rogue had seated herself down in Remy's old chair when he spoke.

"How are y' holdin' up _petite_?"

Rogue didn't know how she knew but somehow the _way_ Henri said it made her raise a sceptical brow at him before she turned back to Remy again. He chose the wrong time to turn away from the fridge as she spoke.

"Ya told him, didn't ya?"

Remy gave his best expression of innocence but it held no worth to Rogue or Henri. Rogue raised an expectant brow as she frowned at him. A few short moments later, he heaved a deep sigh and came to stand at the other end of the bench. He placed down a new carton of orange juice and a glass on the table top as he spoke in a mockery of defence.

"It ain't Remy's fault. He got it out o' him_ chére_!"

Henri rolled his eyes as he retorted.

"Y' practically _begged moi_ t' listen t' y' story like an' ol' war veteran!"

Rogue smirked amusedly at the pitiful frown that spread across Remy's face. Of course, he was quick to change the subject. He poured a glass of orange juice for her and placed it beside her hand on the table as he spoke.

"I stocked de fridge wit' enough o' dis stuff f' de next fortnight."

An apologetic smile spread across Rogue's lips. She lifted the glass in her hand but did not raise it to take a sip. Remy gave her a bemused look, so she explained.

"Ah'm sorry Rems but…as of this mornin' this stuff makes meh gag."

Henri burst out laughing at the blank-turned-crest-fallen expression that spread across Remy's pitiful face. Remy didn't really notice as he silently took back the glass and dumped its contents into the sink. He washed it out and calmly asked Rogue if she wanted something else. Rogue blinked blankly at him for about ten seconds before asking for a glass of water. He brushed off her second apology as he did as commanded and returned to the bench without so much as a frown across his face. Henri had _barely_ contained his amusement when he turned to Rogue and spoke up.

"Jus' t' let y' know, f' future reference,"

He pointed a thumb at Remy, who gave an inquiring glance.

"If dis moron screws up or if y' need us here t' get y' t' a hospital or whatever. Y' call _moi_ or Mercy. _D'accord_?"

Rogue smiled warmly and thanked him with another brief hug. As she did so, she turned her head back to Remy and asked in a _warning_ tone of voice.

"Is there anyone else in ya family that knows about the babies?"

Remy shook his head.

"Non. _Et_ Henri be sworn t' secrecy. _D'accord, frére_?" 

Henri gave a nod as he took a last sip of bourbon. The three continued to talk the late afternoon away until Henri proclaimed that he needed to go pack his bags because he was leaving in the morning via train. Just before he left, he pulled Rogue into a last hug and told her in a hushed whisper.

"_Félicitations (congratulation) petite. Y' gonna be a tres bon Mére (a good mother)."_

His words brought new tears to her eyes, much to her irritation and delight. She wiped them away as she planted a friendly kiss on his cheek. The man actually _blushed_ slightly but like all the LeBeau men she knew, he was quick to spread a smirk across his face and return the gesture by kissing her hand. Remy ushered him quickly out of the door before another word or gesture could be made, much to Rogue's confusion and amusement. When Henri was well and truly gone, the two headed back to the kitchen. Remy reached for the open carton of orange juice that he left out and went to put it away. Rogue tugged anxiously at the edge of her long sleaved, purple-and-black striped sweater as she spoke. She felt a little guilty- no, excessively guilty about crushing Remy's attempts to do good for her. _**(A/N: OMG I CAN'T STOP PICKING ON REMY!! It's almost instinctive! NOOOO!!) **_

"Ah am really sorry about the orange juice thing-"

He raised a hand to stop her as he turned back to face her.

"No more apologising Roguey. It's fine. I'll…see if de neighbours need any…"

Rogue chuckled nervously as they fell into a pause of silence. They hid the many things left to say and do between them with vague smiles across their faces. Oddly though, the silence came to an end when Rogue let out a sudden sneeze. A flash of concern spread across Remy's face. Rogue simply blushed and smiled anxiously before muttering _'excuse meh' _under her breath. She sniffled slightly before speaking in a grave voice. She needed to say what she came here for, so she bit back the bundle of nerves that threatened to explode within her as she spoke.

"We need t' talk Remy."

His smile faltered to a sceptically raised brow. Upon seeing this, Rogue elaborated to ease any ill-thoughts he might have to her words.

"About movin' in together, ah mean."

Remy's brow relaxed considerably as undeniable anxiety began to fuel his heart into a rapid beat. Excitement and worry meshed together instantly. He hadn't expected her to make up her mind so quickly but then…how long did it take to decide about moving in with someone? He honestly didn't know, seeing as he had always lived on his own since he moved out of his parents' home. Impending disappointment began to tug at his thoughts as he considered that she might not _want_ to move in with him. He couldn't blame her or refuse her answer if she didn't want to but that didn't mean he couldn't feel disappointed or a little impatient if that was the case. He had been up all night thinking about it, considering the pros and cons and battling whether or not it was the _right thing._ He hadn't exactly _thought it through_ when he'd asked her. It _had _been a spur of the moment idea but it _wasn't anymore. He_ _wanted_ her to move in with him. Despite how awkward it might get, what with him being totally and hopelessly in love with her, he wanted it this way regardlessly. He wanted to watch as Rogue got bigger. He wanted to come with her to all the doctor's appointments. Hell he'd let her drag him along to those breathing classes if she wanted to. He wanted to be _there_ for not just the twins but for _her_.

"So…what do y' t'ink?"

They hadn't spoken again until they were both seating on the leather couch in the living room. Rogue absentmindedly twisted a strand of hair in her fingers and focuses her gaze on her movements as she replied. She overlooked his actual question with her own.

"Ah jus' need t' settle some things b'fore we decide anythin' permanent. Okay?"

Remy nodded silently and braced himself for her questioning. Rogue nodded as she caught his gaze again. There was another pause before she spoke.

"If we move in together, there's gonna beh some serious changes. And ah don't jus' mean the babies."

He nodded in serious understanding, much to Rogue's amazement and confusion. She had truly expected him to raise a sceptical, confused brow at her and begin a rant of questions that would lead him to changing his mind about moving in together, but he didn't. On the contrary, he began to speak in a grave tone that left her silent and still with disbelief.

"I've been t'inking about t'ings all night _et _I agree dere are some t'ings dat _have_ t' change. _Mais _it's no problem t' _moi_. _D'accord_?"

Rogue raised a brow at him as she replied.

"Ah guess so…" 

Remy nodded and let out a deep sigh he had been holding back as he leant back against the back of the couch. Rogue tried to break away from her disbelief as she cleared her throat and continued.

"Remy?"

"_Oui chére_?"'

Rogue bit down on her lower lip anxiously.

"If ah move in with ya, we're both gonna have t' give up some things. Ah'm not gonna have much of a social life after the babies are born but ah'm fahne with that. Ah'm not too fussed about datin' guys now that ah'm pregnant but…Ah want t' make sure that our kids have the most_ normal _upbringin' ah- _we_ can give them. And…"

She felt her cheeks blush as the point she was trying to bring up became lodged behind her teeth. _"Really! How do ya ask the father o' ya kids t' keep his one-night-stands out of the apartment?"_ She blushed crimson as the thought danced across her mind. She watched as Remy gave her a concerned look that was mixed with confusion. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it slightly as he spoke. He ducked his head to try and catch her gaze as she stared at their hands.

"Rogue, what are y' tryin' t' say?"

Rogue practically forced herself to look up at him. When she accomplished that, she ignored the burning in her cheeks and the thumping of her vivid heartbeat as she spoke up.

"If meh an' the babies move in. Ya social life has t' move out."

He looked extremely confused and surprised all at once, causing her cheeks to flush a darker red than before. However, when he replied, there was an odd, far-away look in his eyes that spread through his tone of voice.

"Y'- y' want _moi_ t' give up my social life?"

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Well…not really your social life but…as far as…"

"_As far as_?"

Rogue bit down on her lower lip again before replying.

"As far as your little one-night-stands go. Ah don't want ya t' bring girls home while ah'm here _or_ after the babies are born. If ya can'te live with that then-"

"Dat's all?" 

Rogue raised her gaze from their hands only to frown confusedly when she found a bewildered smile spread across Remy's face. She gave him a sceptical look.

"Well…that's one ground rule...are ya okay with it?"

Remy tried not to burst out into a fit of chuckles. He masked his amusement as he put a hand to his mouth to cover his smirk. He wiped his mouth, taking the smirk with it, as he turned back to her in reply.

"Fine, chére. Jus'…y' had _moi _a little worried dere. Y' face was so red, I t'ought y' were gonna burst a vein or somet'ing."

Her response was a smack to his arm. He chuckled lightly as she scowled at him. He knew she didn't mean it and he was right to think that as a small smile spread across her lips.

"So ya okay with that? Ah mean, it would beh kinda awkward wouldn't it? Leadin' a girl on that you're this sexy ladies man, take her up t' ya apartment and there's another woman with a pair of twins in her arms?"

Remy smirked devilishly.

"Y' t'ink I'm sexy?"

Rogue blushed red again as she smacked his arm a second time.

"I'm serious! It would beh really awkward-"

"Dat's fine wit' _moi_ Roguey."

She stared at him blankly for what felt like an age.

"You're serious?"

He nodded. Rogue raised a disbelieving brow. He let out a sigh as he squeezed her hand with reassurance. Their eyes remained locked as he spoke.

"I _am_ serious. I won't bring any _femmes_ home, I promise."

"_Not dat I ever would…or could."_ He bit down over his lower lip to stop himself from saying it out loud. Rogue let out a rush of air through her teeth as she slumped back into her chair, still staring at him. A moment or two later, she let a small smile that reached her eyes spread across her lips.

"Thanks."

He returned the smile in a similar fashion. His gaze shifted to their entwined hands. His fingers subconsciously laced through hers without a second thought. He felt Rogue's gaze match his on their hands. Somehow, at once, they raised their gazes again to look at each other. Remy swallowed silently before speaking.

"_Mais _I _want_ y' _et _de _bébes_ t' live here wit' me. I don't care if I have t' make some changes wit' my social life. Whatever y' want, y' can' have. –Within reason o' course."

Rogue let out a silent, deep breath of air escape her lips as she stared back at him. There was nothing but honesty in his eyes and a genuine smile across his lips. She couldn't help but smile back as she replied. Her shaky emotional state left her voice small and half-choked but she managed to say one thing.

"Okay."

Remy's expression turned blank for a half a second before he replied with a raised brow.

"_Okay_ as in, _'okay I believe you' _or _'okay I-"_

"Okay as in _'okay ah'll move in with ya'_."

Tears glazed her eyes, not because of the surg of pregnancy-induced mood swings but because she was so sure that this was the right thing to do for _all _of them. _This was right._ She hoped it was right.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I am on a ROLL! And I really shouldn't be…**_

_**lol REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**-Gams **_


	23. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Surprise, Surprise **

_**Two weeks later…**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…._

The continuous sound of her heal tapping into the polished wooden floor rang through the hallway like a drum roll; a drum roll to her pending _doom_. Rogue chewed on her lower lip anxiously. Her eyes flickered between the clock on the wall and the door before her. Though little time had passed since she had lined up in front of Sebastian Shaw's office, it was the longest little time of her life so far. When she had gotten the memo on her laptop that morning, she had been surprised by Mister Shaw's name appearing on the _sender name_. He was her boss, the head of the Art Department- _her_ department. So why shouldn't she get an email from him? But that was just it. She didn't know _why_ she had gotten the memo in the first place. It had been the briefest of brief memos;

_Miss Howlett, _

_Please report to my office by 12pm._

_Regards,_

_Sebastian Shaw_

She furrowed now as she had when she finished reading the note. They had had a department meeting not a week ago and there were no projects due for another three weeks. Why would he be calling her to his office? At that moment however, the door opened and Jill Baker stepped out. Rogue's frown dissolved to a passive expression. Jill practically ignored her as she walked by and muttered that 'Mister Shaw' was ready to see her. Rogue gave an insufferably _sweet_ smile as she passed her and entered the room without a word.

The office practically _reeked_ of leather and wealth. The desk was practically spotless save for a lap top, a lamp and a few metal and glass ornaments that were completely dust-free despite their obvious lack of use. It was spacious with a small lounge suite on the opposite wall. The walls were an ashen-yellow colour while most of the furnishings were in metal, black leather and obviously at great expenses. However, it wasn't the décor that caught Rogue's attention. It was the scowling man in the leather-bound desk chair that barely took his eyes off her as he fiddled with a cell phone. She took the initiative to clear her throat gently to catch his attention. He didn't even look at her as he spoke in an impatient, calm tone of voice.

"Take a seat Miss Howlett."

She did as _ordered_ by planting herself into one of the large leather seats in front of his desk. There were several more long-drawn seconds of silence before Mister Shaw put down his phone and turned to face her. He was the very incarnation of evil at _Worthington Publishings_. His dark, long hair was pulled back into a sleeked tail, Rogue (and may other employees) compared his eyes to tunnels of endless darkness. There were more than a few employees who had suffered the wrath of Mister Shaw's sharp and harsh treatment. She could only hope, against the dim-looking odds, that she was not about to suffer the same. She kept a cool composure as he began to speak. He folded his fingers together on top of his desk as he eyed her under his scrutinising gaze. Rogue gulped silently.

"How long have you worked with us, Miss Howlett?"

Rogue gulped a second time. _"This doesn't sound promisin'…"_ She replied calmly nonetheless.

"Nearly fahve years sir."

He nodded as he shuffled his fingers. The devil could have shuffled cards in such a similar fashion.

"Then I am sure you have familiarised yourself with the general codes of competence and behaviour we insist upon?"

Rogue nodded with caution despite the fact that her heart was pounding so fast she could barely remain still in her seat. Shaw didn't nod his head. He didn't do anything that indicated he understood. Instead, he un-tanged his fingers and pulled out a draw from his desk. He placed down a yellow file onto the desk and swept it open with one hand. The file slapped sharply against the desk. Rogue nearly flinched at the sound but forced herself to remain still and calm as Shaw spoke.

"_Worthington Publishings_ has been one of the most respectable and successful publishing houses well since the 1900s. It has survived bankruptcy in the Great Depression years and continued to prosper until now. Do you know why that is Miss Howlett?"

"Well, ah'd imagine it would have somethin' t' do with the Worthingtons always having had the best resources and contacts. Clients trust the business and those-"

"Not even close Miss Howlett."

Rogue stopped in mid-sentence as he cut her off. Her composure cracked a little as she caught Mister Shaw's _cold_ gaze. Though he remained totally calm, the hardness in his eyes spoke of his true intent. Rogue tried not to gulp again for fear of shattering completely as she waited for him to continue.

"_Reputation, _Miss Howlett, is everything to this company. If that reputation is put at risk, so is the company, the Worthington's interests and the future of their employees. A good reputation kept this company flowing through the Great Depression. Good reputation has kept this company afloat up until _now_. So that is why…"

He traced a hand over the file that Rogue now suddenly realised with confusion and bemusement was _her_ personal file. Her name was inscribed at the top corner of the file.

"It is my obligation to ensure that it is _kept_ that way."

Rogue heard herself gulp loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**That afternoon…**_

Rogue had never had anything against the front door to Remy's- _their_ apartment. She never had problems with her keys or having her hands full with copiously heavy boxes. That is, she didn't until _now_. With a heavybox under one arm, her bag strapped around her opposite shoulder and her keys in the lock, tears of frustration blurred her vision as she cussed angrily at the reluctant-to-open door. It was simply ironic injustice. Her arm was about to give out under the strain of the box when the click-clack of the lock erupted through the silence. Rogue almost sobbed out loud with frustration. A moment or two later, after a few sniffles and adjusting the box in her arms, Rogue turned the handle and pushed the wretched door open. It was completely dark of course. She had expected the apartment to be, given that it was late and Remy wasn't due home until later. Nevertheless, a frustrated-turned-defeated sigh escape her as she fumbled over the wall in search of the light switch. However, instead of the usual 'click' noise, as soon as the lights flicked on-

"_SURPRISE!"_

Rogue had never been so close to a heart attack until that moment. With the literal flick of the switch, the _otherwise-empty_ apartment came alive with an outcry of 'surprise' from the two dozen or so people who appeared in the hallway. Rogue's mouth fell open as her eyes grew wide with surprise and horror. However, before she could pass out on the floor or turn around and run like she so desperately wanted to, a horribly familiar figure stepped out from the laughing and chattering crowd. She was practically knocked to the ground when Kitty, the undoubted mastermind of the _surprise_, pulled her into the tightest hug imaginable. Kitty dragged her away from the crowd and into the living room like a hyperactive humming bird, chatting all the way there. Rogue was sure that Kitty would be bouncing off the walls if gravity hadn't prevented her.

"-So, like, I totally knew when you and Remy told us you were having twins together that you were _so_ going to move in together too! It's like, _the perfect plan! _Then it, like, totally hit me that we should do something to celebrate! Do you like the decorations? I thought since you don't know the sex of the babies yet that, like, maybe white was the best way to go? You know, _neutral_ and stuff. Besides, I am _so_ going to throw you a _real_ baby shower later. So by then maybe you'll like, know the sex of the babies and…"

Rogue wanted to _run_. She wanted to run as _far away_ as possible from Kitty and her _'likes'_ and _'totallys'_ and her _neutral _white decorations. However the grip Kitty held around her arm was like an iron shackle on a chained ball_. Obviously, _Kitty was the chain and ball. There was _no way_ she was getting out without help but luckily for her, _help_ was already prepared and on its way. Rogue had never been so glad and horrified to see Wanda and John emerge from the crowd. While John took the box out of her arms (with a sceptical look), Wanda took her other arm and tucked it between hers as she addressed Kitty.

"Hey Kit-kat, do you think you could let me steal Rogue for just a second?"

Kitty was happy to oblige but only after Rogue agreed (with the utter most reluctance) to come see the _'load of house warming gifts'_ that people had brought. When the chain and shackle was gone with a skip in her step, Wanda hurried Rogue to a quiet corner of the room. A bemused, concerned look spread across her face. Rogue had no doubt Wanda had noticed the redness under her eyes or how she couldn't stop trembling with silent sobs. Nonetheless, that didn't stop her from trying to put on a brave _'I'm-fine'_ smile when Wanda voiced her concerns.

"Ah'm _fahne_ Wands. _Really,_ ah jus' had a long day an' this was jus'- jus' a really _big surprise_. Ah'm okay-"

"One more _'fahne'_ or _'okay'_ and I won't believe you for pity's sake! Now what happened to you?"

Rogue wanted nothing more than to let out a despairing sob and crumble to piecing but with so many friends (and strangers?) surrounding her like smiling vultures, such a display would only make matters unbearable. Her pride was the only thing keeping her from crumbling but even her pride was on thin ice. Wanda's severe _'I'm-not-falling-for-it'_ look was no help either. With a shaky breath escaping her lips, Rogue turned her gaze to the floor as she spoke. She felt like a child admitting to being bullied to her mother. It felt worse than telling _Raven_.

"Ah got fired today…"

The room came to an abrupt silence as soon as Wanda's outcry of _'WHAT?!' _escaped her baffled lips. Wanda ignored the odd stares as she took Rogue's hand and lowered her voice. Her blue eyes shone with genuine concern and bemusement as she spoke.

"What happened? Tell me everything _right now_." 

Rogue took a shaken sigh to compose herself before meeting her friend's gaze. Only then did she speak.

"Shaw called meh t' his office today. Ah had no idea why he needed t' talk t' meh but any- anyway, he gave meh this useless lecture about how important reputation is to the company and how it was _his job t' ensure it wasn't ruined_. Ah honestly had no idea where it was goin' but then he- he…"

Rogue didn't know whether to be upset or just plain angry. Frustrated tears clouded her sight as she frowned down at the floor again. Her shoulders trembled as her voice began to clamp up with her mixed emotions. Being nine weeks pregnant was _not_ ideal for emotional breakdowns. However, when she felt Wanda grasp her shoulder in a comforting, reassuring hold, she found the strength to continue.

"Then he started tellin' this cock-an'-bull story about how he had been hearin' rumours from an '_anonymous reliant source'_ that ah've been sleepin' around at the office t' try an' get mahself promoted! _Can ya believe that?_ But- oh gawd Wanda that's not the worst part…" 

Wanda looked between bewildered and close to committing murder but she managed to utter between clenched teeth and flaring nostrils.

"Did _he _fire you because you- because you got_ pregnant? _That is _completely discriminative!_ _That fucking son of a bitch! _He has no right to fire you because-"

Rogue shook her head miserably, causing Wanda to stop in her building rant of outrage. With a tremble in her near-whisper of a voice, Rogue managed to speak up again.

"He _did_. At least, he did with the protocol he _used_ to make sure ah _was fired_."

Wanda's eyes widened with bewilderment.

"What could he have used against you to get you fired? Those rumours couldn't have-?"

Rogue nodded desolately as she exhaled sharply. She wiped away an escapee tear as she replied.

"He fired meh because he _also_ heard rumours that some good for nothin' sod in the department got meh pregnant an' that- that he had to _'protect the company's reputation' _or some kinda bull lahke that…_"_

The two became silent for a moment but before Wanda could begin to give her comforting reassurances, Kitty appeared at their side and uttered a sympathetic 'aww.' For a single half a second, Rogue feared the affectionately-big-mouthed woman had heard them. Kitty wrapped an arm around her in affection as she pulled a sympathetic mock-pout.

"_Aww Rogue!_ Are you like, so surprised you're in _tears?!_ _Oh- oh my god! _No one has ever done that at _any_ of the surprise parties I've thrown!"

As the girl sunk deeper into ignorant oblivion, Wanda and Rogue exchanged similar looks of worry. Wanda attempted to intervene but Kitty was such an unstoppable force of chatter and smiles that she was practically trod over as Kitty led Rogue towards a sofa in the living room. A mountain of extravagantly wrapped gifts laid piled on the coffee table causing Rogue's mouth to drop with shock. At her expression, Kitty let out a characteristic _squeal of delight_ and pulled her into a one-armed squeeze of a hug as they sat down.

"Isn't it like, a total mountain or what?"

Rogue could only nod daftly for a moment or two before she could respond with words. Even then her response was feeble.

"It's…definitely somethin' Kit…"

As Kitty began to gibber away like a humming bird once again, Rogue pushes back her tears and turned her head to give Wanda a pleading look that screamed _'HELP ME!'_ With a nod, Wanda immediately sought out her boyfriend for backup. She found him talking with Peter in the kitchen. Wanda practically dragged him outside without so much as an apology towards Peter. John however, was no stranger to such behaviour. He replied simply when they came to a stop.

"Where's the fire luv?" 

Wanda pointed towards a desperate looking Rogue as Kitty continued to hand her gift after gift. John raised a sceptical brow as he spoke daftly.

"Is…Kitty tryin' t' burry Roguey in rappin' paper?"

Wanda rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored his daft answer as she replied.

"I need _you _to distract Kit-kat."

John raised an intrigued brow. A maniacal glint shone through his ever-blue eyes as he replied.

"What did you have in mind Sheila?"

Not five minutes later, Wanda interrupted Kitty's 'gift shower' to report that John had _accidentally _nocked the special two-layered chocolate and white icing cake off the kitchen counter and somehow managed to get it all over her boyfriend's shirt. Kitty was practically in hysterics at the very word 'accident.' As planned, Kitty rushed from the room in a blur of hysterical _'likes,' 'totallys'_ and _'so-dead-Australians'_ and Wanda was able to free Rogue from her gift shower prison. As they moved from the living room, Wanda wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and whispered gently.

"Don't worry about Kitty, you just go have a quick shower, relax and come out when you're ready. I'll hold the fort until then okay?"

Rogue nearly cried but she held her own with a watery smile and thankful hug. When she closed the bedroom door behind her, she felt herself ease slightly. The weight on her shoulders was hung on coat rack for the moment but she would soon have to reclaim it on her way out. She let her bag slip to the floor beside the door only for it to nock against the box she had brought back from her office. A miserable sigh escaped her lips. It had been humiliating having to walk out of the department with that under her arm but she had managed to keep her cool composure until _after_ she walked out of the building. She had silently cried in the cab on the way home. As she kicked off her shoes and stripped off her coat, the events of the day rolled through her thoughts like an embarrassing nightmare. The only difference was that she couldn't brush it off with a _'it wasn't real.'_ Instead, all she could think about was _'what am ah gonna do now?'_

Upon instinct- or habit, Rogue softly grazed her fingers over her abdomen. Upon reaching her ninth week of her pregnancy, she had noticed the slight expansion of her waist line (among other regions of her body). The first sight of it in the mirror that week had made her both excited and scared. There was no denying now that there was life within her and despite the current circumstances; Rogue found herself smiling slightly as she looked down on her covered abdomen.

"_Ya'll gonna make meh buy a whole new wardrobe every month are ya?"_

The foetuses gave no reply as Rogue let out a soft, tearful chuckle. She had been warned as much about the_ changes_ by the countless maternity books she had been copiously buying that month. She was running right on schedule according to the books. Apart from her expanding waist, her breasts had doubled in size, causing her to buy a whole new set of bras _twice._ She emptied her bladder nearly every hour and found herself running for the bathroom just as many times a day to empty her stomach. Her hormones were causing emotional rollercoasters; one day she was joyful, the next, she was cranky, miserable and practically flooding with tears. Rogue found herself pitying Remy for being the main sufferer of her mood swings. However, at the thought of the father-to-be, a deep sigh escaped her lips. She turned her gaze back to her slightly swelled abdomen as she spoke despairingly.

"What am ah gonna tell him?"

Again, there was no answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_SURPRISE!'_

Remy hadn't seen it coming. The plastic bags of take-away Chinese food slipped from his fingers in surprise as his mouth fell open in a similar fashion. When he came home from a (rare) long day at work, he had expected Rogue to be home. It was no surprise that the lights were on when he opened the door. However, before he even let go of the doorknob, a crowd of smiling, drinking and laughing faces appeared and an outcry of 'surprise' erupted in his face. He wasn't even sure he _knew _most of them either. A baffled expression spread across his face as he raised a sceptical brow. Thankfully, he was not kept in the deep for long. Peter Wisdom (one of the few faces he _did recognise)_ appeared from the sea of faces- half covered in something white and brown. Remy raised his sceptical brow a little higher as Peter grasped his hand in a friendly shake as he spoke.

"This wasn't my idea if that's what that look's for."

Remy picked up the bags and cleared his throat before rising again. His eyes swept the room briefly before he spoke with the same bemused look across his face.

"What's all dis?"

Peter heaved a sympathetic sigh as he began to wipe off- what Remy now realised, was actually _cake_ from his front and replied.

"_Kitty._ She's been planning this since you two told us about the babies."

Remy gave an indignant look that practically screamed _'And-why-didn't-you-tell-me?'_ Peter could only shrug nonchalantly and raise his hands in surrender as he replied.

"She's my _girlfriend_. Denying her anything is like kicking _myself_ onto the sofa on my own accord!"

Remy raised a brow. Peter gave a defeated sigh.

"Okay so she _did_ threaten to kick me out when I told her you guys wouldn't really go for it. But hey, I _tried._ Its more than what Johnny boy and Wands did."

Though Remy didn't disagree to his logic, it didn't stop the deep sigh of reluctance that escaped his lips. He wiped a hand over his face in a tired gesture before replying. Sarcasm tinted his words slightly.

"_Great_. Jus' _merveileux (marvellous)_."

Peter gave him a sympathetic pat on the back as they made their way out of the hallway. They made it to the kitchen where Remy packed the already-cold Chinese into the fridge when Peter spoke up again. He clicked his fingers together as if to cue himself before he spoke with a deadpan expression.

"_Oh_ and before I forget. Kitty told me to _'congratulate you on the coming of your first-born children'_ but frankly I think I'll just congratulate you on _finally_ making a move. Though I gotta say, I didn't think you would take it _this far_."

Remy rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time to that _same line._ He wouldn't have been surprised if perfect strangers on the streets started telling him that! A sigh of frustration erupted from his lips as he pushed the fridge door closed with a resentful thud.

"When will _anyone_ get it dat dis wasn't _my plan_ and dat Rogue _et _I are _not_ together?!" 

Peter gave a feeble attempt at a reassuring smile but it crumbled under the knowing glint that sparked across his expression. Remy raised a sceptical brow as Peter replied in a hushed tone.

"Listen Remy…I wouldn't go near Kitty if that's how you feel."

Remy frowned suspiciously.

"Why's dat _mon ami_?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair with an uncomfortable look as he replied slowly.

"Well…she kind of already told everyone that you're planning to propose any day now and-"

Remy was already storming out of the kitchen with a growl of frustration that would've done Rogue's father proud…if he wasn't already ready to tear him a new one if he got the chance. He ignored the 'congrats' and 'nice one Rems' that were thrown at him from a couple of people as he made his way to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He was barely within a step of Rogue's door when a frustrated growl- that _did_ resemble Logan Howlett's escaped the slightly ajar door. He peered in carefully only to find Rogue's back to him as she stood in front of her full-length mirror stand. He nocked lightly before stepping into the room.

"_Chére_?"

Rogue stopped and turned slowly to meet his gaze. As Remy stepped further into the room, he realised that she had one hand clutching her sleave. He frowned lightly as he spoke.

"Y' need some help dere _petite_?"

She shook her head as she continued to fumble, not with the sleave, but the silver bracelet caught on it. Gingerly, Remy stepped forward and raised his hands to shift over hers in their feeble attempts. Within a minute, the bracelet came free from the sleave and Rogue let out a relieved sigh and thanked him. Remy pulled her into a quick one-armed hug as a wordless 'hi' in response. Rogue returned it and uttered a verbal 'hi' before turning to her closet. Remy set himself on the end of her bed and fell back on it with an exhausted sigh. A moment or two later, Rogue called out to him.

"_So _did ya receive a _surprisin'_ welcome out there?"

Remy closed his eyes and gave a moody grunt as he replied.

"_Oui_ I did. Y'?"

Rogue let out a sarcastic chuckle in response causing him to smirk slightly. When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he watched as Rogue returned from her walk-in closet clothed in a black and grey striped dress with long sleaves and a knee-high cut. He couldn't stop himself from raking his gaze over her with appreciation in his eyes, especially when he noticed how the dress emphasised her slightly swelled abdomen. The outfit was complete with a pair on knee-high black boots and black stockings that kept her white legs warm and hidden. Remy couldn't help but whistle appreciatively, causing her to smack his arm lightly as she unclasped her bracelet and set on her bedside table. She began to fumble over the junk that covered the bedside table as Remy sat up on the side bed. He smiled slightly at the light frown that spread across her face. He found it to be one of her adorable expressions that he knew so well. He was almost sad to see it go when she found what she was looking for; a hair lacky. However, his disappointment was quickly quenched when she raised her arms so that her fingers could pull her auburn curls together in a high tail. At the same time, this caused her back to arch and for those _perfect mounds_ to poke-out slightly. His somewhat perverted mind took relish in the action, causing one side of his mouth to tilt upwards. He was surprised she didn't notice him staring at them. However, his perverted daydream was put to a halt when she spoke up.

"Did ya know anythin' about that?"

He answered daftly.

"Qui?" (What?)

She repeated her question as she finished tying her hair back. As she shifted back to her mirror and fiddled with her dress, Remy managed to reply coherently. What with those _distractions_ out of close sight.

"_Non_, I didn't. Apparently de _petite chat _(kitten) has been planning dis for a while."

Rogue let out a resentful sigh and almost pouted at him as she replied.

"Ah _know_. Ah'm jus' surprised she took it so _far_."

Remy chuckled.

"_Chére_, its _Chaton _(kitten)of course she took it _so far."_

Rogue gave a small smile as she finished putting on a pair of dangly black earrings.

"Did ya see the mountain of _house warming gifts_ out there?"

Remy shook his head. Rogue gave him a sympathetic look. He returned it with an inquisitively raised brow.

"Should I be afraid Roguey?"

"Be _very afraid_ Rems."

Remy let out a groan-turned-deep-sigh as he sprawled out on the bed once more. As he opened his eyes again, his gaze caught Rogue as she made her way to the bathroom. A slight concerned frown crossed his features when she reached for the tissue box on the counter and blew her nose. She sniffled a few times before throwing the used tissue in the toilet to which she flushed immediately. The frown remained in place as he rolled over onto his front. He merely had to reach out an arm's length to catch her hand as she exited the bathroom. When he was sure he had her attention, he spoke gently.

"Y' okay _Chére_?"

Rogue nearly froze on the spot but did her best to keep a cool composure as she replied.

"Ah'm fahne. Why do ya ask Rems?" 

Remy continued to frown as he sat up. His long legs reached over the bed's edge and his feet touched the floor as he pulled her closer to him. His hands held onto hers in a gentle hold as his knees surrounded hers. Only then when he had her gaze locked with his did he speak again.

"Y' not comin' down wit' somet'ing are y'?"

Rogue heaved a silent sigh of relief that he was inquiring to her health and not her torrent-like emotional state that would've _obviously_ led to _other current_ _matters_ she wasn't ready to discuss yet. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she replied with a gentle smile.

"Ah'm fahne Rems, jus' a bit o' hay fever that caught up t' meh."

With that and a reassuring smile, she slipped out of his hold and made for the door. Remy gave a concerned look but followed her nonetheless. Though he believed her, he_ knew _something was off slightly and he was going to find out one way or another.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ooooh did not expect that did we? REVIEW!**_

_**MORE surprises will be ensured!**_

_**-Gams **_


	24. We are? We're Not? Are We?

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and the patience between updates! **_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four - ****We are? We're not? Are We?**

"So why did you need me to distract Kitty, luv?"

As Wanda explained the situation, John's face turned from inquisitive interest to genuine disbelief and growing indignation. To say the least, anger was not usually one of John's primal emotions so the look was quite unsettling even for Wanda. She had to stroke his arm reassuringly and coax him into_ 'keeping it down.'_ It was like calming the incredible Hulk only without the green factor.

"Don't mention it when she comes out okay? Remy just got here and she needs to tell him on her own." 

John pulled a bemused face.

"_He_ doesn't know?"

When Wanda shook her head, John's expression turned slightly anxious as he replied warily.

"He's not gonna like that…"

Wanda raised a brow at him.

"Not gonna like what?"

John ran a hand through his orange-blonde hair as he replied.

"_You know_, that she told you an' me before tellin' _him_. Remember when _you_ let it slip that I found out b'fore him? This'll hurt 'im jus' as bad Wands…"

Though Wanda made an indignant face, his explanation struck a cord and eased her built up retort to a shrug of resign.

"I guess so…but isn't this kind of different? It's not like they're _together_ or anything…He kinda doesn't have much of a say in that department…" 

John raised a brow at his girlfriend. His expression read _'Do-you-honestly-believe-what-you're-even-saying?"_

"_You know_ how the bloke gets about her not tellin' him these things. It doesn't matter that they're not together." 

Wanda crossed her arms and pulled another indignant expression as she grumbled.

"Well if he would just _make a move_, then maybe he'd have an actual stake-"

Before she could finish her sentence however, John quickly nudged her in the arm and nodded his head towards the pair of familiar faces heading their way. Both composed themselves as Remy and Rogue came to stand before them. John quickly pulled Rogue into a gentle hug and a kiss before he pulled Remy into an overly dramatic handshake that was _completely inconspicuous _as he jokingly asked when he was going to _pop the question_. He was quickly rewarded with a resentful glare from his best friend while Wanda jabbed him in the ribs with a sharp movement of her elbow. Rogue, however, looked bemused if not taken a back by John's words.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

As John chuckled and rubbed his sore ribs at once (under the dual glares of his friend and girlfriend) he replied Rogue's inquiry.

"Well, Kitty-kat put one too many ideas together and assumed that Remy was gonna ask you-"

"She _what-?!"_

John shut up mid-sentence and gave a feeble smile but he had already done the damage he had been _trying_ to avoid. While Wanda just rolls her eyes and mentally slapped her forehead, Remy wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulder in a comforting gesture and whispered that all would be okay. Though Rogue made to protest, her attempt was foiled when Kitty and a de-caked Peter joined them. If Remy had not shifted his arm around her waist, Rogue was sure she would've attacked her. His voice whispered soothingly into her right ear as he held her in place.

"Don't worry about it _chére_. She meant well, _non_?"

Rogue gave a dramatic sigh of defeat but still managed to grumble back as John tried to apologise _again_ to Kitty about the cake.

"Could've fool meh." 

Remy's chuckle vibrated down her spine like warm honey. Rogue had to repress a slight shiver of pleasure as Kitty turned her attention away from John and back to them. A thousand-watt smile spread across her features with the mere flick of a biological switch as she spoke up.

"Aww you guys! You like, totally look so cute together! Oh-! Oh my god, Rogue! You're starting to show! I like, so thought you were ages away from that!"

Before Rogue could protest, Kitty practically leapt at her like a pouncing kitten and gently began to stroke her abdomen. Rogue felt herself jolt back slightly but was quickly reassured when she felt Remy stroke the side of her waist. It was instantly calming but didn't completely evade the fact that she felt an animal at petting zoo and Kitty was the over-enthused kid who was sighing and awing with amazement. Remy's constant touch was the only thing keeping her from cringing away. After only a few moments, Kitty finally withdrew her hands and let out a deep, content sigh before she spoke in a naïve tone of voice.

"So like, when is the wedding? Have you guys like, set a date yet?"

Again, Remy's hold was the only thing keeping her from brash action. Her mouth however, was more than capable of dishing out some tough love no matter how _well_ Kitty had meant with her question. What Rogue hadn't counted on was Remy speaking over her.

"Actually _petite_, Roguey _et_ I are not getting married."

Rogue would've kissed him had he not been behind her and totally out of range. However, though he was clear in his chosen words, Kitty's expression still turned bewildered. The words _'not getting married' _didn't seem to be able to compute in her mind as she replied in a baffled (near hysterics) voice.

"Wait, _what?_ You're- you're not getting-? Why? –Rogue did you say _no_? Please tell me you didn't say _no!_ This is like, the perfect package deal here! You-"

"I didn't ask her t' marry _moi,_ _petite._ Dat's what we be trying t' explain."

Before Rogue could retort like she _so_ wanted to, Remy was quicker and managed to answer without so much as a single tint of annoyance in his voice. He was completely cool and calm, just like he _always_ was around people. Rogue wanted to kick him for it. She was the overly hormonal pregnant lady; she deserved some kind of vocal release! Kitty was simply an ideal prey –_candidate._ However, as Remy's words of reason began to sink into the air, Kitty's bemused expression changed from one of near-hysteria to one of deep embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed red, causing the others to wonder if she was about to explode. However, before any explosions or admissions of being in the wrong could be made, Peter stepped forward. He rested his considerably larger hands on Kitty's small shoulders as he spoke coolly.

"Nevertheless, we _are_ happy for you two and the twins. Rogue, luv, you look radiant…"

As the conversation drifted into safer waters, Kitty's expression of bewilderment and flushed embarrassment began to condense at a steady rate. Soon enough, she was laughing and chatting away with them like nothing had ever happened. That is, until Kitty brought up the mountain of gifts that Remy hadn't seen yet. Rogue had clasped his hand in a gentle, reassuring squeeze before they were both dragged away by the bubbly ball and chain. Rogue had almost snorted with laughter when Remy's gaze fell on the mountain on the coffee table. His wide eyed, half-gaping look was near priceless.

"Rogue and I were going through a couple of them but I like, don't think you'll get through the whole lot!"

As Kitty began handing them (ehem forcing them) gift after gift, Rogue and Remy caught each other's gaze and gave similar looks that said _'What-have-we-unleashed?'_ However, once again Wanda and John were at the ready and by their sides before Kitty could _bestow any more gifts._ While John and Remy gave wary looks at a pair of identical punch bowls that had been given from totally different people, Kitty sat between Wanda and Rogue. She continued to chat and hand out the gifts until a new discomfort-inducing subject came to mind.

"I know you like, probably haven't thought about it all that much but I was, like, wondering who you were going to make the twins' Godparents?"

Rogue could only smile weakly at the _oh-so-unobvious _twinkle of interest and hopefulness that sparked in Kitty's thousand-watt smile. She exchanged a wary look with Wanda before answering.

"Uh…actually Kit, meh an' Remy haven't really thought about it at all. But if you like we could-"

"That's great! I like, _so_ want to be the best Godmother ever. –Not that I'm, like, totally okay if you pick John and Wanda. I mean- you could split it either way right? Me and Peter could have one while they have the other- uh…not that that would ever have to happen but for, like, argument sake and all…"

Rogue suppressed a groan as Kitty began gibbering on and on and on like a one-woman show… However she was completely oblivious to the conversation going on at Remy's end of the sofa. The two men were unwrapping gifts like factory workers. While one undraped and gave inquisitive or wary glances at the contents, the other took the wrapping and proceeded to stuff the wrappers behind the sofa where no one would (ever) find it. Obviously, the second was John. The conversation however was not centred on the gifts.

"Hear that, mate? Kitty-Kat is gonna be your kids' godmother."

Remy rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh as John chuckled with amusement.

"It's not set on legal paper _mon ami et _if it was, it would have y' et Wanda's names on it."

John made an overly dramatic face of shock and clutched his hand over his heart in a similar fashion as he replied.

"I'm touched mate! Knowing you would trust_ moi_ with your rug-rats-"

Remy looked at him like he was crazy. He unwrapped a set of white, dual baby suits as he replied.

"I trust _Wanda_ wit' moi kids. _You_ I'm not too sure of _ami_."

John gave a theatrical pout but it was gone within a moment. He didn't take it to heart. What he _did_ do however, was take one look at the self-anointed Godmother from Pink Hell and snort amusedly.

"I don't think you've got much of a choice to be honest, mate. Kitty's probably weaselled it out of Roguey without her knowing."

Remy matched John's gaze towards the three women with a wary expression as he replied.

"_Dieu_ I hope not."

John sniggered amusedly as he took another load of wrapping paper and stuffed it behind the sofa. Unfortunately, Remy chose the same moment to turn his gaze away from the girls and caught him in his actions. John received an irritated glare and a light slap over the back of the head before Remy pushed the latest gift (a pair of stuffed, toy giraffes) into John's arms and stood up. He pulled out all the wrapping paper from behind the sofa and made his way towards the kitchen to find a bin. He had to walk around the coffee table because the unwrapped gifts had displayed themselves around the feet of the sofa. However, when he passed Rogue on the way towards the kitchen, he was stopped in his tracks. He felt a small tingle run up his arm when her hand suddenly clamped down on his. A rush of panic coursed through him next as her anxious eyes met his and she whispered desperately.

"Can ya get meh that bag of pretzels from the pantry, Rems?"

He would've sky dived from a plane in the nude if she asked him with those big, green eyes of hers shining up at him. With a gentle nod and a squeeze of her hand, those emerald pools ignited with a simple mirth that left him giddy almost as he walked away. He wanted to kick himself later for being such a love-strung fool but did as she asked anyway. He _was_ the _doting partner_ wasn't he?

As he made his way through the little groups of people, most of which who clapped him on the back and congratulated him, he found himself in the kitchen- only it didn't look a thing like _his_ kitchen anymore. An aggravated sigh escaped him as his gaze trailed over the mess of plastic champagne glasses, half-eaten and untouched orderves and ravaged white streamers over the counter tops. He wanted to _kill _Kitty. instead, he inhaled deeply and pulled out a black garbage bag. He cleared the mess, wiped down the counter tops and stuffed the wrapping papers into a second bag. Five minutes later, he walked out of the kitchen and made his way down the hallway to the front door. He was looking forward to the silence and crisp cool air outside when he stepped out to throw out the trash. He had never been so glad to leave his apartment. However, what he got when he opened the door was a literal void in his path. Three familiar figures stood in his doorway and before he could even react properly, Sam Guthurie was already shaking his hand and pulling him into a brotherly embrace. He congratulated him on the twins of course and on _'making a move.'_ Remy had to clench his teeth and bear it as Sam practically_ cannonballed_ through the door to go find a spot for the gift bags he held before he could retort. Next came Sam's sister Paige. Clad in a bomber jacket and complete with enough piercings in her ears to set off a metal detector, she pulled him into a friendly hug and kisses his cheek. Contrary to her intimidating attire, Paige was an incredibly sweet girl. However, she lost interest in him almost as soon as she was finished congratulating him about Rogue and the babies and was through the door a moment later. The third figure however, remained standing in his doorway with a sweet smile across her lips. Remy had to blink a couple of times before he realised who it was.

"Gen?" 

Gen smiled sweetly as she stepped inside. Remy closed the door behind her as she spoke with a joking tone.

"Hey Remy, for a minute there I thought you forgot who I was." 

Remy chuckled uncomfortably as he set the pair of garbage bags on the floor beside the door. Clearly, he wasn't going anywhere. He tried to remain cool as Gen smiled up at him with that oh-so-obvious _'I'm-interested'_ look that was displayed across her face. He had never had a problem of letting down women easy when he wasn't interested but this woman was like a viper with a Cheshire cat smile.

"I didn't. _Mais désolé,_ I'm a little out of sorts at de moment."

Gen nodded with understanding.

"I see. Paige was saying something about it being a surprise party."

Remy nearly chuckled at the irony.

"It _was_."

Gen continued to smile as he led her through the hallway and into the living room where the party was _still_ going. However, before he could excuse himself politely, Gen turned on him with that Cheshire cat smile and took a small step closer. He was, to be honest, frozen on the spot until she raised a hand that displayed a gift bag. Only then did he relax as she spoke up.

"I couldn't come without a gift offering."

He gave a polite _'merci'_ and took it but he wasn't given the chance to make an excuse to leave. Gen gave him a hopeful look as she spoke.

"You're not going to open it?"

Remy uttered another uncomfortable chuckle and did as she so obviously asked. From the depths of the bag and yellow tissue paper came a set of white baby boots in a pair of plastic, clear cases. Both were gift-wrapped together by a yellow sheer ribbon. Remy wondered silently if a baby's feet could be _that_ small. At his amused expression, Gen let out a gentle chuckle and spoke up.

"I figured white was the best way to go. You know, _neutral _just in case." 

Remy chuckled in agreement as he replaced the gift back in the bag.

"Thank y' _petite_, _mais _y' didn't have t'-"

She shrugged his answer off as she spoke over him.

"It's my pleasure Remy, I _wanted_ to. Oh and before I forget, I suppose a congratulations for your engagement is in order?"

Remy stood in silent bafflement at her words. Even _she_ thought they were engaged! Remy let out a muffled aggravated sigh, causing Gen's expression to furrow with confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

'_She doesn't know de half of it.' _There were a lot of things wrong with the situation that everyone had come to assume. Not only was he _not_ engaged to Rogue, there was a part of him that had _considered_ the idea. But when Rogue made it clear _'they'_ had no intention of doing so, he had blocked the idea from his mind or tired at least. However, he wasn't about to go telling Gen that. He let out a defeated sigh before he replied.

"Rogue _et_ I are _not_ engaged. Kitty- de _femme_ who organised all dis, she jus' got de wrong impression _et_…blew it completely out of proportion…"

To Remy's amazement, Gen actually chuckled at him. He didn't know whether to be offended or confused. However, she was quick to explain her amusement.

"No wonder you look so tense. Does everyone think that?"

Remy could only shrug with unsureness.

"So you're living together but you're not actually _together_?"

Remy nodded hesitantly. The action, though feeble, caused another sly, sweet smile to spread across Gen's face. Remy felt a slight chill of anxiety rush through him. He had _never_ been nervous around women. _EVER. _Now here was this English-diluted-French vixen that he had encountered twice and he felt like he was doing something wrong just talking with her. He felt like _he_ was doing something _wrong_ when he felt her slip a card with her name and number into his pocket. She smiled up at him as she spoke up.

"Call me some time okay?"

He didn't get the chance to even politely refuse as not a moment later, Rogue came walking towards them. Remy felt a slight pang of panic sink into him and he quickly stepped away from Gen like she was fire. However, instead of giving him a suspicious look like he feared she might at the sight of him with Gen so close, Rogue gave him a desperate glance. As soon as she was at his side, she grabbed his arm and whispered desperately.

"_Ah swear_, Kitty's gonna beh the death of meh. If ah see so much as _one_ more baby gift ah swear ah'll maul the person who hands it to meh!" 

Remy was quick and stealthy to toss the gift bag on the sofa behind them as he turned to introduce Gen. He wrapped an arm around her waist to reassure _both_ of them as he spoke.

"_Chére_, y' remember Gen Darceneaux? Friend o' Sam's from de Twilight."

Rogue, to Remy's relief and amazement, was the first to extend her hand to shake. She smiled brightly as she let out a small chuckle and replied.

"Hi, it's nahnce t' see ya again. Ah hope ya don't take what ah said t' heart. Ah'm not _that_ violent."

Gen chuckled amusedly and shook her hand politely. Remy heaved a silent sigh of relief.

"Oh don't worry about that, my sister said something similar when she had her first baby shower. No deaths on her count so far." 

Rogue chuckled good-humouredly but was quick to end the conversation and turned back to Remy. Remy was hopeless again as she stared up at him with those hopeful pools of green.

"Did ya fahnd those pretzels Rems?"

Remy let out a defeated sigh and slapped his forehead. He'd completely forgotten.

"_Désolé mon chére_. Stay here _et_ I'll go get dem _d'accord_?"

He kissed the side of her head tenderly before dismissing himself. Unbeknownst to the pair, Gen raised a sceptical brow as she turned her gaze from one to the other and back to Rogue. She smiled lightly when she caught the woman's eye and hid away her suspicions as she spoke up.

"_So, _how far along are you?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hehe drama ensured! :D **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

_**-Gams **_


	25. Perfect Timing

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Perfect Timing **

Towards the later part of the night, the few guests that hadn't departed had started to show interest in the gifts. Either that or they were amused by Rogue's obvious discontent as Kitty handed her gift upon gift. The living room was half disappearing under the piles of gifts. However Rogue wasn't the only one looking uncomfortable. Remy sat at her side, acting as an unofficial wrapping dispenser as he took the wrappings and bags and stuffed them into a pair of large black garbage bags behind the sofa. Neither knew how much more of this torture they could take.

"Like, oh my god, _Rogue_ look at this! Aren't these things cute?!"

Rogue and Remy gave similar looks of utter confusion at the two objects in Kitty's petite arms. In each arm Kitty carried two identical white cylinders with matching yellow bows wrapped around them. They weren't any labels to save them from the embarrassment of not knowing what they were this time.

"Uh…they kinda looks like over-sahzed…baby formula cases?"

To the couple's embarrassment, Kitty _and _a couple of other women sitting around them sniggered with amusement. Remy squeezed her hand as a source of comfort and composure as Kitty replied shortly afterwards.

"It's a dirty diaper disposer!"

Rogue continued to frown bemusedly.

"Ya put _dirty_ diapers in those things?"

Kitty gave thousand-watt smile and nodded. However Rogue only continued to frown with confusion.

"Wouldn't it be a whole lot easier to just throw it in the trash?"

To her further embarrassment, Kitty rolled her eyes but continued to smile as she replied matter-of-factly.

"Well _yeah_, when this thing fills up. You can't like, keep running to the trash bin _every_ time you change a diaper. This thing totally makes it easier for you! Just remember to, you know, clean it out every day."

At that thought, Remy gave a disgusted face.

"Won't dat kinda..._stink_, _petite_?"

Kitty raised a sceptical brow at the two of them as she added their incorrect responses together.

"Do either of you know _anything _about babies?"

Both Remy and Rogue couldn't quite meet Kitty in the eye again as they refused to respond verbally. Kitty, however, seemed totally prepared for such a reaction. She let out a short sigh as she began to shift through the remaining gifts on the table. As she did so, she replied.

"Well I guess its a good thing that _I _bought you guys this-"

With an ounce of strength Remy and Rogue couldn't believe the woman had, Kitty lifted what appeared to be bricks wrapped in white and yellow wrapping paper. She practically nocked the window out of Remy as she _handed_ them to him. After regaining his composure, Remy and Rogue began to unwrap the heavily wrapped gifts only to reveal not bricks but _books_.

"_The Baby Encyclopaedia 0-24 months_?"

The pair gave similar dumbfounded expressions as Rogue read the title aloud. Wanda, who sat at Rogue's side, gave a sceptical expression as she muttered.

"What the hell is _that_?"

Kitty gave her an _'Isn't-it-obvious?' _look as she replied none too nonchalantly.

"Its a how-to book about babies." 

John and Wanda raised wary brows at the younger woman.

"They make how-to books about babies? _Bloody hell…_My Ma' had three of us an' _know_ she didn't have time t' read anything like _that!_"

Wanda nudged him to be quiet as Kitty sent a cold glare towards the Aussie. She hadn't quite forgotten the cake incident.

"Like, duh. Of course they do!"

While John and Wanda gave similar worried looks towards each other, Remy let out a low whistle before he caught Rogue's anxious _'we-are-so-screwed'_ expression. In reaction, Remy leant forward and whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

"I'll take dem out wit' de trash if y' want _chére_."

Though Rogue sniggered lightly at the offer, she shook he head and turned back to Kitty and offered her thanks. Kitty practically _beamed_.

As the gift giving came to an end and the last of the (mostly unknown) guests left, Wanda, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Peter and John began to clean up the aftermath of the party. Rogue was sorting the gifts between _'to _bin' and _'to _keep' when Wanda cornered her. She gave a quick glance at Remy, who was in the kitchen, before she spoke in a careful, low tone of voice.

"_So, _when do you plan on telling him?"

Rogue stopped her feeble attempt at pulling off a price tag sticker off one of the _many_ punch bowls they had been given. A defeated sigh caused her shoulders to slump as she turned her head to catch Remy standing in her view from the doorway. He was setting up the dishwasher while John talked to him in the kitchen. Another sigh escaped her lips before she replied.

"Ah dunno Wands…"

Wanda let out a frustrated sigh as a frown marred her face. She cocked her hip to one side as she folded her arms defensively.

"Honestly, I think it wouldn't be such a big deal if you weren't living together. But you _are_ so it kind of _is _a big deal whether you like it or not! He's gonna flip if you don't tell him soon!"

"Don't you think ah know that?!"

Both women froze after her angry _loud_ retort erupted. Thankfully however, Remy had been fiddling with the dishwasher and the distinct clicking and clanking was enough to muffle Rogue's outburst. Rogue lowered her voice again as she spoke up.

"Look, _ah know_ he'll flip when he finds out but ah can't tell him _now._ It's been a hectic night and ah'm sure he's close t' snappin' any tahme now! If he found out about _why_ ah was fired, he'll beh swearin' blue murder!"

Wanda paused for a moment with a look of consideration across her face. After the moment ended, she nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right there."

Rogue gave a Logan-like grunt as she dropped the hideous punch bowel into the _'to bin' _pile. Afterwards, she let out a pitiful half-groan and turned to her friend with a similar look across her face.

"What am ah gonna do about this?"

Wanda gave a sympathetic look as she replied carefully.

"Not that it really helps much, but he's going to notice when you don't go to work tomorrow."

Rogue gave an _appreciative_ sigh. Her fringe flew up slightly as the sigh escaped her lips. After a few moments silence however, a glint re-appeared in her eyes. However, she replied more to herself than to Wanda while she spoke.

"He's not gonna b'cause ah'm goin' job hunting tomorrow…"

Wanda raised a confused brow.

"What?"

a determined smile spread across her face.

"Ah'm gonna go job hunting in the morning."

"But what if you can't find a job right away?"

Rogue tucked a lock of white and auburn behind her ear as she replied slowly.

"Then...ah keep looking."

Rogue tried to avoid the patronising look that Wanda sent her way.

"Rogue..."

Rogue let out a despairing sigh but was quick to defend herself.

"Ah know, ah know! Ah have t' tell him at some point but ah don't want him goin' nuts lahke we _both _know he will! That is the _last _thing ah need at the moment..."

Though the idea still didn't sit well with Wanda, she had no choice but to accept her decision. A defeated sigh erupted from her lips as she rolled her eyes and replied.

"_Fine_. Don't tell him right away but you better do it _soon_. He might get the wrong idea._ Again._."

Rogue gave another sigh that blew through her fringe as she replied.

"Yeah. Again."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**_

"Wait a second here, mate. _Gen_ gave you her number?"

Remy nodded in what was almost an _ashamed _manner. He had told John everything and though it gave him a little closure, it didn't help that he still hadn't really _declined _Gen's offer. Though it wasn't a huge deal, he knew that with the luck he had lately, it _could._ He was already having problems with John trying to understand it all.

"So was this before or _after_ you told her you're in love with Rogue?"

Remy let out a frustrated sigh as he closed the dishwasher. He pressed the 'on' switch as he replied irritably.

"I didn't tell her."

John gave a bemused expression.

"Why the hell not? That would've got her off your back instant- Wait. You're not…considering taking her up on her offer are you?"

Remy's head had never turned so quickly in years. He gave a wide-eyed, baffled expression before he fumbled over a response in a hurried rush of words.

"_What?_ _Non!_ _Non,_ I'm not interested in de _femme_- _Non._ She jus'…Rogue interrupted us before I could tell her I wasn't interested."

John still looked confused as he replied.

"So…what are you gonna do mate?"

Remy let out a determined sigh through his nose before he replied.

"I'm gonna call her an' tell her I'm not interested."

John raised a brow at him.

"Isn't that kinda…_cold?_"

Remy's irritated glare wiped the look off his face and put the matter to rest.

John was quick to change the subject again.

"So about that engagement thing…"

Remy nearly clenched his fist against the bench top but restrained himself as he kept his back turned and replied coolly.

"We're not-"

"I know that, mate. I know that, it's just…"

John's voice turned more sympathetic and careful with each word he spoke.

"You considered it didn't you?"

Remy rested his hands against the bench top for support as a deep, silent sigh escaped his lips. The walls seemed to be ever closing in on him tonight as he replied.

"For a time, _oui. Mais_, _I told y', _it's not going t' happen."

John didn't press him any further on the matter after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, after Wanda, John, Kitty and Peter had all left, Rogue and Remy began to load the mountain of gifts into one of the spare rooms (and the trash). Remy had to chuckle at how many people had decided to give them punch bowels as house warming gifts. However, it wasn't any of house warming gifts that left him stuck for words.

After packing away the heavier things, like a pink baby bassinette and a couple of giant stuffed teddy bears, he moved onto the smaller things. One thing however, had him frowning with confusion. With the said object in hand, Remy made his way into the kitchen. Rogue was storing away a set of baby bottles and a pair of baby table sets into one of the shelves when he entered.

"Eh…chére? Did someone give us a…beer dispenser?"

Upon turning around to look at him, Rogue's eyes immediately fell on the _so-called beer dispenser_. She couldn't help but give a loud snort of amusement and cover her mouth with her hand as she giggled. At his bemused expression however, she was forced to explain herself.

"Rems…that's_ not_ a beer dispenser." 

Remy raised a brow at her. He began to study the circular plastic piece on the head of the bottle with a sort of boyish curiosity as he replied.

"Den what else could it be? It's got dis tube t'ing _et_ dis weird t'ing in de box dat-"

"_Remy_, that's a breast pump. It's for expressin' milk."

The boyish curiosity turned to a blank, unreadable expression. An awkward silence came over the room before Remy set the breast pump _carefully_ onto the bench top. He awkwardly stepped out of the room, rubbing the back of his head as he tried not to blush. Rogue had to bite down on her lower lip to stop herself from bursting with laughter. He had looked so adorable; being embarrassed about _holding_ let alone not knowing what a breast pump was. She cruelly wondered how he would react to leaving a _how-to-express-breast-milk_ book in his room.

'_Who knew Remy would be embarrassed about _that_…"_

She had half expected him to make a crude joke about _her_ giving him a demonstration. She knew John had been fiddling with the breast pump and jokingly asking Wanda to try it. A small chuckle escaped her lips at the memory. John would have a massive bruise in his shoulder by tomorrow with the force Wanda had put into that punch she nailed him with.

"_Chére?_"

Rogue broke from her trail of thoughts at Remy's call from the living room. She finished putting away the last of the baby bottles before replying. A playful grin found its way to her lips.

"Ya didn't fahnd that _Birth_ book did ya?"

There was a small pause before Remy called back.

"_Non mais t'anks for de warning!"_

Rogue couldn't help but snort with amusement.

"I t'ink we need t' move some furniture or somet'ing _chére_. De spare room is full!"

Rogue gave an inquisitive look.

"What are we moving exactly?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Non_, no and _no_. Remy will let y' get rid o' everyt'ing in dis apartment _mais_ no dat!"

Rogue gave Remy a bemused raised brow as she circled the _object in question_.

"Oh come on Rems, ya've had it f' years. Its expiration date has _long _been overdue. B'sides, can ya honestly put it anywhere else?"

Remy glowered at her from the doorframe as he stood leant against it with his arms crossed in protest. Since most of the baby gifts they received were actually _needed_ for when they arrived, they had decided that some things had to _go_. Rogue had raised her wish to move into an apartment more _suitable_ for raising a family in and Remy had agreed amiably enough on the matter. But until they found a place, which could take some time, they agreed that they would make-do in his apartment. Rogue had moved in within a week and most of her things lay boxed and stored in the private garage on the ground floor below. Remy had also shifted a couple of his things out to make room for some of hers. However, he had a bit of an issue with letting go of_ some _things.Like the five-foot Jack Daniels bottle-shaped shelf he had in the bigger of the two spare rooms. Rogue had spotted it immediately upon inspection of the room and Remy had no doubt that she had been dreaming of this moment for years. The fact that she _lived with him_ was now a _legitimate _reason to get rid of it.

Remy let out a slightly frustrated sigh as he slipped from his place in the doorway and made his way over to the _beloved Jack Daniels bottle-shelf._

"_Chére,_ dis shelf means a lot t' _moi. _It was a gift_-_"

Rogue snorted a laugh as she cut him off.

"Ya cousins gave it to ya as a gag joke for _lamentin' the fact ya could drink, legally_ when ya turned twenty-one!_"_

Remy raised his hands to emphasise his point as he retorted sternly.

"It still means somet'ing t' _moi_!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him and gave a sharp scoff of air before she replied.

"Rems, _it's gotta go_. Not only can it not go anywhere else in this apartment, _ah _will get rid of it mahself if ya don't!"

Remy glowered at her for a moment before turning his gaze to the shelf. A pitiful but nonetheless defeated sigh escaped his lips a moment or two later. He nodded in a defeat. Rogue pouted sympathetically and patted his shoulder. He wordlessly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer. A comfortable silence broke out before Remy spoke.

"_Fine_. It goes."

Rogue smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as she replied.

"Thanks Rems."

A devious grin spread across his lips as he replied.

"_Mais_ y' have t' get rid o' some o' dose Teddy bears. If dis goes, _dey_ go. I'll get rid o' dem m'self if y' don't. _D'accord_?"

Rogue opened her mouth to protest. However she ended up clamping her mouth shut and nodding with defeat. Fair was fair, right? She caught Remy smirking slightly from the corner of her eye but she didn't say anything. If she was getting rid of his Jack Daniels Bottle-shelf, she could live with getting rid of some of the teddies.

"I don't know about y' _chére, mais_ I didn't eat anyt'ing tonight."

Rogue gave an adorably thoughtful look as she murmured gently under her breath.

"Hmm…ah did have those pretzels…but…"

He chuckled softly as he replied.

"I brought home Chinese. Interested?"

As if on cue Rogue felt her stomach rumble, _loudly_. Remy chuckled amusedly before he led her back into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, they were decked out in the living room with enough food for four (which was no joke intended). They flicked through channels on the TV for a little while. They fought between watching _CSI: Miami_, which Remy vouched for, and _Criminal Intent_, which Rogue demanded. They came to a truce on watching _Cold Case._ While Remy became totally absorbed into the plot, Rogue's attention began to wane after the first half hour. She sat with her legs propped up on the coffee table, picking at her take-away box when she turned to look at Remy for the zillionth time in ten minutes. He sat in a similar fashion beside her with his feet propped up and his eyes set on the TV screen. The light from the screen reflected luminously across his unusual eyes. Rogue bit down on her lower lip with a considerate look across her face.

She contemplated telling him that she got fired as she bit down on her lower lip.

However, it had everything to do with good timing and nerve. Now seemed like a good time to tell him…he wasn't stressed out.

"Remy?" 

He didn't turn his head but he did give an audible _'hmm' _of acknowledgement to let her know he was listening. Rogue hesitated. A moment later, she felt her nerve expire as she let the wrong words slip out.

"What would ya think about movin' away from the city?"

Remy turned and furrowed his brow at her for a moment. A considering expression spread across his face. He lowered his gaze for a moment or two before turning back to her to reply.

"Y' want t' move?"

Rogue nodded gently as she wasn't quite sure of his reply. She had eased up a little more as the new subject unravelled between them. She actually _had_ been thinking about moving out of the city. It would be a fresh start and probably a better environment for raising a pair of kids. That is, if Remy was alright with it. She was surprised however when he gave moderately blank expression before giving a shrug that was too casual and cool for her liking. He replied as he turned his attention back to the screen.

"Okay den." 

Rogue blinked. _What?_ Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

Remy turned to face her. Again, that all too insufferably calm and casual look was spread cross his face.

"I said _okay."_

Rogue continued to look bemused as she replied.

"Jus' lahke that? Ya don't wanna know why ah think we should or even insist that we don't need to?" 

Remy raised a sceptical brow. It was as if he was missing something or _she _was missing something.

"Well…not _jus'_ like dat. I assumed y' were gonna tell _moi_ some reasons anyway, _non_?"

Rogue raised her brow a little higher before a frown spread across her face.

"Your enthusiasm is creepy, Remy. Honestly. If things hadn't turned out the way they have, ya'd beh all stubborn and insistent-"

"I would not-"

Rogue scoffed lightly.

"Uh, _yes_ ya would. Ya've been that way since we were kids Rems. Ya can be kinda spoilt when ya wanna beh…"

Remy gave the most indignant expression she had ever seen.

"_Je ne suis pas!"_ (I am not!)

Rogue gave an amused, devious smile.

"Ya Mama would say otherwise!_"_

Remy now had her complete and full attention as he folded his arms indignantly and retorted.

"How about we call _your_ _Mére. _Dat ought t' put y' down a couple o' pegs _chére_!"

Rogue looked genuinely shaken and wide eyed at his suggestion. A moment later, Remy's indignant expression melted completely as he rested a reassuring hand on hers.

"I wouldn't actually _call_ y' _Mére, _Rogue."

Rogue nodded but barely managed to stifle a gulp. In two week's time, she, Remy and Wanda and John would be spending Thanksgiving in New Orleans with both Rogue and Remy's families. They had also decided, some weeks ago now, that they would be telling Raven _and_ the rest of Remy's family about the babies _together_. Initially, Thanksgiving was either going to be a funeral for the LeBeau family or a dual celebration for the two families. Rogue hoped it would be the latter. _'For Remy's sake at least.'_ Raven was likely to give her the scolding of her life, threat and/or murder Remy on the spot. Logan, on that note, had made his amends with Remy. Thanks to some _helpful pushing_ from Ororo of course. However it had taken him a little longer for Rogue to actually _forgive _him. Remy, surprisingly, had been the one to urge her to forget the ordeal and forgive her father. It had been a seriously twisted day when Remy had vouched for Logan. Rogue doubted either was going to mention it again so long as they both lived. The only one who didn't say _"You're having kids together but your not getting married?" _or_ "Why __**won't**__ you get married?"_ had been Sahirah. She had practically jumped to the moon and back when she learned she was going to be an aunt, albeit an extremely _young_ aunt. Rogue found herself smiling slightly at the memory as she took both her and Remy's empty take-out boxes to the kitchen. Remy had protested of course but then Rogue had been working on her _resistance_. _Eventually_ Remy gave up and let her.

A few minutes later, Rogue was in the middle of clearing up the leftovers and storing them in the fridge when the house phone rang. Remy answered it on the first ring before Rogue could even begin to yell _'Ah'll get it!'_ Ten minutes later, Rogue returned to the living room with a pair of mugs in hand. She was about to set them down when Remy abruptly stood from his seat and faced her. It was the first time Rogue had ever been between uncertain and frightened of Remy. His unusual eyes burned with an intensity that bordered between anger, disbelief and flickers of concern. He frowned bemusedly at her, causing her to hold her breath as he finally spoke up. His tone of voice was unsettlingly too calm and gentle.

"When were y' gonna tell_ moi_ y' lost y' job _chére_?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Oh-oh cat's outta the bag!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**-Gams **_


	26. Worst Timing Ever

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Worst Timing Ever**

Remy let out a contented- albeit exhausted, sigh as he slumped back into the comfort of the sofa. _'Finally…' _He had never welcomed the silence and space of his apartment so willingly before. He vowed silently that he wouldn't give _anyone_ keys to his apartment again. _Especially_ not to Peter since it was practically the same as giving them to_ Kitty_ in a gift box and ribbons. Another sigh escaped his lips as he ran his hands over his face. _'Dat femme is gonna kill someone wit' all de _kindnesses_ she hands out…' _His thoughts became a little fuzzier as exhaustion began to course through his body. The warm room, the comfy seat beneath him and the gentle murmur of the television was a concoction designed to put him to sleep. He had just let his head fall back against the head of the sofa and barely closed his eyes when the phone rang. With a groan of defeated irritation, Remy reached for the phone before it started the second ring. His eyes were still closed when he replied candidly.

"_Bonjour_, dis is Remy speaking-"

He barely finished his response when he was cut off by a sharp, impatient voice.

"_This is Jill Baker, calling on behalf of Sebastian Shaw of Worthington Publishings. I need to speak with __**Anna-Marie**__ Howlett."_

Remy barely opened his eyes as a bemused look spread across his face. He knew _Jill Baker-_ or more he had _heard_ of her through Rogue. Everything he knew about the woman caused him to wonder why _she_ of all people would be calling at- '_Eight o'clock at night? Mon Dieu, it doesn't feel like it.' _ Remy was broken from his musing by an impatient _'hello?'_ from the other end of the line. He cleared his throat lightly at sat up before he replied.

"She's indisposed at de moment, _mais_ I can give her a message if y' have one?"

Though Remy wasn't entirely certain, he thought he had heard a light scoff on the other end of the line. _That,_ or a slight coughing on the other end.

"_Just tell her that there are a couple of copy right forms she needs to have cleared in regards to her final work. If she still wants us to use her latest works that is. We can't have any legality law suits put against the company." _

Remy's brow furrowed deeper with confusion. _What?_

"Excuse _moi _for being obvious, _mais_ isn't she a part of de company? Don't dey have copy right forms-"

He was cut off by an impatient sigh, followed by a string of intolerantly voiced words.

"_Well considering the fact that she got fired today, the legality of her last works is considered invalid. Just make sure she get's the memo would you? Thankyou, you've been a _great_ help."_

The line went dead before he could even muster the will to respond.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes as Jill Baker's words washed over his mind. Realisation hit him quickly as her words folded into answers but as did many new questions. _'Fired? Why would dey fire her? She's been wit' de company for years wit' not'ing but success et praise on her resume. Why would dey fire her now?'_ He had been right to think something wasn't right earlier in her room. However, realisation was quickly turned to anger as he listed the injustices of it all. Rogue was _good_ at her job, _hell_ she was _talented _and good at her job. He couldn't think of a single reason why they would _fire her_. _'Somet'ing happened.'_ That was all he could decipher. They wouldn't have _no reason_ as their justification for firing her. His hands clenched into fists as he recalled Jill Baker's tone of voice. She obviously wasn't sorry for Rogue's misfortune. She was, as her tone dictated, broodingly impatient about the matter. It was at this point that Remy came to a new realisation. _'When was she gonna tell moi about dis?'_ A bemused expression spread across his face as he turned his gaze to the kitchen from across the step-divided rooms. Rogue was contentedly walking about the kitchen as she waited for a steaming kettle to finish boiling.

'_She_ wasn't_ going t' tell moi?'_

Hurt flashed across his unusual eyes, as did concern and a bout of annoyance that was centred completely on her. Had she planned on telling him before the night was out? _'Or leave it until everyone but moi knows about it?'_ He couldn't believe how much it actually hurt to believe that she would do that…_again._ Of course, the circumstances had been different last time. There had been so much working against them and he understood she had been scared… but this was_ different_. Despite the feelings he currently harboured for her, they were still best friends. Didn't best friends tell each other these things? What's more, they were _living together!_ He was sure that he wasn't wrong in that notion even if his thoughts were a little clouded by his feelings.

He was broken out of his turmoil of thoughts when Rogue returned with a pair of mugs in her hands. He rose to his feet before she could set them down. When he caught her gaze however, all the anger he had mustered against her for not telling him turned to useless ash. He couldn't be angry at her for too long. He never stood a chance against those pools of green. _Ever._ The best he could do was frown at her as he spoke in a calm, gentle voice.

"When were y' gonna tell_ moi_ y' lost y' job _chére_?"

The mugs nearly slipped from her hands in shock. He was quick and wordless as he carefully took both of the mugs from her hands and set them down on the coffee table. When he turned back to face her, he regained a portion of his anger. He fuelled his frown with it as he waited for an answer.

"How- how did ya know?"

She was genuinely shocked that he knew. It only made him painfully more certain that she hadn't planned on telling him that night. But _when_ did she plan on telling him? He had to know. He took a step closer to her and took one of her hands in his as he spoke. He made sure not to lose her gaze.

"_When _did y' plan on tellin' _moi_?"

Rogue turned her gaze away, ashamedly. She suddenly became very interested in the wood panels of the floor as she bit down on her lower lip. Remy let out a slightly aggravated sigh as he grasped her chin and re-directed her gaze to meet his. Only then did he speak again.

"_Were_ y' going t' tell _moi_?"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, not just because of his words but because of the sarcastic tone in his voice. After a moment or two, Rogue let out an ashamed sigh and replied with a soft voice.

"Ah was gonna tell ya…"

"_Oh?_ When exactly? _After_ John _et_ Wanda know?"

She flinched slightly at his words as they became cold and indignant sounding. Again, she refused to meet his gaze. Remy eyed her suspiciously before he spoke.

"Dey already know don't dey?"

Rogue gave him a guilty look. He knew instantly that he was right. An aggravated sigh-turned-growl escaped his lips as he let go of her and turned away for the moment. _He couldn't believe it!_ He felt her shift close to him again before she spoke up in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Ah told Wanda about it but only after she badgered meh to-"

He turned abruptly on the spot to face her, causing her to jump slightly as he spoke coldly. His own hurt fuelled his words as he scowled down on her.

"_I_ asked y' if dere was somet'ing wrong earlier _et_ y' didn't tell _moi_."

Rogue made a shamed expression as she replied meekly.

"Remy ah was gonna tell ya when ah was ready to-"

"Oh really _chére_? When would dat be? When everyone else _but moi_ knows?"

Her eyes pleaded with him as she reached out for him. It took every muscle of power within him not to crumble at her touch.

"Ah didn't know how ah was gonna tell ya…"

She let out a deep sigh as she lowered her gaze from his for a moment and continued.

"If ya knew what happened today-"

"Y' don't trust _moi_, _do y'_?"

Her widened as her mouth fell open in shocked disbelief. She barely managed to stutter her words out.

"No-! _No! _Of course ah trust ya- How- how could ya think somethin' lahke that?! Ah do-"

"_How can I t'ink somet'ing like dat?_ Hm… let's see, y' didn't tell _moi_ about _mon enfants_ until two weeks after y' found out but y' had no problem wit' John et Wanda knowin' b'fore _moi_!-"

"Remy that was-"

"We be friends since we were kids Rogue! I t'ought dat at de very least would mean dat y' would confide somet'ing like dis in moi-"

"Remy_ please_, jus'-"

"Why couldn't y' bring y' self t' confide in _moi_ about dis-"

"_MEH LOSIN' MAH JOB HAD NOTHIN' T' DO WITH OUR FRIENDSHIP!"_

Her words erupted like a volcano only instead of molten lava pouring from her mouth, an emotion burned voice came loose. Remy became completely silent. His hurt and anger that had erupted through his words turned to silent shock as he gazed down on her with new eyes.

He wanted to take back everything he had said in an instant. However, the damage was done.

New tears clouded Rogue's ever-emerald eyes while old tears stained her flushed cheeks. Her lips trembled as she tried to keep a stern face but it was a useless battle. He found himself reaching out for her, despite better judgement. She stepped out of his grasp before he even reached her hands. He was amazed she managed to speak again in her near-breaking state. Her voice was stained with trembles and light sniffles as she spoke. He wished she would at least yell at him. That would've made him feel better compared to the near-shattered whisper she was using now.

"Ah only_ jus'_ lost mah job t-today, Remy. Ah don't- Ah don't need ya goin' off the handle at meh b'cause ah didn't have the so-called _decency_ t' tell ya straight away - _which_, in case ya forgot, was nearly- nearly impossible b'cause o' the party. But ya gotta understand that ah _do_ trust ya, more- more than anyone. So don't ya _dare_ base mah trust in ya on somethin' lahke- lahke this."

Her voice broke on the last couple of words and before he could try to say something, she was briskly walking away from him in the direction of her door. The door slammed behind her and echoed back to him as he stood frozen in the living room.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

…_**.REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	27. Feelings Tend to get in the Way

_**Well last chapter was VERY intense! Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Feelings tend to get in the Way**

Remy woke gently. The sound of a muffled radio playing eased him out of his slumber but also left him slightly disoriented for a few moments. He let out a sleepy groan as he shifted uncomfortably in his place against the back of the door. As full consciousness brought him back to the land of the living, he began to realise the stiffness that had formed in his back. He heard it crack loudly as he stretched forward with a grunt. _'What did I sleep on?'_ As he wondered this however, his eyes finally adjusted to the light in the hallway. He looked around with a half-bemused expression before it _all_ came back to him.

'_Oh Dieu_…"__

The words were barely a murmur from his lips as memories of the night before played across his mind. The phone call, the fight, Rogue in tears and finally the last act; him sitting at her door and begging for her to come out. A miserable sigh escaped his lips as he raked his hands over his face. He had stood and eventually slept outside her locked door all night. Begging her to come out, apologizing and silently cursing himself for letting his feelings get in the way. They had both been wrong in their own ways but he felt as if his wrong had been blown into disproportion without direction or control. He didn't blame her for locking the door or not responding to his calls. He knew he could have handled this_ a_ _lot better_ than he actually had.

His self wallowing was pulled to a halt when the radio suddenly switched off. __

Remy stood up abruptly- causing him to wince as his stiff back got the worst of him for it. He had to put a hand to his back and stretch before he began nocking lightly on the door. When no response came on the first nock, he put an ear to the door and listened. He could hear feet shuffling slightly but none that told him they were coming anywhere near the door. He let out a tired, disheartened sigh as he pressed his forehead to the door. A moment later, the sound of shuffling feet stopped. His voice was barely more than a whisper as he spoke desperately.

"Rogue?"

There was nothing. Not a sound or anything that told him she heard him.

"_Y' did bring it on y'self…"_

He forced back his pitiful conscience as he heaved a silent, aggravated sigh through his nose. He grasped the doorframe with his tanned hands and continued to rest his forehead against the back of the door. After another albeit more subtle sigh, Remy spoke up.

"Rogue…I know y' dere. I know y' listening f' _moi_ t' go an' give up on getting y' t' come out _mais_, if y' won't come out den I'll say what I need y' t' hear right now."

He had half-hoped that would've gotten her to speak or reply at the very least, but she didn't. He let out a deep breath before continuing anyhow.

"I was wrong t' get upset at y'…Y' know dat, I guess. _Je suis désolé mon amour _(I am sorry my love). I jus'…I don't know…"

He let out a deep sigh as sharpness built in his chest. He just couldn't seem to get the words out how he wanted to.

"Y' were right, our friendship has not'ing t' do wit' y' losin' y' job _et _I should _never_ have said any o' dat. I had no right t' base our friendship on y' willingness t' tell _moi_ about y' losin' y' job. _Et_ y' had every right t' take y' time on tellin' _moi_…"

He let out another sigh as he continued to talk. Talk but to no one it seemed… He gave a pleading face as he spoke up again.

"Please come out? I jus' want t' make t'ings right wit' us…"

He trailed off as words seemed to be useless in his attempt. However, it was at that moment that the lock to the door turned and clicked. He drew back slightly with utter disbelief as the door slowly slid open half way. What he saw left him dumbstruck and silent. Rogue stood before him with red rings encircling her eyes while she wrapped her black robe around herself like a cloak. She didn't look like she had slept at all. After a few moments of just staring at each other, Rogue did the least he expected. She moved towards him slowly and within mere moments she was wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. After the momentary shock wore off, he instinctively wrapped his long arms around her small frame and held her closer. His head tucked down to rest against the side of her head and he inhaled her scent of vanilla and lavender with a deep breath. In that moment, he felt at ease again. He didn't know how long they stood there in that hold but suddenly his black shirt was stained with warm tears. He felt her lips tremble as she spoke.

"Ah'm so sorry Remy…"

He held her a little closer (if it was possible) as he raised his head slightly to rest his lips against the top of her head in a kiss. A moment later he murmured gently.

"Don't be."

"No ah think ah need t' beh. Ya were right to be mad. Ah didn't plan on tellin' ya for a while…"

He gave a sympathetic frown as he tried to reason with her.

"Non- I shouldn't have gotten mad at y'-"

"_No, _ya were right to be mad! We _live_ together, we're havin' kids together and we're friends, ah should have told ya when ya asked meh if somethin' was wrong ah was jus'-"

He gently cut her off as he pulled her back slightly to grasp her chin in his fingers and re-direct her gaze from the floor to match his. Only then did he speak. His sleep-crusted eyes became warm and glowed slightly as he replied in a soft, husky tone.

"Y' a funny pregnant woman, y' know dat?"

Her tearful gaze narrowed to a glare as she replied. However her would-be-cruel tone was watered with tears, making it feeble and amusing.

"Don't ya start that." 

Remy grinned amusedly as he shifted his hand from her chin to wipe away the last of her tears from her cheeks. Their eyes never faltered from one another's in that silent moment. Like magnets, their heads started to shift closer together but both were quick to realise the mistake in the action and stopped abruptly. While Remy lightly cleared his throat and suddenly became interested in the door again, Rogue pulled back and wrapped her robe around herself more securely. After a few moments of slightly awkward silence, the two friends caught each other's gazes. Feeble smiles mirrored across both faces before Rogue spoke.

"So…are we okay now?"

Remy grasped her hand in and lightly grazed his thumb over her knuckles as he replied.

"I t'ink so. Y' still want t' tell_ moi_ what happened yesterday?"

Remy's heart nearly broke at the shamed yet hopeful look she gave him before she nodded. A watery smile spread across her lips as she grasped his hand and pulled him in the direction of her room. Wordlessly, the two sat down on her bed and shuffled to the pillows so that they could sit with their backs against them. Remy felt his stiffened back ease slightly as he propped a pillow behind him. However, it was when Rogue tucked herself under his arm and let him rest his hand against her slightly swelled abdomen that he felt completely satisfied with his position. He wrapped the still-warm blanket over their legs to keep the cold out before he spoke.

"So what happened _amoureux?_" (sweetheart)

On any other day, he wouldn't have been so bold as to call her that but he couldn't help himself. Not when she looked so sweet and warm in his arms (and carrying his children no less). He also wanted to make her see how much he really could control himself about this matter. He could be supportive and comforting without anger or pride sticking its foot in the door. Unfortunately however, as she unravelled her story, he felt his control slip and waver in his grasp. He wanted to swear blue murder on Sebastian Shaw. Hell, he would have but the fact that she was in his arms, holding his hand and looking up at her with those big, anxious green eyes of hers was more than just a few reasons to _not_ go charging like an angry bull towards Worthington Publishings.

"Ah'm surprised ya not angry, Rems. Any other day an' ya'd beh swearin' blue murder…"

She gave a half chuckle but it was forced and feeble as a sort of tension reliever. He continued to grit his teeth together and tried not to frown as her words tempted him. His brave face wasn't strong enough to get past her though. A moment later, Rogue was snuggling up to him and wrapping her arms around him in comfort. It was the complete opposite to what he had intended but he couldn't exactly complain about it.

He let out a breath of air he hadn't realise he had buried so deeply before he spoke. His hands instinctively grasped hers in a gentle squeeze as he caught her gaze.

"I'm surprised _y'_ not angry, Roguey. Y' bein' awfully quiet y' self."

He felt her heave a sigh as she shifted her gaze away for a moment. An unreadable, blank expression spread across her face. He squeezed her hand a little tighter in an attempt to urge her to reply and comfort her if she needed it. A few moments later, a small frown spread across her lips.

"Ya know what? Ah think ah'm okay with this- not about the whole _'gettin' fired because of some sick false rumours_' but ah think ah'm okay with leavin' mah job."

Remy gave an inquiring frown.

"_Mais _I t'ought y' loved y' job?"

Rogue shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ya know it wasn't exactly what ah wanted when ah signed up with the company… It was…jus' a _'settle-for-now'_ kinda job that ah ended up stayin' with for fahve years…"

Obviously from the bemused expression across Remy's face, Rogue hadn't told him this before. Rogue let out a gentle sigh. Her fingers lightly fiddled between his larger fingers as she turned to face him.

"Ah _liked_ mah job. Ah didn't love it. An' t' beh honest, ah think that ah would've left it eventually. Maybe not raght now but _soon…_"

Remy hadn't expected this. He, and probably Wanda, John and her family, had always thought she was fine with her job, aside from the devil-not for a boss and that Jill Baker lurking around. Now it seemed like they had all been quite mistaken._ 'But what now?_' Remy clutched her hands a little tighter, causing her to look up at him as he spoke. His unusual eyes emphasised his sincerity as they glowed a warm shade of red.

"Y' know y' don't have t' worry about what y' want t' do next. Mebe y' could take some time t' t'ink about it?"

Bemusement flashed across her face for a moment before suspicion caused her to raise a brow at him while she spoke.

"If ya implyin' ah stay at home for the entire pregnancy ya have another thing comin' Remy LeBeau-"

Remy shook his head.

"_Non_, I wasn't sayin' dat. I was jus' sayin' dat if y' wanted t' take some time t' decide what y' next move was, den y' could. I'd take care o' everyt'ing Roguey. Y' don't have t' worry about de rent or-"

Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Now ya jus' talkin' crazy Remy! Ah'm unemployed, not _broke!"_

Remy realised his mistake with a sigh of self indignation. He ran a hand over his face as he replied.

"Dat's not what I said-"

A frustrated growl escaped her lips as she pulled her hands out of his. She crossed her arms as she glared up at him and retorted.

"Ah'm not completely helpless Rems! Bein' pregnant, yeah, that does make things a lil' difficult at tahmes but it doesn't make meh totally incapable of takin' care o' mahself!"

"I know dat…"

Rogue huffed irritably as she turned her head away in a defiant gesture.

"Sure don't seem that way…"

Remy uttered a deep sigh that was both exhausted and defeated. _Could he ever win an argument anymore?_ He doubted that very much. Pregnant, she was nonnegotiable. _'Seven months is gonna be interesting…' _With the wisdom frequently learned by fathers-to-be, Remy gave in and took her hand in his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles as he spoke softly.

"Rent's due at de end o' de week. Would y' feel better if y' paid for Remy's half as well?"

Rogue turned her head slowly to meet his gaze. She raised a brow at him.

"Ah honestly hope ya got an apology stashed up ya sleave, 'cause ya not scorin' well raght now."

He didn't know whether to chuckle or groan. _Seven months was _definitely_ going to be interesting with her._ Instead of chuckling or groaning however, Remy simply cupped on of her hands between both of his and gently apologised. The frown across her face, thankfully, disappeared before he had to grovel any further. A gentle, teasing smirk spread across her lips as she spoke up a little later.

"Still think livin' with meh is worth it?"

Remy wanted to laugh at her absurdity. _'If only y' knew de other half o' what I t'ought o' dat…"_ He settled instead by chuckling softly as Rogue rested her head against his shoulder. He shifted slightly so that he could wrap an arm around her as he spoke.

"_Chére_, Remy slept on de floor last night. If I didn't t'ink y' were worth it, den I would've gone t' m' own bed_ et_ slept it off."

Though he didn't see it, Rogue pulled a sympathetic face as she shifted a little closer to him. Lying in his arms was the most comfort she had felt in the last day and a half. She had spent the entire night in bed but she never actually managed to sleep. When her tears ran dry, she had simply laid there listening to him. He had stood outside her door pleading and apologising over again for a couple of hours but eventually his light snoring had taken over. Though she wouldn't dare tell him, his snore was actually kind of adorable to her, attractive even- She mentally kicked herself for thinking that as soon as the thought crossed her mind. _'He's ya best friend. Ya not gonna compromise that again…'_ Even though she resigned herself to that vow, it didn't stop her from wondering _'what if?' _Could she compromise their friendship for something that… She mentally shook herself. She wouldn't let herself fall into false hope. However, before she could divulge anything more about her muddled feelings towards Remy, the man himself spoke.

"How about we make a deal _chére_?"

She raised her head to meet his gaze with a bemused look.

"What kind of deal?"

There was nothing but the utter most sincerity in his expression as he replied.

"_No more secrets_. From now on, if anyt'ing is troublin' y' or y' jus' need t' talk, y' come t' _moi_ first _d'accord_?"

Rogue didn't have any problem with nodding in agreement. She smiled lightly as she replied.

"Okay. But it's only fair if ya do the same, _d'accord?"_

He chuckled at her small tease but inside he felt something twinge. Gen's card still burned in his pocket. He silently bit down on his lower lip for a moment. He _did_ say no more secrets right? He would be a total hypocrite if he _didn't_ tell her. But on the other hand, how would she react to that? He stared at her for a moment or two as he considered this. Suddenly, he _had _to know.

"Eh, speakin' of which _chére_. Eh…y' remember Gen from last night, _non_? De brunette dat I introduced y' to?"

Rogue frowned slightly as she recalled the woman. Her frown turned sceptical as she answered him.

"Yeah, ah do. Why?"

He watched her face the entire time as he explained what had happened in the short five minutes before she had appeared at her side. Her expression, much to his confusion and frustration, remained entirely blank and unreadable the entire time. He was practically desperate for some kind of indication by the time she spoke up.

"So…she asked ya out?"

He nodded wordlessly. She took a moment or two before she spoke.

"Well, she seemed…nahce. Are ya gonna call her?"

Remy frowned for a moment. He hadn't expected _that_.

"Didn't y' say y' didn't want moi t' date while y' were living here?"

Rogue shook her head innocently enough as she replied, tucking back a loose strand of white behind her ear as she spoke.

"Ah said ah didn't want y' bringin' girls home while ah'm here. Ah didn't say anythin' against ya datin'…"

She was amazed that she managed to say it without faltering her _true_ feelings about the matter. She almost said _'yes, that's raght. Ah don't want ya datin' girls' _but she was quick to stop herself. She was his _friend_. She had no right to tell him not to date.

"Well, _chére_…I'm- I'm not actually interested in Gen. I'm not going t' call her." _'Or anyone else for dat matter.' _He wanted to add on but he figured that would lead to thin ice. He wasn't sure how she would take that.

'_WHAT?!'_ She nearly gaped at him. _The one woman he _wasn't _attracted to?_ She had had a pleasant enough conversation with Gen and to say the least, she was _exactly_ Remy's type. And yet here he was, awkwardly explaining to her that he wasn't at all interested in this potential woman-of-the-week. Rogue felt herself straining not to stutter with disbelief as she replied. She tucked back the same strand of white behind her ear as she spoke.

"Oh? Ah- ah thought she was ya type?"

He raised a bemused brow at her.

"Y' t'ought she was my type?"

Rogue nodded.

"Yeah ah did."

An awkward silence engulfed the room as they avoided each other's gaze. Remy couldn't help but let out a silent grunt of amusement. He hadn't expected that reaction at all.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Aha! So its official, Remy is not interested in Gen or ANY other woman! But I'm afraid the path of denial is for the love-fools and Remy and Rogue are both A-class love-fools. They'll come to their senses eventually though…**_

_**THANKS! REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

_**-Gams **_


	28. States of Denial

_**Wow 372 reviews! Thanks everyone! **_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – ****States of Denial **

_**A week later…**_

"Who the hell said New York was the city of opportunity? There is _nothin'_ in this damned city that's even remotely worth applyin' for!"

Wanda gave an amused snort while Remy just continued to lag behind the two women. A hidden smirk crept across his face as Rogue continued to fume before him like a (literal) ruffled momma hen. Before meeting Wanda for a late lunch, Remy and Rogue had spent the last eight hours walking around Manhattan Island. Rogue, being the 10-weeks pregnant woman she was, was between tearing her hair out with frustration or tearing his out first. Much to Rogue's chagrin, Remy had done nothing but assure her that she could take as much time as she wanted to because _'he didn't mind taking caring of things.' _The only reason Rogue didn't pummel him on the spot for saying it _again,_ was that she had every intention of paying him back for any financial _'help'_ he gave her. He had agreed to it but Rogue doubted he would take her money. It was on that note that she stopped caring whether or not Remy _'took care of things_.' What was the point? However, it didn't stop her from turning around and shooting him down with a near-death glare. Remy gave an innocent look but those devilish eyes defeated the purpose of his expression. Rogue turned away muttering as Wanda replied.

"That's a financial downturn for you."

Rogue turned a similar glare towards her friend. Unlike Remy, Wanda was unaffected by the look and continued to make justifications.

"Don't get yourself all riled up 'Ro. You've only been job hunting a _day_. You can't expect something to turn up right away. Not in New York at least."

Rogue gave an irritable sigh and pouted as she threw her high-lighted and scribble-clad job section of the newspaper into a nearby bin in defeat. Remy took the moment to slip his hand into hers as he shifted to walk beside her. Rogue's previous annoyance towards him melted to a small, thankful smile as she squeezed his hand back. His hand slipped from her hand and around her back as he spoke in a soothing tone of voice.

"Don't worry _chére_. T'ings like dis take time _non_?"

Rogue gave a defeated sigh as she nodded in agreement.

"Ah guess. But ah don't lahke not havin' options at the ready, ya know? _Somethin'_ is better than nothin'."

"How about _this?"_

Wanda, who had stopped some two steps behind them, pointed towards an advert poster on a near by wall. Remy and Rogue lagged behind only to find an advert for a graphics magazine called _Innovation_. Across its face was an illustration that was _appeared_ as if painted but to a trained eye was obviously computer generated. Rogue eyed the poster with interest but it quickly turned to confusion. She turned to Wanda a moment later.

"It a graphic artists' magazine."

Wanda nodded with a look that obviously said 'don't-you-get-it?' across her face. Rogue continued to frown sceptically.

"It's for _professional_ artists, Wands. Not an amateur lahke meh."

Wanda rolled her eyes, giving a slight grunt of disbelief as she shifted closer to the poster. She pointed her index towards the poster as she replied.

"They create articles about graphic artists. If you got an article interview, maybe you could get a few bites. See here?"

She indicated to the top of the poster.

"They're looking for someone new. You should contact them!"

Rogue looked at her friend as if she had just declared herself insane to a mass public audience. She raised one brow at her friend before she spoke.

"What?"

Wanda gave a slightly irritated grunt as she pulled the loosely stuck poster from the wall and stuck it in front of Rogue's gaze.

"Look, you wanted _something_ rather than nothing. _This _is something."

When Rogue didn't agree or decline, Remy took the opportunity to speak up. He rest a consoling hand, like he had most of the last week, on her shoulder as he spoke.

"No one is gonna push y' Roguey, jus' give it a try? Who knows dis might lead t' somet'ing."

It was only after that that Rogue took the poster, nodded and folded it into her coat pocket. However, while Remy gave her a proud smile, Wanda lagged a little behind and rolled her eyes at the two. _'How long must this stupid denial game go on?!'_ Wanda dramatically raised her hands into the air in an act of non-verbal frustration as Remy slipped an arm around Rogue's shoulders as they walked a few steps ahead of her. It was at that moment that Wanda chose her first victim in her new game of cupid. Struck by arrow or hanged by noose, she would get him to end this game of denial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue gave an appreciative moan as she closed her eyes in rapture.

"Oh mah _gawd_, this ice cream is _amazing_…"

She pulled the tall silver spoon from her mouth and licked her lips clean of the chocolate residue before digging at the small mountain of ice cream set before her. While Rogue was perfectly content in her triple chocolate mountain, Wanda and Remy watched with similar looks of awe and uneasiness. However the latter were decidedly different kinds of discomfort. While Wanda's disgusted expressions were based on the disgustingly massive amount of chocolate and strawberry syrup goodness, Remy's expression of discomfort was born from _harder_ place. Her practically sensual moans would be the death of him. Rogue had developed a sudden craving for ice cream despite the near-freezing climate and so they three had made their way to the nearest ice cream parlour. Remy didn't know whether to damn or applaud the man who invented ice cream. He was _very close_ to becoming just plain indecent. Thankfully, he had at least the cover of his trench coat and Rogue's lack of interest to keep him censored. Wanda, however, was not so merciful. She scrunched her face in disgust as she spoke.

"Would you get a room with that already?"

While Remy strained a groan and turned as far away from her as his head would permit him, Rogue gave a hearty chuckle as she swallowed another spoonful. She replied as she brought another to her lips and grinned. It was like watching the cat get the cream in blissful spoonfuls.

"Mmhmm…With this ice cream ah _would."_

She continued to moan delightedly as she let another portion savour on her tongue. Remy forced himself not to make a pained expression as thoughts of Rogue, ice cream and a room danced across his occasionally perverted mind. He reached instinctively for the cup of coffee before him and began to skull it down like water. However in his attempts to stay cool and calm were not left unnoticed by Wanda. She raised a perfectly angular brow at him but said nothing. Rogue, unbeknownst of Remy's obvious discomfort, spoke up with a genuine tone of interest in her voice.

"Weird question, _but_ if it came down to it, what would ya give up? Food or sex?" _**(1)**_

'_Oh Dieu aie pitié…'_ (Oh God have mercy). Remy choked on the last gulp of coffee as it burned down his throat. He began to mercilessly cough and choke behind his raised hand, causing Rogue to turn to him with an anxious expression. She patted his back in an attempt to sooth him but it did more harm than comfort. While he tried not to suffocate as he strained to stifle his coughs, Wanda let out a loud snort of laughter. She raised her hand in light defense as she replied.

"I will _not _dignify that with an answer."

Rogue gave a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. She continued to urge an answer out of her friend.

"Come on, for argument sake. It's not lahke that would _ever_ happen." 

Wanda gave a smug look and replied in light banter.

"Okay, so what would _you_ give up then?"

Rogue gave a thoughtful expression as she took a final spoonful from her now-empty bowl of ice cream. A moment or two later, she gave a casual shrug and spoke.

"Ah'm kinda temperamental about it but raght now, sex is the furthest thing from mah mahnd…"

To emphasise her point, Rogue devoured another spoonful and grinned blissfully. Wanda gave a somewhat devious glance towards Remy, who gave a non-too-distinctive cough to hide his groan of discomfort before she replied.

"I'd give up on food. I mean come on, either way you'd _die_ from the lack of."

With her for-argument-sake answer said, Remy was left completely vulnerable to questioning. His face was still a flush from the strain of his choking fit when Rogue turned to face him with a cheeky grin. When he didn't reply after a few seconds of her staring, Rogue gave a small chuckle and replied.

"Ah do believe _ya_ have met a stalemate Rems. We both know ya don't last long without _either_."

Remy could only nod and smirk feebly to save what little dignity he still had left. To his relief, Rogue didn't dawdle any further into it. To his anxiety however, Rogue's teasing smirk completely drained from her face. With a sudden hunch of panic, Remy asks what was wrong but Rogue didn't answer. Instead, she shifted close to the table and looked past him. Remy and Wanda exchanged odd looks before Rogue sat back again. Remy's brow remained creased with a concerned look.

"Y' okay?"

Rogue nodded. Her face was contorted between a frown of confusion and disbelief.

"Nothin' ah…ah thought ah heard someone ah knew. …He wouldn't beh here… that's crazy…"

Wanda and Remy exchanged another round of bemused looks as she began to mutter the last of her words under her breath. However, before either could question her further, Rogue had to leave for the bathroom. The moment Rogue was safely behind those pastel blue doors however, Wanda was stringing her cupid's bow and aiming straight at Remy's head; she raised one brow at him with an expectant glare. After a few moments, Remy gave a naïve, confused look.

"What?"

Wanda grumbled irritably as she slackened her glare. She did not relieve her aim however as she replied.

"Are you _sick?"_

Remy raised a confused, skeptical brow causing Wanda to let out a loud, frustrated growl that caused a few head to turn her way. She practically hissed through gritted teeth as she replied.

"You made absolutely _no_ perverted remarks about sex, food _or _Rogue getting a room with that ice cream let alone speak at all! Now are you sick or what?"

Remy turned his gaze downward to the cup of coffee between his hands. He traced the rip with a finger tip as he let out a husky, irritated sigh. He had just about had enough of his friends' poking and prodding about his feelings towards Rogue. Getting it from Wanda was one of the few he could usually tolerate because she didn't press it very often. Now, he wasn't so sure. He heard her sigh in defeat and dared to hope she would pass the subject untouched. Hope, however, was not on his side. Her tone of voice would've appeared cold and sarcastic to any _normal_ pair of ears but to Remy, it was almost _sympathetic._ Wanda was _never_ sympathetic to him. The shock, at the least, kept him silent as she replied.

"Are you _ever_ going to tell her?"

Remy brought his gaze up enough to catch the pleading look that kindled in Wanda's eyes. Never had he seen desperation upon Wanda Maximoff's face. When he did not reply, a sigh that was more frustrated than defeated escaped her lips before she retorted.

"You're killing yourself trying _not_ to show anything more than friendly affection towards her. We all know that it's more than that and believe me when I tell you you're failing miserably in our eyes! Just tell her you love her and get it over with already-"

"_Wanda? Remy?_"

The would-be-lecture was abruptly pulled to a halt by a new voice. Both turned in time to watch as its owner began to make his way towards them at a casual, slow pace. Though neither knew it, both silently swore as Kurt Wagner came to stand before them. A pleasant smile had spread across the young man's face, followed by a small chortle of amusement before he spoke.

"What are the odds! How are you two?"

'_Merde.'_ Remy kept a straight face and a casual smirk across his lips as he took Kurt's extended hand and shook it. Wanda, similarly, kept a safe expression across her face but inwardly cursed the bad timing. Any minute now, Rogue would come out of the bathroom and all of hell would break loose from there on. Both preyed that Kurt would leave by the time she got back. Their wish was not helped when Kurt asked if he could join them. Wanda was forced to slide down a seat to let him sit. A round of usual pleasantry questions were tossed back and forth after that until Kurt asked the most _unlikely_ of questions.

"So are you two here…on a date or…?"

Wanda, who had been taking a sip of her now-cold tea, swallowed abruptly. The absurdity of the question plus the suddenness of tea running down her throat caused a rush of coughing and choking to stream from her mouth. Kurt looked taken aback but nonetheless patted her back to ease her coughing. Remy just stared bewilderedly for a good ten seconds before erupting a string of 'No, no, no…' so fast he nearly ended up gagging himself. Once Wanda's face returned to a relatively less pink colour, she spoke up. Shaking her head at a constant rate, she indicated between Remy and herself with the point of her index.

"_Me_ and him-?! No! _Hell no-!_ No, Kurt you have got the total wrong idea here. We're just-"

She pause a moment as no immediate lie came to mind. Remy was quick to pick up the pace as he spoke.

"We were eh, jus' finishin' up. Y'_ soeur_ (sister) _et_ Kitty jus' left."

Kurt seemed to take the bait well as he gave an obviously disappointed frown.

"_Oh_. Oh well, I was going to drop by around Rogue's apartment later anyway. It's no matter."

Remy and Wanda exchanged similar glances that voiced panic and anxiety. Rogue's apartment was still under lease but at the moment it was just a storage apartment for the furniture and moving boxes Rogue couldn't fit at Remy's. If Kurt dropped by, he was likely to suspect something or worse, suspect something and call _Raven _to see if he had missed something about Rogue moving apartments_. _Of course, Raven didn't know Rogue had moved yet. It was all very complex and equally very risky business.

"Well, actually Kurt, Rogue isn't at her apartment-"

"_Kurt-?_"

All three heads turned at the familiar voice only to catch Rogue in a frozen stance not two steps away from the booth. Her mouth hung slightly agape as she stared disbelievingly at her older brother. Kurt on the other hand, rose from his seat and progressed to envelope his kid sister into a tight hug. Rogue was still stiff from the shock when he pulled back to look at her face-to-face. He chuckled at her expression when it didn't change.

"Are you _that_ disappointed to see me, _schwester_?" (German: sister)

Rogue gave a feeble attempt at a smile as she let out a nervous chuckle in reply. She scratched the back of her head nervously as she replied lightly.

"_Surprised_, more lahke…" _'…To say the least!' _

Kurt gave a hearty laugh as he pushed Rogue towards the now-empty seat beside Remy.

"Well I didn't exactly tell you I was coming home, so I forgive you. How are you? You look a little…"

He eyed her intently, causing Rogue to subconsciously make sure that her coat was covering the slight hint of a baby bump that was otherwise evident. To her relief, Kurt smiled brightly and replied.

"You've done something to your hair right?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Haha where will THIS lead to? REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_

_**(1) Lol this is for Pennylane87 and any 'Friends' fans out there who remember the 'food or sex' conversation. Lol I couldn't resist this one! **_


	29. Under Pressure

_**Hey everyone! First of all, SO sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been busy as hell and distracted. But I'll have you know, the reason I haven't updated in recent weeks is because I've been planning out new chapters for this story (and my other stories). Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Nearly up to 400 reviews! Woot!**_

_**-Gams **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Under Pressure**

_**An hour later…**_

While Wanda distracted Kurt in conversation about his trip to Europe, Remy and Rogue heaved relieved sighs as they stepped out of the ice cream parlour. It was like rising for air after an hour of almost drowning. Rogue clutched her hand over her heart and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Oh gawd ah think ah'm gonna throw up…" 

Remy shifted his gaze across the street and inhaled the cold air in one deep breath before turning back to face her with a mockery of a straight face.

"Y' see a trash can anywhere _petite_?"

Rogue gave him a sceptical look to which Remy only grinned and replied.

"I'll hold y' hair back for y'?"

Rogue slapped him playfully, causing him to lightly chuckle. However he returned to a grave look as Rogue's expression turned severe.

"Ah think ah'm gonna tell him…on mah own."

Remy gave her a _'are-you-mad?'_ look but Rogue ignored it as she continued.

"Ah may as well tell him first. Tellin' him later with mah Mama might beh… well, _lethal_."

Remy still looked completely bewildered.

"Are y' sure?"

Though Rogue took a moment or two to reply, she nodded forlornly and gave a meek shrug of her shoulders. She wrapped her scarf more securely around her throat as she replied in a feeble attempt at chearfulness. Wanda and Kurt were a few steps away as she whispered carefully under her breath.

"Well, here goes nothin'. Ah'll see ya back at home."

Like clock work, Remy reached forward and planted a harmlesss kiss on her forehead and lightly smoothed a hand over her swelled abdomen. Her dark coat hid it away from untrained eyes as she turned to face her big brother. After saying goodbye to the others, Rogue and Kurt fell into an awkward silence- well, at least it was awkward on Rogue's part. A sort of ache wedged itself within her chest as her heart pumped relentlessly under her anxiety. Thoguh she couldn't see, she was certain her finger tips had turned white under her gloves as she squeezed her hands together. Finally, having walked a couple of blocks, Rogue broke the silence.

"Could we sit down somewhere? It's _really_ cold."

Kurt gave an amused smile.

"You just had _ice cream_ and _now_ you're complaining about the cold?"

Like routine to Kurt's silly answer, Rogue's clenched fist made contact with Kurt's shoulder. Kurt chuckled as he rubbed his sore shoulder afterwards but agreed nonetheless.

"There's a small Cafe I like two blocks away, come on. Let's get you out of the cold."

Though Rogue let Kurt lead the way, she watched him anxiously. She wasn't sure if a _public place_ was the _best_ place to tell him but there wasn't exactly any other options. She didn't like the idea of freezing on a park bench just so she could contain some of Kurt's undeniably _loud_ reaction to this. They found a small two-seat table in the back of the cafe by one of the heaters, ordered some coffee (Kurt, a flat white. Rogue a cup of hot water with lemon and honey) and then began the awkward silence again. However, after five minutes of silence and avoiding her brother's gaze, Kurt spoke up. He rested a hand over hers, causing her to jump slightly. He spoke gently with a knowing sort of glint in his honey brown eyes.

"Want to tell me what's making you so quiet?"

Rogue gave a meek smile that she knew wasn't believable. Somehow Kurt always seemed to work it out (eventually) when something was really wrong or troubling her. He could spot the difference in her over a long-distance phone call. It was only the trivial things like a new haircut or a new pair of glasses that he seemed to miss. Not that Rogue minded too much. A deep sigh escaped her as she leant forward to meet his eyes. She squeezed the hand that rested over hers as she spoke.

"There's somethin' really important that ah have t' tell ya. But ah _need_ ya to promise meh that ya not gonna over react an' freak out or- or do somethin' reckless. Okay?"

Kurt furrowed his left brow in confusion.

"I _do not_ over react- "

Rogue raised a knowing, disbelieving brow.

"Oh really? What about that tahme ya took meh out drivin' while ah was still learnin' an' ah sped around a corner on a main road? Was that just a _light gasp of shock _ya _yelled in mah ears_ all the way home_?_"

Kurt opened his mouth to retort (loudly) but stopped suddenly, as if thinking better of the idea. A defeated grunt escaped him as he retorted softly.

"You _were_ speeding over the turning speed limit."

"That's not the point."

The two siblings locked in a stern, silent stare before a half-smile spread across Kurt's lips. Contageous, the smile mirrored across Rogue's face before they both broke into light snorts of amusement. After a minute or two, when the amusement had died down and Rogue's anxiety had returned, Kurt spoke up. He locked his hazel brown gaze with hers as he spoke gently.

"What's this all about? Really?"

Rogue let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Her gaze quivered on the spot in her anxiety as she finally willed herself to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_**Ten minutes later...**_

The door bell to the cafe giggled violently before the door slid shut behind Kurt's retreating figure. He walked at a brisk, angry pace with an almost murderous expression as he ignored Rogue's desperate calls for him to come back. As expected, having uttered the words _"I'm pregnant" _and _"They're Remy's kids"_ Kurt had made a loud exclaim of _"What the fuck?!" _Every person in the cafe was completely aware of him as he stood abruptly and fled the building at a determined step. Rogue's hopes for Kurt's self conscious tendencies in public settings were completely run through before she even began to follow him. She remained a good four metres behind him as she followed him down the busy street. In her hundreth attempt, she called for him.

"Oh come on Kurt! Stop bein' lahke this an' jus' talk t' meh! Ah'm gonna have t' tell Mama soon, don't make it harder than it has t' beh!"

For once, Kurt actually turned to look at her but only to shout back angrily.

"I think Remy's already done _that!"_

Rogue gave an exasperated sigh as her eyes rolled back. Trust Kurt for the melodramatic responses.

"Kurt! Jus' stop it! Ya promised ya wouldn't over react!"

A cold laugh pumped with sarcasm erupted from his lips as he stopped and turned to face her. He earned himself a couple of odd looks from passers by as he retorted.

"_Over react? YOUR BEST FRIEND KNOCKED YOU UP, AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO OVER REACT TO THIS?!"_

Rogue blushed profusely as several passers by stared at her with obvious bemusement but brushed it off as she made chase of Kurt's now-moving figure. She jogged at a brisk pace, calling for him to stop, to listen to her but to no avail. Her attempts were useless as he continued to stomp away at a quick, determined pace. There was no need to guess where he was going to either.

Rogue came to a stop at a crosswalk, panting and clutching her chest as she panted her exhaustion. Her heart hammered against her rib cage as she whispered forlornly.

"_Please_ don't let Remy open the door..."

With that said, she continued to head for her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy waited anxiously. He couldn't sit, so he went about pacing the kitchen with his eyes constantly shifting toward the kitchen clock on the wall. It had been just over an hour since Rogue and Kurt left but it felt much longer. He had known Kurt for years and not once in the sixteen years he had known him had Kurt ever taken news of this variety very well. Hell, he'd had a field day when Raven baught Rogue her first car. That little yellow Camero had been a classic restoration but Kurt had deemed it inappropriate for a girl barely over the legal driving age. Not that that had stopped Rogue of course. But this wasn't about a yellow Camero.

Remy ran an anxious hand through his hair as he said himself helplessly in one of the kitchen bench stools.

"_Merde_ I hope he hasn't done anyt'ing stupid..."

He was brought abruptly out of his musing by the ringing of the door bell. He stepped off the stool and was at the door within a few seconds flat. He opened the door without so much as a second thought. However, when he saw the fist flying towards his face, he wish he had thought better of the idea. His mistake in judgement left him with an aching nose and a one-way ticket to the floor. He laid sprawled on the floor in total, stilled shock before he was violently pulled to his feet by the scruffs of his sweater. The next thing Remy knew, he was back-to-wall with Kurt snarling at him.

"_You son of a bitch!_ You knocked up my sister!"

It was then, after the second punch to the nose, that Remy realised he was bleeding. He raised a hand to his nose only to draw back with blood stains on his finger tips. He let out a small groan as the numbing pain sunk in. Kurt was already drawing a fist for the third time when he raised a hand of truce.

"Calm down _homme_...Jus' let lemme talk about dis, if y' let Remy explain-" 

His words of calm did nothing to improve Kurt's outrage as he yelled back in exasperation.

"Explain _what?_ That you got so pissed that you couldn't tell it was my sister you were-"

"_KURT WHAT ARE YA DOING?!_"

Both men turned in time to find Rogue standing in the doorway, her mouth hanging open with horror. She trembled from head to foot, whether from the cold or shortness of breath they could not tell. She looked from one face to the other only to return her gaze to Kurt with a glare one smarter would run at the sight of.

"What the hell have ya done t' him?!"

With that said, she pushed Kurt away from Remy and swapped her glare for a compassionate frown. She began to fuss over him silently, inspecting his injury- and for any other her brother might have inflicted. Some half a minute later, she turned another glare loose on her retreating brother and growled two simple words.

"Get out."

Kurt actually looked winded by her words. Hurt, even. He opened his mouth to retort the order but Rogue would have none of it.

"Ya heard meh! Get the hell outta mah apartment!"

"But Anna-"

She turned away from Remy and brandished her index at her brother like a raised blade. Her chest heaved heavy breaths of air as sweat sheathed her brow.

"_Don't ya dare __**Anna**__ meh! _Ya practically broke Remy's nose! If ya'll can'te keep ya head on straight then ah don't want ya within ten miles of him _or meh! _Now _get out!"_

Kurt stood silently with a bewildered look across his face. A silence unlike any other had fallen over the room, only Rogue's heavy pants of air echoed between the walls. It was brought to a hold however, when Remy reached for Rogue's shoulder. He clutched his blood-stained hand to his bleeding nose, leaving his voice gruff and slightly muffled as he spoke.

"_Chére_, it's okay. Jus' calm down, alright?"

Rogue shook her head vigorously but it came out as trembling as her whole body shook with anger and exhaust. She struggled to keep her glare in tact as she addressed Kurt again. Her voice barely had the force to growl as she spoke meekly.

"Kurt, jus'- jus' get...get out...ah-"

She barely finished her sentence before a sudden light-headedness caused her head to spin and her legs bend like rubber. She heard both Remy and Kurt call out to her before the world went black before her eyes.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Next update will be up soon!**_

_**Btw. About Rogue speeding around a corner. I did that when I was just learning how to drive and I got a rightly deserved yell from my driving instructor. Not as over-the-top as Kurt's scolding but it wasn't nice. Felt like such an idiot afterwards (but it was kinda fun at the time...NO BODY TRY IT THOUGH! I WAS LUCKY NOT TO DO ANY REAL DAMAGE!)**_

_**REVIEW!  
**_

_**-Gams **_


	30. Whatever Makes You Happy

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the review! Over 400! Woot! **_

_**Please send reviews for both chapters if I update too quickly! I like to hear about each one!**_

_**-Gams **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Thirty – Whatever Makes You Happy**_

_**Three hours later...**_

If there was ever a time Rogue had wished that when she passed out, she would _stay_ passed out it was this moment. After being rushed to the hospital by a bleeding Remy and a shell shocked Kurt, or so Doctor McCoy had told her, the two men had done nothing but argue and glare at each other from their respective sides of her bed.__She felt like a toy being pulled apart by two whining children, each trying to best the other. The minute she woke up some hour and a half since passing out, Remy was the first one she saw, followed by Kurt who viciously told Remy to _'keep his hands off her.'_ Of course there were a few added words between _"his hands"_ and _"off her"_ but she didn't feel the need to remember them. Remy had shot Kurt a dirty glare before proceeding to ask if she was feeling okay. All she had been able to muster was _"What the hell happened to your nose?"_ as she took notice of the twin strips of medical tape that were stuck across the bridge of his bruised nose. Remy assured her it wasn't broken but it didn't set her at ease. Her worried weren't helped much further by Kurt's aggravated sniff or his sarcastic mutterings that a bruised nose wasn't _'adequate punishment._' That had started the first of the many arguements that passed between them. When Rogue voiced that she had had enough of their bickering, the two separated and sat themselves down in a chair either side of her bed. The only contact made between them after that was described in glares and angry glances. It was a heaven sent gift when Doctor McCoy returned.

He knocked politely before entering the room but gave no indication of unease as he observed the arravation amongst the room's occupants.

"How are we all fairing?"

Rogue restrained a roll her eyes at the irony of his words. She was thankful for his wordless dismissal of the tension as he turned to address her. It was then that her anger towards Kurt vanished momentarily and her anxieties focused on the safety of her children. One of Rogue's shaky hands reached for Remy's hand while the other smoothed over her slightly swelled abdomen. Both failed to notice Kurt's scrutinizing glare as Remy's grip tighten over hers. All attention was returned to Doctor McCoy as he spoke, a kind smile across his face.

"How are you feeling Rogue?"

"Ah'm jus' fahne, but-"

"No dizziness?"

"No-"

"Pains in your chest or abdominal area?"

Rogue shook her head in all honestly. She was completely fine aside from a little drousiness. However her health remained unimportant as she turned to the matter of her children.

"Ah'm perfectly fahne Mistah McCoy, really. But all ah want t' discuss raght now is mah children, now are they alright?"

Hank stared at the young woman for a good three seconds. Her eyes shone with such worry, he considered it heartless to delay her needs any longer. With a reassuring stare he replied gently.

ant as she turned to the matter of her children.

dtion amongst the room'd and set themselves o

"I've run all the tests and as far as I can tell, both fetuses are well and developing at the rate we want them to. They were completely unharmed by your loss of consciousness."

Rogue felt her heart fall back into place from where it was lodged in her throat. Relief flooded her as a deep sigh escaped her lips. She turned to Remy with a watery smile to which he only returned with a half-smile and a squeeze of her hand. He let out a silent deep sigh. It was obvious he was just as overcome with relief just as herself. However the moment of relief was washed away as Kurt spoke up. Shocked awe was evident in his voice as he daftly addressed them.

"Twins? You're- you're carrying twins?"

All three heads nodded in time. Kurt managed to slump a little further into his chair before turning back to face them again.

"Do you know the sex of the babies?"

Rogue and Remy shook their heads while Hank remained hypocritically neutral from the question. Surprisingly, it was Remy who replied his question.

"And we don't want t' know until de birth."

After an elongated moment, Kurt nodded and turned away in silence. Hank gave a knowing sort of smile before speaking again and ending the uncertain silence that had descended the room.

"Now Rogue, though both babies are in good health and are recieving the right amount of nourishment and care, it is not my only priority."

Both Rogue and Remy gave expectant, anxious looks.

"_You_ and your physical and emotional well being are also a priority. If you do not recieve the right attention and care, then it is likely that that will affect the well being of your children. Now, as of today I must insist that you take some time off from work and put your feet up so to speak."

Rogue gave a bemused frown.

"But- but ah'm fahne! Ah mean, ah feel okay. Nothin' out of the ordinary-"

"Except for the fact you lost consciousness today."

Rogue opened her mouth to retort but the truth in the doctor's words silenced her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as a deep sigh escaped her lips as Hank continued.

"I insist most ardently that you take a couple of weeks to rest. Too much stress and work can lead to episodes of fainting spells and may be harmful to the fetuses."

Rogue frowned slightly.

"Are ya sayin' ah fainted b'cause o' jus' a bit of stress?"

Hank shook his head.

"No my dear, I am saying that you passed out because of _too much_ stress. And exhaustion if I might add."

A light chill ran up her spine however when she felt Remy's lips brush her ear as he spoke softly. A light chuckle rumbled through his words.

"Told y', y' should take some time off."

Rogue lightly elbowed him, causing his breath to hitch under a light grunt of pain. His back was still a little tender after being floored and walled not too long ago.

"Have you been doing anything trenuous? Any exercise perhaps? Running?"

Both Rogue and Remy's gazes turned to meet Kurt's as Rogue replied gently.

"Yeah. Some runnin'."

Hank nodded and began to scribble notes across the page on his clipbaord. Meanwhile, Kurt shifted uncomfortably with a notably grim look across his face. He refused to meet Rogue or Remy's gaze as the doctor continued to address them.

"Well, from now on I suggest you refrain from any strenuous activities just to be on the safe side. Anything stressful must be eliminated as much as possible. Carrying twins is not too different from carrying a single child in some respects. The main difference is that you must sustain not twice but thrice as much engery and nourishment for both yourself and the two fetuses."

"So basically ah can'te do anythin' except stay at home, eat an' get bigger?"

Hank uttered an amused chuckle at the slight revulsion in Rogue's voice but shook his head mercifully.

"Not at all. I would not allow such torture my dear."

He gave a hearty chuckle that Remy shared as a look of sudden relief washed across Rogue's features.

"You should excerise during your pregnancy but not to the point of over exerting yourself. A gentle walk around a park should suffice. Also, I am going to put you onto a specific diet to make sure that you're sustaining enough for both yourself and the fetuses. If you have any food allergies or general dislikes, please email me about it when you can. I trust you're both capable of making home-cooked meals?"

Both Southerners let out a similar sniffs of amusement.

"Don't worry Mistah McCoy, Remy here practically lives in the kitchen. Anythin' ya want meh t' eat, he can cook."

Hank gave an amused grunt of acknowledgment as he continued to scribble over his clipboard.

"Good, good. Well, I'll have a list of recipes drawn up and emailed to you by the end of tomorrow. And just one more thing, I would prefer if Rogue remained overnight at the clinic- just for observation, I assure you. I know there isn't much chance of any complications at this moment but I just want to be on the safe side."

At the pair's alarmed looks, Hank's packed down on the assurances like a packing a horse with a wagon of grain bags. However, that didn't stop Rogue from insisting that there was no need for her to remain at the clinic.

"Ah really appreciate your concern Mistah McCoy but ah'm sure ah'll beh fahnd t' go home..."

Rogue swapped anxious looks with Remy as she spoke. She pointed towards Hank with her eyes in suggestion for Remy to say something to convince him to let her go. Remy gave a small sympathetic smile and squeezed her hand before addressing the doctor.

"M'sieur, Rogue has been having problems sleepin' lately. Would it be possible f' Remy t' stay wit' her? If it's not too much trouble o' course?"

Rogue stared at Remy with widened eyes and a half-open mouth. However the matter was pulled further out of her hands when Hank agreed without complaint and promised to have another bed sent in within the hour. With that said and without any further questions, the doctor bid them goodnight and a good night's rest and left. Rogue bit down anxiously on her lower lip as she turned to face Remy.

"Are ya sure ya wanna bunk in here with meh? Ah'll beh fahne on mah own-"

Remy shook his head as he spoke, cutting her off before she could deny any further. They both knew she disliked sleeping in hospitals.

"I'd feel better if I could keep an' eye on y' m'self. Not dat I don't trus' M'sieur McCoy of course, jus'...y' know. Gotta watch _mon famille non?"_

His words left her half-gaping before a watery smile finally spread across her lips. She squeezed his hand firmly as she gently replied.

"Thanks Rems."

He returned her smile effortlessly. Bruised or not bruised nose, he still managed to look ruggedly handsome as that lopsided grin spread across his face. Rogue daftly wondered if he would ever stop looking this good but was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed Remy had stopped smiling. And looking at her for that matter.

"Where did y' _Frére_ go?"

Both turned around only to find Kurt's seat empty. They hadn't even heard him leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Several hours later...**_

Rogue let out a deep sigh as she switched sides for the hundreth time in the last fifteen sleepless minutes. It was past midnight, the room was dark except for the monitor machines behind the bed. The humming and timed beep of the machines was mixed with the steady, slightly deeper breaths that came from Remy on his bed. A nurse had acquired a bed for Remy and placed it flushed against Rogue's. There had been no doubt in Rogue's mind that she had done it purposefully. No one had the right mind to think that they were actually best friends who happened to be having babies together. A quick breath escaped her a the thought passed her mind while she turned onto her back. She wasn't big enough to make the position uncomfortable, thus took advantage of it while she still could. But no matter what sleeping position she took, she always ended up staring at the white ceiling above.

"_Damn ya Kurt. It should beh ya who should beh losin' sleep over this."_

Since Kurt's stealthy departure, she had done nothing but rewind the afternoon's events through her mind. She had expected Kurt to act reckless but not so much that Remy would end up with a _nearly-broken-nose_. Another sigh escaped her as she turned on her side.

"_Ah'm surprised Remy hasn't taken a restrainin' order against all mah relatives..."_

Considering the score so far, Rogue was certain that Raven would make that a possibility or worse, make it impossible because she would've already put Remy to death. Worries of every kind and variety began to plague her mind but when she turned to lay on her left side, she was faced with a pair of glowing red embers that stared back. She gave a sympathetic smile as she whispered softly.

"Ah didn't wake ya up did ah?"

Remy let out a long, quiet yawn as he replied. That tell-tale lopsided smirk returned as he spoke in a husky tone of voice.

"_Non_. Why are y' awake _chére_?"

Rogue let out a slight, frustrated sigh as she shifted a little closer to his bed.

"Ah can'te sleep."

"De _bébes_?"

She shook her head.

"Den what?"

Another sigh escaped her before she answered slowly.

"Ah'm worried about next week...mainly." 

A deep sigh heaved through Remy's chest as he shifted closer to her. His rough but gentle hands reached out to smooth over Rogue's exposed arms in a reassuring action. His eyes shone in the dark more so than usual as he replied gently.

"It's gonna be okay. Y' Mére might be a petite...shocked but-"

He emphasised the word at the small snort of disbelief Rogue uttered before he continued.

"_But _she's _will_ warm up t' de idea once it hits her dat she going t' be a_ Grandmére_. Y' know she can't keep a grudge against y'."

Rogue gave another disbelieving snort as she watching him in his actions. The feeling of his warm fingertips against her chilled arms was hypnotic if not soothing as she replied.

"Oh _she can_ if she wants to enough."

"She can't hold one f' long against y'."

"She'll try."

A silence fell over them as Remy let out a deep sigh that was in no means a defeated one. More so a _'leave-it-at-that-for-now'_ sigh if anything else. He continued to stroke her arm, causing the flesh under his fingers to go warm with each stroke. He knew it might be stepping on a boundary but he honestly couldn't stop himself. Finally, after a few more moments of no sleep and no talking, he broke the silence.

"What else are y' worried about?"

Rogue sighed again before answering.

"Kurt took this worse than ah thought he would. Ah'm worried..."

She broke off for a moment as her gaze found the rim of his buttoned up shirt. She could see a little bit of chest hair peeking out from between the unbuttoned top two buttons. She quickly averted her eyes to meet his as she continued.

"Ah'm worried he won't be okay with this."

The forlorn look in her watery eyes pulled at Remy's heart strings. Without further ado, he shifted off his bed and onto hers and wrapped arm around her as he pulled her into closer to himself. His hand continued to graze against her arm as he replied.

"Y' should've seen him after y' passed out. Don't t'ink I've ever seen him move so fast. He caught y' b'fore I could et I was right behind y'."

Rogue stared up at him like a disbelieving, naive child.

"He did?"

Remy nodded as he returned his gaze to catch hers.

"Trust moi Roguey. He'll be okay wit' dis. Jus' give him time _non_?"

Rogue would have nodded but it was then she remembered what happened just before she fell unconscious. Her gut wrenched with silent guilt as her eyes fluttered away from his gaze. A forlorn sigh escaped her before she replied.

"Ah can'te believe ah told him t' get out lahke that. Ah was so horrible t' him Rems- he deserved it but...but it still doesn't feel raght that ah did it." 

Remy pulled her a little closer as he replied softly.

"Hey, don't y' fret over dat. He's not going t' take it seriously."

"But what if he does?"

The tearful look in her eyes left him silent. After a moment or two, Rogue shifted so that her arms wrapped securely around his waist and her head tucked under his chin. When she was comfortable she replied.

"Ah need him t' beh okay with this Rems. Ah don't care about the circumstances, I just...I just need him to be here." 

Remy felt a warm wetness on his collarbone as Rogue's smaller frame began to tremble with a few, silent sobs. Remy tightened his hold around her and hushed her gently. He assured her in good faith that Kurt would come to his senses soon enough. It wasn't long after that that Rogue finally let herself sleep, nestled comfortably within his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The next morning...**_

Despite being well rested, Rogue couldn't suppress a yawn as she went about re-organising what little things she had with her. Remy had left early that morning to get them breakfast and a pair of tooth brushes from the chemist (seeing as they had literally brought the clothes on their backs), thus leaving Rogue to her own devices. After changing out of the flimsy medical gown, Rogue found there was nothing to do but sit around and wait. To pass the time, she had emptied out her purse and began to organise and bin whatever wasn't needed. However her organising was shortly interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. When Rogue turned, she turned expecting to find Remy smirking back with breakfast in hand. Instead she turned to find a sheepish looking Kurt standing in the open doorway.

"Can I come in?"

She could only nod vaguely with response. Kurt carefully made his way into the room, sporting what appeared to be a brown paper bag under his arm. Rogue eyed it curiously as the smell of cinamon and bread invaded her senses.

"What's in the bag?"

Kurt untucked the bag from under his arm as he came to stand before her. He opened it up and held it out for her to inspect as he replied.

"Hot cinnamon buns. Your favourite."

Rogue couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her lips as she dug a hand into the bag. She was licking the tips of her icing and cinnamon-crusted fingers when she spoke again. Kurt had wordlessly taken up the beside next to her as he munched on his own cinnamon bun.

"Not that ah don't appreciate this peace offerin', but ah'm guessin' ya came in here t' say somethin'?"

Kurt was between chewing one large mouthful when he turned to look at her. Rogue stiffled a laugh as she pulled out a tissue and helped him rid himself of the moustache of cinnamon and icy on his upper lip. Kurt blushed slightly as he raised a hand and wiped the rest of it off with the back of his hand. After finally swallowing, he turned his gaze back to meet his sister's. A sigh made his shoulders slump.

"I'm sorry. Really, _very sorry_ for what happened yesterday."

He shook his head almost woefully before continuing.

"You're right. I _do _over react to things I don't agree with. I know it was wrong- _very wrong_ to lash out at Remy for this but...it's just..."

Another sigh escaped him as he turned his gaze away from the polished white floor and back to facing her.

"It's just that, you're my kid sister and...I just _can't_ stop thinking of you as that thirteen year-old scraping her knees with the LeBeau boys."

A vague smile found its way to her lips but her tone was sincere as she replied. She grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she spoke.

"Ah know that. So that's why ya have t' stop, Kurt. Ah'm not thirteen anymore an' ah'm not scrapin' mah knees with the LeBeau boys anymore."

Kurt nodded woefully as he squeezed her hand back.

"Yeah. I know that now, I guess. It's going to take some getting used to I guess."

The two siblings shared similar smiles. The events of yesterday lay forgiven between them. Rogue replied with a soft chuckle as she nudged her big brother's shoulder with her own.

" Ya better get out of that state of mind b'fore ya nieces and or nephews arrive."

The smile across Kurt's face faultered for a moment but it wasn't another moment before a mystified sort of smile replaced it. He stared off into the distance absently as he spoke.

"I'm going to be an uncle huh?"

Rogue nodded. A watery smile spread across her lips as she replied teasingly.

"If ya up for it, yeah."

He gave her an incredulous look.

"What do you mean, _'up for it'?"_

Rogue grinned almost impishly.

"Ah mean if ya up for it, bein' an uncle entitles ya t' babysit when ah ask ya to."

Kurt paled slightly as he mustered a nervous smile.

"You do mean, a_fter _they're at least eight or nine right?"

Rogue playfully smacked his arm as a mockery of a scolding frown spread across her face.

"More lahke when they're two or three an' racin' around the livin' room lahke we did when we were kids. Ya gonna have t' stop them from terrorisin' the dog too." 

"The dog?"

Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, ah plan on gettin' them a dog."

An amused chuckle escaped his lips.

"Bet Remy would _love _that." 

Rogue gave a light shrug.

"A work in progress."

Kurt only rolled his eyes knowingly. Remy sneezed at the very sight of a dog.

"Speaking of the devil… how is he?"

Rogue took note of the genuine guilt across her brother's face as she replied carefully.

"He's alraght. No broken bones."

Kurt made a face.

"What's the real damage?"

"Some major bruising that's unlikely to go away until _after_ Thanksgiving."

Kurt winced visibly.

"…He's gonna hate me right?"

Rogue shrugged unhelpfully. Kurt gave a deep breath as he replied regretfully.

"Wouldn't blame him."

"Ya are gonna apologise of course?"

A sheepish sort of smile spread across her brother's face as he replied cautiously.

"I was…kind of hoping you would… want to do it for me?"

The look across Rogue's face told him otherwise.

"Okay. I'll tell him later today."

Rogue's skeptical look didn't falter.

"Promise."

Rogue gave a satisfied nod.

"Good. Now, you're going to have to do something for me."

Kurt made a grimace.

"I'm not going to have to run out and get you a pickle and tuna sandwich am I?"

Rogue made a disgusted face.

"_No._ Ya can't tell Mama about this yet. We're going to tell her at Thanksgiving."

Kurt gave a loud snort of amused disbelief.

"What a thanksgiving it shall be."

Rogue gave an hopeful, anxious expression. She made sure to make her eyes glossy and wide as she replied.

"So you'll keep quiet?"

Kurt let out a long sign and nodded defeatedly as he replied in a disheartened tone of voice.

"Whatever makes you happy."

A uncharacteristic squeal escaped Rogue's lips as she launched herself at him and threw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. Kurt squirmed to get away but nevertheless grinned with amusement. When he got away, he stood abruptly as he replied.

"Oh, speaking of making you happy. I hope this will suffice."

He left the room momentarily only to return with a pair of white gift bags and about half a dozen yellow balloons in his hands. An awed gasp escaped Rogue's lips as she covered her mouth. She opened the gift bags with hurried enthusiasm only to reveal a pair of matching white baby suits with one sporting a stitched yellow moon and the other a yellow star. Kurt was rather taken aback when Rogue burst into tears but was pleased when Rogue insisted it was only because she loved them so much. For the first time in those first twenty-four hours, he felt like he had done something right by his sister…and by his nieces and/or nephews.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sorry for any typos! I'll check them out later. Next chapter THANKSGIVING ARRIVES! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams**_


	31. Pulling the Grenade Pin

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews. Love to hear from ya'll.**_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One – Pulling the Grenade Pin**_

_**The afternoon before Thanksgiving...**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: How's the packing going over there?_

_**SouthernComfort123: Great. But since I'm pretty much going to pull the pin from a grenade anyway, I don't see the point in packing. **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Haha. I think it'll be Raven who will be pulling the pin. ;)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Thanks. That helps. -___-**_

_Scarlet_Witch101:-shrugs- whatever helps, helps. Now really, are you all set? _

_**SouthernComfort123: Baby-bump hiding clothes. Check. Twenty packs of Pretzels. Check. Father-of-my-children. Check. Funeral planner's number. Check. Last Will and Testiment. Check. **_

_Scarlet_Witch101:LOL_

_**SouthernComfort123: Yup. All set :) Do you want me to leave you anything in particular in my Will?**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: -strokes chin thoughtfully- So many things to pick from...hmm..._

_**SouthernComfort123: lol**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: lol. How's the father-to-be? Is he ready for Doom's Day III?_

_**SouthernComfort123: -rolls eyes- don't joke about that. It IS Doom's Day III!!**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: I wasn't joking. ;)_

_**SouthernComfort123: oh very funny.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: To me, yes. ;) Now really, is he ready to do this? I mean, telling Logan was one thing...telling Raven...I actually pity him._

_**SouthernComfort123: -rolls eyes- I appreciate your sympathy. **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: You should. Now is he?_

_**SouthernComfort123: He says he is...but I'm not sure Wands. He's a damn good liar when he wants to be...**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Oh well. Let's hope the lie lasts until Thanksgiving dinner like you planned. Speaking of which, nice manoeuvre. Telling Raven and Remy's parents in front of all of us. I'll be sure to bring a camera along. (Or should I bring a coroner team?)_

_**SouthernComfort123: -rolls eyes- It's better than telling Mama on our own! At least with Remy's family there, he'll have...backup or something. Mama won't cross Aveline. Jean-Luc, maybe but not her best friend. (Do we NEED to bring the authorities into this?)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: True. How is Aveline by the way? I heard she's been...well not her best. (Right. –snaps fingers- Need time to clear away the blood and gore ;) )_

_**SouthernComfort123: She's been better, obviously. I talked to her the other day. She seemed cheerful enough but I can't help thinking she's just trying to keep a brave face for Remy. –sigh- I'm so worried about her. (There won't be any blood and gore!)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: I'm sure she'll pull through okay. She's beaten the Cancer before. Besides, aren't you supposed to be stress free? (Keep thinking that darlin'...)_

_**SouthernComfort123: -grumbles- Don't remind me. Remy didn't even let me pack on my own! He hasn't let meh do ANYTHING since I came home. He does **__**everything**__**. He cooks, he cleans, he does the laundry...**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: And this is a bad thing, how? I have to nag John just to pick up laundry from off the sofa. _

_**SouthernComfort123: -grumbles- Ah'm pregnant. Not handicapped.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: ;) Aww don't be that was preggers. He's just gone Daddy-brained. Believe me he'll wind down. Pietro was like that before Luna was born. Crystal kicked him out on a regular basis. Hehe. Feel free to take notes, I'll send her a message to give you some tips ;)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Somehow I don't feel sorry for Pietro one bit. How are they by the way? Haven't seen your 'delightful' brother in months. (thanks but no thanks. I'm pretty inventive on my own ;) ) **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Got an email from him the other day. He's attempting to teach Luna how to ride a pony. LOL. Don't know why he's trying, considering he doesn't know what end to sit on a horse let alone how to teach his daughter to._

_**SouthernComfort123: Haha. Ah well. Its the thought that counts. How old is Luna now? Feels like only yesterday she was born.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: She's five. Looks exactly like her mother (thank god)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Haha. I take it you and Pietro are not on the outs anymore?**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: For now. But he'll do something to piss me off eventually. Don't you worry ;)_

_**SouthernComfort123: Hmm. I'll bet. Speaking of little ones. Guess who's tagging along for the ride tomorrow.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: -pouts thoughtfully- I can't say I know. Who?_

_**SouthernComfort123: Sahirah.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: WHAT?_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Are Logan and Ororo insane?_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Why is she coming?_

_**SouthernComfort123: Ororo is going to a florists convention in Florida. My dad is busy with renovating the new Den and they couldn't get Ororo's sister to take care of her because she's out of town. It was a last resort. Besides, Mama adores Sahirah. She'll be fine.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Hmm...that is true. Might be a good bomb buffer if Aveline doesn't work. ;)_

_**SouthernComfort123: ;) Exactly. Although, if Mama does blow up. I think I've got an idea of who I'd use to buffer the explosion.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Remy? ;)_

_**SouthernComfort123: -rolls eyes- Nope. Kurt.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: ...I thought you were on good terms after the other day?_

_**SouthernComfort123: WAS on good terms. **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: -sigh- What's he done now? BROKEN Remy's nose?_

_**SouthernComfort123: -pfft- nope. But I'm tempted to break his.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Wait, Remy's or Kurt's? Who are talking about again?_

_**SouthernComfort123: Kurt's. I want to break Kurt's nose. Or his legs at the least. That way I don't have to worry about him turning up at my door every damn morning.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: -chuckles- not that this rant of yours isn't amusing, but can't you tell me what it is he's done to deserve such attention?_

_**SouthernComfort123: Ever since I got home, he has been at my door at 8 a.m. every day. He comes over with stuff he "thinks" I'll want or need and when he doesn't bring anything, he ASKS if he can bring me something! Thanks to him, I HATE hot cinnamon buns! :( **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: -gasp- Not the cinnamon buns! :O_

_**SouthernComfort123: I'm serious. He's driving me insane. He's here raght now, making Remy babyproof the apartment. **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: lol. And let me guess, you can't get into anything can you?_

_**SouthernComfort123: NO!**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: HAHAHA!!! _

_**SouthernComfort123: shuddup.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Aww. Oh well. Once you have the kids, believe me, he'll back away quietly. Single men are terrified of toddlers._

_**SouthernComfort123: He's not single.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Oh? Really? Is he back with that Amanda-something?_

_**SouthernComfort123: Sefton. Amanda Sefton. But no. He's not. Aparently the long distance relationship card wore out not long after Kurt accepted that landscape photography job in Ireland. He's with a new girl, Sofie or something. Not much I can say about her yet. **_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Hmm...don't invite her to Thanksgiving, whatever you do._

_**SouthernComfort123: lol. I won't. Definitely not a good way to win her over with the family. She won't WANT to be won over.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Too true. Now I better get going. I have to help John pack –rolls eyes- I could use Remy or Kurt right about now. Multi-tasking isn't my Johnny's best feature._

_**SouthernComfort123: Multi-tasking? What is he doing?**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Nintendo Wii. I regret getting that afterall. Thanks a lot for not stopping me._

_**SouthernComfort123: lol. My pleasure Wands ;)**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Riiight. Well, happy packing. Don't stress out. Give Remy my condolences. I'll be sure to put flowers on his grave. _

_**SouthernComfort123: Thanks, I'll tell him that. Tell John I'll buy him Mario Super Smash Brothers if he helps you pack.**_

_Scarlet_Witch101: Will do! See you tomorrow._

_**SouthernComfort123: See you. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A short chapter but a chapter nonetheless! Next update, no more beating around the bush or any further distractions. Thanksgiving has arrived!**_

_**REVIEW!  
**_

_**-Gams **_


	32. Can things get any worse?

_**Chapter Thirty-Two – Can things get any worse?**_

_**Thanksgiving Day...**_

Rogue let out a deep held sigh as her head fell back against the cushioned seat. The train carriage shook slightly at times, causing bouts of queasiness to overtake her but, thankfully, they were only fleeting sensations. She kept having to remind herself that taking the train was better than _flying_ to New Orleans. Rogue shivered involuntarily at the thought. Being so prone to morning sickness at all hours of the day, the thought of taking off in a plane let alone a two hour flight was enough to make her queasy. So there they were, the three- the five of them, packed away in a large private compartment. Sahirah sat next to her big sister with a pair of bulky, heavy earphones fastened to her head as she played with her Nintendo DS. The muffled sound of _Happy Feet _and the light jingle of the DS filled the other-wise silent room but it was drowned by the distinctive sound that thundered from Remy's mouth. Across the small space between the long compartment seats, Remy lay sprawled out and oblivious as he snored away. Rogue couldn't help but set her queasiness aside as she watched him sleep. A sympathetic frown marred her features as she observed the dark circles that had begun to form under his closed eyes. Remy had barely slept in the weeks leading up the Thanksgiving. What with her nightly food cravings sending him pyjama-clad and yawning to the nearest supermarket, and playing maid with the chores _and_ Rogue's special pregnancy diet to cater for, it was no wonder the man was a walking snooze button. Rogue pouted sympathetically as he shifted his head. There was a short pause before a snoring noise thundered from him. He had made a pillow out of his beloved trench coat as he laid front-first on the narrow seat. Rogue had no doubt he would wake with a stiff back but hadn't the heart to wake him. It wouldn't be long before they arrived in New Orleans and with the ruckus bound to happen upon the occasion, Rogue figured it was better to sleep in discomfort than not sleep at all. At least in Remy's case.

Rogue bit down lightly on her lower lip as she shifted her gaze to the window. The passing scenery flew past but the clear blue sky remained consistent with her anxious gaze. Henri had called the night before to assure that he (and he alone) would be there to pick them up at the train station. Being visibly pregnant at just over 10 weeks, Rogue hadn't the courage to meet _all _of her surrogate-family...not yet.

Another sigh, the millionth in just ten minutes, escaped her lips as she rested her fingers against her slightly swelled belly. It had been a slight shock to realise how quickly it had expanded in such a short time. Rogue had merely been dressing herself for the day not a few days ago only to catch her protruding abdomen in her full-length mirror. Rogue's fingers ran circles into the black fabric of her shirt as butterflies began to nestle in her belly. She chewed lightly on her lower lip as it finally dawned on her in one nerve-wrecking moment.

"_Please, _please_ let Mama beh in a good mood..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the train came to a stop in the station, the doors opened and the crowds of holiday travellers were unleashed upon the platform. After retrieving their luggage, they made their way to the car park only to find a familiar red SUV parked not far away from the main entrance and a lanky Cajun leaning against the driver's door. The casual, LeBeau-typical smirk across his face could be seen from a mile away. Sahirah was the first to call him by name.

"Uncle Henri!"

With her excitement charged, Sahirah slipped off the bag trolley Remy had been pushing and ran across the pavement only to be swept into Henri's arms. He laughed heartily and spun her around twice before setting her on her feet once more and turning to greet the others. He gave his younger brother a hug and Rogue a gentle hug and a kiss to the cheek. When he pulled back, he took a moment to eye her slightly protruding belly. The action caused her to slap his arm none too harshly and a warning frown to mar her face. After hissing through her teeth for him to 'knock it off' she took a careful look around, like a thief waiting to get caught. Henri uttered an amused chuckle before changing the subject...slightly.

"So, are y' deux ready for Doom's day? Or are we still callin' it T'anksgiving?"

Rogue was caught by surprise by his words for a moment, oddly reminded of her conversation with Wanda the night before. She raised a sceptical brow. When she enquired if he had run into Wanda yet, Henri merely shook his head as he heaved one of the heavy suitcases off the trolley. He handed Remy the keys to unlock the large trunk as he replied.

"_Non, mais_ I did run into y' _frère_. Wanda et John arrived at y' Mére's about two hours ago."

Rogue winced visibly.

"John hasn't set anythin' on fire yet has he?"

_Fond memories _ of Thanksgivings past danced across the three adults' minds as Rogue hung onto Henri for an answer. Henri gave an anxious chuckle as he flattened his neck-length hair to the back of his head. It seemed to be a LeBeau classic that every male of the family have (at one point or another) long hair. Henri had sported a short tail of hair during his teenage years but (to his wife's delight) had decided to cut it off not long after the birth of their first child. Rogue, and many of the others, had figured it was so little Desmond would not continue the incentive to _pull _his Daddy's hair whenever the chance arose. Henri gave a half-reassuring smile as he replied.

"He didn't set anyt'ing on fire..._mais_ I t'ink I heard somet'ing about him floodin' de kitchen. Somet'ing about tryin' t' set up de dishwasher I t'ink Kurt said..."

Rogue and Remy had barely been able to let out relieved sighs when Henri's words continued and literally put a dampen on their reaction. While Remy began to whistle none too innocently, sensing an angry blow-up from his beloved best friend, he led Sahirah towards the backseat door. With Sahirah safely out of ear-shot, Rogue began to fume. A Logan-like growl escaped her lips as she began to rub the bridge of her nose. The beginnings of a migraine was not far off. Henri gave an almost fearful, nervous glance towards his brother as she began to growl.

"_Ah am so gonna kill him!_ Ah told John _specifically_ not t' help in _any way!_ Mah Mama is gonna beh blowin' steam outta her ears-!"

Catching his big brother's anxious, pleading gaze Remy gave an all too unhelpful smirk that wasn't the least bit sympathetic. He had endured Rogue's bouts of anger and mood swings for a couple of weeks now, surely his brother could take at least one day's worth. However when Rogue began to babble about Raven not being in the right mood for being told about the twins, Remy was forced to intervene. Henri's half-worded attempts to ease Rogue's anxieties had been feeble if not useless. Remy wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a half-embrace as he hushed her. The beginnings of hormone-induced tears glazed her eyes as he spoke.

"Y' got t' stop worrying about dis Roguey. B'sides, Kurt et Wanda be dere, I'm sure dey handled her jus' fine _non_?"

Rogue managed a shaky, tearful sigh as she nodded in agreement. Remy squeezed her shoulder a little tighter and kissed the side of her head. When he drew back, Henri caught his eye with a bemused sort of look. His looks said; _What was that?_ Remy gave his brother a quick roll-of-his eyes before he led Rogue to the backseat door. With their baggage settled, Henri took the wheel and began the track home. As they passed through the French Quarter, Sahirah's excitement and babbling brewed as she pointed at all the landmarks and places she recognised. The three adults were surprised by how much she remembered, seeing as the last time she was in New Orleans she was barely five years old. They all took the distraction of Sahirah's enthusiasm for most of the journey but as soon as they passed the corner-turn onto their old street, Rogue began to tense up. She barely breathed as her gaze followed the row of houses. When they finally pulled up to _the _house, Rogue felt her heart just about lodge itself in her throat; beating crazily with each fraction of a second. It was only when Remy opened the door that she realised she hadn't moved in over a minute since parking on her childhood home's driveway.

"_Chére?_"

She snapped out of her trance at the name only to catch Remy's probing gaze. Rogue took a deep, silent breath as she slipped out of the backseat. As she brushed past Remy, he lowered his head slightly to whisper in her ear.

"_Breathe_ Roguey."

She forced what felt like a tank of air into her lungs and exhaled silently as she made her way up the steep driveway. The grand _New-Olreans-esque_ house towered over them like a giant. The usual warmth the house entitled was lost to the gutting sense of foreboding that took hold of her as they approached the door. Rogue nearly had herself a heart attack when the door opened...only to reveal a grinning Wanda. She jogged to meet them from the wide porch. As she wrapped he friend into a greeting embrace, she let out a small chortle as she spoke.

"Breathe Rogue, your mother's not here." 

Though she did let out a relieved breath, Rogue's brow furrowed with confusion as she questioned her friend.

"What? Where is she?"

Wanda gave a slight shrug as she replied too casually for her friend's liking.

"She had Kurt drive her to _Dominique's_ to pick up some last minute stuff."

Rogue let out yet another deep breath as she clutched a hand over her heart that was beating at a not to frantic rate. Remy rested a warm hand against her shoulder in a form of comfort (for both of them). The relief across his face was evident though he did actually _try_ to contain it. Wanda gave a small snort of amusement and shook gently shook her head. Whatever she wanted to say in accord with her look however was silenced when Sahirah came bounding up the driveway only to launch herself at Wanda and wrap her little arms around her knees. Wanda proceeded to walk with the little girl latched to her leg, causing Sahirah to burst into a fit of giggles as they made for the front door. When no one followed, Wanda hollered back.

"_Are you two coming or what?!"_

Remy and Rogue exchanged similar looks that read _'Well...this is it."_ However when they made to move their luggage into the house, Henri stopped them.

"Wait a moment y' two, I need a word."

Confusion brewed between the two as Henri approached them with an all too guilty expression across his face. He cleared his throat before speaking but even then the words came out in bouts of reserved guilt and a side of anticipating doom. Obviously this was something more important than they hoped to anticipate.

"Y' see...I know y' deux wanted t' tell de famille tonight about de bébes et believe moi, I tried t' keep a lip on it mais..."

While Rogue looked between nauseous with anxiety and struck with panic, Remy raised one of his angular brows at his brother as he stumbled between words. A chuckle dipped in irony escaped him as he replied in an all too civil tone.

"Henri, what is it dat y' tryin' t' say? Did y'..._tell_ de _famille_ about de _bébes_?"

Henri rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he shifted his gaze away, reluctant to meet either of their gazes. Finally he managed to reply.

"Not _exactly_-"

While Rogue silently closed her eyes and began to massage the bridge of her nose, Remy rolled his eyes as he took a loose step back. He raised his hands to his head and threaded his fingers through his newly-cut hair and let out a silent groan of annoyance. Another ironic chuckle escaped him as he ran a hand over his wry face. He began to mutter nonchalantly.

"'_I'm not dat kind o' fool'_ he says. _'Have some faith in moi'_ he says. Jus' fantastique...Jus' brilliant..."

Henri gave a pitiful attempt at an apologetic look.

"T'ough it doesn't make much difference, y' should know dat dis wasn't _exactly_ _mon fault_. Y' see, when I called y' last week _ et _ y' asked if I kept everyt'ing quiet about Rogue _et_ de _bébes_, when I hung up I found Mercy standin' at de door wit' dis wide-eyed look on 'er face. I didn't even hear her listenin' in on_ moi!_ _Mais _she worked it all out! I don't know 'ow _mais _she was tellin' Tante _et_ _Mére_ b'fore I could say it was supposed t' be a secret! _Je suis désole mon frère_. _Mais, _everyone on our side o' de famille know. It be only Raven who don't know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BAHAHAHA! Oh what has Henri done?! **

**Translation: **

**Je suis désole mon frère – **_I am sorry my brother_

**REVIEW!**

**-Gams**


	33. Can you say Crack Under Pressure?

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it's really great to see people haven't abandoned hope with this story being updated! **_

_**I honestly can't believe it's been 32 chapters already! Not quite what I envisioned when I first started writing this lol but I'm having fun so that's what counts. Thanks everyone! You've made updating worthwhile! **_

_**-Gams **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Three – Can you say 'Crack Under Pressure?'**_

"Roguey, why can't Aunty Raven know about the babies yet?"

The sound of breaking china erupted in the room. With her back turned, Rogue silently bent over and picked up the larger pieces of the tea mug and made her way over to the bin. She could practically feel Wanda's sadistic amusement as Wanda reappropriated. The cheerful sweetness in her voice could rot even the whitest of teeth.

"Yes Roguey, why can't we tell Aunty Raven?"

As Rogue picked up the dust pan and brush, she shot a warning glare towards her friend. Sahirah remained poised in her curious frown as she began to sweep up the rest of the cup shards. Now, not only would her mother kill her for having children with her best friend, but she would bring her back and kill again because she broke one of her favourite tea mugs. It was just her luck these days. Sighing heavily, Rogue replied Sahirah with a faux cheerful tone.

"Well...ah want it to beh a surprise, so ya'll have t' keep it quiet okay? Pinky swear?"

Sahirah's eyes lit up with enthusiasm as she reached over the kitchen bench top to wrap her little pinky finger around her sister's. While Wanda rolled her eyes at her friend's obviously childish attempt to keep the girl quiet, Rogue gave a genuine smile and reached forward to press an affectionate kiss on her little sister's nose. Sahirah wrinkled her nose adorably before moving to slip off the bench stool. She grabbed the brightly coloured piece of paper she had been scrawling over from off the table as she exclaimed brightly.

"I have to show Johnny boy this! I'll be right back!"

With Sahirah safely out of sight and ear shot, Wanda gave a small chortle as she leant casually against the bench with a fist wrapped under her chin. Her brow rose with a slight smirk as she broke the silence.

"So, why is it again that you wanted to tell Raven and the LeBeaus at the same time?"

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled out a new mug from the cupboard. Her once cheerful smile was now a marred frown as she replied sourly.

"Well ah thought if ah told Mama an' the others at once, she'd beh less lahkely t' blow a real fuse."

Wanda gave an all too disbelieving snort and broke into a light chortle...

"More likely she'll blow an entire gasket."

Rogue turned to face her friend with a look that read 'Thanks. That helps my predicament so much. Any more worldly advice?' Wanda was vigilant enough to take the hint albeit with a roll of her eyes. Rogue rolled her eyes in return as she went about making herself a cup of hot coca. She was searching for marshmallows when Wanda finally replied.

"So all of the LeBeaus know?"

Rogue heaved an almost shaky sigh as she nodded. No words could describe how she felt since Henri told them the news. Even with Remy trying to do damage control at his parent's home, the foreboding, gut-wrenching feeling that they were all on a fast train to hell was only too strong to counteract. Rogue felt her gut twist as another flighty fit of nausea hit her. Wanda managed a concerned look as Rogue pressed a hand to her artfully covered abdomen.

"Rogue? You okay?"

Rogue gave a silent nod; the nausea was quick to pass. Wanda did not look so convinced. She swiftly moved from her seat and made her way to her friend's side, a concerned look spread across her features. Wanda wordlessly pulled her friend into a much-needed hug. Rogue was surprised to find that she actually needed one. After a few minutes of hugging, Wanda spoke gently.

"It'll be okay. Even if she does blow a gasket. We'll be here to protect you."

Rogue gave a small snort and smiled. Her eyes remained shut as she replied amusedly.

"Ah'm not the one who needs protectin'."

Wanda shrugged as she pulled back and replied in a mockery of an uncertain tone.

"Well, I can't really promise anything for Remy. But we'll see how it plays out. Who knows, maybe Raven won't be in a mass-murder mood when you tell her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile, next door in the LeBeau household...**_

It was times like these that Remy wished he was adopted. Honest to God, he wished he was adopted because then he could actually tell people that he was not part of his family's unfathomed ability to be the gossip central of New Orleans and that it was simply in the LeBeau blood. Unfortunately for him, most people said he looked like his father so even if he tried the adoption lie it would be no use.

The minute- no, the moment he had stepped into his childhood home he had been enveloped and crushed into the congratulating arms of his family. Mercy, Henri's wife, had been tearful as she pulled him into a tight hug her small frame did not fathom. Tante Mattie had been merciful in comparison to what he expected from her. However her mercy didn't relinquish the fact that she practically crushed his spine in her embrace. Tears were quick to follow as she began to sob that he really was grown up and finally settling down. It was on that note that Remy decided it was best not to mention that he and Rogue weren't getting married. There would be no mercy from his family once wind of that escaped. He wasn't given the chance to even consider it as Jean-Luc came to stand before him with the most fatherly expression across his face; full of undeniable pride and joy. Remy felt an all too familiar gutted feeling as his father pulled him into a wordless embrace. Stiffly, he returned it only to stiffen again as his father whispered.

"I'm so proud of y' _mon fils._ We all are." (my son)

The gutting turned to wrenching at those words but when he pulled back, Remy forced a grin across his face and let loose a nervous chuckle as he spoke.

"_Merci Papa. Mais _I-"

"I can't believe dat y' finally did it! Oh I can't wait t' see Rogue, she 'as t' tell _moi_ everyt'ing about de proposal!"

Remy made to interject Mercy's excitement when Tante Mattie pitched in as well. The chocolate skinned woman was still dabbing her watery eyes as she replied, positively beaming.

"Well I mus' say it's about time he did ask dat youngin' t' marry him! He been pinin' f' 'er f' over ten years._ Désole mon chér, mais_ y' 'ave t' admit dat's an awful long time t' be pinin' f' a girl-"

"Took her long enough to notice don't y' t'ink?"

"_Oui,_" Henri chided despite his brother's warning glare. "Y' would t'ink de trail o' drool et de all de starin' would 'ave given her de hint."

There were a few snorts of amusement and knowing glances at Remy's expense however before he could try once again to re-set the situation, the gentle clearing of a throat silenced them all at once. Turning to the stairway, all eyes set on the slight figure standing at the top of the stairs. Remy was left speechless by the small figure of his mother. He hadn't realised how long he had been left staring until Aveline LeBeau spoke up in a mockery of a patronizing voice. Her shiny blue eyes seemed to smile as she spoke.

"Is dat any way t' greet y' _Mére?_" (mother)

Remy was climbing the stairs without need of any further encouragement. He enveloped his mother's smaller frame into his arms with a gentleness his sinewy form didn't imply. Aveline LeBeau was a petite woman but her exuberant nature had often left people overlooking such a factor as size. Over the last three years however, her form had become more fragile and her exuberance dimmed. Most were fearful that she would break even under the gentlest of hugs and Remy was no exception. Even when Aveline hugged him tighter he was mindful to keep his hold gentle and careful. Nevertheless he made sure to put every ounce of love into that gentle hold. His mother deserved no less.

"_Mére_... Y' look _belle_." (beautiful)

And he meant it.

When Aveline pulled back, she raised a hand to cup her son's face between her small hands. Pride swelled in her eyes as she whispered gently.

"Well would y' look at dat. All grown up at de ripe ol' age o' twenty-seven an' startin' a family no less..."

She gave a small chuckle as her smile brightened. Not even the exhaustion that marred her lovely features could demean that smile. Remy clasped one of her smaller hands in his as he replied with a slight chuckle.

"Not too sure 'bout de grown up part _Maman_." (Mom)

Her melodious laughter filled the hallway, practically bouncing off the walls in its springy energy. Remy didn't know why but for some reason her laughter made him think of Rogue. They had similar laughs. Similar tastes. Similar strengths.

"I'm so happy t' hear 'bout y' _et_ Anna. Mais y' certainly wasted no time wit' startin' a _famille_. Couldn't dat wait until after de wedding?"

Remy felt his face burn most uncomfortably at his mother's words. It was bad enough when his friends said things like that, at least there he could smack them up the head (John) or give some snarky retort (Wanda) but with his mother it was downright mortifying. As he led her down the stairs at a slow pace, he could practically feel Henri snigger with amusement. He let out a gruff grunt better fitted to Logan as he shot Henri a warning look. The only response he got was a sharp elbow to the ribs from his mother as she frowned at him in reprimand. As he continued to rub his sore side, they made it to the end of the stairs where Jean-Luc took over. He planted a kiss to his wife's hand before wrapping it around his arm. Only then did he turn to his youngest son again.

"So how long are we expected t' be kept quiet about _mes petits-enfants?_" (My grandchildren)

Remy stared in what would be called a slack-jawed expression, if he didn't have his jaw clenched shut. Nonetheless, the term was intended.

"_Excusez-moi?"_ (excuse me?)

Aveline gave a sympathetic look as she rephrased the question.

"We know dat Raven don't know about de _bébes_ Remy. 'Ow long do y' intend f'_ moi_ t' keep such a secret from_ mon meilleur ami? Hien?"_ (My Best Friend)

Remy made to explain only to be cut off my Tante Mattie who warned with a raised index pointed at him in accusation.

"Y' know dat Raven be a mighty sensitive woman _mon garcon_. Keepin' somet'ing like dis secret jus' t' save y' hide ain't gonna do well f' long."

It was only fair Mercy interject from thereon. The petite blonde gave an all too knowing snort as she replied.

"Are y' kidding Tante? Raven is gonna gut 'im like a fish!"

It was Henri's turn to snort.

"She'll do worse den dat_ ma petite_. She'll probably castra-"

He wasn't allowed to finish as the loud slam of the front door broke them from their family discussion. While Aveline gave an anxious expression to which Jean-Luc reassured with the light squeeze of her hand, the others stared in surprised confusion as Remy made his way around the porch at a vast pace. Henri raised a brow, still staring at the door.

"Did I go too far?"

Mercy merely proceeded to smack him up the back of the head and frown accusingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The polished wooden boards under his feet clashed against his angry footsteps as he rounded the house on the path of the porch. As soon as Remy reached the backyard, he stepped onto the lawn and made his way towards the great oak tree planted at the far reaches of the property. It was here underneath the shadow of the oak that he began to pace furiously. The fragile bonds that held his calm façade intact stretched painfully as he let every breath rush angrily through his nose. His heart began to pound at a quicker pace as the events of the day began to fall heavily on his shoulders.

He had come home with every intention of 'handling the situation' with his family as swiftly and smoothly as possible and instead all he got was the gutting sense of guilt as his family praised him for his actions; half of which he hadn't even accomplished...or had any hope of accomplishing. The pride and love his family held for him were almost completely without merit, at least, in his mind. In any other reality, preferably one where he actually did ask Rogue to marry him, he would have wanted nothing more than to see such pride and love across his family's faces. But that wasn't the case at all.

With the grass uneven from where he had paced, Remy forced himself back to back porch. He sat himself down on the small stairway of the porch and with his elbows resting on his knees, he placed his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh.

Things couldn't get any worse...

"Remy?"

Turning slowly, he raised his head to find his mother's anxious gaze staring back. When he didn't reply, Aveline sat herself down beside her son and rest a hand on his arm. The action was calming, an effect only a mother could have on their child. When Aveline spoke, her voice spoke unquestioned assurance that whatever he said would remain between them unless he said otherwise.

"What's going on_ ma fils_?" (my son)

Remy let out a deep sigh before he unloaded every detail about the past two and a half months. By the time he was finished, it was close to dusk and the first of the evening crickets were already singing. Remy heaved a deep sigh. It was as if a heavy load had been lifted for the first time in what felt like an age. He would never be able to understand how his mother did it but even with her silent mouth and vigilant ears, she managed to ease his insecurities. He wouldn't try to understand either. After a few minutes of silence, Aveline finally spoke. Hushed anxieties returned as he waited for her answer. It came with a gentle sigh.

"I'm not going t' lie t' y' _mon brav_. Dis ain't gonna be easy t' explain t' Raven or de _famille mais._.."

A small smirk played across her lips as she raised a hand and gently messed his hair. The action served its purpose well as a hint of a grin spread across the young man's face.

"I t'ink it did y' a world o' good t' tell _moi_. Now, what do y' intend t' do about dis?"

Remy let out a heavy sigh as his gaze turned to the horizon. The pink-tinged sky sunk behind the outer wall trees as he replied softly.

"I t'ink it's time we head over dere."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Poor, poor Rems. REVIEW! NEXT! DOOMS DAY HAS ARRIVED!**_

_**-Gams**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: If anyone finds that the last couple of paragraphs of this chapter are all banked together, I must say I have no idea why it's happening but I've been trying to fix it. Bear with me as I try to fix it!**_


	34. Doom's day Thanksgiving Dinner

_Chapter Thirty-Four – Doom's Day; Thanksgiving Dinner _

Thanksgiving in the Darkholme family had never been a particularly eventful holiday. At least it wasn't until Raven moved her two children to New Orleans. It was safe to say that the holiday had grown on them after setting up home next to the LeBeau family. At a quarter to six, Raven and Kurt returned only to find the dinner party already cluttering the living room and Tante Mattie cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Though teeth-clenched annoyed by Tante's effortless take-over of the kitchen (and the fact that Raven now had doubled of everything including the turkey), there was nothing that could lighten a dampen on Raven Darkholme's mood like Rogue could. Rogue however, had never been more terrified of her mother in her entire life. This was far worse than the time she had been forced to tell her mother about how she had _totalled_ Kurt's Volvo. Triple times worse than the time she was caught with Cody Robbins in the cupboard under the main stairway. And a hundred times worse than telling her father. As she tried her hardest not to let her slight baby-bump brush against her mother, the woman held her in an iron grip of an embrace. Six months apart had definitely shown on the woman. Her firry red hair was longer, flowing in waves over her shoulders. Her natural tan had diminished visibly but there was nothing to change that hundred-watt glow in Raven's eyes as she badgered her daughter. She scolded her for not calling often enough, for taking so long to come home and (upon instant notice of her presence) for cutting her hair without her consultation and many of the other usual well-intended reprimands. Rogue took every word and look with a smile too anxious to budge any wider than it was. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding since Raven's voice came thundering from the kitchen (in tow with Tante's stubborn rebukes). If it weren't for Remy grasping her hand and leading her over to her mother, she was sure she would be stuck in the same spot with her heart pounding in her throat. It never ceased to amaze her how cool and calm Remy had been since entering the house but there was a part of her that dared to wish he wasn't such a pillar of strength. To know he was just as anxious as her would be a little more comforting. As soon as his hand latched onto hers however, she was glad he was the pillar of strength and she the shattered glass of nerves. She justified silently that one of them had to be.

After the initial _Raven-critique, _Raven, an insistent Aveline and Rogue went into the dining room to set up the large dining table. As ill-fate would have it, this left Rogue prone to her mother's prodding and poking (figurative). As the three went about setting the plates, Rogue was forced to lend her ears as Raven began to rant- eh make up for lost time with an abundance of cynicism and dark amusement. After ranting about a few ill-favoured business clients, a Russian restaurant she scathed with loathing and re-affirming her opinion of Rogue's new hair cut by complimenting the shape it added to her heart-shaped face, she landed on an old subject with a twist that turned Rogue's stomach twice over.

"I think you'll be happy to know that that Suzie Truscott you went to high school with got herself knocked up with some _married man's_ baby..."

Raven's next words didn't improve the rush of nausea that hit her. She thanked god that she wasn't holding any of her mother's best china or it would have already be scattered in shards across the floor.

"I always knew that girl was white trash but being a home wrecker is just the icing on the cake. I can only imagine what this has done to that man's wife..."

Rogue felt sweat break across her brow as her stomach lurched nauseously. Her legs were close to bending like jelly when a God-sent voice spoke up gently over Raven's continuous rant.

"Anna _chér_ would y' mind lending me a cardigan for the night?"

As Aveline latched her petite hand onto Rogue's trembling arm, a flawless smile spread across her features; masking the concern that shone through her bright eyes. Rogue took the escape route Aveline offered with a silent nod before proceeding to lead her out of the room. As soon as they were out of Raven's anxious gaze, they broke off at a brisk walk towards the stairs. Rogue was forced to leave Aveline half-way up the stairs as anxiety-induced nausea caused her run the rest of the way to the nearest bathroom. Aveline followed at her own pace only to carefully kneel down beside Rogue as she dipped her head over the toilet bowl. Aveline ran soothing circles into her surrogate-daughter's back and held back her hair. It was several minutes before Rogue surfaced. Her complexion pale with sickness, she pulled gingerly away from the toilet with Aveline's gentle guidance only to prop her back against the tiled bathroom wall for support. One look from Aveline was all it took before her face became flooded with tears and her breath became short with anxiety. Aveline hushed her gently while she leant her back against the wall to support her as she pulled Rogue into her arms. Rogue found herself clinging to the woman who helped raise her with an almost childish neediness she had tried not to acknowledge until now. Aveline didn't have to ask what had brought this on; instead she skipped the questions and began on the reassurances quick as a flash.

"It will be alright_ ma chér- _Y' _Maman_ is going t' be so happy when she realises she's going to be a grandmother _et_ twice over too _hien?_"

At Rogue's _"Are-you-kidding?" _look, Aveline took to smoothing out Rogue's hair as she helped the young woman sit upright. The mothering didn't end there as Aveline reached for the nearby toilet roll and tore off a few pieces only to wipe away Rogue's tears. Over the countless times Rogue had been left in the LeBeau's care while Raven had been on business trips, Aveline had been her _stand-in mother _of sorts. As Aveline wiped away her tears, Rogue let her memory drift back to one of the many times she and Remy had gone swimming in the swamps not too far from the LeBeau house. The swamp was clean except for the mud that became caked over their bodies. Aveline would scold them every time for swimming in their clothes as they hardly ever bothered with swimming gear. But no sooner would she finish growling, she would wrap a pair of towels around the lively two followed by a tight squeeze of a hug before ushering them towards the nearest bath to get cleaned up. A vague smile formed across Rogue's face but it was just a moment before it vanished.

Uttering a shaky sigh, Rogue set her gaze to the floor as she spoke.

"Aveline ya heard her talkin' in there. She's not gonna lahke any o' this one bit!"

Aveline gave a reassuring look only a mother could muster; one that seemed believable no matter what. Gently, she reached out to push back a loose strand of white from her face and spoke.

"_Mais_ y' be her daughter an' I know dat no matter what she may say when y' tell her, she loves y' too much t' hold a grudge too long. Don't worry _ma petite_. It will be alright."

Rogue offered a watery smile but it was half-hearted. Another sigh escaped her as she rasped tearfully and shook her head in disbelief.

"Ah'm not sure ah can do this..."

There was a short pause of silence before Aveline rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up from the floor and into her eyes.

"I t'ink y'll do jus' fine."

A slightly less disheartened smile spread across Rogue's lips as she whispered.

"Really?"

Aveline gave a light chuckle as she smiled jubilantly.

"Of course _ma chér!_ _Et_ y' gonna be a wonderful_ Maman (mom) _too."

Rogue gave a light, disbelieving snort and a roll of her eyes.

"Ah'm not so sure 'bout that either..."

Aveline waved off her answer with the flick of her wrist. A sly smirk that reminded Rogue too much of Remy's appeared across her face as she replied.

"I'm _very_ sure y' will be. _Et_ I know Raven might take dis all by... _surprise_ _mais_..."

Rogue gave the woman another disbelieving, you've-got-to-be-crazy look as she continued.

"I know she will warm t' de idea o' being a grandmother. Jus' y' wait an' see _ma fille._"

"How can ya beh so sure?"

Aveline squeezed Rogue's hand in assurance.

"Because _I'm_ so excited t' be a grandmother again. Soon as she realizes dat she goin' t' have two _belle grand-bébes_, she'll be-"

"Grandmother...?"

Both women froze at the familiar albeit almost choked voice before turning to look at the open doorway. With one hand raised and frozen in an attempt to knock on the door frame and her face white with bewilderment, Raven gave the two one wide-eyed look before her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body was quick to follow in the same route as she fainted right on the spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Thirty Minutes Later...**_

Her life had flashed before her eyes in what felt like a second. One moment she was kissing her first love, next she was cradling a baby girl in her arms while her three year-old son beamed from his place beside her in the hospital bed. She was signing divorce papers a millisecond later followed by her son's eighteenth, then her daughter's graduation and a Mardi Gras Parade to boot. It was after the brief flash of light and the blinking of eyelashes that Raven Darkholme finally came back to the land of the living- to find three anxious facing staring over her.

A light frown marred her face.

"What the hell is going on here?"

She made to sit up but Tante Mattie's unyielding hold held her in place as she lightly told her not to move so quickly as she had taken a small bump to the head. _"Bump to the head? When did that happen?" _From the slight tenderness she felt at the back of her head, she figured it wasn't long ago. The memory of it however, she could not recall. With a slight groan, Raven rest a gentle hand to the back of her head only to hiss a moment later as the slight touch unravelled a world of stinging. Tante was quick to reprimand her for touching it. Raven, in turn, was quick grumble and insisted she was fine. It was only when Aveline's gentle voice spoke up that Raven let her pride go to listen.

"How are y' feelin' _ma ami_?"

Raven grumbled a third time as she carefully eased herself to a seated position on the bed. She didn't recall having moved to the bedroom. Wordlessly, with a knowing smile, Aveline handed Raven an ice pack in a kitchen towel.

"I take it y' gonna be jus' fine _chér_."

Raven practically snarled as she rested the pack to her injury. Her angry lash out was more at herself as she tried fruitlessly to remember what had happened. It was in these fruitless attempts that Raven's gaze fell onto the quiet, third figure on her left side. The patches in her memory were instantly filled by those apologetic jade eyes.

"Anna..."

She closed her mouth when nothing else came out. However she wasn't given the chance to start again as Rogue opened her mouth and unleashed a babbling rush of words.

"Mama ah'm _so_ sorry ya had t' fahnd out lahke that but- _believe meh_ Mama, ah was gonna tell ya mahself tonight but-"

"But you managed to tell Aveline _before_ me?"

It was Rogue's turn to shut her mouth as any words she could think to say became lodged in her throat. Her pale cheeks flushed pink as she withdrew her gaze from her mother's scrutiny. It was an uncertain moment of silence before Rogue replied. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she refused to meet her mother's gaze. It was like she was a child again, admitting to some wild trouble-making.

"No...Aveline worked it out from someone else-"

"Wait a second..."

Raven heeded no further to Rogue's explanation as the gears in her memory began to re-wind the event before she blacked out. It wasn't long before her eyes widened with realisation and she proceeded to face Aveline with a bemused look.

"Aveline...Why did you say you were excited to be a grandmother again?"

Raven didn't give Aveline a chance to reply as her eyes widened with horrified realisation. Her mouth fell open before she began to speak in an increasingly high-pitched voice.

"Do you mean to tell me that Remy- _Your Remy_-"

She pointed an accusing finger at Aveline.

"-has impregnated _my_ daughter?!" 

Aveline could only nod slowly as she tried her best not to smile- undecided on whether to be guilty or ecstatic. However it was Rogue who finally answered. Her brow furrowed in a pleading expression as she began to beg.

"Mama _please_, don't freak out about this- Jus' let meh explain everythin' first b'fore ya'll go off-"

"_FREAK OUT?! _Why on Earth would I freak out about my daughter getting- getting...Oh Lord..."

Fear spread across the other three women's faces as Raven suddenly became all too quiet for their liking. They feared she might faint again when her eyes suddenly became the size of saucers but when Raven raised a shaky hand to cover her mouth they were left uncertain. A moment or two later Raven managed to turn her head at a painfully slow pace only to face her daughter face-to-face. With a bewildered look across her face and her voice unnaturally soft, she whispered.

"Grandchildren? That- that means- Are you telling me that-?"

She was barely able to comprehend the words let alone the facts as she continued to stare into her daughter's teary jade eyes. It was only when Aveline managed to rest a hand on her best friend's shoulder that she stopped babbling. An equally watery smile spread across Aveline's lips as she whispered.

"Oui ma ami. Y' _belle fille_ is gonna have two beautiful _bébes_. Y' gonna be a _Grandmére_."

A stunned blank expression spread across Raven's face for a moment. Finally, after being anxiously stared at by the other three women, Raven swallowed hard and released a deep held breath. Her shoulders slumped as she replied almost exhaustedly.

"Well...this certainly wasn't what I was expecting for Thanksgiving."

Aveline and Tante gave identical sighs of relief and clutched their hearts with whispered thanks to God. Rogue on the other hand just stared silently at her mother for a couple of moments. It was a while before Raven said anything.

"You really think it's time you made a Grandmother out of me?"

All Rogue was capable of doing was to let out a shattered laugh before breaking into a fit of tears as hormones and relief clashed as one. Raven pulled her into a hug as Aveline and Tante began to sniffle in the background.

_****_

_**Well I'm glad that's all done. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams**_


	35. Not Quite Out of the Woods

_**A few people seemed rather disappointed with the last chapter. But aren't you all glad I haven't picked on Remy in a while? I mean, he got sucker-punched by Logan AND Kurt, wouldn't it be a little repetitive by now if Raven did the same? Besides, I was planning on a Raven/ Remy confrontation anyhow so quit the complaints okay! **_

_**Oh and don't bother asking about WHEN the Wedding happens. Believe me, it's a LONG way off. Haha.**_

_**-Gams **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Five – Not Quite Out of the Woods**_

The crisp liquid eased down his throat in one long gulp before he came up for air. With a wary look at the beer bottle in his hand that had suspiciously emptied in record short time, Remy crossed his hands over the bottle and leant forward against his knees. The night was chilled but just warm enough for him to sit outside and nurse a kindly beer on the porch.

It had been an eventful and equally stressful night.

When he and the others had heard the commotion upstairs he had just about had a heart attack. He had also practically run over John, tripped over a rippled rug in the hallway and dropped his own glass of wine without a care in the process of rushing up stairs. The sudden outcry of the two beloved ladies of his life had been an alarm if not a beacon for him to follow. Jean-Luc and Henri were quick to follow, both driven by similar honour-bound instincts as the women began to call for help. Something about Raven had been screeched but Remy had failed to comprehend it at the time. Remy had expected _the worst, _not Raven Darkholme passed out between the hallway and the bathroom with Aveline and Rogue trying their best to revive her. It was cruel to think it, but Raven in her unconscious state had been a relief. Compared to the scenes he imagined as he bested the stairs, it was a _merciful_ scene to encounter. He helped (and repented for his cruel thoughts) by carrying Raven to her bedroom. From there Tante Mattie and his mother took over and he was left to comfort Rogue in the hallway. She had been shaken to say the least but there were thankfully no tears shed. She had clung to him though, her hand turning to a cuff of metal around his arm as they waited outside. He'd done his best to keep her calm and assured that Raven would be just fine. When Raven began to stir, she squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek before slipping into her mother's room. He tried not to think too deep into the innocent peck but how could he not? She wasn't usually so physical with her thanks. He left the hallway and ventured to the kitchen to pull out a beer, thankful for the chance of having some space to himself.

To the best of his understanding, it was clear that Raven had found out. None too ceremoniously as it turned out.

Remy took the last swig from the bottle and set it on the porch beside him. A sigh escaped him as he looked up to the cloudless sky. Despite the dark cloud of circumstances over his head, he was actually happy to be back in New Orleans. The familiar tang of Tante Mattie's cooking hadn't changed since he was a boy. The rich smell of spices, even in Raven's kitchen, had brought back a flurry of childhood memories that managed to fix a small smile to his lips. He was sure he would go back to New York at least a couple of pounds heavier. His dear old Tante would see to that.

"Been a while since ah've seen that look on ya face."

He turned abruptly but wasn't surprised to find her standing beside him. Wrapped in a white cotton sweater to fight the chill, Rogue stood leant against the porch beam with a half-smile winking at him from the corner of her mouth. He continued to smile as she came to sit at his side.

"I don't t'ink I know what y' mean _chére_."

Rogue gave a small chuckle as she leant close to nudge his knee against hers. The action sent unwarranted chills up his thigh, as did the spark in those emerald eyes.

"Don't think ah don't know ya really miss bein' here Rem. Ya can't hide that. Not from meh."

That knowing glint in her eyes was as infectious as the smile across her lips. He returned both with a chuckle and a sigh of willing defeat. His gaze swept the front yard as he replied.

"I t'ink I miss it de most when I'm actually _here_. Knowing I'm going to leave this place soon jus' makes me miss it more dan when I be away from it...If dat makes any sense..."

Her light chuckle and knowing_ 'hmm'_ of a response was followed swiftly by the slip of her hand into his. She laced her fingers between his and squeezed, leaning her head against his shoulder. A moment later, she sighed heavily. He drank in her closeness and the smell of her jasmine shampoo.

"We should come here more often then. Maybe ya won't feel lahke ya leavin' it as much?"

Remy only gave a vague _'hmm'_ of response, too lost to say much else. A few minutes of content silence passed between them with only the crickets for sound effect. It came to an end when Remy let out a small chuckle of amusement. Rogue smiled.

"What is it?"

Another chuckle hummed through his chest. He made sure to catch her eye with a knowing smirk across his face as he replied.

"Y' remember dat time we stole Henri's truck?"

Rogue arched a brow.

"Which tahme?"

"Y' were 'bout fifteen."

A particularly loud scoff erupted from Rogue's lips as she buried her face in his shoulder for a moment. Her eyes shone with mirth when she resurfaced.

"An' we ended up drivin' it all the way out to the swamps an' ran outta gas?"

He grinned impishly as if he had just done the deed.

"An' we 'ad t' trek all de way home on foot."

"Cuz' _someone _didn't have a backup plan."

"An' den we explained where the truck was so Henri could find it." 

"_After _ya lied an' said it was all Emil's fault."

A hearty chuckle escaped his lips.

"Y' one t' talk! Y' went along wit' it!" 

Rogue gave a casual shrug. Her free hand rest over her abdomen and her fingers began to trail endless circles as she replied coolly. An amused smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Ah resent that accusation, ah merely said nothin' while ya'll said everythin' ya could fit through ya teeth."

An incredulous look spread across Remy's features. Teasingly, he began to poke her ribs.

"Oh? _Et _what about de time I saved y' from a world o' trouble when y' snuck off t' New York f' de day? _Hm?_ Who dropped y' off at the train station _et_ _said everyt'ing he could fit t'rough his teeth_ so dat y' _Maman_ (Mom) wouldn't find out?" 

As his words became more teasing rather than accusative, his finger jabs turned to tickles until the point in which Rogue was laughing tears. She twisted in his hold, trying to push him off while he tickle-tortured her until her sides hurt. Finally, she declared in a shout.

"Alraght! Alraght! Ah went along wit' it! Now- now stop it already-! Ah'll throw up on ya if ya not careful! Ah- ah mean it-!"

It was then Remy decided it was safer to stop. While both were breathless, they separated only to burst into short, gentle breaths of laughter not moments later. They leant against each other for mild support as the amusement turned silent between them. When all was quiet, Rogue gently grasped his hand again and squeezed it tight.

"Ah'm glad Mama knows about _this_ one." 

"Was dere ever a way o' _not_ tellin' her 'bout dis one?"

Rogue snorted. Grinning. "No way in hell." 

Remy smiled as he squeezed her hand back. The air sobered up again.

"How is she?"

Rogue shrugged one shoulder.

"She's okay. Ah think she's startin' t' lahke the fact that she's gonna beh a grandmother."

There was a pause.

"She's gonna gut _moi _first chance she gets isn't she?" 

Rogue opened her mouth to say no but Remy's discerning look made her shut up. She sighed in defeat.

"She hasn't said anythin' about _ya_ yet."

Remy ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Knew it wouldn't be dat easy. Y' _Maman_ be a temperamental woman."

Rogue couldn't argue with that.

"At least she's holdin' off so far."

Remy's laugh was sarcastic and forced. Rogue swatted him with the flick of her hand, causing him to pout as he rubbed his sore arm. Another gap of silence passed between the two. Remy was about to break it when Tante Mattie's voice called out from behind the fly-wire door, ordering them to come to dinner. It was like clock-work that Remy and Rogue locked hands as they slipped inside; braced for another confrontation with the temperamental Grandmother-to-be and the whole crazy crew that were their families.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur. Dinner had gone by swiftly; which no one had the sense to suspect after Raven's fainting spell, but of course the most anyone at the table could talk about was the twins. While Henri and Mercy's two children, Desmond and Ashley, ran wild around the table; their shrill cries of excitement bounced about the room as they did. Their commotion was not heeded as the adults talked amongst each other in their respective _'groups.'_

Tante Mattie had been merciful by not asking if they were going to have the children baptised like Remy had been or any other uncomfortable questions for the parents-to-be. Not that that wouldn't stop her from asking _later_. Mercy had been nothing but thrilled about the idea of preparing a_ double-baby shower_.However when Wanda and Rogue unexpectedly fell into a tirade of sniggers and wide-eyed expressions, she had been completely confused if not slightly hurt by their reactions. Wanda was quick to _elaborate_ on Kitty's little _surprise baby-shower/home warming party._ Amongst the clutter of the two families, Remy's cousins, who had arrived not long after the commotion with Raven, made every effort to tease Remy _literally_ behind Rogue's back. However the face-pulling, silent jeering and dreadful Remy impersonations were drawn to a head-smacking halt when Tante Mattie emerged from the kitchen, armed with a wooden spoon and a sharp tongue. Emil, Etienne and Theo were silenced and stilled with only a few _worded threats_ and the half-raise of the spoon. However that did not stop the trio from smirking amongst each other when Tante's back was turned.

Towards the head of the table, Mattie, Aveline and Raven were practically joined at the heads as they excitedly talked of the prospect of having not one but _two _babies to nurture and spoil. Talk of Mercy's two children was mixed into Raven's accounts of what Kurt and Rogue had been like as children which of course was followed swiftly by Tante Mattie's account of both Henri and Remy's childhoods. Rogue had thanked her lucky stars she had not taken a seat next to her mother in such a state. Her pride (nor her ears) would recover from such conversations. Every now and again an uncharacteristic, high-pitched squeal of excitement or tenderised _'aww' _would erupt from either the three. It was almost as bad as having Kitty Pryde. _Almost._

On the other end of the table, Jean-Luc's attitude to the twins was decidedly more subtle than Raven's, though there was no denying that the eldest LeBeau was enlightened by the idea of being a grandfather again. Nothing but anticipation and pride shone through him. But when he started talk of _'at least'_ pitching in for the house _they_ (meaning: Mattie, Aveline, Raven, and himself) intended to raise the children in that Remy and Rogue became anxious. For different reasons no less.

While Rogue hadn't told Raven that she and Remy were living together, Remy had neglected to tell Rogue about one _tiny_ and every so critical detail about his family's knowledge on the subject of their situation. The pair turned to each other with equal guilty, anxious looks. After a moment or two, Remy managed to clear his throat before addressing his happily-rambling father.

"_Uh Pére_. Dere be somet'ing I have t' explain b'fore we t'ink about dat-"

The Elder LeBeau gave a bemused look and scoffed a chuckle.

"Really Remy, dere isn't _anyt'ing _t' _think. _Y' not goin' t' be able t' raise _deux enfants _in dat bachelor's pad of yours. Buying a house is simply de only answer y' have! –Come, let's ask y' _Mére_ _et _Raven. _Dey _will back me up on dis-"

Remy raised a hand in gentle protest and tried to interject but Jean-Luc was already raising his glass and tapping it with a spoon to get the rest of the table's attention. Remy groaned inwardly and closed his eyes a moment as the rest of the room became still. The table's occupants turned their full attention to Jean-Luc as he spoke up for _all_ to hear.

"Raven, Aveline _ma chére,_ don't y' t'ink it's only fittin' dat dese two get a house t' raise de _bébes_? Dat bachelor's pad Remy _et_ Rogue have isn't big enough for _three _let alone _four._"

_Crash._

The sound of glass shattering against the table made every head turn to the end of the table where Raven sat with an unreadable expression across her face, her hand raised as if to hold an invisible wine glass. The wine glass she had dropped remained untouched as the _1994 Red_ seeped deeper into Raven's best _white _tablecloth. A stunned silence had broken across the room. A car could have come crashing through the main door and smashed into the stairway and no one would have noticed on account of Raven's astounding silence after such an outburst. Everyone, even Jean-Luc, had their hearts thudding wildly in their throats as they waited for Raven to do _something._ The two households watched silently as Raven took a deep breath that hissed through her teeth only to escape through her flared nostrils. A fire-breathing dragon flailed in comparison to Raven's dragon-like antics. Her almost-yellow hazel eyes turned cold as the merriment they had all enjoyed came to a chilling halt.

Rogue instinctively reached for Remy's hand under the table as Raven fired a pointed index towards _him._ He grasped it but proudly didn't squeeze it as hard as she held his hand. Such an action would make her think he was scared.

Not that he wasn't.

But she didn't need to know that. _Pride's sake_ and all.

He was brought out of his emotional battle when Raven's words reached his ears. Her voice held a dark calmness; Like the calm before a lightning storm or a hurricane.

"_You._ Outside. _Now."_

Rogue's hold on his hand tightened as she turned to look at him with those anxious jade eyes. He managed a meek, reassuring look before removing his hand from her grip and standing up. No one thought to move, save for Aveline who tried to grasp Raven's arm only to be ignored as Raven gently pulled out of her seat and _slowly_ made her way out of the room with Remy in tow.

**(Here we go folks! The confrontation ya'll wanted!! Bahahaha)**

In no matter of time at all it seemed, Raven and Remy stood on the outside porch with precisely two-feet between them, otherwise they would have been toe-to-toe in all senses.

Remy stood with an unreadable expression across his face despite the fact his heart was just about ready to explode. He had anticipated this confrontation since the day Rogue told him about the twins. Hell, he'd had a truck-load of nightmares revolving around fire-breathing Raven Darkholmes._ Now _his nightmares were being handed over in true rendition on a silver platter.

There was an unsettling silence between them before Raven raised one carefully sculpted eye brow at him. He silently gulped.

"Am I to understand that, not _only_ did you _accidentally_ knock my daughter up but you've had her move out of her perfectly hospitable apartment to _live with you _in your _bachelor's pad_?"

Though she had said everything in a perfectly dark calm tone, her last two words held an abundance of malice that made up for the (so-far) lack of screaming. Her face contorted into a deathly glare as she folded her arms in defence. Remy however, did not visibly waver under the look. He matched her glare with a sober look as he replied.

"Yes. We are living in my apartment but-"

"But _what?_ What do you honestly have to defend your actions?"

Remy finally dared to give his own meaningful glare as he replied sternly. He was on the verge of being indignant. Knowing Raven though, he managed to keep his cool as he replied. He spoke in clear first-person to emphasise his point.

"I am not a child _Raven_ and neither is Rogue for dat matter. Y' have no need t' talk t'_ moi _or Rogue like dat-"

Raven gave an indignant snort before she shot coldly.

"You could have fooled _me_ Remy LeBeau! And don't you _dare _talk to me that way! If _you_ had any _mature sense_ in that head of yours that wasn't driven by _childish stupidity_ or _testosterone,_ you may have thought about the consequences when you took advantage of my daughter's feelings towards you-"

Remy threw away all restraint at those words. He had taken a lot of ill-met lectures from Raven Darkholme in the past but this; _this _was beyond out of line. He raised his hands and shook them in his own defence and matched his tone of voice with her angry tone.

"Now wait jus' a minute Raven-_ I _didn't take advantage o' Rogue's feelings! I have _never_ and will never do dat t' her! I admit dat letting her- _et _letting myself- get drunk dat night was a very stupid mistake but-"

The fire in those yellow eyes doubled ten-fold as Raven's mouth dropped open in horror only to revert to rage just as swiftly.

"You were _DRUNK?!_ You fucking got yourself, _and_ my daughter _drunk_ and then slept with her?!"

What hostility and pent-up frustration Remy had unleashed upon Rogue's mother diminished as his face paled in silent horror at his own actions.

Apparently Rogue had been _smart_ and negated to tell her mother the more _specifically crucial _details of how she got pregnant. Before he could begin to make amending explanations however, Raven was already storming back into the house at full throttle, all the while ranting and raging over what she had suddenly discovered. Remy followed swiftly but unfortunately not swiftly enough as Raven stormed back into the dining room with her sharp tongue a blazing.

"_You_ got drunk _with him?!_ _THAT'S _how you got pregnant?!"

Rogue, who was practically encased by their friends and family suddenly turned white as a sheet. Her eyes widened with horror only to turn from Raven to Remy who now stood rooted in the doorway. Her voice was too shaken with anxiety to feel much else.

"Ya- ya told her about that?"

Remy heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his shoulders in defeat.

"I thought_ y' _already did."

Rogue wasn't given the chance to reply as Raven turned on Remy once again, this time with a snarl of rage. If Rogue had not slipped between them, there would surely be a cause for a funeral planner in their midst. With Rogue acting as a barrier between them, Raven was forced to take the brunt of her daughter's disapproving, determined look as she began to scold her.

"Mama ya _have_ t' get a hold o' ya'self. Ya can'te blame Remy for somethin' that wasn't entirely his fault-"

"Anna-Marie, he-"

"_He_ has given ya at least half of ya future grandchildren!"

Yet another stunned silence passed over the room and its occupants. It was but another day in the Darkholme household. Rogue spoke once more, this time with a gentler tone of voice as she grasped her mother by the arms.

"Mama, ah know it looks bad. The- the way this started, it- it's not _ideal_ but...but it's real. It is all _very real_ and ya have to realise that. Ya have to _accept _what's happened. Ya don't have t' lahke it but ya gonna_ have _t' accept it."

As Raven stood with an indistinguishable look across her face, Jean-Luc and Kurt had appeared at either side of her; just in case she attempted to do a round-about Rogue in her cause to do some bodily harm. She remained station on the spot, her chest heaving with anger as she remained eye-to-eye with her daughter. When she did not speak, Rogue continued. The others watched and listened in mild shock.

"The last thing ah want is for mah kids t' grow up with their Grandmothah hatin' their Daddy b'cause of the way they came about in the first place. Is that really what yah want?"

Slowly but surely, Raven's temperament cooled down and her shoulders dropped in defeat. The dragon was sated as the mother in her returned to the surface. Her reply was near-indistinguishable in its quietness.

"No."

She shook her head gently.

"No, I wouldn't want that at all."

Rogue gave a gentle nod, her eyes on the verge of overflowing with tears. She managed a watery smile as Raven pulled her in for a close embrace. However before hugging her daughter close, Raven suddenly pulled back and with a pointed index towards Remy, she scolded.

"But I want _you_ to get my daughter and _my_ grandchildren a _real _house to live in. That _apartment_ is no place for raising babies!"

A chorus of light laughter broke amongst their surrounding family and friends and the atmosphere finally relaxed as the others began to envelope their friends into friendly (relieved) hugs and congratulating chatter. While most of the others gave relieved sighs and equally meaningful looks, Rogue and Remy wrapped their arms around each others' waists and entwined their hands into a squeeze of a hold.

Both could admit their relief that the crisis they'd feared had been mild if not merciful.

****

_**Hurricane Raven has passed. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams**_


	36. Water Works

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, glad that the last chapter was so well received. Can't believe the review count is up to 502! But I'm afraid that hurricane Raven isn't quite finished yet. Not by a long shot. **_

_**-Gams**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Six – Water Works **_

Engulfed in warm bath-water, Rogue let out a content sigh as she slumped back into the comfort of the bath-tub. To say the least, it had been a long, _long_ day. One she wouldn't miss in the least if she happened to forget it.

After her mother's initial outburst that she had been anticipating like a doctor anticipating a patient's meds to wear-off, the evening had run smoothly except for a hiccup here and there. _Raven_ of course, was at the root of every hiccup.

Rogue let out another deep sigh as one particular _hiccup_ came to mind.

Their two families had been happily discussing the babies around the living room, sporting cups of coffee and tea like any other night when the idea of having a _New Orleans based Baby Shower_ was brought up ever so subtly by Mercy.

"_Oh come on Rogue ma chér, I've never planned a bébe shower before let alone one for twins! Et b'sides! Dese are ma __nièces and or neveux!" (My nieces and or nephews) _

While Mercy had looked at her with all the hope in the world kindled in her sky-blue eyes, she caught Wanda and John give knowing looks of amusement from the corner of her eye. And as much as she loved Mercy...one baby shower was enough to last her a lifetime, so she replied...

"_Mercy ah know ya mean well but honestly, meh and Remy's apartment can't take another baby shower. Anymore baby shower gifts an' it'll overflow. Ah'm not kidding."_

When Mercy's face completely fell, she quickly added that she would give Mercy free reign on planning the twins' first birthday party. Mercy had practically beamed she was so elated by the idea. However the moment was complete shot down when Raven spoke.

"_Darling, this is exactly why you need to move yourselves into a proper house. If you can't expect to hold a parade of baby-shower gifts, how do you expect to horde all the things you'll need once the children arrive?"_

Though she directed the question to Rogue with the utter-most _motherly tone_, her cold gaze remained entirely on Remy as if to say _'You're the most incompetent father-to-be I have ever seen,' _and that was just the _nice_ and abbreviated version.

Rogue gave an exhausted sigh; her contentment in the bathtub was wearing thin with such thoughts so she decided to get out. She wrapped a thick bathrobe around herself after towelling off, tied the straps above her slightly swelled abdomen and released her hair from a clawed hair-clip. Steam erupted from the bathroom as she stepped into her childhood bedroom. The room had stayed more or less the same over her childhood years. Though the wallpaper was a little worse for wear, the thick stripes of honey-yellow and white warmed the room. A body-length mirror stood opposite a matching dresser while a small desk stood across the way; all of which were cluttered with old trinkets from her childhood. A few stuffed animals and teddies cluttered the book shelves, the bed and the heavy jarrah-wood trunk. Rogue smiled at an old, brown teddy-bear that sat alone on the top of her bed pillow. Picking it up, the scraggly old thing became limp and bowled over to one side. Her father had given her _Jerry_ when she was only a few days old; her first teddy-bear. When her parents had divorced, this ol' teddy bear was the closest she had got to being near her Dad. Things hadn't changed since.

Hugging Jerry to her chest in one arm, she reached for her cell phone on the bedside table and dialled her Dad's home-phone number. It was several rings before he picked up and answered in a typical gruff voice.

"_Hey kid. How'd it go with your mother?"_

Rogue couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. What he really meant to ask was _"Did she kill that Cajun or what?"_ So she replied his _real_ question.

"She didn't kill Remy on the spot, so it went okay. Ah bet ya disappointed bah that _minor detail_."

There was a gruff snort of bemusement from his end that made her smile with amusement.

"_You sure you told your mother that he got you drunk before- ehem...Before _you-know._ Because that don't sound like your mother."_

Rogue gave a light scoff and grinned as she sat back in the comfort of her own bed.

"She did give Remy a bit of an ear-bashin' after she found out we've been living together but-"

There was a husky chuckle that sounded pleased.

"_That's the Raven I know."_

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"She's alright with it _now _in case ya were worried."

Another chuckle.

"_Don't think it'll last kid. You know how temperamental your mother can be."_

Rogue rolled her eyes as she retorted in defence.

"Ah could say the same for ya!"

"_So can I, Stripes."_

Rogue gave a low growl-of-a-sigh. There was minute of silence before Logan spoke up again.

"_So...what did ya want to talk to me about?"_

Rogue frowned.

"Is it so weird that ah just wanted t' talk to _ya_ without a specific reason?"

"_It's weird for you not to darlin'. Now what's botherin' you? If it's anything t' do with them pregnancy hormones, go find that Cajun of yours. Take it out on him."_

Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed irritably. You would think after over a decade of _tolerating_ Remy, he would be a little less obvious to his disliking of the man. Not her father. _Never._

"It ain't _that_. An' if it was, ah'd chew ya out for even sayin' that!"

"_Well it sounds a lot like you're doin' that now."_

She paused before starting again.

"Nothin' is _wrong._ Just..."

A deep sigh heaved through her lungs before she continued.

"Ah guess ah needed t' hear from someone that ain't gonna ask meh about Baby showers or when it is Remy an' ah are gonna get a house _suitable for raising children _ or-"

"_You're getting a house together now-?"_

Rogue imitated one of her father's classic growls of impatience. Logan muttered a brief apology before replying with a tired sigh that could well match how Rogue felt; overwrought.

"_Did you put the Runt to bed or did your mother?"_

Rogue silently smiled with relief. She could always- well, _almost_ always count on Logan for changing the subject to less stressful topics; It was one of his many charms that made him her father. Leaning into the comfort of the pillows behind her, Rogue settled on the topic he had chosen. They talked for about an hour before Logan called it a night, told her to take care of herself and keep an ear open for Sahirah like always. Rogue was dressed and about to settle down for the night between the sheets when her stomach gave a rumbling groan. She gave a disheartened sigh. Though thoroughly exhausted, her cravings were too strong to resist. Pushing back the bedcovers, Rogue looked down with an accusative frown at her abdomen and chided lightly.

"Ya two have great tahming ya know that? Now Mama has t' go all the way downstairs t' get some food."

She patted her belly but it was with affection. Doctor McCoy had encouraged her and Remy to talk to the babies as much as possible, stating that it was all part of the nurturing process and getting the babies used to the sound of their voices. Though she doubted they could hear her just yet, it was good practice for the months to follow. She didn't care if people thought she was mental. With a defeated sigh, Rogue pulled on her dressing robe and began to make her way down the hallway towards the stairwell. The house was quiet, the rooms dark, so it was by sheer memory that she managed to find her way to the kitchen below. However upon opening the door, Rogue was forced to close her eyes to the onslaught of light. Blinking, her eyes fell on the familiar figure seated at the kitchen bench. Raven had sat in a navy-blue, satin dressing robe, nursing a mug of tea between her fingers. Her head turned as Rogue opened the door. A small, tired smile spread across Raven's lips as she spoke. Nothing could prevent the woman from using a motherly tone with her daughter, no matter how adult her daughter now was.

"What are you doing up at this hour? It's nearly two in the morning."

Rogue shrugged as she made her way towards the pantry. She replied as she began to go through the pantry's contents.

"Ah was about t' call it a night when ah got this strange cravin' for Hershey's chocolate on toast."

She pulled out a can of _Hershey's chocolate syrup _and a bag of sliced bread and held them up as evidence for her mother to discern only to watch as her mother gave a small chuckle of amusement. Rogue raised a bemused brow.

"What? Ah didn't think it was all that strange..."

Raven only continued to smile.

"I know but...it _is _strange since that's what I used to eat all the time when I was pregnant with you."

Rogue gave a disbelieving snort of amusement.

"Really? Ya never told meh that..."

Raven gave a small shrug.

"Yes well, believe it or not there are some things about your mother that you don't know."

There was a teasing glint in her eyes that made Rogue feel like a little girl again, sharing a special secret with her mother. Rogue smiled as she began to pull out the toaster from its usual place.

"What other things did ya do when ya were pregnant with meh? Ah've had the strangest of cravings..."

As Rogue toasted her bread, they continued to talk about everything and anything that Raven did while pregnant with Rogue and on occasion when pregnant with her brother. Rogue was happily munching on Hershey-chocolate lathered toast when they arrived on childhood memories that Rogue couldn't remember, but Raven obviously did.

"Oh here's one I'm sure you've forgotten. Do you remember when we went up to that house décor outlet place when you were five? And you picked out a set of glow-in-the-dark stars for your bedroom ceiling?"

Rogue frowned in deep thought but the memory proved to be vague and blurred in her mind.

"Sort of...Ah remember sleepin' under 'em until we moved here but not how ah got them. Why? What was so interestin' bout that?"

Raven gave an all too knowing chuckle as she began to dredge her second mug's tea-bags. She shifted around the kitchen for the milk carton as she replied.

"Well, when we went to the front desk to ask where the boxes were kept, the saleswoman behind the counter told us that they had sold out of the stars and only had the daisies or rockets or whatever they were- _Anyway,_ I don't think I can forget that look across your face when you heard they didn't have any stars left. You were _the most_ adorable little thing with those little piggy tails you used to have in your hair..."

While Rogue cringed slightly at the memory of being _forced_ to put her hair in piggy-tails as a child, Raven gave a warm smile that was rich with the memory of it. She finished making her tea and sat down as she continued.

"Anyway, you were so upset by the time we got back home that I couldn't take it any longer. So, I sat you down, looked you right in the eyes and asked if it really meant that much to you. And you said that _"Ah've never wan' somethin' so much in all my lifes!"_ And yes- that's _exactly_ how you said it!"

Rogue let out an embarrassed groan at the high-pitched imitation her mother attempted of her five year-old self but continued to listen.

"_So,_ we drove all the way back to that store and asked where the closest sister store was which was all the way in Jackson."

Recognition illuminated Rogue's eyes as a vague memory of driving out of town as a child. Slowly, she continued from where Raven left off.

"An' we trekked hours across the state jus' t' get them raght?"

Raven smiled and nodded, the memory as visible in her thoughts as it was across her face. A content silence passed between them before Raven gave a small sigh.

"I miss those stars sometimes. It was a shame we couldn't re-use them here."

Rogue, who sat beside her mother, reached out and rested a hand over hers. When Raven caught her gaze, she spoke.

"We could always jump in the car and drive t' Jackson. They might still have some."

Raven smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand. Though she would deny it later, there were unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure we could put them in the twins' room if you would like."

Rogue's lower-lip quivered somewhat before a pair of fresh tears streamed down her cheeks but instead of sobbing, she let out a frustrated growl and retorted tearfully.

"_Damn it!_ Ah do _not_ need the water works rahght now!"

Raven gave a sympathetic smile but chuckled with amusement as she reached out and grabbed a tissue box, she held it out to her hormonal daughter as she spoke gently.

"Oh dearest, the water works are but the least of your problems. Believe me, I've been there._ Twice_."

Though Rogue gave a small gasp of a laugh, it didn't stop the water works from giving a decent show.

****

**Hurricane Raven will return next update. Believe it. **

**-Gams**


	37. Beignets

_**Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, I can't believe it's been 36 chapters and still going strong. Given my track record for finishing stories, it's an amazing result for me haha. **_

_**-Gams**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Beignets**_

Remy woke to the heavenly smell of fresh beignets and other mouth-watering concoctions Tante Mattie was known to make. He practically floated down the stairs following the smell of hot crepes and beignets to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he found a familiar sight before him; Tante Mattie had always been the first person to rise in the morning. There wasn't a morning of his childhood that didn't start with Tante Mattie's warm smile and home-made cooking, which was probably why he ended up learning how to cook himself. Tante Mattie's cooking could never be quite replicated to perfection but that didn't stop him from trying to take some of her cookery magic with him when he moved to New York. Remy closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply; there was nothing he could cook that could quite match that smell. He was brought out of his reminiscing by a familiar greeting.

"_Bon Matin, mon fils_. _As-tu bien dormi? _(Good morning my son. Did you sleep well?)

The woman didn't turn away from the circular hot plate as she spoke but her voice gave the impression that she was smiling. Remy ventured further into the large kitchen and wordlessly grasped the large, glass sugar shaker. He began to plaster the large plate of beignets as he replied.

"_Assez bien, Tante. Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Je vous auraient aidés à faire les beignets." _(Well enough, Aunt. You should have woken me up. I would have helped you make the beignets.)

Tante Mattie waved a dismissive hand as she artfully turned another crepe over on the hot plate. It sizzled slightly as she replied tenderly.

"_Vous le besoin de mon garçon. Cette _Raven Darkholme_ est une force avec laquelle il faut compter."_ (You needed it my boy. That Raven Darkholme is a force to be reckoned with)

Remy couldn't help a small snort of amusement.

"_Ce serait un euphémisme Tante."_ (That would be putting it mildly Aunt)

The elderly woman gave throaty chuckle of amusement as she raised a flour-caked hand and patted her nephew's arm affectionately. There was a content silence that passed throughout the kitchen before Tante Mattie placed the last of the crepes onto a large plate and began to cover it with aluminium foil to keep them hot. It was while she was cleaning up her space that she broke the silence.

"_Je suis surpris que vous ayez dormi ici la nuit dernière. Ce n'est pas comme vous d'être voyant une femme et dormir dans des chambres séparées, sans parler des maisons séparées."_

(I'm surprised you stayed here last night. It's not like you to be seeing a woman and sleep in separate bedrooms, let alone separate houses).

Remy could do nothing but gape widely for several moments at his Tante's words. He managed a few flabbergasted noises before coherency returned to him, as well as a healthy amount of colour to his tanned face.

"_Mon Dieu- Tante! _Why would y' say-"

His gaping mouth closed as a suspicious frown marred his features.

"Y' been plannin' dis all morning haven't y'? Luring Remy out wit' dem beignets an' de small-talk. _Vous n'avez pas de femme la honte!__"_ (You have no shame woman!)

Tante Mattie had the power of age and wisdom to roll her eyes at the outrage across her young nephew's face. She calmly continued to scrub the empty bowl of crepe-mix in the sink as she replied coolly.

"I was _not_ plannin' nothin' boy. _Mais_ y' could 'ave tol' us dat y' ain't proposed t' Anna-Marie yet."

Remy paled, his outrage fled swiftly from his mind only to be taken over by a strange sense of shame he always got when Tante spoke to him like this. It was a scolding with a tender voice that didn't suit the usually short-tempered woman and it was unsettling for him to behold. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. The moments were filled only with the swish-swash of running water before Remy spoke in an unnaturally quiet voice.

"What gave it away?"

Tante Mattie gave a small snort of disbelief as she dropped the scrubbing brush in hand and set her hands on her hips. Her patronizing look wasn't unfamiliar.

"De _belle chil' _didn't 'ave no ring on dat finger o' hers! No nephew o' mahne woul' propose t' deir woman wit'out a ring!"

Remy couldn't help but roll his eyes and smirk, it was all so Typical of Tante. As was her smacking him up the back of the head for rolling his eyes and _'smirkin' like le diable.'_ As Remy rubbed the now-tender back of his head, Tante Mattie continued to stand with her hands on her hips but with a concerned look that was tender as it was disappointed. Remy felt only a little bit of extreme guilt at that look.

"What is _really_ goin' on wit' y' _deux mon fils?_ Y' love her, _non_?"

Remy set his hand on the edge of the sink and refused to meet her gaze. Sighing, he nodded and leant against the bench as he replied.

"De truth is Tante...we be having chil'ren together, we be living together _mais_ we're not getting married. She..."

He nearly said _"She doesn't love me like I do her"_ but he stopped before his pride could take a bruising instead of a full blow.

"She doesn't want to get married jus' b'cause we be having chil'ren together. Et I agree. Dere ain't any need f' marriage. We're not de first parents t' have chil'ren wit'out bein' married or a couple _et _we won't be de last,"

He nodded as if trying to convince himself, which some days he needed to. Remy caught his Tante's gaze again and put on a confident smile.

"What matters is dat de_ bébes_ are healt'y, happy _et _have an upbringin' as _normal_ as we can offer. Dat's all dat matters."

Tante Mattie's head turned slowly to one side, her lower lip trembled slightly as she braved a proud smile. Wordlessly, she opened her arms to wrap her nephew into a motherly embrace. Once upon a time, she had been able to cradle the boy in her arms and now she was forced to rest her head against his chest because he was so much taller than her. After a moment or two, the elderly woman pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"Y' have t' be happy too chil'. Dat matters jus' a much, _non?_"

Remy's shoulders fell in defeat; pride be damned. He managed a half-smile, a shadow of his usual charm held in place, as he leant forward to kiss his Aunt's cheek in gratitude. The woman hugged him tighter, just about breaking his spine in two, before she pulled back and began to dab her watery eyes with the edge of her apron. As Tante Mattie composed herself again, Remy picked up the plate of beignets and crepes and made to set them on the kitchen table. With his back turned, he admitted freely.

"_Quand elle est heureuse, je suis heureux._ _Et si c'est ce qu'elle veut, je l'accepterai." _(When she's happy, I'm happy. And if this is what she wants, I will accept it)

Tante Mattie made an exasperated sound.

"Y' may be happy now, _mais _y' be blind t' what y' need! Why not ask 'er Remy? She may surprise y'-"

The woman's rant was cut short by the vast approach of footsteps and a mix of familiar voices. The kitchen door swung open with ease as Mercy, Henri and Rogue stepped through, bantering and laughing amongst themselves. Tante Mattie wisely turned to the stove again as the troop came to seat themselves at the kitchen table. Rogue appeared at Remy's side, brandishing a winning smile that quickly turned to a yawn as she sat herself down beside him. Remy couldn't help but tease, regaining his usual charm with a grin.

"Remy doesn't know whether y' be happy or glad t' see him _chére_."

Rogue was in the middle of reaching for her first beignet when she replied with a light chuckle.

"Verrah funny Cajun. Ah only got about four hours sleep las' naght. Meh an' Mama sat up all night talkin' about pregnancy food cravin's an' stuff. _Oh mah gawd-_ Tante! These are the _best_ beignets ah've had in months!"

Remy frowned slightly as the love of his life helped herself to a second beignet. Amusing as her cravings were at times, he couldn't help but feel just a little under appreciated.

"What y' talkin' 'bout girl? I made beignets last week!"

While Henri and Mercy sniggered amusedly across the table, Rogue gave her best _innocent facade _of a smile, all the while with a particularly large mouthful of pastry in her mouth. It took a few moments for her to swallow before she covered her mouth and replied sweetly, all the while rubbing his arm affectionately.

"Sorry sugah. But nothin' beats ya Tante's home-made beignets."

Henri gave a throaty chuckle at the sour look across Remy's face. Remy turned a cold look towards his older brother who cleared his throat and helped himself to a beignet himself. The subject was swiftly changed after that.

"So have y' _deux _picked out a date yet?"

Remy was fortunate enough to be sipping a glass of orange juice just at that moment. Henri was suddenly sprayed with orange juice while Remy began to choke and cough. Rogue patted his back in an attempt to sooth him as Mercy and Tante fussed over Henri. When the commotion died down, Jean-Luc appeared at the doorway with a bemused expression. He raised one brow at the room's occupants.

"_Bon Matin mon famille. Ehh..._is dis breakfast?"

Henri gave Remy an irritated look and proceeded to dab his once clean shirt with a tea-towel. Tante Mattie was swift to dismiss the explanations by asking if Aveline would like her breakfast in bed. Jean-Luc pat the woman's shoulder in silent thanks as he made his way to his usual seat at the head of the table. The eldest LeBeau gave his family a slightly unsure look before reaching out for a beignet. When no one spoke, he held up the plate in offering.

"Beignets anyone?"

_**I need to find the recipe for beignets. All this talk of them is making me hungry. Haha.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	38. Catching On

_**I'm on a roll! Hopefully I can get these guys through the rest of Thanksgiving and break it to the rest of the LeBeaus that there isn't a pending marriage in the mix. At this moment in time...**_

_**-Gams **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight – Catching On**_

Much to the relief of Remy's sanity, breakfast continued without so much as _another_ mention of wedding dates, engagement plans or anything else to invoke awkward explanations on his or Rogue's part. While he kept more or less quiet, Rogue stirred the conversation at the breakfast table and steered it towards the idea of going out shopping with the girls. Mercy was quick to jump on that wagon to say the least. The woman practically buzzed with enthusiasm as she began to babble away about hitting every maternity and children's store in New Orleans.

"Oh Rogue _cher, _dis is goin' t' be jus' so much fun! I know everyt'ing dere is t' need f' bébes, et I know a few places dat can do home deliveries so y' won't 'ave t' lift a finger 'till dey arrive at y' apartment..."

One look at Rogue's anxious, wide-eyed expression told Remy that that wasn't the kind of shopping she had had in mind and was currently regretting ever having mentioned the idea. But there was nothing to dissuade the idea now, not with Mercy on such a rave of excitement. They were going to paint the town in baby pink (or baby blue) and Rogue would have to go along with it. While the other male occupants of the room all gave knowing smirks and eyed both women with equal amusement, it was decided that Mercy, Wanda and Rogue would be leaving for the _Baby shower Express Tour_ as soon as possible. However before Mercy could begin to recount her favourite stores, Rogue made the _legitimate _excuse of having to go get Wanda and her purse and proceeded to leave, all the while dragging out a bemused Remy with her. Once outside, she released her hold and turned on him with a sceptical look.

"Okay Swamp Rat, why does Mercy think ya an' meh are engaged?"

Remy felt his face drain all of colour save white. How he had ever hoped to think that Rogue hadn't made assumptions was now beyond him. However, seeing as Rogue was quite _temperamental_ as of late, he decided to play the naive face and proceeded to furrow his brow in a perfect facade of innocent confusion.

"Whatever gave y' dat idea _chére?_ Mercy may be _bébe-crazy mais_ she-"

Rogue cut him off with the mere arch of one feminine brow. While her expression said _"don't-try-that-with-me,"_ she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side. _Honestly,_ he never seemed to learn that _the innocent_ look just wasn't a winner with her. She made sure to reply in a scathing tone.

"Well seein' as she pulled on mah left hand and exclaimed _"Where the Ring at?!"_ when ah walked into them this mornin', ah think ah'm entitled t' think it."

Remy's shoulders fell in defeat as he raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. Though Rogue wouldn't admit it, there was an adorableness to his actions that made her smile inwardly. However her inner smile was wiped clear off by his choice of answer.

"Right. Well...she's not de only one who t'inks dat."

Rogue's expression fell clear off her face. Remy thought that it was the calm before a massive outburst but to his surprise, that blank, unreadable expression remained in the silence between them. Meanwhile, Rogue re-wound his words in her thoughts. _"She's not the only one who t'inks dat."_ What could he possibly mean by that? Rogue felt her stomach twist with anxiety and a sudden turn of excitement. Remy had been acting awfully strange all morning. He had practically choked on his orange juice when Mercy mentioned _'setting a date.'_ And it wasn't just this morning either.

"_He jus' about hasn't looked at a girl twice while we've been livin' together."_

Though he had been true to his word about not bringing women home with him, which was what she had wanted all along, to her knowledge, Remy hadn't been out with _any women_ since they moved in together. Hell, ever since she dropped the bomb on him nearly a month ago he hadn't been _anywhere_ that wasn't a 24 hour grocery store to get her order of midnight cravings, the garage or eating-out with her when the cagy feeling struck them...

"_Oh mah gawd..."_

Was _he_ the one that was thinking about _them_ getting married?

Rogue felt her heart rate pick up with record speed. In her mind it all seemed to point in that direction. How perfect a time was it to propose after sharing the news of their children with their families? And what other explanation could there be for Mercy's unusual behaviour? Her already rosy cheeks burned pinker and her heart sank as another possibility hit her. Perhaps his family was pressuring him to marry her because it was the right thing to do?

Rogue suddenly felt a pang of nausea hit her. That wasn't why she wanted to get married...

She managed to gulp a silent, deep breath before replying shakily, her eyes rounded with anxiety.

"Ya...Ya really think so?"

Remy gave her an anxious look and sighed in what Rogue interoperated as a guilty fashion. So it was true. He was being pressured into this. It wasn't because he wanted her; it was all because it was _the right thing to do. _Rogue felt her heart skip as a rush of panic struck her. What was she supposed to do now? Say _yes_ because it was the right thing to do? Before Rogue could begin to ask if he had something to ask her however, he spoke and her assumptions were completely crushed to oblivion. Taking her hand in his, he kept his gaze set on hers as he replied in an all too reassuring voice.

"_Chére_ it's not as bad as y' t'ink. It's only Mercy _et mon Pére_ dat t'ink we're engaged. De rest o' de_ famille_ know it was all jus' a misunderstanding."

A part of Rogue acknowledged that her mouth had opened and shut without so much as a word escaping but the other part of her, the one that was so relieved he wasn't proposing was chiding her for being so foolish and emotional. Rogue furrowed her brow slightly as Remy began to apologize for not mentioning what he had been trying to fix. His words blurred behind her own thoughts as her heart suddenly became heavy. Of _course_ he wasn't going to propose, they had made the decision not to get married because of the twins ages ago. It wasn't right for _them_ no matter how right it would have been in any one else's perspective.

"_Then how come ah'm so disappointed?"_

Rogue was forced out of her thoughts when she felt Remy's hand squeeze her own. Blinking back her disappointed expression, she looked up to find those pools of warmth filled with concern.

"Chére are y' alright? Y' gotten all pink in de face."

Rogue cleared her throat as she tore her gaze away from his. A flush of embarrassment replaced the rosy flush of excitement that had polished her cheeks as she muttered something about heart burn. When his concerned expression didn't disappear, she put on a fresh smile in an attempt of reassuring him, and banishing any hint of disappointment she had let show.

"Don't worry Rems, ah've had this on an' off all week. Now, um...well we'll have t' explain it t' ya fathah an' Mercy about the- _the_ uh..."

She wanted to kick herself for all the stuttering that fell out of her mouth. Finally, she looked him in the eyes and replied sincerely.

"Ya can handle ya fathah raght? Ah'll explain it to Mercy while we're out an' about town. That sound okay?"

Remy pulled in a deep breath and release it before nodding mutely; a hint of a smirk returned to his features as he continued to hold her hand. Rogue prayed he didn't feel her hand tremble as he replied in lighter concern.

"Y' sure y' can handle her Roguey?"

A genuine smile spread across her lips.

"Ah'm sure. B'sides ah'll have Wanda there t' help meh if Mercy does anythin'..._drastic."_

A rich chuckle escaped his lips before he pulled her into a tender hug. Rogue didn't know why exactly but...but she wished it wasn't so friendly. So _meant_ for a friend and not- She hugged him back anyhow. When he pulled back, he smiled down on her and leant closer to kiss her forehead while one of his hands gently patted the ever so slight swell of her belly. His touch sent unwarranted tingles over her skin despite the autumn layers of clothing that separated them. With a tender smile in place, he told her he hoped Mercy was, well, _merciful_ and not drastic before releasing her from his hold and turning back towards the LeBeau house. Before he opened the back door, he turned abruptly and caught her in her stare. While she flushed another shade of pink for being caught, Remy obliviously called out to her.

"Remy will come by t' see what _monstrosities_ Mercy purchases for our_ bébes _later _d'accord_?"

Rogue didn't have to try to laugh nervously, it came naturally as he gave a last wave and was swallowed by the house once more. She let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes for a moment as she turned on her heel. Biting anxiously down on her lower lip, she began a not so determined trek home; all the while thinking what would be so bad about marrying the father of her children.

_**A short update but one that I hope will stir some excitement. Rogue's finally catching on!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	39. Expectations

_**A short update but one that I hope will stir some excitement. Rogue's finally catching on!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine – Expectations **_

Remy took in a deep breath, paused and exhaled as the fly-screen door creaked open. He stepped onto the back porch with a leisurely pace, his hands hidden from the slight chill in the air as he dug them into his jacket pockets. Autumn leaves coated half of the grass lawn, whereas on the bare half stood Jean-Luc with a rake in hand and a couple of full garbage bags at his side. Humming to an old tune, the elder LeBeau continued to rake even after he acknowledged Remy. The husky humming filled the gap of silence before Remy feebly broke the silence.

"Want some help Papa?"

With an easy grin across his aging features, Jean-Luc nodded and told him to grab another rake from the shed. The pair stood side by side, raking the green earth bare as a Jean-Luc continued to hum through the silence.

When the entire backyard was practically leaf-free, the pair lugged the bags of dead leaves around the house without much serious talk, only when they stood out of the path verge did Remy try to speak. He opened his mouth but the words suddenly became clogged in his throat. Remy had never been one for stage fright but when it came to his father, there was a certain amount of anxiety that could overtake him. Especially given the _situation _that had led him to this point. He finally managed to gulp back his anxiety when he and Jean-Luc reached the front porch.

"Papa, wait. Dere, dere is somet'ing I need t' talk t' y' about."

Jean-Luc turned to him slowly, his brow rose in curiosity ever so slightly. Nevertheless, he nodded in agreement and motioned towards the pair of white, wooden chairs set on the porch.

"Of course son, what is on y' mind today? Y' seemed a little...anxious dis mornin'."

Remy gave a feeble chuckle.

"De orange juice display was a hint den?"

The elder LeBeau chuckled softly as he sank into his preferred chair. Remy felt the chair he sat in creak noisily under his weight, telling him just how long these chairs had been living on this porch. He grasped the arms of the chair and rocked back on it slightly to test their strength.

"Dese chairs are gettin' frail _mon Pére._ Y' gonna fall right t'rough de seat one o' dese days." 

Jean-Luc gave his son a gentle look of warning, as if to say _"Don't avoid the real subject"_ so Remy let the matter of the chairs slide. However when Remy couldn't start, Jean-Luc did. He started with a content sigh before clasping his son on the back in a fatherly, affectionate way as they began to trek back to the house. A long driveway led them and they followed it at a slow pace. They had walked a few steps when Jean-Luc spoke up.

"If it's about what I said about buyin' a house f' y' new family Remy, y' know dat I was only teasin'. T'ough if Raven has her way- an' I imagine she will, y' may want t' start lookin' just t' pacify her a little."

The twinkle of amusement in Jean-Luc's brown eyes was clear as day and Remy shared it with a light chuckle. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he fought back another bout of wordlessness.

"It's not exactly about dat _Pére._ Y' see, dere's been a bit of a...misunderstanding aboutRogue _et moi_. Mercy got de idea in her head dat b'cause Rogue _et moi _are havin' children together, we were going t' be married _et_ assumed dat we were engaged. _Mais-_"

"_Mais _you're not engaged?"

Jean-Luc had ripped the words right out of Remy's own mouth. He sat there with his mouth agape for no more than ten seconds before shutting it silently. His eyes ceased to keep from widening as he stared at his oh so calm and collected looking father. Though Remy had rarely seen his father in bad spirits, he had expected at least an angry frown or some form of outrage to cross his father's face but no such thing happened. On the contrary, he remained cool and calm in his chair for a time only to suddenly without warning heave a dismayed sigh. A glint of guilt kindled in his eyes as Remy stared on with new confusion, only then did Jean-Luc speak.

"Y' _Mére_ told moi."

_Of course she did._ Remy thought as he slumped further into the chair, the seat straining against the motion. Disbelief mastered his expression as he kept his gaze locked on his father's face. Jean-Luc shifted so that he could rest both arms against his knees and weave his fingers together. He did that when Remy had been a child; an attempt to ensure they stood on the same level of understanding, if not height.

"Y' _Mére_ meant well by it Remy. She wanted t' make it easier on y' by tellin' _moi_ beforehand. Though I t'ink it made little difference."

Remy felt his heart sink a little, he knew he would let Jean-Luc down with the truth.

A despairing sigh of defeat released from him as he helplessly lifted and dropped his arms against the chair arms.

"_Pére_ I...I'm sorry dat I let y' down. I can't imagine what it meant t' y-"

"Whatever made y' t'ink dat y' could ever let moi down?"

The look across Jean-Luc's face was one of wonderment, closer to the reaction Remy had anticipated but not for this reason.

"Remy, as much as I'm disappointed dat dere ain't gonna be a weddin' any time soon, y' haven't and y' will _never_ let _moi_ down. _D'accord?" _(Alright?)

For several moments, Remy couldn't muster a word out of sheer bewilderment. He opened his mouth once or twice but when no words could take form, he offered a meek smile. It seemed to be enough as Jean-Luc returned the smile with all the reassurance he could muster. When he finally stood, he came to rest a hand on Remy's shoulder and squeezed it to solidify his assurances. He had not let him down, and he never would. That was certain now. However, when Jean-Luc headed for the door, he stopped and turned back to face his son.

"Y' know...dere's a _beau (handsome)_ house down de road dat's been on de market f' some six months. Y' wouldn't be interested in lookin' _non_?"

Remy gave a level smirk and chuckled. He shook his head lightly as he replied.

"Y' be incorrigible Papa."

Jean-Luc shrugged but continued to grin and take it like a compliment.

"It's a genetic burden_ mon fils_."

Remy gave a husky chuckle. "Probably."

A content silence passed between them before Jean-Luc cleared his throat and effectively changed the subject.

"Y' _Mére_ has been urgin' _moi_ t' do somet'ing 'bout de garden f' weeks now. Y' wouldn't want t' help y' ol' man around de backyard while y' here would y' Remy?"

Remy agreed wordlessly and followed his father in tow.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"How about this one Mercy? Ah've got a feelin' at least one o' them maght beh a girl..."

Rogue trailed off in her words almost helplessly. Mercy had given the baby-pink shirt a mediocre look before turning away from the table of baby clothes, muttering in French about having seen something suitable elsewhere. Rogue's shoulders fell and a despairing sigh erupted from between her lips as she watched her leave. Though nothing along the lines of _screeching outrage _had occurred when she told Mercy the truth about her and Remy's situation, she would have preferred _that_ instead of the cold-shoulder treatment the woman was giving her now. Rogue set down the baby shirt, thinking now that it really _was_ a little too pink for her liking and began to aimlessly shuffle through a selection of baby suits on the table before her.

The shopping spree had started off well. Rogue managed to avoid _all_ maternity clothing stores, instead escaping Mercy's clutches to look through a few _normal _clothing stores. Though she couldn't really try anything on that was _skin-tight_, Wanda assured that anything was worth buying because, as she said herself, _"You _will _wear them again once you're de-babied. Besides, it's not like you'll have the chance to go shopping on your own again right?" _It was a good enough excuse for Rogue to buy a thing or two she hadn't the hope of wearing until after the twins were born. However when they scoped out Rogue's old favourite Bistro in the French Quarter, there was little to distract the task at hand. Rogue had never said no to a BLT, least of all whilst pregnant, but for such a task as telling Mercy the truth, it couldn't be done on a full stomach. Nausea had pulled at her the entire time she explained to Mercy that she and Remy were in fact _not_ engaged _or_ planning on it in the future. Mercy's face became pink as she hissed back a silent gulp of air, causing Rogue's unease to escalate. The usually good-natured woman's look of outrage was just, well, frightening. Even now, her words made Rogue cringe with discomfort.

"_Quoi? Is my beau-frére not good enough for y'? Well? Is he?" _(Brother-in-law)

A tirade of _worse_ assumptions had flowed freely after that, all of which ran along the lines of Mercy's first accusation. No matter how much Rogue denied and tried her best to assure the woman that none of them were true, Mercy continued to sulk and turn her nose to the sky as she stalked away from the lunch table with both Wanda and Rogue trailing after. They had followed at a careful, bemused pace only to follow Mercy to a giant baby panorama shop in which the three women soon became lost and dispersed. Wanda had wisely suggested they give her time to cool off. Rogue had been left in a state of shock after Mercy's accusations and welcomed the space of baby-clothing racks and toy shelves between them. Of course she knew the woman was being completely ridiculous in thinking that she thought Remy wasn't good enough for her to marry. She was also perfectly aware of how Mercy had been particularly worked up about the prospect of having _her_ as a sister-in-law. She couldn't really blame her for such an outburst but...

Rogue anxiously bit down on her lower lip. From the corner of her eye, she saw Mercy pick up a pair of matching white baby-suits that were obviously sized for small infants. She placed them back down with a mild look of disappointment across her face, her shoulders falling in dismay. Staring at the pitiful expression of disappointment across her friend's face, Rogue gave a deep sigh as she steadied herself before making her way towards her. Though Mercy predictably tried to avoid her gaze, she did not move. The two women stood before a table of custom-made baby bibs for a few moments in utter silence before Rogue worked up the courage to talk. With a deep breath, she made the first move for peace.

"Mercy, ah know how excited ya were when ya thought meh an' Remy were gettin' married an' ah'm sorry that ya were disappointed but-"

She was cut off when Mercy suddenly turned to finally meet her gaze. Her blue eyes were wide with disbelief as she began to retort in a small, quiet tone of voice.

"Rogue, I- _no_. Y' don't need t' be apologizing f' anyt'ing I- _J'ai été ridicule_." (I was being ridiculous)

A defeated sigh escaped Mercy, her brow furrowed with guilt as she tried to find the right words to say. As she spoke, she tenderly folded her hands over Rogue's and made sure to meet her gaze.

"It wasn't right f' _moi_ t' be so cruel t' y'. I made de mistake _et_ y' right, I was excited _mais_ I shouldn't have been so- _So..."_

She let out a huff of a sigh but it turned quickly into a sniffle as she turned her gaze to the floor for a moment. Rogue was stunned to realise that Mercy- a woman who could whip anyone into shape almost as good as Tante Mattie could, was holding back tears. One more broken sigh-sniffle was all it took before Mercy was wiping away fresh tears.

"Oh Rogue _ma chér_, y' mus' t'ink me a big _fool._ I didn't even ask y' _et_ Remy if y' were getting married an' den I go off an' start blabbin' mah big ol' mouth t' de _famille_ dat y' _deux_ were engaged-"

Rogue recovered from her surprise as she pulled Mercy into a comforting hug. Mercy returned the hug with the tight squeeze of her arms and sobbed quietly. When her quiet sobs hushed down, and the worried onlookers around them began to disperse again, Mercy pulled back. She managed a feeble, trembling smile as she tried to compose herself again. Dabbing her wet eyes, she gave a small laugh.

"Look! Now I'm a _cryin'_ fool!"

Rogue shared her amusement for a moment before reaching out and rubbing her friend's arm in comfort.

"Ya not a fool _Merce_. Ah'm jus' glad ya not mad at meh for- Well, for getting ya hopes up so high. Ah'm really sorry about that."

Mercy frowned in disbelief before she began a tirade of words while shaking her head in utter disagreement.

"Y' did no such t'ing! I- I brought this on m'self. I was more mad at m'self f' bein' so foolish. _Je suis desole_ Rogue. Y' didn't deserve anyt'ing I said. I just- I was in shock _non?_"

"Ah'll say." Rogue offered with a half-smile.

The two women shared a pair of guilty smiles. Mercy gave a small hiccup and a new set of tears began to fall before she swept her friend back into her arms in a breath-cutting embrace. Rogue awkwardly managed to pat her on the back as Mercy continued to cry and apologize again.

"Uhh...Rogue? Mercy? Are you alright?"

With a bemused look and a raised brow, Wanda hesitantly approached them as onlookers swept her into their curious inspections as well. Rogue, who faced Wanda from her _Mercy-prison_, turned a little pink as she replied in a hushed tone.

"Uh... ah think she needs a minute."

Wanda gave a vague nod and turned to a sales woman nearby who seemed to have been watching the two with a little more understanding. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't the first pair of emotionally strained women to hug in the maternity store.

"How long have they been like this?"

The woman gave a small chuckle, catching the bemusement across Wanda's face.

"At least ten minutes. Your blonde friend seems to be more emotional than your pregnant friend."

Wanda turned her gaze back to the hugging pair and gave a small sniff of amusement.

"Stranger things have happened."

The sales woman waved her hand in dismissal.

"This isn't the worst I've seen, believe me."

Wanda raised a brow, thinking of how Remy, Raven, John and Logan had reacted to the news of the twins.

"I believe you."

_****_

_**Sorry this took so long to post! I've been experiencing severe writer's block!**_

_**-Gams **_

_**Hey guys! I had a spare hour or two so I decided to make an update. I feel awful for having to back-bench my fanfiction hobby.**_

_**-Gams**_


	40. Indecision

_**Hey guys! I seem to be staying this almost every update but I've been very busy with a lot of ups and downs going on in my life. I feel awful for having to back-bench my fanfiction hobby but I have some time now. I'll try and make up for the long wait.**_

_**-Gams**_

_**Chapter Forty – Indecision **_

The crisp night air pinched at her face as soon as she stepped out onto the front porch. Rogue inhaled deeply as the wonderful mix of freshly mown grass and other night-aromas engulfed her senses. With her arms tucked against her chest, she casually walked to the balcony railing and leant against it. Her gaze swept upwards to the clear, night sky. Scattered stars painted the black canvas, causing her to smile slightly, recalling the glow-in-the-dark stars that covered her ceiling as a child. She was lost to her memories for a few moments until the sound of footfall interrupted her and drew her back to the present.

The familiar mixture of smells; spices and aftershave gave him away before his warm arms entangled themselves around her waist. A small, contented smile spread across her lips as she became wrapped in his closeness. She felt warmth course through her, pushing back the cold of the night as he pulled her closer from behind.

"Took ya long enough t' come out here. Where have ya been all day?"

Instinctively, she knew he was smirking.

"_Mon Pére_ needed some help around de garden. Been mowing de lawn _et_ movin' plants_ all_ day long _chére_."

Delightful tingles danced across her skin as his fingers brushed back her hair, exposing the side of her neck. The chill in the air barely had the chance to touch her skin before his nose and mouth were gently nuzzling against it. A small chuckle escaped her as his lips brushed a kiss against her neck in _just_ the right spot. She didn't swat him for it, but she did remark with a hint of amusement and chide. Her accent thickened as all kinds of wonderful shivers coursed over her skin.

"You're _incorrigible_ yah know that?"

His husky chuckle rumbled against her shoulder.

"It's a genetic defect o' all LeBeau men_ ma belle. _Y' will have t' come t' terms wit' it as a part o' Remy."

At those words, she turned around in his arms and turned the tables. Her arms wrapped securely around his neck, her fingers becoming tangled in the mess of auburn hair. She had to get up on the tip of her toes to press her lips against his in a sweet kiss. When she drew back, she stared into those warm red-on-black eyes and felt that there was nothing else in the world she could want. She released one hand from his hair to draw a gentle line down his high cheek bone with her index.

"Ah plan on doin' jus' that darlin'."

_There_ would have been the perfect moment for kiss but as their faces drew close again, something nagging stopped Rogue but a half-inch before his lips touched hers. It took her several confused moments to realise that it was her name being called-

"_Rogue...Hello, you're going to miss out on dinner..."_

Rogue woke at a slow pace, her mind still locked on the feel of Remy's arms and the look across his face. It was only when she finally began to push back the veil of sleep that clung to her that she realized it had been a dream. _Another dream_.A small grunt of annoyance erupted from her as she sat up again, this time to realise that Wanda was the one to wake her in the first place. Her best friend stood before her with a slightly worried look but it diminished as soon as Rogue managed to swat her friend's prodding finger away from her. _That_ had been the nagging thing that had ruined her dream.

Wanda gave an amused chuckle and replied in a teasingly.

"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up. So this is the _joy of pregnancy_? Sleeping like the dead?"

Rogue wiped the sleep from her eyes as she replied tiredly.

"Sure as hell. Now what's with all the pokin' and proddin'?"

Wanda gave an amused chuckle at her friend's obviously _grumpy_ mood before flopping _gracefully_ onto the end of the bed. The bed creaked in protest, causing Rogue to scowl as the motion causes the slightest bit of nausea in her. Her luck with morning sickness was short lived some days.

"We are going over to the LeBeau's for dinner. I'm guessing from the cat-nap you just had, you forgot?"

Rogue frowned a moment. She vaguely remembered Mercy mentioning dinner before they parted that afternoon. The bubble of thoughts and contemplation was popped when Wanda offered a hand to help her stand. Though Rogue gave it a glare of annoyance, she took the offered hand and allowed herself to be hoisted up. She had the vexing feeling that in the coming months of pregnant bliss that she would be reliant on the hoisting skills of others to get up from most seats.

"May as well get used to this."

Wanda, who caught her admission, quirked a brow her way.

"Used to what?"

To emphasise her point, Rogue tugged on Wanda's hand she still held.

"_This._ Relying on mah poor minions to lift meh up onto mah swollen, achin' feet every tahme ah need t' get up."

Though Wanda gave a small smile of amusement and a twinkle caught her eyes, she scoffed and replied with mock-abhorrence.

"Puh-lease. I'm at least ring master of your minions. Don't insult me."

Rogue gave a small chuckle as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Forgetting the humour of the moment, she wound back the dream reeled up in her thoughts. Everything from the cold air to the warm feel of Remy's chin against her shoulder had felt real in the dream. Too real perhaps. Rogue subconsciously rested a hand on her own shoulder where Remy had rested his head so tenderly. Unbeknownst to her however, she had fallen into a dreamy state that caused Wanda to quirk another brow in worry. Rogue seemed to jump like a spirit re-entering a body when one final shake from Wanda brought her out of it.

"Are you alright?"

It took maybe a second too long but Rogue nodded. When Wanda's look didn't change, she began to smooth her hair into place as she replied.

"Ah'm fahne Wands, jus' a little sleepy is all."

Though Wanda's look softened somewhat, it didn't disappear completely. Rogue tried her best to change the subject. She picked up a woollen cardigan and pulled it on as she headed towards the door.

"What tahme did Tante say t' head over?"

When she turned back she found Wanda hadn't moved from her place, save for her arms that now crossed across her front.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

A flash of Remy's face appeared suddenly as she remained with her back to Wanda. That dream-like glow in his eyes lingered in her thoughts. She thought for a moment that she must be crazy, because no real man of this world had dreamy, stars-in-his-eyes. Not even the real Remy. She backed out of her own thoughts like an animal drawing back from an open trap, realising her mistake. However it was too late for damage control. Wanda's hand had been resting on her shoulder a good elongated seconds. Her grip was tense with concern though there was no pressure.

"If there _is_ something wrong Rogue, you know you can tell me right?" 

Rogue was just about stunned by the depth of sincerity Wanda's voice had reached. Turning slowly, she faced her best friend and put on a smile even though she was sure Wanda saw through it like glass.

"Ah'm okay. Just a little down is all. It's nothin' to worry about."

Wanda's raised brow and unimpressed expression wasn't held back for a moment and Rogue knew she was caught. Like a mother scolding a child that had told a lie, Wanda pointed to the bed and simply told her to _'sit.'_ Knowing that Wanda wasn't unfamiliar with force, she did as told. They sat side by side, one looking constantly at her feet while the other hoped to _stare_ the truth out of her. After a few silent minutes, Wanda spoke.

"Okay spill, does this have something to do with what happened with Mercy today?"

Rogue bit down on her lower lip for a moment before answering.

"Well..."

She nearly lied but the narrowing of her friend's silver-blue eyes made her hold her tongue before giving a meek answer.

"...Sortah."

While she only stopped a moment, Wanda gave her a look that matched her words.

"_Go on _or so help me I'll _never_ let you alone about this..."

Rogue lay back on her bed with a sigh. Staring at the faded stars stuck to her childhood room's ceiling, she replied.

"As much as ah'm glad she's okay with everythin'...ah'm not sure if ah'm okay with everythin'... bein' the way it is."

Wanda lay back in the same position beside her and turned to look at her with a quizzical expression.

"What do you mean by that exactly? I thought you were happy staying with Remy-"

Rogue let out a sigh as she ran a hand over her face, wiping the sleep from her eyes. After a moment or two she continued, her gaze fixed on the cut-out starts above.

"Ah _was_ okay with it to begin with but ah've been thinkin' it over and..."

She let out a deep breath and pushed her_ real _answer out.

"Maybe bein' with Remy isn't such a bad idea. Ah mean, we _are_ startin' a family and it would be a proper thing to do-"

Wanda cut her off before she could finish. Her tone was matter-of-factly but it had a semi-outraged edge to it.

"And a total contradiction to _why_ you decided _not_ to marry Remy in the first place."

Rogue gave an aggravated sigh and scrunched her face as she covered it in her hands.

"Ah know. _Ah know!_ Ah keep tellin' mah self that too!"

Wanda's stern look suddenly turned to a bemused smirk as she stared at her indecisive friend.

"Mercy really shook you up didn't she?"

Rogue removed her hands and turned her head to face her. Her expression mellowed to a distant look, as if her mind were a million miles away as she replied gently.

"A little but...well, it's not just Mercy. Ah've been...havin' these dreams lately about- about _meh and Remy._ Ah can't help thinkin' they might mean something."

Wanda let out an exasperated sigh.

"But what if they're not? You're _very_ prone to mood swings at the moment. It could be the hormones talking instead ofyou know, the _real _you." 

Wanda bit her lip as Rogue turned her gaze to a fascinating loose thread in her bed cover. Silently she compared Remy's feelings to Rogue's new admission. As much as she was hopeful and _surprised _at her friend's change of heart, she could not help but think the realisation all too good to be true. Rogue didn't exactly have a clear mind at the moment, her actions often clouded by her shift in mood and flux of pregnancy hormones. As much as she wished her friends to realise what they were to each other, she didn't want to encourage anything that could be lost in a fleeting mood swing.

Uncertainty kindled in Rogue's eyes as she gave what must have been the millionth sigh.

"But what if it isn't?"

It was Wanda's turn to sigh. Her brow furrowed in sympathy.

"I can't tell you that Rogue."

Rogue nodded, her eyes turning distant as she became silent for a moment or two. Finally, she pushed herself up to a seated position and a moment later, gave a small nod of agreement.

"You're right Wands. Maybe Mercy did get t' meh more than ah realized."

Wanda rests a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rogue overlapped her friend's hand with hers. With a kind tone of voice, Wanda gave a gentle smile.

"See how you feel after the twins are born. Maybe then you'll have a clearer head and know what you want?"

Rogue silently nodded. Disposing of her distant expression, she got up off the bed (without too much difficultly, despite her growing belly). With a ghost of her old, bright smile she grabbed her friend by the arm and made for the door.

"_Come on_. Ah think ah heard Mama mention that Tante's makin' catfish and hush puppies an' ah am _starvin'." _

**XXX**

_**Later that evening...**_

The flywire door creaked slightly as it opened as Rogue stepped out onto the porch. With the moon smiling down in a Cheshire cat fashion and a chilly pinch to the air, it was the perfect atmosphere. Though it wasn't nearly as cold here as it was back in New York, it was chilly enough that a hot drink and a jacket were a comfort. And so with a cup of hot chocolate in hand, she sat herself down carefully onto the hanging, porch chair that resided at the back of the LeBeau house. She pressed the rip of the mug to her lips and stilled it there a moment, enjoying the warmth of the steam that rose from the liquid surface. It was a little comfort she indulged when she was troubled. And tonight her thoughts were weighed down heavily with her undecided feelings towards Remy. Though she had promised herself she wouldn't let their situation alter her feelings towards Remy, that had been with the thought of if the worst should happen. She hadn't expected the exact opposite to happen such as to want _more _than friendship from her oldest friend.

She let out a breath, causing the steam to flutter away and fade into the dim lighting.

"But things _have _changed haven't they?"

She whispered this to herself as she reached with a hand to stroke her swelled abdomen. To a great degree, things had already changed significantly despite that oath she'd made to herself. Trying to prevent anything hadn't done anything except let things progress anyway-

She suddenly broke out of her train of thoughts at the sound of the porch door creaking in protest as it swung open and allowed Remy to step outside. Of all people to come out.

He didn't notice her at first. He didn't notice her at _all_ as he took a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and pulled one out to put to his lips. It was just before he was going to light it that she cleared her throat. He turned quickly in surprise, only to widen those unusual eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. Rogue held back a smirk of amusement as he nimbly pulled the cigarette away from his lips and shoved it back in the box.

"Could've been a card dealer with those fast fingers darlin'."

Remy gave a meek chuckle that for some reason only made her want to smile all the more. But instead, she hooked one brow high in a patronizing look and waited for his answer. After a moment of sheepish grinning, the grin fell off and Remy's shoulders slumped in defeat. He raised his hands in a mockery of surrender as he spoke.

"_Désolé_ _chére mais-_"

He always seemed to revert to French whenever he was anxious or trying to be particularly _charming_. Rogue cut him to the chase.

"Old habits die hard?"

He gave a half-chuckle as he ran a hand through his messy auburn hair; a sign of anxiousness. It had grown out a fair deal lately, brushing the top of his shoulders. However that ridiculous goatee he favoured had disappeared all together in favour of a slight beard growing. Though cave-man like as it looked, she kind of liked it on him. Not that she'd tell him. He was already cocky on a regular basis.

That winsome smile remained intact as he began to explain.

"I _know_, dis looks bad _mais_ I swear- dis would've been de first in a while. It's been...well-"

Rogue raised a hand to stop him, her held back smile peeking from a corner of her mouth.

"Save it Rems. It's been a long weekend. Ah know."

Remy heaved a sigh of relief as he _(semi-cautiously) _sank into the seat space beside her, the pack of cigarettes lost from view.

"_Oui._ A _very_ long weekend..."

Remy had had a few various attempts at quitting smoking. Not too long after the news of Rogue's pregnancy, he'd promised to quit all together. Rogue knew him well enough to know that it wasn't that simple. She had caught him a few times on the balcony of their apartment having a therapeutic cancer-stick once ever so often. Though she disapproved, and voiced it rather _loudly _on occasion she allowed him some peace of mind these every so oftens. He was _trying_. She got him that far. The rest was up to him.

But this time...

Before he could so much as change the subject, she gave him a patronising look.

"Ah'm not gonna have t' take those off ya am ah?"

Remy gave a slight sigh before fishing them out of his pocket and placing them into her outstretched hand.

"Who needs nicotine patches when I have y' _ma belle chérie.._."

She hit him with the box, square in the chest before pocketing the offensive things herself. The silver-tongued Cajun merely smirked as he rubbed the spot she hit him.

"Dat's some form of drug abuse _non_?"

She hit him again on the same spot, this time with her hand.

"Shuddup Remy..."

He gave a hearty chuckle that soothed her semi-peeved expression to a small smile. A moment or two passed in silence between them, with only the sound of crickets and the occasional frog croaking in the dark to fill the gap of silence. Finally, Remy spoke with a slight shiver of a sigh.

"A bit chilly out here _chére,_ what y' doing out here all on y' lonesome?"

Rogue willed herself to lie without fail.

"Just needed some air...and some _space _is all."

She distracted herself from looking him in the eyes by attempting to set her mug on the floor but the level the chair hung from was too much of a strain to her abdomen. Seeing this, Remy wordlessly took the mug and turned around to place it on the wide window sill behind them. However, as he removed his hand he stopped suddenly. With a furrowed brow, he leant closer to the ledge only for his eyes to suddenly widen in surprise before crinkling in a warm smile. He gave a low chuckle, causing Rogue to frown in confusion.

"What?"

He pointed his index at the side of the window ledge, up in the corner nearest him. Rogue's eyes widened with sudden realisation. Carved messily in the corner were the words "_Remy LeBeau is a swamp rat." _Rogue could not help but snort in amusement and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh mah gawd, ah _remember_ writin' that!"

Remy mirrored her smile with a bright grin.

"Y' were one lil' hell cat t' live wit' back den. Poor ol' swamp rat like _moi_ didn't stand much of a chance _non_?"

Rogue continued to smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Admit it, ya wouldn't want meh t' have been any different."

Remy could only smile for a moment as he took his oldest friend's hand and rubbed his thumb over the soft ridges of her knuckles.

"Wouldn't have y' any other way..."

Suddenly it was like Rogue was standing over a vat of hot chocolate with the steam rising in delightfully warm flushes. She stared at Remy for a moment, wondering silently if maybe it wasn't just her hormones that were trying to persuade her to give them a shot at something other than friendship...She stopped thinking it through when Remy suddenly gave her a bemused, raised-brow expression. She turned away her gaze and took back her hand from his. She fluidly made to pick up her now lukewarm mug of hot chocolate and took a sip only to make a slight face before setting it down again. Remy gave a small chortle.

"Y' okay? Looked like y' jus' drank fresh lemon juice..."

Rogue was thankful he only noticed the look of disgust and not the blush in her cheeks that it masked.

"Hot chocolate doesn't taste so nahce cold."

He made to get up.

"Y' want_ moi _t' get y' another one?"

Rogue caught his arm as he half-stood from the seat.

"No-! _No_ don't worry 'bout. Jus' sit with meh a minute?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He sat down and gently took her hand from his arm and continued to massage his thumb against her knuckles. The action was more soothing than he realised as she settled into her side of the swing chair. After a minute or two, Remy spoke.

"What are y' t'inking about?" 

Rogue practically jumped; breaking from her thoughts again.

"What?"

Remy smirked and did a mock expression of seriousness.

"Dat look on y' face. _Why so serious hah_?"

Rogue gave a half shrug and lied coolly.

"Jus' thinkin' about how ah'm gonna get that _baby panorama shop _in mah mother's livin' room back to our place an' how well Mercy took the news today."

He saw through her lie with prompt snort and a chuckle.

"_Liar_."

She paled.

"What?"

Remy continued to chuckle amusedly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"_Wanda_ told_ moi _all about y' _et_ Mercy in de maternity store _et_ how it took y' a _luncheon_, a maternity store _et_ an apology t' get her t' talk t' y' again."

Rogue sighed, relieved more than embarrassed.

"Oh. Ya heard about that huh?" 

Remy grinned in pure amusement.

"_Oui._ Sure did. Mais she seems t' be takin' it better now _non_?"

Rogue nodded, eager to extend away from the original '_What are you thinking?'_ subject as far as possible.

"What about your Dad? How'd he take it?"

Remy smiled as he gradually nodded.

"He took it _really well _actually."

Rogue was genuinely surprised.

"Really?"

He nodded in complete assurance.

"Ma Mére told him b'fore I did. She wanted t' soften de blow, he said."

Rogue gave another sigh of relief.

"Gawd love ya Mama. She always seems t' know what t' do about these things."

Remy nodded but the light in his eyes seemed to dim a little as he replied at a slower pace.

"She does indeed."

There was yet another pause of silence as it began to sink into both their heads, the same thought that they may not have such guidance in the future from Aveline. Sensing his stirring troubled mood, Rogue tenderly took Remy's hand in hers again and squeezed it in an act of comfort. Remy caught her gaze, shared her smile and in return squeezed back silently.

The conversation took a more trivial subject matter. Remy began to shift in his seat as he grasps the arms of the chair. "_Dieu. _Dis swing need t' be replaced soon as well. Don't know why_ mon Pére _hasn't replaced dem or de two out front. Dey could give out soon."

Rogue took the hint and smiled, wriggling in her seat to test its durability.

"Ah dunno, these have been here a good nine years. They should last out until ten year right?"

Remy shook his head.

"Dey won't make it chére."

"Ah think ya might beh wrong Remy..."

The night was filled of more trivial little things to be discussed as the indecisive pair continued to waver on the weight of their feelings.

****

_**Ahhh there we go. A lengthy update. Hopefully that makes up somewhat for my lack of updates in the past year. I'm back in business guys!**_

_**REVIEW! THANKS!**_

_**-Gams **_


	41. Who's the Boss?

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! So glad a lot of you haven't given up on me just yet! **_

_**-Gams **_

**Chapter Forty-One – Who's the Boss? **

"_Hello gorgeous_..."

Rogue practically sighed in relieved euphoria before she dropped into the comfort of her own, designated chair in the living room. _Gorgeous, _as she had so dubbed it, was one of the few articles of furniture she had brought with her from her old apartment. Whenever she got home from a particularly gruelling day of work (or in this case the Thanksgiving weekend never to be wiped from memory since it was practically tattooed to her memory) it was her first destination. She ran her hands over the arms of the red armchair and enjoyed its cushioned comfort. It stuck out like an eye sore amongst the black leather the majority of Remy's living room was made out of but she didn't care. She planned on cutting out the majority of the leather as soon as they found a new place. For now she would enjoy her mismatched chair and close her eyes for a minute.

It had taken them an extra day in New Orleans to pile and package the baby things that Mercy and (to a smaller degree) Raven had _insisted they would need_. Rogue had been surprised by how her mother had suddenly transitioned into the _doting grandmother-to-_be in such short time. But then again she also transitioned into more of a personalized _Remy basher _than ever before. One time Rogue had wanted a cup of tea, Remy was the one to oblige her request only to be shot down by Raven with her cool demeanour and words with dual meanings. _"It's fascinating to see how you _try_ so hard to be the attentive husband Remy." _ Rogue knew that she would've been asking for too much if she thought her mother capable of embracing Remy's new part in her life so swiftly. But she was _trying, _or so she was told. Remy's family on the other hand had been nothing but _thrilled_ at the idea of there being _two _new additions to their already wide-spread family. They kept hinting towards looking into some houses _closer_ to their neck of the woods and _perfect _ baby names that happened to be treasured _ LeBeau family_ names of significance. Rogue had been thrilled to say that the packing had kept her mostly preoccupied on the last day. The boxes were filled to near bloatation and were sent off via express mail and wouldn't arrive for a day or two. Rogue pushed the thought of the _unpacking adventure_ she would have to embark to the back of her mind.

"As if Kitty hadn't already set up a damned baby panorama shop in here..."

She huffed a sigh and sunk deeper into the chair. She swore she would strangle the next person who gave her something small, cute, pink, blue or _neutral _white.

"_Chére?"_

She remained in her spot as she called back.

"In the livin' room!" 

Y' 'ave a delivery over here..."

Rogue gave a overly dramatic groan as she reluctantly opened her eyes but did not move from her beloved chair.

"It better not beh another damned baby diaper dispenser! Ah swear we got _three _of those from Mercy alone!"

A few footsteps later and Remy stood before her with the delivery in hand. To her surprise, it wasn't even _close _to a baby diaper dispenser let alone a baby-anything. Boxed and wrapped in clear cellophane and some yellow and white tissue paper, was a slightly withered looking bouquet of yellow roses. Rogue's brow furrowed with bemusement.

"Where did those come from?" 

It was then she noticed Remy's expression. Sour and bordering peeved, his face was locked in a severe expression as he held out a note for her to take.

"Whoever wrote this probably."

His flat tone was met with an unsure look from her as she took the note. After a minute to read it to herself, a small smile spread across her lips. At Remy's unchanged look, she read it out loud.

_Dear Miss Howlett, though I'd rather say it in person, business detains me from being able to until next month and I didn't want this apology to wait any longer. Mister Shaw had no business firing you under such false accusations and I offer my most sincere apology for how you were mistreated. He will answer for his actions. Call me and we can talk about getting you your job back._

_Happy Thanksgiving,_

_Warren Worthington _

Rogue could not do much but gape and smile as she looked down on the note. At Remy's bemused but still stern look, Rogue gave an aggravated sigh.

"Alright, out with it. What?"

Remy set the box of flowers down on the coffee table like it had offended him somehow. He turned towards the tv remote as he replied coolly.

"Not'ing."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she stood up and snatched the remote out of his hand. She stood in front of the television and pointed the remote over her shoulder and switched it off.

"Ya can go on foolin' ya self Remy LeBeau but ya can'te fool meh. _Now out with it._ Ah _know _ya dyin' t' say it."

Her unwavering stare and raised brow cemented her challenge. Remy slumped back in his seat and let out a sigh, running his fingers over the short hairs on his neck. It was a strange sensation to feel his newly-short hair under his finger tips. He let his hand slap angrily against the seat beside him when he finally spoke.

"Dere is only _one _reason why a man sends a woman flowers. Et I _know_ dere ain't ant'ing _platonic _about it."

His almost poisonous tone caused an irritated sigh of frustration to rush through Rogue's teeth as she raised her hands and clawed the air in aggravation.

"_Remy _ ah have _told you_ ah do not have _any _interest in Warren whatsoever! Ah can'te believe we keep havin' this argument!"

"_Et Remy _can't believe y' still don't believe him dat he _is _interested in y'!"

"He _was mah boss!"_

"He's not the first boss to take an interest in a _female employee!"_

"He sent the flowers as an _apology!"_

"Yellow roses? Seriously? Dat strikes y' as _apologetic?"_

"Oh _screw you_ an' your stupid flower meanin' analogy! They're _just_ _flowers!_ He probably didn't know that yellow roses signify affection!"

Remy put on an infuriating sarcastic tone.

"_Non?_ A man of _his prep-school and silver spoon upbringing _and _fine-tuning_? Its isn't possible!"

Rogue forced her lips into a firm line to hold back a growl of aggravation as they continued their argument into the kitchen. She couldn't believe they kept coming back to this argument. But then again, she knew Remy to be more stubborn than a mule on the wrong side of a road. She rubbed the side of her head as the exhaustion from the long journey home and the anger that burned in her chest continued to eat away at her patience. Finally, she leant against the cool fridge door for a moment and tilted her head back against the cold metal. When she turned back to meet his gaze again, she gave a defeated sigh and raised a hand as an act of parlay. She kept her voice level and calm as she spoke.

"_Alright_ let's just say, _hypothetically,_ Warren Worthington is interested in meh. Why would this bother ya so much? And _don't say_ it's because ah'm carryin' your children. _That _is not an answer."

Remy opened his mouth to answer but flailed before a word could form on his lips. His hand that had risen to level with his head, fell in half-defeat before resting on the kitchen bench. Rogue stared in confusion as Remy's mood changed at an alarming rate. He refused to meet her gaze in the most uncharacteristic manner, his anger simmering down to what she could only assume was frustration with himself. Finally, after an odd silence, he spoke up in a voice that had fallen to a husky, low tone that she could not quite interpret.

"I jus'... I don't want t' see y' get hurt again. Dere be so much goin' on now wit' _dis,"_

He gestured to her barely-showing abdomen and rest his gaze on it to differ from the floor as he continued to evade her eyes.

"I jus' don't want anyt'ing t' _change_ right now..."

Rogue's brow furrowed deeper with confusion as shards of his current feelings began to fall from the cracks in his mask. He didn't wear this facade of himself too often around her and it made her worry that there was something else he felt that he wasn't ready to say. Anxiety closed in on her heart but she forced it away for the moment. Gently, she moved to stand beside him against the kitchen bench. With a gentle hand, she smoothed his newly-cut fringe out of his eyes and whispered.

"Things _can't _stay the same darlin'. If they did, we wouldn't beh here with these two on the way."

She took his hand and rested it against her slightly protruding belly. It was then his eyes finally came away from the floor and met her gaze. She tried a comforting smile as she continued.

"And besides, its whether _ah'm_ interested in Warren that ya should be concerned about."

"And are y'?" 

Rogue gave a small frustrated sigh but her reply was calm and cool.

"For the _millionth tahme, _no. Ah'm not interested. In fact, ah've got no interest in dating while ah'm in _this state._ Now are ya satisfied?"

She watched the mask fade across Remy's face as he slowly began to nod in agreement. It was a few minutes before Remy spoke.

"Y' going t' take him up on dat offer t' get y' job back?"

Rogue shrugged.

"Ah dunno. Would beh good t' get some work in before ah can'te fit behind a desk. But, ah'm not exactly _keen _on havin' Shaw as mah boss again."

Remy nodded.

"Dat, I guess, decides it den?"

Rogue gave a half shrug that wasn't too certain.

"Ah guess but...maybe ah should contact him. See what he was thinkin'."

She saw the disgruntled look across his face. But instead of Remy going on to rant and rave, he gave a silent nod of agreement and pushed the emotion aside. Rogue squeezed his hand in thanks and pressed a small kiss to his cheek before retiring for the night. Leaving Remy to stare after her with a new mixture of emotions.

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

Rogue stared up at the familiar towering building that housed _Worthington Publishing Co. _She ignored the growing fit of nausea in the pit of her stomach as she stepped inside the lobby and made her way down the old route towards the elevators she had once frequented. She suddenly regretted telling Remy and Wanda she wanted to do this alone. Though it was better off that Remy have as little to do with this meeting as possible, Wanda was waiting in the car and had offered several times for her to change her mind. Rogue heaved a slightly disgruntled sigh as the elevator caused the fit of nausea to raise its head again. Having only recently made it to her second trimester she wasn't was past the stage of morning sickness but with her nerves on edge, it was amazing she hadn't run to an unoccupied bin and emptied what little breakfast she had managed that morning. She took a calming breath and closed her eyes a moment.

"_Its all good, it's just a meeting. It's just a meeting to discuss a job offer…that you're going to turn down. Right?"_

The chime of the lift and sliding of the doors brought her out of her thoughts. Now was the _real_ difficult part. 

Rogue hadn't seen nor heard from anyone in her old department since her unfair dismissal. She was anticipating a lot of staring and whispering especially given the fact her pregnancy was much more _noticeable_. Anxiety causes her fingers to fiddle as she subconsciously adjusted her coat and scarf that hung over her swelled belly. She made her way down the corridor. There was another lift that went to Warren Worthington's office and to her misfortune, it happened to start on her old floor. Leaving a lot of opportunities for old work colleges to run into her on the way. Rogue kept a watchful eye on the office doors as she walked down what felt like the longest corridor. However she was stopped almost half way to the elevator when a familiar voice called out to her from behind.

"Rogue? Rogue Howlett?"

Rogue turned with a start only to find Abby Write, Emma Frost's P.A. staring back. Her mouth hung open in shock for a few seconds and just when Rogue was certain there would be some awkwardness ensured, a delighted squeal erupted from the young woman's lips. Before Rogue had the chance, Abby was hugging her close and practically squealing octaves that reminded her of Kitty. When she drew back, finally, it was to smile and stare at Rogue's rounded belly.

"_Oh my gosh!_ Look at you! You look positively _glowing_ Rogue! How many months are you along? I absolutely _adore_ babies. And you're having _two! _You're so lucky!"

Rogue managed a polite albeit flush-faced smile and greeting as Abby continued to gush over the '_two little darlings' _growingin her belly. After allowing Abby to feel her abdomen for a kick of the babies' feet (and telling her she hadn't so much as felt one herself), she attempted an escape by insisting that she had a meeting and didn't want to keep Mister Worthington waiting. However the petite brunette's freckled face broke out into another brilliant smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I completely forgot. Mister Worthington sent me to make sure you found the office okay."

Abby lead the way down the corridor until they came to a pair of heavy wooden doors with round brass handles and the name _Warren Worthington III – CEO _etched into a metal name tag on the door. Rogue felt another rush of nausea and nerves but fought it back as she rested a hand over her stomach instinctively. She patted it gently, as if to calm her nerves and not the twins, as Abby opened the doors and let her inside. Her heart began to pound at an alarming rate but she managed to keep a cool face as Warren Worthington came into view.

Though she wouldn't admit it to Remy, his words about Warren showing _more _than platonic feelings for her was plaguing her already anxious thoughts. When she had returned Warren's call, she had got his personal assistant who had expected her and proceeded to informed her that _Mister Worthington_ had arranged a meeting in his office for as soon as he returned from a business trip in two weeks time. Rogue had spent the last two weeks grinding her teeth over what she was going to say to her former boss. She didn't want her old job back, not with Sebastian Shaw and Jill Baker hounding on her or the numerous false rumours Jill had spread about her concerning her pregnancy. However as stubborn as she knew she was, Warren Worthington was a man not too many people said the word '_No'_ to. The cynic in her told her that he was unfamiliar with the expression entirely. It was just a _little_ intimidating.

"Miss Howlett to see you Mister Worthington."

Warren looked up from his desk only to smile as soon as his eyes landed on Rogue. Rogue managed to keep her heart from leaving her chest at that look as he approached her at a maybe-too-eager pace. He held out a friendly hand to shake.

"Rogue, it's wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

Rogue managed a polite smile as she took his hand.

"Jus' fine thanks Mister Worthington-"

He held up a hand to pause her.

"_Warren_, please."

Rogue stifled a meek chuckle as she repeated his name in conformation. He offered her a seat but before she could do so, Abby offered to take her coat all the while removing it before Rogue could even muster a reply. That, was when Warren first noticed something he'd been happily oblivious of. Rogue waited for the _"Are the rumours true?"_ response but it never came. Instead, Warren's smile seemed to brighten as he spoke. He leant against the desk casually with his arms folded against his pristine-looking Hugo Boss navy blue suit.

"I should have sent a bassinette or a crib with those flowers. Congratulations on the twins Rogue. How far along are you?"

Rogue managed to push aside her shock as her heart stopped throbbing in her throat. She stopped gaping also and managed to stammer a reply.

"I- Twelve weeks. Thanks. But ho-?"

Warren nodded his head towards a slightly pink-faced Abby as she stood by dutifully. Rogue's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"Can I get you anything Rogue? A decaf coffee? Tea?"

Rogue managed a polite 'No thank you' before Abby made to leave but not before insisting that she call her if she needed anything. When she was gone, Rogue turned back to face Warren who had returned to behind his seat with an anxious expression. How could he be so calm about this? She could not understand it.

"Ah'm sorryMister Worthington-"

"_Warren_, please."

"_Warren_, sorry. Ah'm sure ya must have heard all the rumours about meh being pregnant but ah have to assure ya, that ah didn't sleep with anyone in the company-"

Warren raised a hand again to pause her gently. Those blue eyes softened to his assuring tone of voice as he spoke.

"Please let me interrupt you there. I've been at this company long enough to know that office rumours are not worth listening to or firing people over. And it really is not my place- or anyone else's for that matter, to judge a person based on such rumours. I can't apologize enough for how you were treated by Mr. Shaw. And I would really like to make it up to you."

Rogue felt her jaw drop slightly as she stared at the man before her. That pounding in her chest was back again when she finally managed to respond. Her words poured out in a rush of both gratitude and nerves.

"Thank yah Warren. It means a lot to hear this, and really that's all ah want. Ya don't have to make anythin' up t' meh. It wasn't ya fault-"

"It _is_ I'm afraid. I'm responsible for this company and it's employers Rogue. I _am_ at fault here. If something goes wrong, it's on my head."

Rogue was a silent a few moments. She took in all that Warren had said but it was as if she had fallen into a haze of disbelief. She had not expected him to be so severe on himself about this. However the _real_ shock was yet to come.

"I won't take any modest refusals Miss Howlett. I intend to make amends _properly_. So…"

His leant forward against the desk as he folded his hands neatly together, like he meant business. Rogue found the room suddenly lacking in air.

"How would you like to be the new Chief Art Director?"

_**An Hour Later…**_

"Wow…"

Wanda stared transfixed at the car dashboard, her mouth hung open with her one response. Rogue meanwhile, sat in a similar position with as much astonished blankness across her face as her friend. After talking to Warren for just over an hour, Rogue had slowly made her way back to Wanda and the car in a hazy trance of silence and shock. After much prodding and _'Spit it out already Howlett!'_ from Wanda, Rogue finally managed to unload the story. And now here they sat in an absolutely stunned silence. Rogue nodded lightly in a slow response to her friend's only statement.

"Yeah…_wow."_

Wanda finally removed her gaze from the dashboard to look at her friend. It took a minute but finally;

"So…he fired Shaw and now…wants you to take over under the new post of Chief Art Director?"

Rogue gave a simple, slow nod while her gaze remained intimately close with the dashboard. Wanda on the other hand seemed to be recovering at a quicker pace, for not a few moments later her face broke into a stunning smile. She grasped her friend gently by the shoulder.

"He wants _you_ to be _the _new _CHIEF ART DIRECTOR!"_

Wanda gave an uncharacteristic squeak as her grin spread wider across her face but when her friend did nothing, Wanda gently shook her friend to get her attention. Rogue turned her head slowly to meet her gaze.

"So? You said yes, right?"

Rogue stared blankly a moment before finally committing words to speech.

"Ah…ah told him ah would think about it."

Wanda's beaming smile fell straight off with sickening metaphorical thud to emphasise disbelief.

"What? Why?"

Rogue shrugged meekly. Wanda tightened her lips into a pursed frown and not so gently punched Rogue's arm. Rogue made the first real response and cried out and began to rub her now-sore arm. Wanda ignored her exclamation and began to screech her disbelief.

"_Why? _It's the dream job! _You _would be the boss! _You _would call the shots on everything your department does _and _you could fire that stupid bimbo Jill Baker! What, for the love of God, is wrong with that?"

Rogue heaved a sigh and stopped rubbing her arm, and slumped further into the passenger seat.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with the job… and ah'd love to take it but…"

Wanda pressed her further with another _'WHY?'_

Rogue offered another meek shrug as she replied solemnly.

"It's Remy."

Wanda raised a bemused brow.

"What has he got to do with this?"

Rogue let out another sigh.

"Well…don't tell anyone this- not even John. But a few months ago, Remy surprised meh at work and was going to take me out to dinner but ah was talkin' to Warren at the tahme. After he left, he was _convinced_ that Warren was interested in meh an' we got into a massive fight over it. And two weeks ago, when Warren sent meh that apology an' the flowers, he got all…well, _jealous_ about him again. He says it's only because he doesn't want to see meh gettin' hurt again but ah'm not totally convinced…"

Wanda remained completely silent throughout the whole explanation, her expression cool and intent. However inside she couldn't help but feel a burst of excitement. She had been poking and prodding Remy to admit his feelings for Rogue and finally, it looked like the _pining_ was cracking under strain. Wanda had always known Remy to be the _very_ jealous type despite the _'Gentleman'_ label he professed to have. Now, she knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked completely. Especially if Warren Worthington was hovering around Rogue.

And then it dawned on her.

Wanda couldn't have planned it better herself. She feigned a stunned expression as she lied.

"That's…rather _male_ of him to act like that."

Rogue gave a _pfft_ sound.

"Trust ya to think that of him. But yeah, ah guess it must jus' beh him actin' lahke a classic man but…"

She shrugged.

"Ah know he won't lahke it if ah work for Warren. Ah just_ know _it."

Wanda made a disgruntled face to match Rogue's but quickly went about her cunning new scheme.

"Well, I don't know about you, but when John is being a _caveman-_ you'd be surprised how jealous he gets- I tend to let him have it until he learns that its not _me_ or those guys at work he should be worried about. And that its all in _his_ head, he stops. _Trust me._"

Rogue made another face.

"Ah dunno. Ya want meh to take on a job jus' t' get Remy all jealous and protective Wands. Its kinda extreme tactics…"

"You want the job don't you?" 

Rogue answered slowly.

"Well, yeah-"

"Then it's settled. Call up Warren and tell him you'll take the job."

When Rogue still looked disgruntled and unsure, Wanda shifted to face her fully and looked her straight in the face. She spoke in her best form of wise sincerity.

"Look, Remy has every right to have a say in what happens with your kids but this is _your_ career here. It's _your_ choice. Not _his._ He can give you advice just like any of us but when it comes to the decision, it's only your opinion that counts. Okay?"

Rogue stared at Wanda for a few moments, her face a visible battle of her emotions and thoughts. Finally, she nodded and let out a deep-held sigh.

"You're right. Remy will have to just accept it…ah mean, come on. It's not lahke ah'm interested in Warren or vice versa. He's going to beh mah boss- again. And ah've made it perfectly clear ah'm not interested in him _lahke that._"

Rogue began to nod vigorously as if to convince her own body of what she was deciding. Finally, an all-together determined and excited expression spread across her features. She replied firmly.

"Ah'm going to take the job. Ah want it, it's the _dream job_ and ah'd beh crazy to turn it down. Remy will have to deal with it."

Wanda grinned like the cat that got the cream.

"Exactly."

_**Oh Wanda, she's quite the matchmaker this update.**_

_**Again, so very sorry for the lack of updates! I hope to be updating more frequently! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams**_


	42. Digging Ditches

**Chapter Forty-Two – Digging Ditches **

Like clock-work it seemed, the next two weeks were a mixture of both good and bad chains of events. As expected, Remy's attitude took a downward spiral of disgruntlement and barely bottled-up resentment. After the initial _disagreement_ took place after Rogue revealed that she was going to be working for Warren again, an unspoken agreement of silence grew like a rift between the two. Rogue found it _easier_ to fall into the routine at work (where all the not-quite-forgotten gossip about her still circulated) than putting up with Remy's stubborn antics of silent treatment and childish defiance.

It took a week for things to adjust at the office and a week for Remy to turn into a stubborn, silent _Caveman_ as Wanda has so eloquently put it. If there was a rating scale for _Caveman Behaviour _with 1 being _moderately territorial over who looked at said Caveman's 'mate'_ and 10 being _Caveman outright tells his 'mate' to stay away from Warren Worthington because of reasons he will not disclose, _Remy was a 11+. However it was not until after a particularly bad fight in the following week that thing's took a real turn for a change and it started with a dinner party.

Rogue's fingers pressed firmly together between the excess fabric the table cloth. Her lips pursed in a thin line and her face set with a fixed scowl. She had been glaring at the restaurant entrance since she had arrived, waiting for a certain Cajun to turn up but to no avail. He was now half an hour late and everyone _but_ him had managed to turn up on time. Though no one said it aloud, everyone at the table had an idea of why Remy was late and why Rogue looked angry enough to strike him down as soon as he arrived. The frequent looks of mingled worry and sympathy only added to her agitation. To think only an hour ago she had actually hoped things would take a turn for the better with this dinner! Kitty had called her early in the week positively insistent on going out to celebrate her getting her new job and with the impression of it being just the girls or at the very least a small gathering, Rogue had agreed. But then of course this was Kitty, and when Kitty wanted to throw a celebration, it was never in small gestures. As a _'surprise,_' she had booked a reservation in an uptown restaurant that did private functions, invited practically everyone in Rogue's address book and neglected to inform Rogue of this until she stepped through the door. Mortified as she was though, she knew it would be nothing compared to how Remy would see it. His feelings aside, she knew he was being purposely late on account of his recent spitefulness towards her career choices.

Rogue heaved a frustrated sigh as she finally tore her gaze away from the doors. She stood abruptly, causing the few people around her table to jolt out of their staring. She met Kitty's anxious expression from across the table. She managed a tight smile as she insisted she just needed to use the bathroom. With Kitty at moderate ease, she made her way over to Wanda who stood near the buffet tablet. Wanda was fighting off a look of mild disgust at the way her boyfriend was piling food onto his plate when Rogue reached her. Rogue tugged on her arm and motioned towards the ladies room door wordlessly. Albeit with a wary look, Wanda nodded and they made their way past Rogue's friends that filled the dozen or so tables. Once out of earshot, Wanda spoke.

"No sign of him huh?"

Rogue managed another tight shake of her head as she feigned a polite smile to a friend who caught her arm to congratulate her as they passed. Her voice gritted between her teeth.

"He's doin' this on _purpose._ He's turned into such a _spiteful child _since ah started this job."

Wanda had the audacity to shrug.

"Well, it's not like you didn't expect him to take it _well_…"

Rogue's mouth thinned to a mere line as she forced the bathroom door open.

"Ah've the mind t' call Tante Mattie for disciplinary action an' beat it outta him…"

Wanda gave a small scoff at her friend's grumbling.

"You know I would pay to see that right?"

At Rogue's unimpressed look, she added.

"What? That Tante of his has prowess!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. The bathroom was blessedly empty but Wanda locked the door behind them just in case any of Rogue's not so _in the loop_ friends followed and overheard them.

"Did ya _know_ Kitty was planning all this?"

Wanda didn't so much as bat an eyelid as she shook her head when really, she _may_ have suggested it to Kitty that a big party would be the _perfect_ idea and to keep it a 'surprise' would only make it all the better. What better way to make Remy crack than by _celebrating_ the fact Rogue was working for Warren Worthington? True, she felt a little bad about putting her friend (Rogue, not Remy) into such an uncomfortable position but this was a matter well over-due in it's settlement. She wouldn't stand for anymore _beating around the bush_ between her two Southerner friends. The way she saw it, the twins would be _born, raised_ and _leaving for college_ by the time Remy and Rogue finally faced up to what they meant to each other. Her meddling was essential. And amazingly, Rogue bought the lie with little suspicion. She continued to pace back and forth between the cubicles, grumbling about how Kitty was out of control, not knowing how the_ usual culprit_ was merely a likely instrument to another's plans.

"Ah love her an' all but sometahmes ah swear ah could ring her neck! Ah can't imagine how Piotr lives with it! Kitty can't be _stopped_ once she gets going with these crazy, extravagant parties!"

Wanda hummed with amusement as a devious smirk spread across her face.

"She must _make up_ for it in _other ways_ huh_?"_

Rogue stopped in her tracks to give her dirty minded friend an unimpressed look.

"_Seriously_ Wanda, ah _thought_ this would beh a _small_ gatherin'! _That _ah could have dealt with. _When_ Remy gets here, he's gonna flip an' ah'm gonna have t' deal with it when the night's out!"

To Rogue's astonishment, Wanda merely shrugged.

"So what if he flips out? He's the one making a big deal out of this right?"

Rogue massaged the bridge of her nose as she let out a frustrated sigh. She stood with her back to her friend, her head tilted into her hand. When she finally spoke, it was with a somewhat forlorn tone.

"We haven't been talkin' lately Wands. And when we're not givin' each other the silent treatment, we end up yellin' ourselves raw…"

To her surprise, Wanda wrapped her arms around her from behind in a comforting hug. Rogue bit back new tears as she hugged her friend's arms. A sniffle echoed about the room as she tried to keep herself together. When Wanda pulled away, she turned her friend around by the shoulders and ducked her head to catch her eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Remy's a stubborn moron at the worst times."

The comment earned her a small hiccup of a chortle from her close-to-tearful friend.

"But you _know_ he can't say _'no'_ to you. He'll come around. Remember? Cavemen always do. Once they realise that they're actin' like one for no real reason."

Rogue sniffled and brushed away a stray tear as she nodded. But there was still uncertainty in her eyes.

"Why is he so- so _jealous_ towards Warren? Ah can't remember how many tahmes ah've explained it that ah'm not interested."

Wanda would've given the obvious definition to the term "_face-palm" _if they hadn't been interrupted by the sound of the door wincing in protest against the turned lock. Kitty's anxious voice called from behind it.

"_Rogue? Wanda?_ Like, are you in there? Why is the door locked?"

The two women gave slight panicked expressions. Rogue worded soundlessly for Wanda to _say something quick._

"Rogue? Are you okay sweetie?"

Quickly, Wanda began to help Rogue freshen up, offering her a paper towel to wipe away the few streaks of mascara that a few scarce tears had drawn down her cheeks.

"Just a minute Kit, Rogue was feeling a bit nauseous- she's alright now. We'll be out in a minute!"

"Oh no! Rogue, do you want anything? I can-"

This time Rogue managed to reply. The last thing she needed was Kitty getting anxious about her. Knowing how partial Kitty was to grand gestures, she was afraid she would get an ambulance or something if she was lead to believe she was sicker than she let on.

"No, ah'm fahne Kitty! Ah'm feelin' better now. Jus' give meh a minute okay?"

The two women could practically feel Kitty's hesitation but to their relief, their friend relented but her reply was still tainted with uneasiness.

"Okay, if you're sure. I like, just wanted to let you know that Remy has turned up. He's…um…well…shall we say already in the partying mood?"

Rogue and Wanda turned slowly to meet each other's gaze. Rogue narrowed her gaze as she muttered darkly.

"He wouldn't dare…"

A flick of the bathroom door lock later and a few hurried, angry steps past a slightly taken back Kitty and into the restaurant, Rogue was facing a most unwelcome sight.

And it had all started just a few hours ago.

"_Hey Remy! Like, you know how I've arranged this dinner to celebrate Rogue's new job? Well, like, I wanted to let you in on the details so you can make sure Rogue turns up on time. I've actually done a little more than a dinner…I'm throwing…a dinner party! It's going to be a big shindig with buffet dinner with wine, dessert- Rogue's favourite of course, chocolate mud cake- and it's in this gorgeous little function room in one of my favourite restaurants. Rogue is going to _love_ it! "_

Kitty prattled on without a pause for breath on the phone when she had called him that afternoon to inform him of the plans for the dreaded celebration for Rogue's promotion. Remy had stormed out of the apartment in an ever fouling mood and a reckless determination. The idea of having to sit there and listen as people enquired about Rogue's job and inevitably enquire about Warren Worthington was something he had hoped to take on in a smaller gathering. _Not_ one of Kitty Pryde's insanely overdone shindigs. Therefore, as he fired up his motorcycle and took off screeching down the highway, he was determined to make the event go fast and as painless as possible and there was only _one _feasible way of doing it without skipping out on it completely.

It also required making Rogue angry. _Really _angry.

Like clock-work, he drove directly to one of his old watering holes called _The Saloon_ (which in contrary to what one would think, looked nothing akin to a Saloon and was really just a regular bar) in the lower end of Manhattan. He had had little time or need for bar hopping in the last three months but now it was a matter of urgency, albeit misguided. He ordered the bar tender to pour a glass of bourbon and to keep them coming until he said _'when.' _The bar tender heeded his words and left the bottle. However Remy wasn't nearly as drunk as he wanted to be when John called enquiring where he was.

When he finally got to the restaurant (late as planned) however, he deemed he was drunk enough. Rogue looked positively _livid _with fury and his drunken mind seemed to slip suggestions freely into his mouth from then on. He held his arms open dramatically and grinned.

"_Ma Roguey! _Y' are here afterall! I was startin' t' t'ink y' were never comin'!"

He felt a few dozen pairs of eyes draw directly to him at his rather _loud_ greeting but he paid little attention to them as Rogue came storming up to him not a moment later. Her emerald eyes were practically shining with firry fury and his drunken mind thought it was best to say it aloud.

"Y' know y' eyes look like dey 'ave flames in 'em when y' get angry _chére?_ I always t'ought dey were _trés_ _belle mais_, _woah_!"

His flailing hands elaborated for him but to no avail. The drunken compliment was obviously unappreciated by his firry eyed Rogue. For not a minute later, she was practically spitting fire between her clenched teeth.

"_Ya_ have _some nerve-"_

He had _the nerve_ to laugh as he slumped further into his chair.

"_Oui! _Remy dose 'ave some nerve! He decided t' come here even though he _knew _he would be_ miserable! _Mais look! Not so bad now after a drink or two….or six…no, more like_…"_

As he continued to yammer on in third person, he held up his fingers to illustrate and counted on them a few times over to get the _exact_ amount before falling into a fit of chuckles. He was enjoying this a lot more than his drunken mind had anticipated. Rogue on the other hand, was not by any means.

"_Remy_, ya are _embarrassing meh_ in front of _everyone_-"

Of course by now, _everyone_ had stopped to watch them. So for their entertainment (as he quite loudly announced to everyone) he took one of the champagne bottles from the ice bucket on the table and was about to attempt to balance it on his head while it was still half-full only for Rogue to rip it out of his hands. He actually _pouted_ when she didn't give it back.

"Aww come on _chére, _Remy was goin' t' do a party trick. No'ting like a party trick t' get de party movin'-"

"Ah want ya t' go home. _Now._"

Her words were so cold and sharp, he was actually rendered silent for a full few seconds. When her flushed, angry face didn't soften at his pitiful expression, he heaved a heavy sigh as he whined.

"_Mais _Roguey_…"_

He reached out a heavy hand to try and grasp hers but she merely stepped back. He finally noticed the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and even in his drunken state, he felt a tug of guilt well up in his chest. He attempted to grasp her hand again as he spoke.

"Remy is sorry_ chére_. He didn't mean t' get so drunk….well, dat's not true. _He did_ want t' get drunk…t'ought it might be easier if he was…"

He watched her face turn darker shade of pink before she began to yell.

"_Easier? _Ya _thought _comin' t' this dinner party _drunk off your face _would make things _easier?"_

He winced at the shrillness in her voice that spiked on her last word. Again he drunkenly reached for her only for Rogue to step away from him again. She trembled from head to toe, the champagne bottle still clenched between her fingers as tried not to burst into angry tears. Wanda approached her from behind, resting a hand on her shoulder. Wordlessly, Rogue managed to hand over the bottle into her hands before turning on her heel to leave. Remy was sure she muttered something under the lines of _'Ah'm done with this'_ as she picked up her coat and bag. The surrounding audience began to murmur excitedly amongst themselves as Rogue made for the restaurant doors. Remy grew agitated by the flurry of what he deemed nosey bystanders. As he stood up, he told them all to go _mind their own business (_but not in so many polite words) and none too gracefully made to follow Rogue. He was relieved to find she was still waiting on a taxi with John and Wanda at her side. He stumbled towards them only for John to block the way. His friend rested a firm hand on his shoulder and offered a calm expression as he spoke.

"Come on Remy, let's get you home in another cab-"

Remy shook his head as he tried to push past. He wasn't going anywhere until he had squared things out with Rogue. Or so his drunken mind thought it best to.

"Non t'anks Johnny Boy, Remy go wit' Roguey in dis one, _oui_?"

"Ya will _stay away from meh_ until ya take your head out of your ass Remy LeBeau!"

Rogue didn't so much as look at him as she threw the words out. She couldn't bear the sight of him nor anyone who had been present in the restaurant. She was angry, humiliated beyond consolation at this point and the very sight of Remy only added fuel to the flame.

"_Chére…_ don't be like dat, Remy didn't mean t'-"

His drunken whining was enough to make her burst. She whirled around angrily, pushed out of Wanda's supportive hold and stood toe to toe with Remy as John stood by warily on the sidelines.

"Ya have been nothin' but the biggest _asshole_ for two weeks an' _this_ is how ya try t' make things _easier?_ By turnin' up t' this dinner drunk off your face? What_ exactly _is your problem Remy? Because ah'm _sick_ of tryin' t' work it out!"

As if struck by her words, Remy felt a sense of soberness come over him as he stared into her pleading eyes. He wanted to say it. To confess his feelings. Tell her how much the thought of Warren getting close to her made him so jealous and _miserable _that it had turned into such a brooding, grunting, _asshole_ of a man. But then the last few hours crossed his mind and replayed like a show reel. He felt an overwhelming sense of humiliation and guilt overtake him.

"Well? Tell meh!"

He couldn't answer her. He couldn't fix this with _I love you. _She would deem him a senseless drunk and probably never take him seriously again if he said it sober later. He opened his mouth to speak as he swayed slightly on the spot but stumbled under his own predicament. Silence fell between them as a taxi came to a silent halt on the side of the road. Rogue's patience ran out with the wistful slump of her shoulders and a sigh from her lips. Her lips quivered slightly as she turned to John and spoke gently.

"Can ya take care of him John?"

Remy hardly acknowledged John's response, instead he continued to stare after her as she stepped away from him and followed Wanda into the back of the cab. That look of utter disappointment across her face left him numb and cold. He had never let her down before. And lo and behold, he had let them both down in one blow.

XXXXXXXXX

_**I think I may have dug Remy quite a big ditch to climb out of. **_

_**REVIEW!  
**_

_**-Gams **_


	43. Stubborn as Mules

_**Thank you everyone for the sweet reviews and constant support. You make writing these stories so worthwhile! **_

_**-Gams**_

_**Chapter 43 – Stubborn as Mules**_

The toaster lever winced audibly as Wanda forced it down with a disgruntled growl.

"I seriously don't see how a meddler like _Kitty Pryde_ can pull off not one but _two_ surprise parties without Rogue or Remy knowing but I can't get them to fess up that they are crazy about each other without the plan getting blown to hell?"

Growling with frustration, Wanda slammed the silverware drawer closed as she adjusted the phone receiver between her shoulder and ear. John winced audibly in sympathy from the receiving end.

"_You did what all of us were only thinking of doing, love. This mess isn't your fault. You heart was in the right place just…well, don't think even _you_ could've guessed Rems would turn up off his face drunk…"_

Wanda huffed irritably and rolled her eyes. _Speaking of the devil_, she replied in a sweetly sarcastic tone.

"Speaking of which. How is our _Prince Charming of Drunk-man's land?"_

"_Still getting his beauty sleep I'm afraid."_

Wanda lightly snorted.

"Bet he'll be _royally _hung over by the time he does. What happened after you got him home?"

John heaved an uneasy sigh. 

"_It wasn't pretty. Let's leave it at that. Don't think I've ever seen Remy so off his face in years. He's a wine and bourbon man. Not a endless beer tab man…"_

The toast sprung up with a familiar _pop_. Wanda began buttering a piece as she replied with a sigh.

"Well, once he's conscious, _you_ get him sobered up quick. I'll try to bring Rogue around later today."

She heard her boyfriend scoff.

"_You'd have better luck bringing a mule over here._"

Wanda conceded with a sigh.

"Probably."

John uttered an amused chuckle.

"_Good luck, love."_

"Yeah. You too. Let me know when he wakes up."

After hanging up, Wanda set herself about her small kitchen with every intention of winning her pregnant friend over with the sway of a hearty breakfast. Stubborn mule or not, she knew that if someone could snap Remy into shape, it was Rogue. She just needed a little more encouragement this time. She deemed_ Waffles_ to be the right encouragement.

"_Goooood morning sunshine!" _

Wanda slipped into the spare bedroom quietly with a tray of freshly made waffles, a bowl of apple slices and a hot decaffeinated coffee in hand. However even with her sugary morning greeting, Rogue was not privy to the sight of her efforts. The duvet and blankets were pulled over her head and only the slight protrusion of her head was the only sign of her underneath the covers. Wanda scrutinised her friend's childish actions and heaved a disgruntled sigh. Not even the wafting smell of waffles and maple syrup seemed to rouse her friend from the covers. Nevertheless, Wanda wasn't one to give up easily. She set the tray down on the small stool that acted as a bedside table and sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

"You know you have to come out of there at some point, right?"

A disgruntled groan was the only response. Wanda rolled her eyes but faintest smirk played in the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Her feign of mishearing seemed to do its job, as Rogue pulled the covers down enough so that she could look her friend in the eyes. Her emerald eyes were red-rimmed and spoke of a restless sleep. Her voice spoke mortification and huskiness.

"Tell meh last naght was just a nightmare?"

Wanda pulled a sympathetic face. It was all the answer Rogue needed before she pulled the covers up over her face again. A disgruntled groan erupted albeit muffled by the thick covers. Wanda tried to convince her it wasn't all that bad but to her surprise, this was what Rogue pulled the covers off for. Her face was a mixture of embarrassment and fury.

"Are ya _kiddin'?_ It was _awful!_ Ah won't beh able to look at _anyone _who was there last naght _again _without _last naght's humiliating events _comin' t' mahnd!"

And with that, the covers were pulled up again as Rogue continued to moan and groan in her frustration. Wanda heaved a sigh but made sure to sound hopeful as she offered some condolence.

"Well you know what they say. You don't need _lots _of friends. Just good ones, right?"

A frustrated growl more akin to her father's was her only response.

"Oh come on honey, it really wasn't that bad. I'm sure no one will even mention it." 

"_Not to your face anyway," _she thought quietly to herself as _out of sight, out of mind_ seemed to be the best approach. But when that didn't work, Wanda fell back on her first choice of bribery. With a sing-song tone to her voice, she cooed.

"I have freshly made _waffles _here. Not the frozen kind but the home-made kind_ you_ like…"

There was a momentary pause before a Rogue's muffled reply.

"With maple syrup and cream?"

Wanda grinned.

"_Uh-huh. _The _real_ stuff too."

To Wanda's relief and satisfaction, her friend finally gave up on her bed fortress and sat up. She didn't need telling twice when there were waffles involved. Wanda set the tray carefully over her friend's protruding belly and stepped back, grinning gleefully at her own little victory as Rogue began to devour the small mountain of waffles and golden syrup. _Kitty Pryde_ couldn't cook a waffle let alone a three course meal. _Win for Wanda._

"_So…_ are the waffles doing their job?"

Rogue continued to chew miserably as she replied in an equally miserable tone.

"To make meh feel ten tahmes fatter than ah already am? Sure is."

And with that she took another mouthful. Wanda cracked a small smile.

"I meant is it making you feel any better?" 

Rogue shrugged. She was no match for the golden bliss that was the waffle.

"A little…"

Wanda beamed. _"Take that Kitty Pryde!"_

When Rogue had finished her third waffle, she pushed the tray away and began to nubble on a piece of apple. Her gaze however, shifted expectantly to her friend.

"Well?"

Wanda feigned puzzlement as her insides jolted slightly with accusation.

"Say what ah _know_ ya gonna ask meh. Ah expected t' hear it sooner."

Wanda sighed and bit down on her lower lip a moment. The feign of puzzlement disappeared as she asked frankly.

"Are you going to talk to him today?"

Rogue had just been about to put the last piece of the apple slice into her mouth and stopped. She set it down on the tray beside her and sighed. Her gaze became transfixed on a dribble of syrup that had languidly begun to move across the plate edge. Finally, she shook her head.

"_No_. If he wants t' talk, he can come t' meh. _After_, he takes his head out of his ass. Lahke ah said."

The frustration and humiliation that had dominated her emotions seemed to turn cold in her _tough love_ attitude. To say Wanda was surprised by her friend's new attitude was the short version of her understanding. Rogue had always been a strong willed woman but when it had come to Remy, she was practically _soft_ _hearted_ in comparison to how she was with everyone else. This new dead set determination _not_ to give Remy an easier chance was disruptive to her plans at reconciliation. Wanda tried to soften her up.

"You know…he probably doesn't remember what he did. He _was _off his face."

The second piece of apple Rogue had been nibbling on fell from her fingers as her brow furrowed with disbelief.

"Are _ya_…defending him?"

Wanda offered a meek shrug.

"I'm being realistic. That Cajun was a drunk one. John said he was practically unconscious by the time he got him back to your apartment-"

A little half-lie could draw sympathy couldn't it? But to no avail in this case. Rogue crossed her arms defiantly as she drew out her retort.

"Wanda Maximoff, since when are ya the one t' defend him? This _is _Remy, ya realise that? _The_ man you've taunted, poked with the mean stick and taken every opportunity to humiliate since day one?"

Wanda mustered a nonchalant shrug although it did sting to admit such a thing as _defending _Remy LeBeau. But her reputation could take a beating this once.

"So… I'm not totally biased against him. What else can I say?"

Rogue shook her head in mild shock and disbelief.

"Would ya mind tellin' meh who _ya_ are and where the _real _Wanda went?"

Wanda rolls her eyes.

"_Really_. I'm being serious. I know you're pretty angry at him and god, we all know why,"

Wanda watched as her friend began to shift uncomfortably, her gaze shifting to the plate. The memory of all the eyes of the people she knew at the party practically smothered her as Wanda continued.

"But maybe _now _is a good time to get him to fess up about why this Warren and work thing is bothering him so much. He's been in Caveman-mode too long. He's gotta snap out of it and you're the one who has to do it."

As a short silence split the tension, Rogue continued to glare at the plate until a few stiff words escaped her lips.

"Ah'm still angry at him." 

Wanda nodded her understanding.

"Ah don't want t' talk to him yet."

After a moment, Wanda opened her mouth to persuade her otherwise but her friend seemed determined not to cave in on this one. In the past she and Remy had fought over so many things. Usually it ended in Remy pulling some sort of childish stunt or _charming gesture _that he hoped to break the ice with. Or alternatively, she would purposely seek him out and allow such acts to make things right again. She felt like she was always letting him win too soon. So when her best friend made to protest and plead, she cut her off with a pointed finger and a set face.

"_He_ needs to pull himself together first! Ah'm not going to give him the satisfaction of meh bein' the one that tries to patch things up this tahme! "

"But-"

"_He_ has been an asshole for the last couple o' weeks and hasn't so much as given meh a reason why that makes _any_ _real sense-"_

Wanda winced sympathetically.

"He could have elaborated on that a bit…"

Rogue's raging wasn't the least bit over.

"_He_ decided to get drunk and _embarrass meh_ in front of everyone at that party! _Most_ of them, ah haven't seen since _before _ah got pregnant. They're all probably out there now, havin' coffee and laughin' at how Rogue left her own damned party because her _drunken baby daddy_ couldn't help but make a drunk spectacle of himself!"

A tense silence broke and Wanda couldn't bring herself to make any stand on Remy's behalf. She simply looked sympathetic as Rogue slumped back into the pillows, her anger flaring through her nostrils as she pursed her lips. Finally, she reached out for the last slice of apple and took a particularly vicious bite.

"_He_ can grovel."

XXXXX

Wanda was on the phone to John as soon as Rogue was safely out of earshot behind the bathroom door and the running shower. Once she explained how determined their resident Southern Belle was on _not_ giving Remy the light of day this time, John clicked his tongue and heaved a defeated sigh.

"_Well…now what do we do, love?"_

"Is he up yet?"

"_He's in the shower. Not very talk active yet. Most I got out of him was a grunt when I offered coffee." _

Wanda huffed, sending a stray strand of her hair to fly out of her eyes.

"_Hmm…_ So not the usual_ Prince Charming _we all know and love."

"_Not yet. But I'm counting on some food might perk him up again. How's Rogue?"_

Wanda shrugged as she turned her gaze towards the hall, check-listening for any change in her friend's activity.

"She's adamant on _not_ seeing him until he straightens himself out."

"_Can't say I blame her…"_

"No. But I _can_ blame _him._ Do you think he remembers anything about yesterday?"

As if on cue, John heard the light padding of feet signalling Remy's emergence from the bathroom. He lowered his voice on the phone as he replied hurriedly.

"We may find out, he's out of the shower. I'll call back in an hour, let you know if he remembered anything."

He had to hang up before Wanda could reply and set the tell-tale phone on the counter as Remy stepping into the room. To say he looked _better _after his shower was true but not by much. He looked pale in spite of his tanned complexion and defined bags under his unusual eyes proved his appearance to be as haggard. John tried for pleasant talk.

"Hey mate, you feeling any better?"

Remy uttered a disgruntled grunt of acknowledgement as he came to sit on one of the deep-set sofa chairs in the living area. He fell into the chair with a wince and let his head flop back over the edge of the back as he closed his eyes. His head rang and ached dully like the rest of his body. He suddenly remembered why it had been so long since he had been drunk off his face.

"Here, take this."

Remy opened his eyes to see a glass of water and a pair of aspirin tablets held out before him. He took them with a grunt of thanks before chugging them down and drinking the glass empty. John kindly re-filled it before coming to sit across from him on the low coffee table top. Remy was half way through his second glass of water what John finally spoke what they both knew he wanted to say.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Remy's gaze slid to meet his but after a short while and he said nothing still, John elaborated carefully.

"You _do_ _remember _last night, right mate?"

Remy gulped down the last of his water glass and stood albeit shakily. He let out a wince before slowly making his way to the water pitcher on the kitchen counter. He managed to rasp a few words as he poured himself another glass. Unquenchable thirst, another reason he rarely got drunk.

"Pieces of it… what happened?"

He watched as John's once concerned expression turned awkward with discomfort. John winced silently as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…t' be frank, you turned up drunk off your face at the party. Made a right fool of yourself in front of Rogue and basically everyone she knows…Rogue was…well, she's not singing your praises at the moment Remy. Not after the fight you two had outside the restaurant."

Remy heaved a heavy sigh and took both the glass and the water pitcher back to his seat. He slumped down in the seat as the pieces began to piece together with John's retelling.

"I messed up big time huh Johnny?"

John nodded mutely.

"Oh yeah. _Big time_ mate."

There was a long pause in which Remy finished off the pitcher of water. After setting down the glass and pitcher on the coffee table, he pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes and slumped further into his seat. After a few minutes and the aspirin finally started to kick in, Remy spoke up.

"Is Rogue at your place?"

John nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. Wanda's taking care of her."

Remy managed a vague nod as his gaze slipped to the suddenly fascinating carpet on the floor. Finally he managed to rasp another question.

"She's _still _really mad at moi _oui?_"

John nodded.

"How mad?" 

John exhaled deeply through pursed lips, his expression painfully sympathetic.

"Mate you have some serious grovellin' ahead of you. And I mean, _serious."_

Remy ran a hand down his face with a frustrated groan.

"As always. De grovelling be up t' moi…"

John's sympathetic look diminished instantly. He arched a incredulous brow.

"That's mighty rich coming from the bloke who ruined the party and humiliated the mother of his children-"

And aggravated sigh erupted from Remy's lips as he stood up suddenly only to double back with a grunt when the sudden action caused his head to spin again. He eased out of his chair before heading to the kitchen. John followed like a guard dog and didn't let the subject lie down. When Remy ignored him and continued to look for the coffee beans in the pantry, John spoke up.

"Remy, what was that last night huh? You don't get drunk like that very often and I know you're still pissed about Rogue taking that job but-"

With his back to his friend, Remy set the coffee pot down with an audible clank and uttered an irritable grunt. John took that as a sign they were still on that issue. However in spite of being the unofficial peace maker, John gave the first sign of annoyance with a disgruntled sigh and the roll of his blue eyes.

"Jeez Remy, I thought you two squared this out. She's not interested in him so there's no reason for you t' worry, right?"

Finally, Remy turned to face John. His haggard appearance was only intensified by the frustration boiling under the surface.

"_No reason t' worry?_ John, I _know_ guys like him. They seem real friendly an' _amazing_ at first but that's only skin deep. He's a blue blooded _Prince of Manhattan_. What's to say he starts makin' advances t'wards her? He'd be her boss. She would be insane to turn him down if he-"

"But he _hasn't._"

Remy uttered a cynical chuckle.

"Y' don't know dis guy John-"

"Neither do you, mate. Not really. I met him once, picking Rogue up from work. Tell you what I think? I think that you're so god damned scared of losing her, you're making him out t' be the threat he isn't-

Remy glared at him incessantly but John matched his glare and with a patronizing finger raised and held his ground.

"Don't give me that look, mate. _You_ are the one gettin' all jealous over nothin'."

"I am not-"

"_Yes you are._ And we all know it! Hell, even Rogue knows it! But she doesn't know _why! _Because you're such a _stubborn ass _who is too scared shitless t' tell her!"

The glare across Remy's face had diminished at his friend's harsh words. To say Remy was surprised to hear his usually calm negotiator friend berate him so _loudly _was an understatement. He stood still a moment, at a loss as to what to say until John took it on himself to break the silence. He let out a sigh and spoke calmly.

"Look, you can't keep punishing yourself –or her- for not telling her how you feel about her. You need to get your ass over there and tell her or so help me, I'll drag you over there myself and _ensure _that you do."

Remy gave a low snort of amusement but at John's piercing look, he actually believed his threat to be very serious. But even if John did drag him to meet Rogue, there was a very strong chance Rogue wouldn't so much as open the door.

"She won't want t' see _moi_ John."

John clapped him on the shoulder.

"Like I said. A whole lot of grovelling, mate."

**Again, sorry about the wait! Next Chapter the grovelling begins!**

**-Gams **


	44. Grovelling Will Get You So Far

**Sorry for the late updates! I've been extremely busy with work and travelling so apologise! Enjoy! – Gams **

**Chapter 44 – Grovelling Will Get You So Far **

The cab ride over to John and Wanda's apartment was the longest Remy had ever experienced. Though a silent trip, it was as if the air was tainted with his unease. He fidgeted anxiously between minutes. At John's insistence, he had shaved his _caveman _beard and dressed impeccably in a navy shirt and jeans and tan leather jacket. Remy didn't see a clean shave and fresh clothes as helpful towards his case but reluctantly conceded to John's (Wanda's) orders. He had thought of telling Rogue how he felt so many times only to hold back when the usual anxieties surfaced in his thoughts or the general havoc that had become their everyday life together got in the way. He had envisioned so many scenarios he was certain he could write a sitcom out of the variety of outcomes he had thought of but none compared to this predicament. He had not counted on telling her the truth with John and Wanda practically forcing him to the door. He had no doubt that Wanda was the brains behind this _intervention _of sorts. But intervention or not, one thing he knew for sure was that Rogue was not going to make this an easy feat for him. _Grovelling _would only get him so far and then he would have to tell her the truth and hope that she believed it.

If he was trying to be honest, he _had, _as John put it, made Warren Worthington out to be more of a threat than he was. But the thought of the man taking what he had come to see as his had shaken him up more than he would care to admit. He had hoped when this new part of their lives had started that by keeping things platonic between Rogue and himself it would be enough. Despite his desire for more than friendship, he would be able to endure. Their near life-long friendship would stay intact and things would remain uncomplicated for them…or so he had rationalised at the time. Now, things were so close to breaking point he was certain that his rationalising all those months ago were for absolutely nothing.

Remy heaved a heavy sigh as they came to a stop outside John and Wanda's apartment building. He didn't move from the backseat of the cab until John prompted him with a gentle push. It wasn't until they stood in front of the apartment door that Remy felt anything except numbed dread and anxiety. There was dread for what Rogue might say, anxiety for if she didn't say anything at all. He felt a sudden rush of relief and disappointment when Wanda answered the door. She offered him no sympathy save for a mandatory glare. He ignored it.

"How is she?"

Wanda crossed her arms, her glare unyielding as she replied stonily.

"Angry. As you might have guessed. She's also refusing to talk to you."

Remy sighed heavily as he ran a hand down his face. When Wanda's cold expression didn't melt away in sympathy (not that he expect it too) he returned it with a cold look of his own.

"Are y' done wit' your blaming moi f' Rogue's sake antics Wanda? Or have I not met your grovelling expectations yet?"

Wanda continued with her cold look towards him but her glare did ease a little as she spoke in a rather matter-of-factly way.

"I'm not the one you should be grovelling to. And _no _you haven't."

Remy let out a sarcastic snort of laughter and rolled his eyes. Wanda was quick to take his reply as an affront and was doubly quick to reprimand him with the lash of her tongue and the point of her index finger. They stood toe to toe in the hallway like a pair of raging bulls about to clash horns and draw blood. John stood on edge on the side lines, ready to pull a referee card if necessary but didn't stop Wanda having her go at reprimanding Remy.

"Now you listen here Remy LeBeau! _You _set up this fiasco _long _before you made the one last night. _We _have been telling you to come clean for months- no, let's be honest, _years._ _You _have been so _fixated _on keeping things so platonic with you two when you know it's not like that anymore that it's totally derailed your senses! You have been the biggest _asshole _lately and now at the first stage of begging for her forgiveness, you're taking out your frustrations on us?"

Remy continued to glare but stood silent. Her accusations struck the right cords. However he was left speechless when Wanda gave him an almost…sympathetic look? He wasn't entirely sure but at least it wasn't full of her usual look of aversion towards him. Her tone took an equally softer tone but there was still an edge to it that cut through him better than a knife through butter.

"We know you love her and I know that _all this_ is just you getting _scared _that she's going to leave you."

Remy felt the cold expression he had fall off his face like a tone of bricks. It was one thing for him to admit that to himself, another thing entirely for someone else to say it to him. And it was _Wanda _telling him what he already knew. The effect was, well, evident across his semi-astounded expression.

Wanda tilted her head and heaved a sigh. Her angular dark brow arched as she lightly shook her head with what he assumed was pity.

"It stopped being platonic _years _ago Remy. You have to stop trying to make it otherwise."

Remy continued silent until he felt John rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. He offered his slice of reassurance with a gentler tone.

"Look. She's told you she hasn't got any interest in this Warren guy, isn't that enough?"

Remy gave an aggravated sigh as he stood with his hands rested on his narrow hips and his head tilted to the ground.

"I just…I can't help t'inking dat she might change her mind…if he wins her over. And it'll be _Joseph_ all over again and- _Hey! What de-?"_

To his surprise, it wasn't Wanda who had struck him up the back of the head with such ferocity. John's once calm and composed negotiation face was gone and a look of utter incredulity caused creases in his brow and his words to strike loudly.

"Dear God mate, you _are _an idiot if you think Rogue would go for anyone like _that fucker_ again! Do ya have _that_ little faith in her?"

Though it did little to get an answer out of him, John repeated the action and slapped his friend up the back of the head a second time. Remy let out a yelp and swatted his hand away before he could come a third time. He rubbed the back of his sore head as he replied in hurried defence.

"Non! Non of course not! I just-"

Then of course it was Wanda's turn to make her opinions know.

"You're comparing two _completely_ different men anyway. For all the wrong reasons I might add! God, would you just go tell her you love her already? You're torturing _yourself_ more than any woman I ever knew has!"

There was a pause in the commotion before Remy let his hands fall to his sides and shook his head.

"She won't believe me-"

John lets out an aggravated growl and before his friend could move, began shoving him towards the door again. While Remy struggled, Wanda opened the door and stepped out of the way.

"I swear it mate, if _you_ don't get your ass in that apartment and _get on your knees_ beggin' her forgiveness and tell her the truth, I'll knock you down until you do!"

With a last forceful push that sent their Cajun friend into a tumble of limbs on their apartment floor, Wanda slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. There front door was only lockable by key and she had made sure to grab the spare that Rogue and Remy knew she kept on a hidden hook in the living room bookshelf. When John had texted her to say he was bringing Remy over to the apartment they had decided there was need for a plan B. If neither would go willingly to see each other, they would simply have to deal with the consequences; being locked up together until they sorted things out.

Wanda dusted her hands together with a satisfied sigh and grinned as Remy began yelling at them from behind the door and jiggled the handle uselessly. With an impish smirk across her face, she looped her arm around her boyfriend's waist and leant up to kiss his cheek affectionately.

"I didn't think you had it in you to be so _persuasive _Johnny boy."

John beamed a wide grin and turned to wrap his arms around his girlfriend's small waist.

"I'm a man of many talents."

At Wanda's dubious raised brow he added.

"_And _I learned from the best."

Wanda grinned. "You sure did."

The pair shared a lingering kiss before John offered that they go for pancakes at Margo's, seeing as their apartment was currently occupied. As they headed towards the elevator lobby, John added proudly.

"Okay, so not _many_ talents mind, but I have my moments."

Wanda grinned as they stepped into the open elevator.

"That you do babe. Now come on, I want pancakes."

"Yes love."

Meanwhile back in the apartment, Remy had heard the pair leave and angrily gave the door a last, useless punch of his fist. However it was then that he noticed the muffled sound of something nocking against another door. He turned and followed the sound to the small hallway in which the master and guest bedrooms were. When he was close enough, he could hear a familiar voice growling from behind the main bedroom door. Remy took a deep breath as he latched his hand onto the key that kept Rogue locked inside. It was like considering whether to open a bee hive box without the protection of a mask and gloves.

"_Wanda Maximoff if ya don't let meh out this second ah _will _let Kitty have dibs on_ _Godmother! Ah mean it! Now let meh out-"_

Remy had turned the key when Rogue began jiggling the doorknob and the result was for the door force open- hitting Rogue directly in the forehead with a definite thud that sent her tumbling back.

"_Merde!" _

Rogue had decided after breakfast that the best thing to do would be to get out Wanda's apartment _before _Remy came knocking. The one place she knew was her best shot at being left alone was her Dad's house. If Remy valued his life, he wouldn't come knocking and if he did, well she wasn't going to rush to his defence this time. If he wanted Logan to turn his face into a dog's breakfast then that was _his _problem. However before she could leave, she needed a change of clothes. It was nearing freezing temperatures outside and she had only the dress, stockings, heels and coat from the party to wear. Wanda suggested she borrow some of her clothes and urged her to take a look in her closet in the bedroom. Later she realised that that had merely been bait to the trap Wanda had setup. And boy had she fallen for it. She had barely begun looking through Wanda's closet when the door had slammed shut and the key turned. _'For your own good!," _she had said. _For my own good, my ass! _

Rogue had spent the next twenty minutes yelling through the door making every threat under the sun until she heard the definite slam of the front door. Convinced she had been left alone, Rogue had momentarily given up on her threats and sat on the edge of the bed, pouting. She spent the next few minutes glaring at the doorknob until the door slammed a second time and the sound of movement and a definite thud erupted from the living room. She began banging on the door and jiggling the door handle again and had just threatened Godmother duties to Kitty when the door pulled free, sending her to the floor with a direct hit to the head.

Rogue sat groaning on the floor, her hand to her aching head as the world became blurry under her pain-induced tears. Suddenly she felt a pair of familiar hands wrap around her shoulders, holding her upright in her seated position.

"_Chére _don't move. Let me look at dat…"

With her brain practically scrambled at the present, Rogue didn't refuse and slowly moved her hand and looked up to see a blurry face. Slowly, she managed to blink away the tears that had clouded her eyes and her gaze began to focus again. A frown marred her expression, causing her to wince when it induced more pain from her forehead. She deafly swatted his hands away and brushed her fingers across her forehead only to remove them when she felt something wet on her fingertips. Upon further inspection she realised her forehead was bleeding.

"_Chére _jus' stay dere while I go get somet'ing for y' head."

Before she could muster the words to refuse he was gone. Who had let him in? How did he get past Wanda and- _Oh. _Rogue felt the pieces click together in her head. A groan of frustration escaped her when she realised what a dope she had been. _Of course _Wanda had arranged everything. Well, not everything, from the sizeable bump now growing on her head.

"She's worse than Kitty…_uhh_."

A few moments later Remy returned with a clean washcloth in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. He set the kit down and gently urged her to move her hand away from her bleeding forehead. When she refused, he tried to pull her hand away only to cause a hiss of pain to escape her lips. Finally, Remy let out a frustrated sigh and tugged her hand away. He held onto it as he spoke in a patronising tone.

"Rogue, y' can't do dis y' self so quit actin' like _un bébé_ et let _moi_ help y'-"

With a final aggravated sigh, Rogue let him press the washcloth to her forehead. While she initially winced at the contact, it soon became soothing. Still, despite his good intentions, she couldn't help but continue glaring at him. He was quick to notice but also quick to dismiss her glare.

"_Don't. _We both know it hurts t' glare at de moment. Now hold_ still_."

Rogue rolled her eyes irritably but tried to relax. When he finished cleaning the wound and the blood stopped flowing, he set the blood-clotted cloth down and went about looking for some Band-Aids in the first aid kit.

"Soon as I patch y' up, we're going t' de hospital-"

As he had anticipated, Rogue tried to shift out of his reach. Remy glared back as he kept a firm hold on her hand while she struggled.

"Ah'm not going-"

"_Oui _y' are! Y' might have a concussion-"

"Thanks to ya!"

'_You _pulled de door open!"

"Ah didn't know it would _magically unlock _when ah turned the handle!_"_

They sat glaring at each other until a trickle of blood began running from the small gash on Rogue's forehead. Remy reached out to wipe it away only for Rogue to ignore him and the blood and with wobbly legs tried to get to her feet.

"Y' shouldn't move Rogue-"

When she ignored him, he tried to stead her by grasping her arms but she only ripped her arms out of reach in defiance. When he persisted, she grew angry and pushed him away.

"Just _don't! _Ya have done enough already."

And with a last piercing glare, she slowly made her way out into the hallway, using the wall as a brace to keep her upright as she walked slowly. Remy followed with the first-aid kit in hand. When they got to the living room, Rogue set herself down in one of the couches and kept the washcloth to her head. Remy sat across from her on the coffee table top. While she refused to talk to him, he grew more tense and aggravated inside. His heart was still racing from the near heart attack she had given him. This was _definitely _not what he envisioned when set out to come clean to her. Any chance he might have had on convincing her of anything he had to say was probably gone. What's more, Rogue could have a concussion and being her angry, stubborn self, she would rather die of her head injury than allow him to take her to the hospital. However, Rogue was more often prone to surprising him in the bleakest of situations. After a few more moments of no talking, her attempt at steady breathing and his gaze never shifting from her face, Rogue spoke.

"Call Doctor McCoy. Mah head won't stop spinnin' and hurts lahke hell. Ah'd rather he give the yes or no if ah need t' go to the hospital."

After the initial stun of surprise, Remy was dialling up Hank's number. A few silent minutes went by before Remy heaved a frustrated sigh and hung up on the doctor's voice message for the third time.

"He's not answering. _Merde, _why isn't he answering? Dis is jus' ridiculous, y' could be dyin' et he wouldn't know b'cause he can't answer his damned phone-"

He stopped when he felt a trembling hand rest against his clenched fist. He looked up in surprise to see a tender look across Rogue's face. Her expression was completely free of any resentment as she offered a weak smile.

"Hey, ah'm _not dyin'. _Jus' keep tryin' his number and ah'll stay put."

And then her hand was gone and she laid back against the cushioned chair with her head tilted back. Remy had begun to re-dial the Doctor's number when a deep-held breath seemed to escape in a sudden blow and Rogue's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Remy barely registered Doctor McCoy's muffled voice or his phone falling out of his hand. All he could register was the fear that tainted his blood as soon as Rogue sagged into unconsciousness in the seat. He was leaning over her and frantically, gently shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Rogue! Come one _chére_ don't do dis now, not _now-"_

Agonising moments passed like long hours as he frantically tried everything to wake her up. He called her name, begged her to wake and continues to gently shake her and cup her face. Finally a slight groan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open. Relief engulfed him unlike ever before when she set her drowsy emerald eyes on him. She managed to utter a few paced words.

"Ah think a trip t' the doc's should beh good…right about now…"

Remy continued to cup her face between his shaking hands as he nodded mutely. He kissed the side of her face (as her forehead was off limits) before numbly grasping his phone in hand. He finally answered the doctor's frantic calls from the receiving end of the line.

"Doctor McCoy, I need an ambulance. And I'm gonna need the fire department…" 

**By God what a hellva situation (yet again) have I put these two in. Oh well, more entertainment for you! **

**Reviews appreciated! **


	45. Back to the Hospital

**Okay first off I must thank everyone for their continued support and awesome reviews. You make writing worthwhile after all these years!  
**

**Secondly, I'd like to point out that I started writing this almost 5 years ago with the soul intention of it being just a fun bit of ROMY writing to entertain and sate my FF writing needs. Over time this story (and countless others) have been my creative salvation. I'll admit that my writing style and plot ideas have changed (and hopefully improved) rather obviously through out this story and several others I've managed to breathe life into. I've tried in the past to re-read and make necessary changes/editing but the truth is real life gets in the way and many of these 45 chapters may very well remain unchanged purely because I don't have the time to go back. And while I truly do appreciate all critical advice given, I would like to stress that this is fan fiction. It's a bit of fun for writers and readers alike! If the plot varies or wavers from the road, please humour me by just going with the flow and see how it goes.**

**Readers, I am forever appreciative of your continual support! **

**Thank you for 5 years of Just Friends! **

**-Gams **

**Chapter 45 – Back to the Hospital **

A broken door lock and a quick explanation about being locked in their friend's apartment later, Rogue and Remy were whisked to the hospital Doctor McCoy was doing his rounds (which was thankfully close). Rogue had been semi-conscious by the time they had arrived and was quickly seen to by Doctor McCoy and another overseeing doctor while Remy sat beside her with his hands practically shackled to Rogue's free hand. Doctor McCoy was, to Remy's great relief, a qualified general practitioner and therefore fully capable of treating Rogue's injury without the need for another doctor to be brought up to speed. While making the necessary physical and neurological examinations however, the question as to how this happened was inevitably drawn into the light. While Remy explained that their friends had left to get some lunch supplies and locked them inside the apartment without leaving a key. Rogue had gone into the main bedroom looking for a spare key and shut the door only to open it as Remy opened it by pure mistake. Any other details were spared for another time to consider. While Doctor McCoy took their smoothed over recount with good humour, to couple's discomfort, his contemporary who was tending to Rogue's small head injury was not so forthcoming. He turned to Rogue with the million dollar question.

"Is that really what happened Miss Howlett?"

Remy 's expression was on cusp of indignation but managed to school his emotions. Rogue on the other hand, did not attempt to school her features. There was no doubt in her mind as to what this doctor thought of the situation. She made a point to answer what the Doctor was _really _asking with a cold, warning tone.

"He did _not _hit meh. Ah didn't realise he was behind the door when ah was tryin' to open it and ah knocked _mahself _out when ah pulled an' he pushed. Remy did _nothing _except insist that ah go to the hospital and made sure ah was careful while we waited for ya'll t' turn up."

After a few moments in which Remy and Doctor McCoy eyed each other with mirrored stunned expressions, the now-pink eared doctor muttered his apologies. When he was finished patching Rogue's injury, he left things to Doctor McCoy once more. Hank gave an sympathetic reassurance.

"Do not be too offended my dear. He is _required _to ensure that all _is _as you say. This may be an _unusual _accident but it was necessary to check. I am afraid one cannot be too careful these days."

With his final words, the tension in the room diminished. Rogue squeezed Remy's hand in reassurance only to feel him return the gesture as he held her hand firmly in his. All the anxiety that had been burning in his eyes seemed to ease to their usual caring intensity despite the hangover he was barely supressing. Rogue felt a twinge of sympathy in spite of all that had been said and done in the past few weeks. Her anger towards him was a little difficult to maintain with the bump on her head but seeing him in this state felt worse. Nonetheless, she kept her hand laced between his, knowing that they would have a lot to talk about when they left the hospital.

"So Doc, apart from the bump on mah forehead. What's the damage?"

Doctor McCoy scanned over the clipboard in his hands as he checked the screens of the various machines enclosed around them.

"You have a very mild concussion, hence the dizziness and short loss of consciousness. However you have not experienced any other severe symptoms so I believe you may be well in the clear and on the road to a quick recovery. While there is likely some bruising underneath, the abrasion on your forehead was minimal and is not deep enough for stitches. However I must insist on you staying here for the night under observation just to be safe. It's likely you may experience some post concussion symptoms for a few days…."

While Rogue let out a disgruntled sigh at the idea of staying (yet again) in the hospital. Her free hand rested gently over her slight baby bump protectively as she spoke firmly.

"Ah appreciate the recommendation Doctor McCoy but ah really don't feel its necessary for meh t' be here overnight. Ah feel fine! And ah know for a fact that people get sent home if its not a serious concussion. Ah've had mah fair share of staying overnight at hospitals this year."

Doctor McCoy took a steady breath as he set the file down in the slot on the end of the bed. He pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose as he straightened up again.

"I feel it may be a necessity of _caution_ my dear, given your condition."

"Are ya saying this ol' bump on my head has the potential to affect mah unborn children?"

"I would not think so with your concussion symptoms being so mild but it is in your best interests that I recommend you stay overnight. The first forty-eight hours will tell us if there are any lingering post concussion symptoms to be wary of."

Rogue slumped against the raised mattress with a frustrated sigh.

"Ah _feel_ fine now! Apart from a slight headache ah'm fine! Unless ya'll can tell meh that this is bump on mah head will do any harm to my babies, ah would prefer going home. "

Despite her insistences it appeared the doctor looked on the verge of insisting his claim when Remy took the gap in the conversation to speak up.

"Doctor McCoy, what if I kept an eye on her? Won't let her out of my sight for de next forty-eight hours. She will be more comfortable at home an' if she has any of dose symptoms, we come back _non?_"

Rogue was already stepping out of the bed and reaching for her bag and coat when the Doctor heaved a sigh of defeat and asked them to wait while he went to get some information booklets about post concussion syndrome. However the good doctor had barely taken a step towards the door when two familiar figures appeared in the doorway. A sudden gasp made all heads turn to the door as a flabbergasted Wanda and John. Looks of shock mirrored across their faces as they looked between the three occupants of the room. A few more gaping moments passed before Wanda was storming past the threshold.

"_What the hell happened?!"_

Doctor McCoy merely raised a sceptical brow at the couple before turning to Rogue.

"Your friends who own the apartment I presume?" 

Rogue crossed her arms and turned a cold glare towards the guilty two.

"_Yes_. These are our _friends _who so_ carelessly_ locked us in their apartment_. _It's lucky the fire department didn't end up comin' or they'd have a busted door an' not a busted lock._"_

There was no mistaking the _you-will-soon-be-dead-to-me _look that Rogue gave them. Doctor McCoy however was quick to put up a gentle, restraining hand before Wanda could begin to unleash her pent up disbelief.

"Before I leave you all, I must insist that you refrain from _exciting_ Miss Howlett any further. She has sustained only a small concussion and abrasion to her head but she needs to remain _rested _and _calm _so there is no mistaking a smooth recovery."

The doctor gave both women mildly pointed looks before promising to return shortly. Once out of the room however, Wanda had her trigger pointed at Remy. She managed to abide the doctor's instructions by toning down her banshee screeching to a harsh whisper.

"_Remy. _A moment in the hallway please?"

While his eyes glared back, Remy managed a feigned natural smile as he stood rooted in place next to Rogue's side.

"_Non _I don't t'ink dat's a good idea. I should stay here wit' _chére_. She's not allowed t' be left alone."

Wanda didn't even blink as she ordered John to keep Rogue company as she latched a death-grip onto Remy's arm and dragged him out into the hall. When the door was closed, the banshee tone returned to her voice.

"What the _hell _did _you _do now?! _Why _has Rogue got a bandage patch on her forehead and _why_ is our apartment door busted open like someone jackhammered the lock?!"

Remy heaved a frustrated sigh and told her what _exactly _happened. When he was done, Wanda's flush of anger soon deflated to an aggravated sigh as she ran her hand down her face. The absurdity of the situation didn't seem to surprise her but it certainly aggravated her enough. Finally, the worry that had fuelled her angry response came to light.

"But she _will _be alright? Right?"

Remy nodded sincerely.

"_Oui _she will be alright. She might have a few post concussion symptoms _mais _she will be alright."

Remy felt those words weigh heavily on his shoulders as he uttered each word. Guilt gnawed at him, adding the overall misery his body was already in. Finally, he heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his unruly hair and slumped against the wall. Wanda was blessedly quiet of any comments until he spoke.

"This is getting so messed up _chére. _Surprised she even _let moi _hold her hand through de whole t'ing."

Wanda heaved another sigh as she came to lean against the space of wall beside him. She tilted her head to one side as he eyes verted towards the polished floor. Her voice was strangely calm and almost…sympathetic as she spoke to him.

"She might be mad at you now Cajun, but I know she needs you as much as you need her. And you know her, mad or stubborn as she can get, she can be _scared_ underneath all that. She needed you today and…"

Wanda raised her head a little to meet his eyes. A hint of a smile quirked a corner of her lips. Her voice was a half-full of reluctance and a mixture of sympathy.

"As much as you've screwed up lately. You did _good _being there for her."

Remy was stunned to awed silence. He and Wanda had never _ever _been able to be anything but irritable towards each other at best. Now here they stood in the oddest of situations and Wanda was_ praising _his efforts. It was like the world had flipped and landed on its head.

"But _seriously, _I ask you to do _one _thing and you end up putting my best friend in the hospital and you turn my apartment door into an intruder's welcome sign? That's a new record even for you."

Remy gave a snort of offended disbelief. And _now _the world was back on track. He crossed his arms in defiance as he towered a good head and a half above Wanda.

"Well it wouldn't 'ave been like dat if _you_ hadn't _locked us in the apartment _in de first place!"

Though Wanda would never admit it, she felt a slight pang of guilt for her part in this. But she was careful to hide it under an exasperated sigh as she turned to face the opposite wall.

"Well, only one of us can fix this. What are you going to do _now?_"

Remy was silent for a few moments. His frustrated expression diminished to one of uncertainty. Wanda remained silent but impatient until Remy uncrossed his arms and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I honestly don't know… the Doctor said to keep her calm and rested…I doubt what I 'ave t' tell her will help dat…"

Wanda heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head as her gaze shifted to the floor. When she finally raised her head, she gave him a pointed look.

"The doctor said she could go home right?"

Remy nodded.

"Okay, then take her home and keep her calm and rested."

Remy's face fell with blatant surprise.

"Dat's y' grand plan?" 

Wanda nodded, sincere.

"And when she's in the clear, pick your moment."

Although still a little baffled by the simplicity of Wanda's instructions, Remy nodded his agreement. However the many possibilities he had run through his mind time and time again in the past were quick to make him anxious again.

"What if…there _isn't _a right moment? She was _really _mad at moi earlier. What if-"

Remy was struck with surprise when Wanda rested a _gentle _hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his rant.

"Hey. You'll never know unless you try and…well, I don't think she'll say no to you."

Remy was struck (once again) by her words of reassurance. A part of him had secretly thought all along that Wanda wanted him to spill his feelings not only because it was driving her crazy to watch but also because he thought she was sure Rogue would reject him. It was surreal to think she was actually…rooting for him? He felt like reality had ceased to exist.

At his rather _dazed _expression, Wanda uttered a small chortle and lightly pushed him to break the mood.

"What? Did you think I would've tortured and pushed you this long just so you can fail now?"

Remy managed a small smirk as he replied mischievously.

"_Non_, I jus' t'ought y' had de hots for moi all dis time. Hence all de abuse. Affection through violence et all dat."

With that said, Wanda _did _punch him. _Hard._ Reality was restored.

_**I figured if I'm on a roll, may as well updated asap. Next chapter we see how Remy copes with 48 hours of keeping Rogue 'calm and rested.' REVIEW! **_


	46. Limbo

_**Chapter 46 – Limbo **_

Two hours and a signed hospital release form later, Remy and Rogue returned to their apartment. It was nearing late afternoon and the sky was as bleak and grey as it had been that morning. A silent void of polite talk had fallen between them. No one mentioned the last night's fiasco. No one mentioned locked doors or unusual talks in the hospital hallway. And there wasn't even a thought given to a certain boss who may or may not be interested in a certain pregnant employee. Rogue knew that something was…off about Remy but she didn't dare point a finger at it should it break the current cease fire that had quietly been agreed upon. Like Doctor McCoy had told her, she wasn't going to do anything strenuous. She was going to keep calm and rested for the next 48 hours.

'_Forty-eight hours of calm and rest…oh God."_

Rogue pushed the anxious thought to the back of her mind as she began to shrug off her coat only to freeze momentarily when she felt a pair of familiar hands grasp the coat and slip it gently off her shoulders in one gentle set of movements. She looked over her shoulder to catch a gentle smile form on Remy's lips. He was trying so hard to keep the fragile peace between them. She attempted a meek return of the favour before stepping away into the living room. He hung up their coats in the coat closet and followed silently behind. He offered to order some take-out but at her decline they fell back into an unease silence. Finally, Rogue spoke.

"Ah'm going to go have a bath. And _no _ah don't want ya t' wait outside. Ah can do it without ya supervisin' meh."

Remy had opened his mouth to say something to that effect but closed it before the words even formed. His brow creased in concern but he said nothing as she stepped out of the room. Once in the confines of her own room, Rogue heaved a relieved sigh and leant back against the door for a moment. So much for the _keeping calm_. Another heavy sigh escaped her.

"Who am ah kidding? We can't spend two minutes in a room without _somethin'_ firing us up again."

Rogue decided it was best to ignore this realisation and proceeded into the bathroom. A bath was what she needed now. A _long one._ She would relax and soak for an hour, put some rose-scented bath salts in the water and think of nothing but keeping calm and well rested. She would not think about Remy and how muddled things had become. That could wait. _He _could wait, just as she intended before.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Remy was quick to put himself to use in spite of the exhaustion and agitation that nagged at him. He did what he did best under strain; he cooked. The task seemed to do the trick for a time. He didn't think about their problems or the urge to tell her how he felt while he was chopping vegetables and readying the minced meat. But when the bolognaise sauce was happily boiling away and the pasta on its way to ready, the floodgates of his mind were opened. His unoccupied hands practically twitched with agitation as he began pacing the kitchen. Finally a frustrated growl escaped his lips. He flung open a kitchen drawer and pulled out a deck of cards he kept there. He sat himself down at the dining table and set out the cards in a game of solitaire.

He had to calm down.

He had to keep it together.

He had to let her have some space…even if it cost him what was left of his sanity in the waiting period.

After a few minutes, Remy huffed a frustrated sigh. With expert ease, he gathered the winning game into a deck again and began to shuffle. He knew he wasn't even close to forgiven for his behaviour of late. He knew Rogue well enough to know that she may be all calm and collected on the outside but she would have words with him when this _intermission _came to an end. And she had every right to tear into him…

He set the deck of cards down neatly. Not a card was out of place. Like the cards, he needed to straighten himself out. But it was certain to prove difficult if there was still so much left unsaid between them. Current issues aside…was he really read to tell her what he felt?

He had never been good with solid relationships. There had been some long-standing infatuations. The longest had been a girl he'd met outside of his circle of friends. She had been sweet, caring, drove him crazy in a good/bad way. But he had never introduced her to anyone in his immediate circle of friends or family. It had fizzled out not even six months into relationship and he had been back to one-night stands and perpetual bachelorhood. Now it struck him quite suddenly…If he wasn't even capable of six months of a steady relationship…how could he offer her himself entirely?

A heavy weight seemed to press into his chest at the thought of these insecurities.

"_Dieu _Remy, dis is new territory for y'…"

He smoothly spread the deck in a straight line across the table. His trailed his fingers across the glossy surfaces until his fingers rest on the Queen of Hearts. He slipped it out of the deck and held it up for closer scrutiny.

"It's different wit' her."

And wasn't that the biggest understatement. His feelings for Rogue were as true and strong as they were frightening and (obviously) caused him him to think brashly. She made him happier than anyone, understood him better than his own family even, but at the same time drove him crazy. There was always a waver in the balance of his feelings towards her even before he began to realise how much he loved her. _What kind _of love he felt for her. And in spite of the emotional rollercoaster she inspired in him, he knew that he wouldn't want it any other way just…

_Damn,_ he was walking blind! It scared him more than he liked to admit that he was afraid she'd reject him and he would ruin whatever semblance of normal they had. But he couldn't stay much longer in this limbo between friend and…something more. The 48 hour rest and calm period was not an added bonus to the current emotional turmoil in their lives. But he would endure it. By God, he would.

"Forty-eight hours…y' lasted dis long wit'out losing y' mind. Y' can do forty-eight hours more… "

Rogue had stepped out of the bathtub with great reluctance. She would've been content to spend another hour in the warm water and continue to ignore the world outside it but the newly radiating heartburn in her chest was proving to be hard to ignore. Having made it to the third month of her pregnancy, her hormones were on the verge of overdrive and heartburn and nausea seemed never far away. This bout of heartburn wasn't post concussion related, she was certain. Oh no, this was pregnancy rearing its noticeable head at the _perfect _time and telling her she was in for a night of discomfort. _More _discomfort, she corrected herself.

Fighting back the brewing heartburn in her chest, she dried off and began to carefully untie her hair from its messy bun at the top of her head. She didn't want to hinder her bandages, so she'd vetoed to keep her head as dry as possible. Once dressed in her favourite winter pyjamas and a pair of warm socks, she headed for the kitchen in search of the pack of ginger ale bottles she had bought a few nights before. She was greeted by the smell of bolognaise sauce cooking on the stove and the tastiness of the living area-come-kitchen. The tension in her chest almost felt a little lessened by the thought of the soothing ginger ale. She sighed relief when she found a single bottle was still left in the pack on the fridge door. She opened it and took a long swig before resting the cool glass against her radiating chest. The relief was not instantaneous like she hoped but it was helping. She shut the fridge door and turned towards the living room only to stop when she caught sight of Remy sitting at the dining table nearby. He had his head resting on his folded arms, lightly snoring away. A deck of playing cards was stacked neatly in front of him. A queen of hearts card was tucked between his fingers.

Ever so gently, Rogue reached out to nudge him in the shoulder and called him softly. When he didn't stir, she nudged him a little harder and called him again.

"Remy? Darlin' wake up. Ya gonna get a stiff neck sleepin' like that-"

At her slightly raised voice, his head shot up suddenly. He yawned sleepily to that effect and slowly turned to face her with a hand still fissured to the side of his face. There was a moment of vague recognition before his eyes widened in horror. He was fully awake and up in an instant when he realised that the pots on the stove were beginning to boil over. Once the sauce was lightly bubbling and the pasta proved to still be salvageable, he turned to face her again. Rogue felt the awkwardness between them return with gusto. She tried for polite talk against better judgement.

"It smells great."

They both stood leant against the kitchen bench tops on opposite sides. The impending silence was heavy with the words both meant to say but didn't dare for fear of starting yet another fight when they were supposed to be keeping things calm. Finally, Remy continued with the safe topic.

"Dinner should be ready soon."

"Great."

Rogue wanted to smack herself in the head at her response. Instead, she took another swig of her ginger ale. The heartburn wasn't radiating in her chest as much now but her heart rate steadily picking up speed at an uncomfortable pace. The polite talk had suddenly become stale and awkward between them again. She could practically _feel _the stress building up again as they eyed each other behind weary eyes. How could they stand this for 48 hours? An hour of this feigned polite talk and _avoiding _talking about any of their problems was hard enough. But talking about it was likely to cause much of the same effects as avoiding it. They would both be miserable, they would both be as angry as they were over the last two weeks except it would be out in the open and she would end up back in the hospital with Doctor McCoy clicking his tongue in sympathy with eyes that said _I told you to stay calm and rested but would you listen?_ She did _not _want to spend any more time in the hospital. The only way she would go back would be when she was experiencing the full force of going into labour. She would be keeping calm and rested and their problems would have to take second place on the importance list. And it was on that note, that Rogue had a sudden epiphany.

Setting the finished bottle of ginger ale on the counter top, Rogue turned to back to Remy with new-found determination.

"Okay. _This-_"

She motioned between the two of them with a pointed index finger.

"_This _has to stop."

Remy stood motionless, his eyes remained attentively on her. When his expression gave little away, she continued resolutely. Her voice did waver a little but she continued nonetheless.

"This whole _keeping the peace _with pleasant talk isn't gonna work for the next forty-eight hours. We'll probably drive ourselves crazy with it and we're both already at our limits so…"

Finally, Remy raised a quizzical brow.

"So…What do y' want t' do den?"

Rogue bit down on her lower lip for a moment before finally speaking. Her voice lost a little of its hardened determination, becoming soft with resignation and tolerance.

"_We_ have a _lot _to talk about but ah can't- _we can't _talk about our problems without risking either of us getting upset. And with us havin' t' beh careful for the next forty-eight hours in case some bad side effects from mah concussion start up, ah think…"

Her gaze shifted to the floor for a moment, her voice struggling to find the rest of her words. After a few moments, when she found her voice again, she looked up at him only to find his eyes intently set upon her still. She felt butterflies in her stomach at that look. That look that said she could make or break him with her next words.

She steadied herself by folding her hand over her slight baby bump.

"Ah think we should have a forty-eight hour free pass."

From the look on his face, he obviously hadn't expected _that _to come out of her mouth.

"What do y' mean exactly?"

Rogue tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ah mean… we're stuck together for the next two days. Ah have t' keep as relaxed and rested as possible and ah can't do that if we're fightin' our problems out. Those problems will _have _to hold a few days."

Remy shifted his weight and leaned back against the opposite bench top with his arms crossed. That quizzically raised brow stayed raised as he spoke.

"So y' saying dat… for de next forty-eight hours we don't talk about our problems…about de other night…we just…act like we were before? No problems mentioned jus'…us being _us_?" 

Rogue nodded, her hands fidgeting as they interlaced together in front of her belly.

"That's exactly what ah'm sayin'."

Remy was silent for a moment but slowly, that curiously raised brow eased a little.

"Y' won't act mad towards moi for two whole days?"

He didn't sound convinced. Rogue bit back a smirk.

"Not any more than usual. And ya'll try not t' infuriate meh while ah try t' rest up. And under _no _circumstances are ya t' start fussin' over meh. Ya keep an eye out for meh but don't smother meh with precautionary pillows."

A light smirk played at his lips as he nodded in agreement.

"_D'accord, _no fussing_. Mais _y' _will _stay at home and take it easy without moi having t' force y' to?"

Rogue clicked her tongue irritably.

"Ah'll try."

It was Remy's turn to look incredulously at her. Rogue let out a defeated sigh.

"Ah'll call the office and call in sick. Ah won't do anythin' strenuous." 

His incredulous look didn't falter. Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ah'll get someone to handle the latest projects until ah get back,"

She gave a mock, two-finger salute. "Scout's honour."

That disbelieving look _finally _disappeared as he nodded in agreement. They were both silent for a moment. His eyes spoke volumes of more unspoken questions but he limited himself to just one more.

"And after the forty-eight hours?"

Rogue stopped her fidgeting hands by folding her arms across her chest. She gained some of her bold determination again as the thundering in her heart returned.

"_We _will figure things out then. Deal?"

Remy pushes away from the bench top and closed the gap between them by a few steps. Rogue felt her heart skip a few beats before he lifted a hand and stroked the side of her face, tucking back that stubborn lock of hair that wouldn't stay tucked behind her ear.

"Deal."

With that said, he offered a meek imitation of a charming smile, kissed the corner of her forehead (seeing as the middle of her forehead was off limits) and released her. Rogue's heart was still beating frantically against her chest when he moved away, but refused to acknowledge its significance as she shifted to sit at one of the bar stools. He had always been affectionate towards her in the past. A kiss on the forehead was nothing. He was easing back into things just as they had agreed. There was absolutely nothing more to it. She was certain…sort of certain.


	47. Days Long Gone By

_**Let's take a little trip back in time~ Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 47 – Days Long Gone By**_

___**Nine Years Prior…**_

A slight breeze tainted the musky air, causing the summer humidity to loosen its grip on the vast city of New Orleans. The sun had slowly begun its descent from the sky by the time Rogue stepped out of café and the breeze was a great relief on her aching limbs and sweat-drenched skin. It had been a long and busy day with endless orders, temperamental customers and a consistent run of understaffing in the restaurant. Tips had been slow-coming and none too generous. To add icing on the cake, the air-conditioner had sighed its last breath of life before calling it quits just before noon when the heatwave had peeked at its worst. To say Rogue was glad to have finished her shift early was a crude understatement. Overall, it was a day you hoped the next day would wipe clean from your memory. In this case, Rogue hoped a bath and a change of clothes would speed up the process.

A long yawn escaped her lips as she slipped her apron off her hips and stuffed it into the confines of her shoulder bag. Like most days, food had managed to exceed the designated area of her apron and onto her white t-shirt and her left hand stung with a new burn all earned in the line of kitchen duty. The urge to scrub herself down was growing by the minute but she trudged on knowing that the sooner she got home, the sooner she could clean up and tuck herself into an easy night at home.

"It's a popcorn and movie night tonight. Homework can survive a night on the desk without meh…"

Rogue forced back another yawn as she came to stand in front of a streaming water fountain not a block away from the restaurant. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked down at her watch. Kurt was supposed to pick her up in front of the fountain any time now. Since her mother was on another work trip in New York, he was her designated babysitter and taxi driver. Rogue had been unconvinced by her mother's logic in pushing her to get her driver's license when she didn't have a car. But when her mother had got her the job at the restaurant, she understood a little better. _"You will appreciate earning your own car a whole lot more than me buying one for you,"_ she had said in such a _convincing _manner. Rogue was still a little unconvinced by her mother's explanation, judging from weekly baptism in marinara sauce on her shirt and the lousy tips in her back pocket.

"Lahke hell ah'm appreciating it Mama, lahke hell ah am…"

She heaved a frustrated sigh and let her head fall back, her arms bracing against the fountain ledge. The sky above was pink with the last rays of sunlight and the soothing breeze was growing weaker as dusk turned to night. More people had begun to bustle about the small courtyard; the first wave before the nightlife picked up. Rogue checked her watch again only to sigh with annoyance when there was no sign of Kurt's silver Volvo. Ten more minutes passed before she ripped her phone out of her bag, intent on wrecking havoc on her brother's ears for making her wait, when the sound of a car horn made her look up with a start.

Her face lit up with a relieved smile but it wasn't for Kurt and his preciously waxed and tailored Silver Volvo. She stood and made her way quickly to the familiar black Ute truck with a slight skip in her step. Once seated in the passenger seat, she turned to her saviour with a megawatt smile.

"Boy am ah glad ya'll decided t' come home early! Ah was _this close _t' givin' Kurt a hearin' problem on the phone."

A lopsided smirk spread across Remy's lips as he turned back into traffic. He was more rugged than the last time she had seen him. His auburn hair had grown at a vast rate, falling into his eyes and hanging almost down to his shoulders in length. He donned a black t-shirt and jeans, his beloved trench coat all but a memory in this summer season.

"He probably too busy whisperin' sweet not'ings t' dat car of his _non_?"

Rogue gave an appreciative snort of amusement.

"Ah swear he mus' tuck it in and read it a bedtime story every night. Ah would not beh surprised in the least."

A husky chuckle escaped her best friend of eight years, the sound causing a sweet warmth to blaze inside her chest. He had always had a heavenly voice. It made women of all ages swoon and melt like butter, and fired up their respective male counterparts like the colour red made a pack of bulls grind their hoofs to the ground before charging. But to her it was the sound of laughter that rolled out of him that made her heart skip a beat and her chest hurt with tenderness. It had been at least a month since she last heard it properly. Sure, they had talked over the phone almost every other day but it wasn't quite the same as having him here now, sitting beside her and laughing at her rambling about her brother's almost unhealthy relationship with his car.

The fact he was there at all made her beam with happiness.

"What's dat smile for _belle_?" (beautiful)

Rogue turned her head back to facing forward at the road ahead, her cheeks blaze and pink.

"Nothin'. Just, happy you're back home. It feels like it's been a lot longer than a month since ya were here last."

_And ah've missed ya so much it hurts t' think ya gonna go away again in just a few days..._

While those words rang clearly in her thoughts, she didn't dare say it out loud. She knew where words like that could lead; _other _words that could tip the scales on this already precarious situation she was in. She had had a crush on Remy on and off since they were children but it wasn't until just before her sixteenth birthday that she began to think she was actually _in love_ with her best friend. She had spent the summer in New York getting to know her father's new family, making new friends and getting into the swing of New York City life but all the while, her heart hadn't left the New Orleans City limits. Remy was never far from her thoughts. In fact, he was always in her thoughts and by the time she had to return home, she was equally torn between mustering the courage to tell him how she felt or opting to move to New York permanently so she would never have to risk her friendship with Remy over a _silly little crush_.

"_Aw chere _did y' miss Remy?"

His million-dollar smile was back again, causing her heart to skip a more beats before she managed to incite a playful shove into his shoulder.

"Sure Rems, ah missed lookin' at that ugly mug of yours."

That heavenly chuckle purred through his chest as he reached out to scruff her white bangs, causing her to wrinkle her nose in mild irritation.

"Dat's rich coming from a_ fille_ who smells and looks like she took a sponge bath in Marinara sauce."

He was rubbing his sore shoulder after that comeback, chuckling in spite of the pain her fist had inflicted in his shoulder. Rogue turned her head to face to the passenger seat window in the hope he wouldn't catch her smiling in spite of herself.

When she _had_ return to New Orleans at the end of that summer, she had been a mess of uncertainty and nerves all wrapped up in a puberty bloom of new-found curves, high heels and a new wardrobe that didn't include _one _spiked collar or Goth tone of makeup. Her Step-mother, Ororo, had been the only one at that time she had confided her feeling to and had urged her to go back. Under her advised that it was better to try than not know what might have been, she had stepped out of her brother's Silver Volvo with a burst of confidence and determination…only to discover her gusto of sureness had come too late. _Belladonna_, who was all bleach-blonde hair and endless legs, had already setup shop in her place while she had been gone. Dejected and mad at herself for ever being so silly as to think herself in love with Remy, she had endured the next six months of Remy and Belladonna being together behind a façade of indifference and genuine distain towards the buxom blonde.

By the time Belladonna had turned out to be as deceptive as the peroxide in her hair however, she had already forced herself to forget such feelings towards her best friend. She had already started dating her first boyfriend; Cody Robbins. And to be truthful she been quite in love with Cody for the year they were together. He was the quarter back on the football team and a sweet, sensitive guy all wrapped up in a perfect package. Or so she had thought up until the time he broke her heart by cheating on her with someone else.

When the truth came out and the grape vines of her school community were practically blooming with gossip about the scandal, Remy had been there to act as her human shield. He listened when she angrily cursed Cody to a gruesome death, held her when she cried for the first week or so and told her between the tears and rages that she was better off without him. He had picked up her shattered heart and helped her put it back together. It wasn't long before old feelings began to whisper possibilities in her head and she started to hope again…

"_Chére?" _

Rogue turned to find Remy watching her with wary eyes. When she looked at him, the hint of a smirk returned to his lips as he spoke.

"Y' look a little lost in daydream land over dere. Some'ting on your mind?"

Rogue shrugged off his question but still felt the flush of heat burn in her cheeks. Ignoring her rosy cheeks, she cleared her throat and turned to another subject.

"Why are ya back so soon? Ah thought ya said ya wouldn't be able to get back until next week?"

She noticed the change in him instantly. His lips thinned to a single line and his eyes set intently on the road again. His hand on the wheel tightened over so slightly, causing a spike of worry to infuse in her chest. She kept her eyes set on his face as she spoke gently.

"Did ya get some news about Aveline?" 

Remy's mute nod of reply was enough to tell her that the news wasn't what they had all been hoping to hear. Rogue felt a pang of guilt and sorrow overtake her but she still spoke her question. Her voice was barely heard over the rumble of the car engine as she spoke.

"How bad is it?"

Remy hesitated a moment and that moment made her fear the worst. His words didn't amount to her fears but the loss of his _third person _talking meant they were treading on precarious ice.

"I haven't talked t' dem yet. Dey were out when I got home dis afternoon."

At her persistent look, he added.

"I was getting stir-crazy at home so Tante told moi y' were working tonight et t' forced moi get out of de house so I headed over t' y'. "

Rogue felt her heart drop after a minute of intense pounding against her chest. Relief didn't ease her anxieties but she offered what sympathies she could to him in the hopes it might ease his fears a little.

"Ah'm sure thing will work out no matter what happens, Rems. Ya Mama's a strong woman an' ah know she won't let anythin' get her down for long."

A hint of a smile returned to his lips as he turned his unusual gaze on her again, warmth kindled in his eyes. Rogue couldn't help herself after that. She reached for his hand on the wheel, entwined their fingers together and squeezed his hand. Every ounce of comfort she could muster, she put in that single touch. He returned the pressure but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Where be y' _Maman_ dis week?" (mother)

Rogue heaved another sigh as she slumped back into the seat. The tension in the air began to diffuse.

"_Your neck of the woods._ A client in New York is having her design him a new working space for his company. She'll be back in a few days, she says."

Remy knew from experience that _back in a few days _could be interpreted as a few weeks. It wasn't the first nor the last time Raven Darkholme had left Rogue on her own due to some project overseeing or an overseas client demanding her presence simply to set themselves at ease. Her interior design and architecture business _Mystique Interiors & Architects _required her to drop everything and be on the next flight out at a moment's notice. While Rogue was used to it now, and needed minimal supervision in her nearly 18 years, it had been a trial of endurance for her as child. That was where Aveline and Jean-Luc LeBeau had been the best surrogate parents Rogue could've asked for. Had the LeBeaus not taken her in whilst her mother had been on these trips, Rogue dared not to think about. Still, there was a degree of bitterness her mother's career still managed to maintain.

As they began to move into their familiar family neighbourhood, Rogue made an effort to change the subject. She asked about life in New York and how his degree in mechanical engineering was going. He had always had a flare for good marks in high school despite the fact he cut more classes than all of the LeBeau adolescents combined. That, combined with his expertise in cars and motorcycles had him set on scholarship at N.Y.U. before he even graduated. He told her about his intense workload, how he was relieved to be free of the strangle hold his workload had had him in until he had been called home. When the silence sprung up again after drifting too close to the subject of_ why _he was home, he turned the conversation on to her.

"How's de Restaurant working out _chére_? Y' were about t' quit de last time we spoke, non?"

Rogue huffed a dramatic sigh as the memory of the past shift reared its ugly head.

"Ah thought ah'd keep at it a while longer. Ah'm not too far away from making the down payment on the car ah want. But ah was _sorely _tempted today, that's for sure. Some wise-ass with wanderin' fingers groped my ass while ah was puttin' plates on his table." 

Rogue didn't mistake the amusement in Remy's voice as he replied with a small chortle, reverting back to third person.

"Remy is surprised y' didn't get fired f' manhandling a customer. Y' must've clobbered him over de head- _knowing y'."_

Rogue fought another urge to grin as she crossed her arms.

"He was at least a year off a hundred. _Sharp _as a knife an' thought he was God's gift to women from the way he went on. It was a good thing he's a top tipper or ah'd have ensured him an overdue death."

A bark of heavenly laughter escaped him, causing her to glare and fight back a smile all at once.

"Remy is sure dat de ol' lover boy would've died happy if y' clobbered him. _Belle fille_ like y', he'd be happy t' die f' coppin' a feel."

Rogue's eyes widened with horror, her cheeks burning from embarrassment and outrage.

"Ya are sick man, Remy LeBeau."

"Y' love it _chére_. Don't deny it."

Rogue remained silent, denying nothing as her cheeks continued to burn. All too soon however, they were pulling into her driveway and the car slowed to a halt. With the engine still humming with life, Remy leant back against his seat with his arm resting over the seat. His fingers found their way to her cheek, stroking over her flushed flesh before reaching for that same stubborn strand of hair that always seemed determined to be out of place. He tucked it back and smirked down at her, genuine affection glowing in his eyes.

"Y' hair is as stubborn as y', y' know dat _chére_?"

Rogue tried not to let on how hard her heart was pounding against her rib cage at his words. Instead, she reached out and flicked the long fringe falling into his eyes with a teasing finger.

"Says the _mop-top_. _Ya _need a haircut Cajun. Ah'm amazed Tante Mattie let ya outta the house without takin' scissors t' your hair."

Remy grinned and affectionately pinched her cheek, causing her skin to flush again. Before the wind changed and her cheeks remained ever-pink, Rogue slipped out of the ute and circled the car until she passed Remy's open window only to stop in her tracks when she felt Remy's fingers tug on her sleave. Unable to resist, she turned to look at him …only to feel her heart constrict painfully before she launched herself at him through the window. Her arms around his neck, she held him in a tight hug until she felt his hand slip into place in the thick of her hair and his breath tickle her neck. He always smelt of spices, traces of motor oil and a hint of aftershave. They were comforting scents despite the fact she was the one trying to do the comforting. Though he wouldn't say it or admit it in words, he was worried for his mother. Finally, when she managed to pull back, she leant on the edge of the window sill and offered a slight smile of encouragement. Her hand tremble a little as she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"It'll be okay Rems. No matter what happens, okay?"

To her surprise and delight, Remy grasped her hand and brought it to his lips in an affectionate kiss. He managed a smile but it wasn't enough to drain the worry he held back.

"_Merci ma chére. _I- I'll see y' tomorrow _oui?"_

It took a moment but Rogue did manage to recall that it was Remy's brother's engagement party tomorrow night. Henri had finally proposed to Mercy a month ago and the LeBeaus were all set to have a house full of celebration come hell or high water.

When Remy left, Rogue pushed away a stray tear as she let herself into her house. Aveline LeBeau had been unwell for a while now. How long, Rogue wasn't entirely sure. But since her collapse last week, she had been undergoing every kind of test known to man. Today was the day they would find out what was wrong and Rogue hoped that somehow against the odds that the results wouldn't be what they all feared.

_The next night…_

At the crack of dawn, Raven had called home to ensure that both her children would be at the LeBeau's house to help Tante Mattie with the preparations for the engagement party. As expected, they arrived only to find Tante Mattie in a state of managing a war zone of fairy lights, cakes that needed icing, missing meat deliveries and an endless supply of garden chairs that needed to be evacuated from the garage and cleaned before the first of the many guests arrived. And of course, there wasn't a birthday or a seasonal event that Tante Mattie _didn't _organise without her army of unwilling volunteers. Like a drill sergeant on duty, Tante Mattie dispatched Kurt towards the garage to help a few of the LeBeau boys set up the chairs in the backyard while she pushed Rogue towards the kitchen to make more icing for the mountain of dessert cakes set on the kitchen benches.

By late afternoon, the house was buzzing with the engagement party preparations but Rogue had not run into Remy at all. Her concerns for her best friend had burned at the back of her mind while Tante Mattie had her ice, bake and test-taste every dessert imaginable. On a moment Tante Mattie wasn't bossing her about the kitchen, she made her break for Remy's bedroom only to find it looked like it hadn't been touched since he came home. His bed was made and crease-free in true Tante Mattie fashion while his duffle bag looked like it hadn't been touched since being dropped on the dresser top upon arrival.

Worry pulled at her chest as Rogue made her way through out the house; asking around for Remy's whereabouts while also dodging Tante Mattie and the set of tasks she would no doubt bestow upon her if she found her. When all of his usual haunts about the house turned out to be Remy-free, Rogue knew there was only one place he could be now. He wouldn't go far with such an event on the horizon. She managed to sneak out of the house and head for the field on the outskirts of their neighbourhood, she headed for the old Oak tree that had become a sort of anchor point to their friendship.

He sat with his back to the trunk of the tree, his hair falling in his face as he shuffled a deck of cards between his hands, his elbows resting on his arched legs. The dried, tall grass shuffled noisily around them in the wind as she walked the path that over-use had long-since parted the untamed field.

He didn't move, didn't look up, when she approached him but she was certain he knew she was there. With her heart pounding frantically in her chest, she sat herself down beside him and waited for him to speak.

"Managed t' escape Tante Mattie's regiment, eh?"

A shaky smile spread across her lips.

"Figured ah might as well. Your cousins are probably sufferin' for mah desertion though."

A light chortle clipped at his lips but it was short-livedl. The cards between his hands seemed to speed up in their shuffling, his nimble fingers dispersing the anxious tension he wouldn't admit to otherwise. Finally, when a few minutes passed and all he had done was shuffled the cards, Rogue reached out and gently stilled his hands.

"What's going on Remy?"

The cards slipped from his hands at her gentle urging. Hesitantly, he raised his gaze to meet the entwining of their fingers. Rogue felt her heart skip a few beats, her concern growing ten-fold as he remained utterly silent but intent on holding their hands together.

Finally, when he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"She's going into chemo therapy day after tomorrow."

Rogue felt her heart drop like a stone in water. Subconsciously, her fingers tightened their hold around his and she felt a shaky intake of breath set through her like a chill. Trembling, she spoke in a small voice.

"Does Henri and Mercy know?"

Remy shook his head.

"She didn't want t' taint deir engagement party. Dieu…Even I wasn't supposed t' know…"

Rogue's eyes widened in alarm as his words trailed off.

"How did ya-?"

"I heard dem talking about it. _Maman _practically had t' twist _Pere's _arm t' get him t' promise t' keep de secret. Et she's never had t' bat an eyelash t' get him t' do somet'ing…"

This time as his words trailed off, Remy's head began a slow descent into his hands; their hands. While he made no sound, the trembling of their entwined hands told Rogue how much this had unsettled his usual bravado of cool. Wordlessly, without taking her hand out of his grasp, she pulled him into her arms and held him tight. A muffled sob escape him as he buried his head and grasped her tightly. Rogue ignored the flood of hot tears staining her cheeks as she whispered comforting words into his ears.

This was the first and last time she ever saw Remy cry. Afterwards, when they were both spent in the way of tears and shared grief, they made their way slowly back to the LeBeau house. They humoured Aveline LeBeau's wishes for secrecy and spent the night celebrating Henri and Mercy's engagement. But every now and again, Rogue would catch Remy's eye and she could have sworn she saw tears glazing over his unusual irises but he would blink them back before she or anyone else could catch him out.

Finally, when the last of the many relatives managed to stagger back to their cars after hours of festivities, Rogue and Kurt were about to set out when Remy grasped her by the hand and pulled her aside on the front deck. At her look of concern, he merely offered a meek smirk and leant forward. His lips brushed against hers in a quick kiss, setting her cheeks aflame with pink flushes and her heart rate to spike. Drawing back, he whispered.

"_Merci ma belle ami. _Y' kept moi sane tonight. Y' are de best friend I could ask for."

It was only after she and Kurt had left the house that Rogue managed to process what he had said and done. Disappointment and refreshed grief found her shortly afterwards, setting her hopeless crush to a whole new level of low. For who kisses their best friend and declares they are the best they could ask for and ask for nothing more? Though a part of her knew that he had more pressing matters to think of…how could he not know how she felt for him? Was it really so unobvious?

Rogue lay awake and restless in her bed until she heard the familiar crunch of gravel and wince of turning wheels that signalled her mother's return. An hour later, after the sun made an appearance in the sky, Rogue descended into the kitchen to find her mother already awake and brewing her morning coffee. When her mother turned to look at her, she startled a moment before her brow creased with concern. Were her crushed hopes so obviously plastered across her sleep deprived face?

"Anna dear… what's wrong?"

Something snapped in her when those words resonated in the room. Rogue wasn't entirely sure what had set it off. Remy's unrequited feelings. Her surrogate mother's awful state of health or the fact that her mother had been virtually out of touch for over a fortnight. A choked sob escaped her as she slipped into her stunned mother's arms and buried herself in her embrace.

_**Well there you have it. Bittersweet but I think I'm giving some more dimension here. Hope some of you have taken note of the changes in the first 3 chapters (if anyone goes that far back). I've been doing a bit of editing here and there. **_

_**Remy and Rogue have been in similar predicaments, just not at the right time. REVIEW! Next chapter, 48 Free Pass begins. **_

_**-Gams **_


	48. Talking

_**Okay so someone pointed out to me that this story is, well, pretty lengthy in the number of chapters. I agree, it's long but I must assure that I intend on parking this baby into its parking bay soon, maybe in another 10 or so chapters? We'll see how we go.**_

_**Much love and thanks for the reviews. As always, you keep me going! **_

_**-Gams **_

**Chapter 48 – Talking **

The 48 hour pass was off to a good start for the first six hours or so. Dinner was reasonably quiet and involved nothing along the lines of speaking to each other apart from Rogue asking Remy to pass the butter dish or Remy, in turn, asking for the salt. Like clockwork, Remy opened a new bucket of hazelnut and chocolate ice cream and with a pair of spoons in hand, settled himself on the couch with Rogue tucked under his arm. They engorged themselves on their shared desert in moderate silence, allowing the TV to compensate for the lack of speaking between them. To anyone watching, it would seem strangely funny how the pair's usual routine had altered simply because of the lack of sound attached to their interactions. But then, it wasn't really the lack of actually _talking_ that strained the pair's routine.

Though fully intent on keeping the temporary peace between them, Rogue had_ never_ felt so uncomfortable in Remy's arms. The idea itself was unnatural for he was usually a _very _comfy guy to snuggle next to. She felt like her body just couldn't sink into place against his like had had done on any normal night. Against her good intentions to keep things _calm _and normal between them, her attempts were flawed by her own body's refusal to acknowledge their pact. There was so much she had to say to him, so many thing to ask and scream at the top of her lungs. And her body seemed intent on keeping the thought nagging at the back of her mind like an incessant conscience.

With Remy's attention drawn to the television, Rogue glanced up at him from her place under his arm, her eyes wary with uncertainty as she inspected his expression. How was it he could be so calm now? He looked practically unfazed by anything except the need to re-fill his spoon with ice cream or turn the volume up on the television. And it began to infuriate her to no end that he could do it while she sat here in endless uncertainty and discomfort. As if sensing her trail of thought, Remy chose that moment to look down on her, the end of his spoon hanging loosely from his lips.

"_Chére?" _

Flushing furiously, Rogue shook her head and turned back to looking at the television.

"Nothing."

Later that night, after a quick goodnight and one-side-awkward hug, Rogue heaved a sigh of relief and settled herself into her own room space. Though still frustrated with Remy's calm demeanour and her own lack of one, she decided that the only thing the could see her through the next day and a half was to sleep most of it off. She had grown fond of napping as of late what with her bouts of pregnancy-induced fatigue, though her opportunities were somewhat limited what with her new workload taking on a lot of her time and energy. Now however, with her work schedule pushed back to the day after tomorrow, she had all the time to catch up on her napping times.

Too bad her body had other ideas.

At three in the morning, Rogue woke to the familiar discomfort of heartburn radiating in her chest that forced her to get up and out of her bed. Aggravated to no end, Rogue emerged from her room both frustrated and grumbling under her breath. With her eyes blurred and lined with sleepiness she couldn't seem to waver, she tugged her dressing gown closed as she moved into the kitchen as a slow shuffle. The hallway was dark but the light under the exhaust fan in the kitchen remained on and acted as a beacon for her to follow.

Often enough throughout the last month, heartburn had become her constant companion when morning sickness wasn't. Though she was glad to be almost rid of her morning sickness (or so she dared to hope), the heartburn was cutting into her sleeping pattern all too often. That was where her nightly ginger ale binges came in.

With a new bottle of ginger ale open and in hand, Rogue settled on the sofa seat in the living room and settled into the comfort of the chair. Each swig was a blessing to her betraying body but it took its time to work out of her system. Rogue patted her baby bump affectionately as she took another swig of the bottle.

"Ah'll bet mah bottom dollar ya two are gonna hate Ginger Ale by the time you're old enough t' drink it."

A small smile spread across her lips as she began to rhythmically draw circles with her fingers over her belly. Though she had read that she wouldn't feel her babies' movements for another six weeks or so, both Doctor McCoy and Aveline LeBeau had encouraged her to talk to her unborn children as much as possible, preparing for when they would be able to hear her voice once into her 20th week of the pregnancy. But as of late, talking to her unborn children had filled the gap where Remy had been until two weeks ago.

She leant back into the pillow of the seat and heaved another sigh.

"At least ya'll can't go anywhere for another six months. So if your Daddy starts actin' lahke a caveman again, at least ah have ya two t' talk to."

"I t'ink our bebes be more listeners den big talkers _chére,"_

Rogue felt her entire body freeze for a moment before Remy came into view and sat himself down beside her. He smirked down at her as he rested a gentle hand over her swelled abdomen.

"Mais, give dem time. Dey may out-talk Kitty one day."

Rogue couldn't help but let the smile tugging at her lips from lingering. The warmth radiating from his hand over her belly was more soothing than a whole carton of ginger ale and she couldn't help but wish he would prolong the contact as long as possible. Still, he had set the pace for talking and she didn't want to fall into another bout of feigned pleasantries or silent traps.

"Ah think they're more likely t' favour ya and that silver tongue of yours."

At that comment, the grin across his face broadened to a full-blown smile.

"Dey will be a force t' be reckoned wit' no matter what traits dey inherit from us Roguey."

Rogue couldn't help a small chuckle.

"Ah pity the world suddenly…"

His warm chuckle was thick with sleepiness as he nodded and leant back into the comfort of the sofa seat, his hand still latched onto her belly. After a few minutes of contented silence, Remy spoke up. His thumb continued to graze the top of her belly as he spoke.

"What are y' doing up so late _chére_?"

As if reminding her body of its earlier predicament, burning sensations began to radiate from her chest again like a rising inferno. Rogue uttered a slight grumble of discomfort before reaching for her ginger ale bottle only to swig an empty gulp. Remy was up and off to the kitchen before she could even bat an eyelash and returned quickly with another bottle in hand. He handed it to her and resumed his seat with a hand gently resting against her belly once more.

When the heartburn finally settled again, Rogue offered an appreciative smile.

"Thanks. Ah woke up with the worst case of heartburn. This is the only thing that gets rid of it. Ah've been going through ginger ale like water this month." 

Remy raised a quizzical brow.

"Y' been like dis every night?"

Rogue nodded, not mistaking the hint of guilt twinkling in those unusual pair of eyes. She guessed he was realising how much he had missed about her pregnancy in the past few weeks. A few minutes of silence passed before Rogue finished her ginger ale and set it on the coffee table. When she turned to face Remy again, she caught him staring down at her belly, a lost expression across his face. It was the only show of discomfort he had made since agreeing to their peace pact and it both consoled and unsettled her to see it. It wasn't very often she didn't have any solid suspicions about what was going on Remy's head but at least it was apparent he seemed more troubled than he had been letting on.

"Remy?"

At her voice, his head jolted up to match her gaze. When he didn't speak, Rogue rested a hand over the one he had placed over her belly, and gently urged him to speak.

"What are ya thinkin' about Rems?"

At her endearing nickname, he seemed to ease himself a little. That debonair smile was back but seemed only half-hearted. His other hand came to rest over hers, cupping her single hand between his two.

"Just t'inking…I haven't really _talked_ t' de bebes at all… Dey hear y' talk don't dey? Dey get used t' y' voice…"" 

Rogue felt a slight flush warm her cheeks as she replied sheepishly.

"Actually…they probably won't hear anything until I'm around twenty weeks along. Ah just…ah _like_ talking to them. Makes no difference t' meh that they don't answer. So long as they're there…"

She couldn't help rubbing a hand over her belly with affection, a small smile across her flushed face.

"Ah guess it's all practice for later, when they can hear me…and when they can answer back."

Remy uttered a short chuckle.

"Dey gonna have y' sharp tongue, dere is no doubt in mon mind at least one of dem will inherit dat trait of yours."

Rogue smiled, her heart fluttering with pride. After a few moments of silence, with only Remy's absentminded stroking over her belly, Rogue spoke up. She chose her words gently.

"Ya can talk t' them if ya want to. Ah'd think they'd like your voice."

Remy looked started a moment but the idea soon began to resonate visibly within him as his expression turned hopeful. Rogue felt her chest twinge with tenderness at such a look. Gently, she removed their hands and slid down so that she lay with only her head propped up against the cushioned back of the chair. She urged him silently to sit on the floor so that her belly and his head were level. She re-placed his hands onto her belly, offered a small smile of encouragement and got comfortable for the entertainment.

To her amusement, Remy suddenly looked quite at a loss as to what to do with himself. His expression was a mixture of uncertainty and meek amusement at his own uncanny awkwardness. Finally, Rogue took matters into her own hands.

"Tell them what ya think they'll be like when they're older. Ah keep saying they're gonna be insufferably charmin' like you. People won't stand a chance against them gettin' what they want."

Remy uttered a small chortle. He would've said that was more to her persuasion but he was decidedly a little biased on that assertion. He would do anything for her if she asked. Hell, she was asking him to talk to his unborn children despite the fact that neither child was able to hear him as of yet. Still, she asked…

"Well, _mes enfants_, I t'ink it would be safe t' say y' will 'ave y' _Maman's _stubborn streak. _Mais _who knows if y' will inherit her hair,"

He reached out instinctively to tuck a streak of white behind Rogue's hair as he continued, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"It could be a one-off quirk. Just like y' her_."_

Rogue tried to ignore the erratic beat of her heart as she silently gulped a breath of air. The warmth in that look he gave her as he spoke was more than just endearing…wasn't it? But before she had a chance to question those expressive eyes, Remy turned his attention back on his task at hand. Suave charm practically seeped from each word as he spoke.

"I t'ink dat, jus' t' be fair f' argument's sake, I should assume y' will be one of each. A boy et a girl. If y' be mon fils, y' are undoubtedly going t' inherit a lot of de LeBeau traits dat 'ave made our family famous-"

"_Infamous,_ more like." Rogue chipped in with a chuckle. Remy smirked.

"D'accord. _Infamous. _I would be surprised if y' didn't 'ave a knack f' getting into trouble before y' even begin t' walk. Y' _Grand-mere _will testify t' dat, b'cause she had t' keep moi et Henri on a _leash _from de moment we began t' crawl so dat we couldn't cause trouble. We may 'ave t' invest in de same wit' y' _deux non?_"

At that, Rogue let out genuine laugh of amusement.

"Gawd, they'll beh the double trouble twins. What have we unleashed?" 

Remy smirked, not at all apologetic for the trouble their children's likely traits.

"LeBeaus are forever followed by de curse of trouble making. It's in our blood."

Rogue gave a soft chortle and rolled her eyes, smiling still.

"Ah have no doubt of that. What other traits should ah beh in mind t' look out for then? Trouble-making is a given. Insufferable charmin' disposition could be a coin toss if one of them is a girl…no wait, that could be worse…"

As the possibilities of certain traits were weighed and measured between the two, a calm descended over the pair as they forgot their troubles and the mess of misinterpreted feelings. The first rays of sunlight just began peering through the closed window drapes when Remy fell asleep with his head rested against the side of Rogue's belly. Rogue, not far from sleep herself, pushed her fingers through his long bangs and smiled softly.

"Ah missed talkin' t' you…"

_**Short n' sweet. REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	49. Morning

**Chapter 49 – Morning **

Rogue woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. The delightful smells caused her empty stomach to rumble in protest as she willed her eyes to blink back sleep. When she finally opened them and focused however, she was momentarily distracted by her surroundings. Frowning, she noted she was still on the couch and a blanket she didn't remember being tucked into was twisted around her feet. Grumbling, she rubbed her eyes and moved to a sitting position on the couch. She placated a yawn, covering her mouth as she stretched her tired back muscles that protested against the new position.

"We need a softer couch…"

She ignored her sore back as she pushed herself to her feet and headed for the kitchen. Her stomach was growing increasingly ravenous by the minute and the smells radiating from the kitchen were becoming torturous.

On a regular day, she wouldn't be surprised to find Remy cooking up a storm in their shared kitchen but in recent "_Caveman times" _ it had been a rarity to catch him making anything more elaborate than a coffee or a quick sandwich before he left for the garage. With renewed familiarity, she found Remy standing over the stove with his earphones in as he hummed to a Bon Jovi song and a red apron wrapped around his waist. The words _'Watch Out. Hot Stuff Here' _were clearly printed across the front in big, bold letters. Amusement overtook her, causing her to smile to herself as she approached him at a quiet step. It had been a gag-gift from her when he had moved into the apartment- or more specifically his custom-designed kitchen. The apron was another teasing nod towards his obvious lack of modesty when it came to not only his Adonis-like looks but his culinary tendencies for spicy foods. And from the look of it now with its frayed edges and the fading red fabric, it had been a well-used _practical_ gag-gift in the years since. It was easy to forget she was supposed to be angry at him when he wore such an adorably memorable apron. Not to mention he was always _Hot Stuff _and the apron didn't need to tell anyone that.

Rogue came to sit at the bench near the stove and gave an appreciative sigh as the smells of breakfast intensified with the closeness. Remy was quick to look up from his task, and caught her eye as a smirk much more suited to his old_, pre-Caveman_ Remy self spread across his face. Her heart hit the floor when she noticed he had shaved off his caveman beard. Surprised, Rogue returned the smile and tried to will her heart to quit its frantic palpitating in her chest. Odd, she had seen him fresh faced after a clean shave many times before now…but the smell of aftershave, spices and faint residual of motor oil seemed to be stronger this morning, working old feelings against her…

"Sleep alright _ma belle?_"

Rogue broke from her chain of thoughts and cleared her throat, _willing _herself to ignore her heart thundering in her ears. She pushed out the first answer that wasn't anything to do with how good he- or the food- smelled to her or the growing blush that was taking to her cheeks.

"Ah have an aching urge to go couch shopping… Ah don't remember that couch always being that uncomfortable…"

To illustrate her point, she leant back to stretch the sore muscles of her lower back and shifted her gaze to the omelette doing havoc on her starving stomach. The couch had not been at all merciful to her increasingly tender back muscles and if she were honest, now that she had said it, she hated to think of herself sleeping on that same couch when she was experiencing the full-blown _joys of pregnancy _in the months to come. To her relief however, Remy took her answer without a hint of suspicion.

"Maybe we go look at a few furniture places on de weekend _non_? I have Saturday free from de garage. T'ink y' can hold off sleepin' on de couch until den?"

Despite the rollercoaster of emotions swarming inside her, Rogue managed a nod and a smile. When the plate of bacon, omelette and toast was set in front of her, Rogue felt her stomach grumble with delight but the feeling paled in comparison to eying the man who held it. She never thought she'd see the day when Remy LeBeau cleaned up better than he usually did. One couldn't help think if this was a way of…impressing her? Proving he was willing to move on from the last two weeks? Rogue didn't know how to comprehend these freshly sprouting feelings and questions. Last night had turned into one of the best they had shared in her memory. He had opened up to her again while talking to the babies and as they continued to talk to the little bump between them, things had begun to shift back to the way they used to talk only she was certain that this had been better than before in some way. Rogue hadn't known how much she missed the simplicity of just _talking _with him until they started again and with every story they shared, every playful banter that passed between them she felt herself relaxing into his presence again. Their troubles set aside for now, she felt whole again… so whole in fact, the thought of ruining their peaceful existence again to sort out their troubles was becoming a more odious prospect…

Unbeknownst to her, a small frown had creased her brow and it was only when Remy nudged her hand from across the table that she realised how deeply lost in thought she had been. Shaken, Rogue turned to find Remy's concerned face staring back.

"Y' feeling okay _chére_? Y' head not hurtin' again is it?"

Rogue felt heat burn in her cheeks again, reviving her heart from its usual steady beats and back into a frenzy. She began to fiddle with the bit of bacon on the end of her fork as she replied calmly.

"Ah'm fahne, really. Ah'm still a bit tired is all."

This time Remy didn't look too placated by her answer but he didn't press her for another one. Instead, he offered to re-fill her plate. Rogue politely refused, having only made it to half-way through her omelette. She was feeling less enthusiastic to eat as the minutes passed by and her worries increased. She didn't know what would happen after they started talking about their problems…if they would lead to more problems…or if he would finally tell her what was making him so jealous and possessive towards her…

"_Chére?" _

Again, she caught Remy's worried expression as he dipped his head to catch her gaze. His hands reached for hers as he moved from his seat across from her and slipped into the one beside her. His fingers closed over hers in a gentle show of concern. Rogue felt her heart stop for a moment as a sort of panic began to fester inside her. She didn't want to argue with him if it meant there was even the slightest possibility she would lose him. Irrational as the thought was, it was as relevant as the fears of what he had to tell her about his strange behaviour that she had held these past couple of weeks. Suddenly the realisation that their problems could break what stability they had found again left her full of anxiety and an overthrow of emotions all at once. She couldn't rightly blame it on being hormonal, for she had been doing relatively well in spite of all that had been happening in recent times.

Before she could even begin to make words form on her tongue let alone in her own mind, they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Taking the cheap break, Rogue stood and reached for the phone resting on the table before Remy could utter a protest.

"Hello, Rogue speaking-"

"_Rogue! Oh thank goodness I finally got a hold of you! I've been ringing your cell phone for ages-"  
_

Abby, her assistant, was prone to an overly bubbly take on words but even over the phone there was a distinct strain to her usually cheerful voice. It set Rogue's worries on edge.

"Abby- What's wrong?"

"_Not so much wrong as …potentially awkward? I don't know, this might not be such a biggy but, well…"  
_

"Just tell me Abby. What _exactly _is the _biggy?"_

There was a short pause before Abby spoke up.

"_Well, I realised when I got into the office earlier that there were some release forms that needed your signature by tonight. So I was about to leave the office to come get your approval when Mister Worthington came into the office and asked where you were because he had an urgent thing to talk to you about and then I explained what happened to you and where I was heading with the forms, and well- he insisted on taking the forms and is heading over to your apartment. Right. Now."_

Rogue felt like her heart had sunk like a weight in deep water. Sinking, she managed to keep her face relatively impassive as she replied.

"Abby…how long have ya been calling my cell?"

"_About half an hour- actually, he might be there now-"_

As if on cue, the doorbell chimed an Remy was heading towards the door. Rogue opened her mouth to stop him, to call him back but no sooner were the words formed on her lips, he was out of sight and the key-sounds of the door opening caught her ears.

"Oh shit…"

Rogue hung up the phone and practically raced to the front door only to stop behind the half-wall that blocked the main living space from the doorway. Spying from her place at the door, she watched as Warren flashed his winning smile and greeted Remy with genuine politeness.

"Good morning. It's Remy, right? I remember meeting you a few months ago with Rogue."

Rogue held her breath until Remy spoke.

"Oui, I remember. And y' must be Rogue's boss- _Mister Worthington, _oui?"

The lack of sarcasm and the balanced amount of _actual _politeness in Remy's voice left Rogue in a state of silent wonder. To be sure she had anticipated a scathing acidic response, given Remy's recent track history... However when Remy held out a hand for Warren to shake, Rogue had to blink several times to assure herself that she was indeed _very much _awake and _not_ dreaming. Whatever dislike Remy held against her boss seemed non-existent as Warren took the offered hand and shook it.

"_Warren. _Please. _Mister Worthington _is my father and trust me, he lives up to the name with far more pretention than I."

Rogue slipped away from the wall in a state of stunned disbelief as Remy stepped back and allowed Warren to step into the small hallway. She was certain she was mere _pleasantries_ away from an out of body experience when Remy offered Warren a cup of coffee. When he politely refused, Remy asked what he could do for him and Warren replied.

"I am sorry to barge in like this unannounced. But I was hoping to have a word with Rogue if she's available? See, there are some documents that I need her signature on and they can't wait until she comes back to work…"

Rogue finally managed to gulp _air _as she stepped into sight. When the pair made their way into the living room, Warren beamed a pearly white smile at her. Rogue felt her stomach flip, not at any effect his smile might have but because of the way it probably looked from Remy's perspective. Her imagination flared with Remy's known opinion of Warren and it made her heart race in a panic. Warren made no indication he noticed as he spoke to her.

"How are you feeling? Abby explained you had a bit of an accident with a door?"

Rogue barely registered Warren's light questioning. Her eyes were set on Remy. To her utter surprise, when she looked at Remy, he seemed almost…unfazed by Warren's manner towards her. And remained unfazed as he went about clearing their breakfast plates while Warren began speaking to her about the documents.

"Rogue? Are you alright?"

Rogue broke from her thoughts.

"Ah'm sorry, what?"

She had been staring at the back of Remy's head as he rinsed the dishes, meanwhile Warren sat beside her at the table with a pen held out in offering. The documents that required her signature were laid out in a neat order on the table. Rogue looked at them briefly before shifting her gaze to Remy. He had finished rinsing the dishes and was now watching her intently. Not with disapproval or jealousy or anything that reflected his past reactions. Only the usual concern spread across his face.

"_Chére_ are y' feelin' light headed again?"

Rogue looked between the two concerned men for a moment but shook her head.

"Ah- ah'm just a bit fuzzy in the head at the moment..." 

She managed a weak smile. There was no denying the slightly wary looks she received in return. When she finished signing the documents however, Warren was quick to collect them and made no effort to delay his leaving. However he stopped short of the kitchen threshold when something drew his attention. The feature wall opposite the kitchen bench was cluttered with photo frames- most of them of Rogue and Remy, their families and friends. He leant forward to peer at one photo in particular. One of a young Remy riding an old Ducati. A genuinely thrilled expression spread across Warren's face as he turned to face them.

"Is that a_ 1966 ducati 350 sebring _you're on there, Remy_?"_

Remy, who had appeared at Rogue's side without so much as a sound, smirked and nodded with genuine pride in his eyes. He had removed the apron and stood in a pair of faded jeans and a tan coloured sweater. He folded his arms across his chest but there was no defensiveness in his voice.

"_Oui._ First motorcycle I ever put back together wit' _mon Pére_. He had it in de family garage for close t' twenty years b'fore I got mon hands on it. Ran like a dream after 6 months of tuning her up again."

Warren had moved closer to the photo to inspect the Ducati closely. He gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"It looks like it's brand new and just off the line here! Not that I'm boasting, but I have a few Ducati from 1973-74 that are top-shape but they're in a state _nothing_ like this one. Does she still run?"

Rogue could only manage not to gape as the pair began to…well, _bond _over their love of Ducati models. As the conversation escalated, Warren finally gave into the offer of a coffee. Before Rogue could comprehend what she was seeing, she was sitting silently between them at the kitchen table as they lamented the many motorcycles of the last century in full. Remy laughed with genuine amusement when Warren told them of his first motorcycle at the age of fifteen that ended up sleeping with the fishes in his family's country home lake. Remy made no comment about the fact his family owned a country home _or _a lake. Warren in turn had been fascinated with Remy's stories of building his own garage business and went as far as promising to bring in some of his own motorcycle collection in for Remy's perusal and inspection. Rogue had to pinch herself for fear of being in a dream again.

Finally however, Warren had finished his coffee and had other places to be. However at the door, he turned to Rogue with a playful tone.

"I think we may have bored you with our _obsessing_ over Ducati motorcycles, Rogue. I hope you don't mind me intruding on your recovery time."

Rogue had to will the words to escape her at a normal pace. Her gaze slipped between the two with still somewhat uncertain looks…

"No it's- it's fine. Really, ah- ah'm glad ya two hit it off so well. Not very often Rems gets to be so…_lively _about his work..."

Her gaze slipped towards Remy as she spoke, the words came out slowly as she raked her gaze over his face…waiting for any tell-tale sign that said he was holding his true emotions back. But nothing struck her as such. Remy came to stand behind her again. His hand came to rest on her hip, sending synapses of thrills over her skin.

"I'll have Sam prep some of our _new residents _in the garage Monday mornin'. Show y' how dey be going oui? Although I mus' warn y'. Sam's a bit of a new-age motorcycle guy. T'inks old birds like dat 1966 Ducati belong in a museum."

Warren gave a low chortle of amusement and rolled his eyes. He shook his head and a few loose strands of blonde hair fell into his eyes. Rogue didn't know why but the imperfection seemed to make him less _Angelic _than the girls at the office professed him to be.

"Ah young motorcyclists. No respect for their elders."

Rogue felt the world spin again as the pair began to chuckle good-humouredly together. When the door finally closed shut behind Warren's retreating back, she stood rooted at the door with her hand on the doorknob and a glazed sort of expression spread across her face. She felt Remy rest both hands on her waist in a gentle squeeze.

"_Chére_? Y' alright?"

As if broken from her reverie, Rogue's hand jolted away from the doorknob. She turned out of his hold and headed back into the living room.

"Ah just need t' call Wanda. Ah think ah left somethin' at her place- just remembered."

She gave him no opportunity to reply as she snatched the cordless phone off it's stand and made a bee-line towards her bedroom.

With the door shut and the room quiet, Rogue dialled Wanda.

"_Damnit Remy, if you've done something _else _to screw up in less than 24 hours after the last botch up I will-"_

"Wanda it's _Rogue."_

There was silence followed by –

"_Okay. What has he done now?"_

Rogue gulped a bated breath as she flopped back onto her unused bed.

"Somethin' ah'd _never _expect him t' do."

Wanda hesitated.

"_Wait…he told you?"  
_

Rogue frowned for a moment.

"Told meh _what?"_

Wanda hesitated a moment.

"_He told you…why he got so pissed yesterday?"_

Rogue bit her lower lip.

"No. Look, we haven't discussed any of that yet- ya see we're kinda on a 48 hour free pass- We won't talk about what's been goin' on until ah'm in the clear from this bump on mah head."

There was another pause before Wanda spoke. To be honest, Rogue was expecting a full-on drill about what the hell she meant by a 48 hour free pass. Instead, she got-

"_So…what has he done then that's got you calling me when you should be…resting?"_

Rogue could barely find the words to describe it but when she finally did, Wanda's initial reaction was silence.

"Wands? Do ya seriously have nothin' to say on this?" 

A second later, Wanda broke off into a mild fit of chuckles.

"What's so damn funny about this?"

More laughing ensured.

"_I can't- I can't help it! This is so… so unlike him it's hilarious! I never thought I'd see a day when Remy LeBeau put his pride on the shelf in favour of acting like an actual adult. This is- this is probably a once in a life time thing here!"_

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"But it's also really _really_ not what we all thought he'd act if he ever ran into Warren again. Ah mean…they were bonding over motorcycles like they were old college buddies…ah couldn't say anythin' the whole tahme because ah was just too …stunned."

Wanda gave a low snort of amusement.

"_There's a mental picture I never thought would happen."  
_

"But what does it mean though? He's been a pain in the ass about this for weeks and now he's met him and suddenly he's all charmin' and chummy?" 

Wanda heaved a sigh.

"_Rogue, sweetheart. I have to spell it out for you. Remy was _acting _all nice to your boss for your sake. He knows what it would mean to you if he played nice. Hell, I'm sure that was his intention at first and as the bromance blossomed, his attitude became genuine. The caveman tendencies have worked out of his system."_

Rogue had to sit up as breathing became difficult again. Her heart pounded in her ears as she spoke.

"Are ya saying…after all the crap he's pulled….he was _nice _to Warren because of my sake?"

"_I know. It's a little late coming but I think given the circumstances. He's done something good."_

"But-"

"_Are you acknowledging the fact he pulled his head out of his ass for you and you alone?"_

Rogue pulled a face at the analogy but agreed.

"Yes but ah don't understand why he's done this when…"

"_When what?"_

Rogue felt her heart hammer into her chest as things began to click into place. The phone just about slipped out of her hand when Wanda called her by name a few seconds later. With her skin practically tingling with realisation, Rogue managed to stammer her response.

"Ah- ah have to go. Ah'll call ya later-"

She barely registered hanging up the phone or that she had picked herself up off the bed. He legs felt like they were weighed down with lead as she made her way quickly out of the room and into the living room. When she found Remy on the couch in front of the TV, her heart skipped a few beats as realisation flooded her at full force. Finally, Remy realised her presence and looked up. His welcoming smile grew concerned immediately.

"_Chére-"_

Rogue didn't let him finish. She pushed forward, cupped his face between her hands and pressed her lips fully against his in a well over-due, all consuming kiss packed with every emotion that had radiated between them since the first moment they met.

The TV remote fell from his hands as he sat rooted in place. Though initially stunned, he wasn't the least bit opposed to returning the kiss in full. Temperate at first, he let her bear control of the kiss until the dam within him broke and he could not hold himself back. His hands slipped to her waist and held her closer while his lips savoured the sweet taste of her mouth. His heart beat tripled its pace as his brain went into a type of shock. All he could focus on was the fact she was kissing him- and it was no dream or drunken night of woes that made it happen.

Practically straddling him, Rogue slipped her hands around his neck as she continued to kiss him. She didn't care about what needed to be said at this moment, all she cared about was showing him just how much he meant to her in this moment. The need for him she had been fighting, doubting and forcing back for so long came rushing to the surface the moment their lips met. She felt elation tighten inside her chest as a muffled laugh escaped her lips. God, if they had done this sooner! She was certain similar things must be running through his mind at the moment. Finally, when air became to precious, they pulled apart but only by a few inches. Breathing heavily, they stared back at each other in silent awe and speechlessness.

Finally, Rogue spoke. Her words came out between deep breaths.

"What- what were ya gonna say?"

Remy stared at her for a long moment before a short chuckle escaped him. With an utterly tender smile, he cupped her face and replied.

"_Chére_. I do believe y' made _moi_ forget anyt'ing I had t' say."

Rogue managed a watery smile as a fresh batch of tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Good."

And with that, she pulled him in for another kiss.

_**I have to point out. That last part was totally a spur-of-the-moment decision. I had it planned out but I figured, this is much sweeter. Hope you enjoyed this update! More soon!**_


	50. Timing is Everything

**Chapter 50 – Timing is Everything**

Of course, a lot of kissing and heavy groping later, they ended up in Rogue's bedroom. While they didn't end up _sleeping together _per say, actual sleep did come after a heavy make-out session on top of the blankets. Exhausted as they were, they were perfectly content to just fall asleep in each other's arms.

It was odd to think they had both been so worried that such a change in their relationship would make things strange between them or jeopardise what they already had. To be honest, everything strange or jeopardising that _had _happened between them had happened when they were trying _not _to accept the change. There was a sense of _rightness _that followed their first real kiss that neither had the heart to prevent. Not anymore.

Remy woke to the feel of a warm body wrapped in his arms. He had to blink several times before he could believe _who _was in his arms. Rogue slept soundly with her back pressed against his chest. His hands rested securely against her swelled belly, holding her close. A gentle moan escaped her as she shifted slightly in his arms. He planted a gentle kiss at the crook of her neck, causing her to shift slightly in her sleep and moan again. A smirk played across his lips as he did it again- testing her response. Eventually she shifted and turned around to face him. Semi-awake, she burrowed her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. His chin rested on the top of her head in a perfect fit. Contentment was an understatement to what he felt in that moment.

"What time is it?"

He shifted to look at the bedside clock.

"Nearly three."

A small moan of annoyance escaped her as she attempted to burrow her face deeper into his shirt. A light chuckle escaped him as he awaited her explanation. She muffled her reply into his chest.

"Sorry Roguey, didn't hear dat."

Rogue shifted her head so that she lay with her left cheek pressed to his chest but did not open her eyes. A light frown plastered across her face as she replied.

"Ah just remembered ah was supposed to have lunch with Mama today. She wanted to celebrate mah new job before she leaves for Russia."

Remy feigned a hiss of pain but made no other comment. Rogue grumbled but made no effort to move out of his arms. A final sigh of irritation escaped her as she turned her face back into his shirt.

"She's probably been calling mah phone since noon. Ah don't even know _where_ mah phone is…"

Remy began to draw circles into her back with his fingers as he replied gently.

"Maybe y' left it at Wanda's?"

"She would've told me on the phone if it was there."

"Isn't dat what y' called her about?"

"Hmm?"

"When y' left de room, y' said y' t'ought y' left somet'ing."

With that Rogue's head practically shot up. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him for the first time. Remy's brow furrowed with concern.

"What is it?"

Rogue bit her lower lip anxiously before replying.

"Ah turned mah phone off after ah got to Wanda's because-"

_Because ah knew you'd try to call me after you sobered up and ah wanted to avoid you. _While she didn't say those words out loud, she read them in Remy's eyes. He said nothing all the same but as realisation hit, his eyes widened with equal measure to her own worried expression.

"Are y' t'inking…she might come _here_?" At any moment…?"

Rogue nodded, biting down on her lower lip in anxiety. Before either of them could make another move- the doorbell rang.

It was like a gun had gone off instead. Without a second thought, the pair leapt from the bed in unison and sprung into action. Both were in a state of semi-undress- Rogue without her pants in over-size sweater and Remy without his shirt, standing only in a pair of jeans. Rogue made a beeline for her closet and ripped a white beanie off the shelf and slipped it on, making sure to cover the bandage around her head before pulling a pair of pyjama pants from the shelf. The _last _thing she needed was to explain to her mother why she had a bandage around her head, let alone that she had all but consummated a new relationship with her roommate/best friend. Remy in turn made a dash for the living room and on the way made an effort to hide anything that might suggest they had left a rather _chaotic _path towards the bedroom in their enthusiasm to get into bed together. He was picking up his own shirt when the doorbell rang for the third time. He slipped it on in a rush as he called for whoever was behind the door to wait. When he finally made it to the door, he turned to check that nothing was out of place. Finding nothing, he inhaled a quick breath of air and turned the handle- to find a particularly peeved Raven Darkholme staring back.

One of Raven's perfectly shaped, angular eyebrows arched in immediate condemnation.

"Remy."

Remy returned her curt use of his name with his usual charm and grinned for good measure.

"_Raven. _Always a pleasure. Would y' like t' come in?" 

Raven made no attempt to hide the roll of her eyes as she bypassed him and slipped into the apartment. Her first cold-cut response was prepped by the time she forced her coat and bag at him like a hotel valet.

"I see you're looking rather _organized _today, Remy."

Remy frowned, confused.

"Pardon?" 

Remy followed her indicating finger to his throat. He reached up and felt the telltale tags of his shirt- his _inside-out _shirt that he had also managed to put on _backwards_. Remy uttered a inward sigh of exasperation but grit his teeth in a cool smile as Raven swept past him and into the living room like a ice-cold breeze. His mild attire mishap was put out of both their minds when Rogue stepped into the living room- and froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Well! It appears you were not killed by a passing lunatic taxi driver as I feared."

She stepped further into the room only to reveal a bright yellow gift bag in her hand. She placed it down on the table between them but made no further indication towards it as she rest her hands on her hips and kept her gaze set upon Rogue.

"Although I hope your excuse for standing me up and not answering _any _of my calls was at least a worthwhile ordeal."

Over Raven's shoulder, Rogue caught Remy's gaze and telepathically urged him _not to say anything._ He must have heard, for he said nothing. Rogue approached her mother carefully, like a teenager caught sneaking home after curfew. She forced back a wince behind an apologetic smile as she spoke but her words came out in a rushed show of nerves. The pounding of her heart in her ears was no consolation.

"Ah am _so _sorry Mama. Ah've been sick since last night and- ah think ah left mah phone at Wanda's- Ah just completely forgot everythin' ah was supposed t' do today-"

Raven simply raised a hand, stopping her in mid-sentence. To Rogue's utter surprise, the annoyance across her mother's face melted somewhat as her gaze fell on the distinctive baby bump between them.

"Thirteen weeks this week, am I right?"

Rogue gaped for a moment before replying dazedly.

"_Fourteen_ actually."

Her mother reached out to rest a gentle hand against the top of her belly as a surreally… _happy _sound escaped her. She turned her gaze to meet her daughter's as she spoke.

"Are you feeling anything yet?"

Rogue had to _think _a moment before shaking her head, still wary of her mother's sudden change of mood.

"Nothin' yet. Just a lot of heartburn in the meantime."

Her mother gave a sympathetic look and clicked her tongue in equal measure.

"I had that with Kurt around this time. It should pass soon I think."

Suddenly it was as if the air had changed and Rogue felt another pang of guilt rip into her.

"Ah'm sorry ah stood ya up, Mama. If it's worth anythin', ah _would've_ answered your calls if ah had mah phone on meh…"

Raven waved it off as if the last five minutes hadn't happened.

"So long as you're fine _now,_ I suppose it's alright that you missed lunch. However, I wouldn't say no to an offer of coffee right about now."

To illustrate her point, she turned an impatient look towards Remy. Rogue, with her mother's head turned, implored Remy with a beseeching expression and mouthed a _thank you._ Between the two women's looks, Remy set down Raven's things on the couch and made his way into the kitchen without a word.

While Remy was preoccupied in the kitchen, Raven urged Rogue to sit down and they began catching up. It had been weeks and only a few phone calls between visits and Raven was full of questions about her new job- and her pregnancy progress. By the time Remy returned with a tray of coffees and a hot chocolate (for Rogue), they were onto much more frightening topics.

"So have you started looking for a house yet?" 

Rogue nearly choked on her hot chocolate but managed to swallow. She cast a glance towards Remy before replying slowly…hesitantly, even…

"Well um…"

"We've been looking online _mais, _not'ing has really turned up. _Oui chére?"_

Rogue thanked God for Remy's silver tongue as she nodded in agreement. They hadn't looked at houses online let alone made any enquiries to any real-estate agents. Hell, Rogue hadn't finished unpacking her things from her old apartment.

"We haven't really found anythin' suitable yet. But we have _plenty _of time to-"

The disapproving click of Raven's tongue was akin to an exclamation of disapproval- stopping Rogue in her train of speech. A Raven-esque sympathetic expression spread across her mother's face as she spoke.

"Darling, you won't have the _energy _to look in a few weeks. Trust me, you'll be too preoccupied with work and these babies- and looking _after _they are born is just not going to be practical in the long run. You should have found something _yesterday _at any rate_."_

Remy tried not to break the handle of his coffee mug as he took a long sip of his coffee. The comfort caffeine might have had on his lingering hangover was lost with the insinuations Raven's words held. However the Cheshire cat smile that spread across Raven's face left him straining and gritting his teeth.

"_But _luckily for you, I came with a gift."

She indicated towards the bright yellow gift bag sitting on the coffee table. Remy and Rogue eyed the gift bag warily before exchanging looks with each other.

"You probably want to open that, dear."

Rogue reached for the bag with shaky hands. With a final glance at Remy, she reached inside and pulled out it's contents- which turned out to be a rather bulky looking file full of-

"Is this a real-estate handbook for dummies or somethin'?"

Raven gave a small snort of amusement.

"No, dear. It's a personalised real-estate handbook I had one of my real-estate contacts draw up for you based on your preferences. There are about 200 potentials there with all details listed."

Rogue flipped through the pages with a growing sense of bewilderment.

"This is…_unbelievable_ Mama…"

Raven smiled, pleasure at her achievement practically radiated off her like a cat that had brought in a dead bird and laid it at its master's feet.

"There are some lovely houses in Westchester I think you might approve of, dear. A short drive to and from work for you." 

Rogue felt Remy come to sit beside her. He began to browse through the booklet while it rested in her lap. She could practically _feel _the strain in Remy's composure. Rogue attempted to smooth the situation over as quickly and painlessly as possible. She clasped Remy's hand in a gentle squeeze as she turned to face her mother with a thankful smile.

"Thank ya Mama. It's a very _thoughtful _idea. Ah'll keep this handy when we start lookin'-"

"My dear, this handbook is so you _don't _have to start looking. I tell you now, pick any of those houses and it would be a perfect match for you. The work is _done, _darling. You need only pick one out."

"But we-"

"_We_ appreciate the effort, Raven. But I think Rogue and I can handle lookin' for a place together in our own time."

Rogue gulped air as Remy's cool response became absorbed into the atmosphere between the three of them. Raven's Cheshire cat smile diminished but didn't quite leave. Her gaze narrowed towards Remy, who merely returned her glare with his classic smile. An elongated silence passed between them before Raven spoke in an all too patronizing tone.

"You're joking, aren't you?"

The cool smile across Remy's lips faded. He bit out a single response.

"Pardon?"

Rogue tightened her hold on his hand in an attempt to calm him but it made no difference after Raven's choice of response.

"You still think that you two _living together _to raise these babies is a good idea?"

Remy tightened his jaw as he replied.

"It's _our _choice to live together to raise _our _children. You're not going to micro-manage this for her or for _me_, Raven."

Raven shifted, crossing her arms across her chest in a show of defence. Her smile was gone and replaced with a grim line across her face.

"Oh so you're _completely_ certain you can handle the responsibilities that come with raising children? Keeping a house together? You can in fact, put your so-called _life _aside in favour of your family? Because I will tell you now, Remy, If you so much as _back step _with my daughter or grandchildren, you will have more than myself to contend with."

"Are y' _seriously insinuating_ dat I'm not capable?"

Rogue squeezed his hand in a desperate attempt to stop him.

"Remy-"

"No, Rogue dear. I would _really _like to here this."

Raven sat poised and cool on the couch facing them, her eyes set on Remy with a calmness that would otherwise terrify any other man. Remy however, was no other man and stood his ground.

"I know y' still don't approve of _moi _Raven. _Mais _I don't need y' approval t' take care of _mon famille. _And they _are mon famille. _Y' have t' understand dat Rogue et the bebes are _my _responsibility- and dat I understand dat more than y' t'ink. And dat _we-"_

He indicated between himself and Rogue.

"-Will work out a plan dat is right for _us_. Et with all do respect, I do not need y' t' do it for us_."_

Rogue felt her heart become lodged in her throat as her gaze darted between the two. Finally, after the longest silence she had ever encountered between the pair, Raven spoke up. Her voice was cool but gave away no indication that she was particularly _angered _by Remy's words.

"Well. I suppose we shall have to _see._ Though, if you have the nerve to stand up to me with such _ardent tenacity_…I suppose you _might_ be capable of handling parenthood."

Rogue felt whatever air in the room disappear as her mother's…._almost complimentary _words sank in- only to be revoked by her next choice of words.

"It must be a surreal thing to take on adulthood _and _parenthood in such an ardent stride."

And the surreal moment ended in the familiarity of hostility. Afterwards, Raven made no effort to prolong her stay after this…discussion. She urged Rogue to meet her later in the week to look at houses and left without so much as a curt look in Remy's direction. When they were finally alone however, Rogue was at a loss as to what to say- until Remy said it for her.

"Y' know I meant every word I said back dere."

Rogue managed to take a shaky breath as she nodded. Like it was the natural thing to do, Remy reached for her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. The numbness that had settled in her limbs from the last hour seemed to melt away as she settled into his arms. Finally, when words were capable again, Rogue pulled back a little so she could speak to him face-to-face. When her emotions failed her, she managed a shaky chuckle.

"Ah don't think ah've ever been _so _sorry she's mah mother. That was…that was _hell._ Why- why are ya still here? Ya should be running for the hills or something-"

An oddly good-humoured chuckle escaped him as he came to press a kiss to her forehead. Against her forehead, he murmured.

"_Chére._ I just stood up t' y' _Maman_ et I am still breathing, _oui?_ I t'ink we can save de running for de hills when y' Pere finds out about us." 

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle in spite of the pang of panic the very thought inspired. Instead, she answered with another knee-buckling question.

"So…there's definitely an _us?"_

Remy pulled back a little to face her and cupped her cheek. His gaze never shifted from her own as he spoke in a husky, hushed voice.

"Rogue…I…"

When the words became lodged in his throat, a small laugh escaped her.

"Who'd have thought, _Remy LeBeau_, lost for words at the mention of a serious relationship."

Her light teasing caused him to grin as he rest his head gently against hers- mindful of her still healing injury. Finally, when words returned to him, he spoke.

"I want us t' be t'gether. I've wanted _dis _for us since- since y' walked up my famille's driveway in dat dress on y' sixteenth birthday et made moi forget t' _breathe_."

A flush of pink coloured her cheeks as a watery smile spread across her face.

"It took ya _ten years _t' tell meh that ah made ya forget how to breathe?" 

He gently nudged her head with his in reprimand for her jibes.

"_I'm serious._ I t'ink dat was de _moment _I started realising dat I was in love with y'."

Rogue couldn't help the watery chuckle that escaped her or the trembling in her limbs as she held onto him for support for fear of falling on the floor. Finally, when she could speak, she stammered out.

"Well, if we're making lame confession about who started to love who when, ah- ah had the biggest crush on ya around the same tahme so… ah think we can both agree our timin' has _really _sucked up until now."

Remy chuckled against her forehead and shifted to look at her face to face. They shared knowing smiles before he spoke again.

"Oui. Our timing, _not so great. _Mais, we're at de right time et de right place-_"_

He rested a hand against her belly and stroked it affectionately as he continued.

"We're having _these belle bebes _together,"

He pushed that stubborn streak out of her face.

"I t'ink we're making up for lost time well, non?"

A chuckle escaped her before she came to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him firmly on the lips. When she pulled back a good thirty seconds later, she grinned and whispered into his ear.

"Speakin' of makin' up for lost time…"

A knowing grin spread across Remy's lips but it fell as soon as realisation hit him.

"_Chére_ are y' sure?"

Rogue arched a brow at him.

"Are ya _not?"_

Remy needed only a moment of consideration before he scooped her up and carried her towards her bedroom. _This time _they wouldn't sleep. They wouldn't be too drunk to remember it, or shamed into thinking it a mistake and they most certainly wouldn't remain _just friends _by the time they were done.

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Not too long to go now! It's smooth sailing from here onwards!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
